Denn keiner liebt dich so wie ich
by iesca
Summary: Draco spürt, dass in der Beziehung zu Harry nicht mehr alles so stimmt, wie es sollte. Doch als ihn Harry von einem Tag auf den anderen verlässt, ist nichts mehr so, wie es mal war.
1. Prolog I: Harry

**Prolog I: Harry**

Der Kirschmond ist schuld  
dass ich verrückt bin nach dem Tier in Dir  
den saftigen Lippen, dem heißen Atem auf mir  
doch in Wahrheit hat er mir das Herz verdreht  
denn im Lichtschein dieser roten Flut  
läuft mein Tier, nicht dein Tier, die Fesseln sich wund  
gehetzten Atems und stets auf der Hut

Der Kirschmond ist schuld  
dass das Tier nicht schweigt  
dass es schreit, jault, sich windet vor Einsamkeit  
denn das Monster in ihm kommt im Schatten empor  
weil es wünscht, Du gehörtest nur Einer von uns  
und die Eifersucht ist der schlimmste Fluch  
es gibt keine Nacht, da ich den Schlaf nicht such  
gehetzten Atems und stets auf der Hut

Kirschmond, anonym

Der Wind trug das Stimmengewirr und die Musik bis an den See heran. Und trotzdem war es hier ruhig, deutlich ruhiger als in der Grossen Halle, wo alle feierten und sich amüsierten. Erinnerungen wurden ausgetauscht und Adressen, mit dem Versprechen, einander zu schreiben, sich nicht zu vergessen und möglichst bald wiederzusehen.

Harry hatte den ganzen Trubel, diese ganze Fröhlichkeit nicht ausgehalten. Irgendwie war sie ihm aufgesetzt und falsch vorgekommen. Der Endkampf gegen Voldemort war gerade mal ein Jahr her und es gab kaum einen Schüler, der nicht ein Mitglied seiner Familie verloren hatte oder direkt in die Kämpfe und Angriffe verwickelt gewesen war.

Der Wind kräuselte die Oberfläche des Sees, der schwarz vor ihm lag. Er war geflohen, wie schon so oft in diesem Jahr. Geflohen vor der Normalität, welche die anderen versuchten zu leben, geflohen vor der Fröhlichkeit, mit welcher der Tod Voldemorts gefeiert wurde.

Harry hatte angefangen die Einsamkeit zu suchen. Ron und Hermine hatten einander und Ginny, nun, Ginny war ein Fall für sich gewesen. Nach dem Endkampf hatte sie erwartet, dass Harry ihre Beziehung wieder genau an dem Punkt würde aufnehmen können, an dem er sie das Jahr zuvor unterbrochen hatte. Aber das konnte er nicht. In dem einen Jahr war so viel geschehen, Sachen und Erlebnisse, die ihn verändert hatten, die seinen Blick auf seine Umgebung verändert hatten. Er konnte Ginny nicht mehr lieben, jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es sich wünschte. Als Schwester ja, als Freundin ebenfalls, aber er konnte in ihr nicht mehr seine zukünftige Frau sehen.

Er hatte viel Zeit allein am See verbracht, hatte einfach nur auf die Oberfläche gestarrt oder dann an Dumbledores Grab. Irgendwie hatte er sich dem alten Direktor dort näher gefühlt. Und irgendwann, irgendwann war Malfoy dagewesen. Zunächst still und zurückhaltend, doch dann immer deutlicher und Harry hatte sich fallen lassen und war aufgefangen worden.

Sie hatten ihre Beziehung nicht geheim gehalten, aber auch nicht an die grosse Glocke gehängt. Ihre Freunde wussten davon, die Mitglieder ihrer Häuser. Dem Rest der Schüler war sie verborgen geblieben.

Und nun war also ihr letzter Abend in Hogwarts gekommen und Harry stand am See und wartete auf Draco. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie den Abend ihrer Abschlussfeier zusammen verbringen wollten, fernab von dem ganzen Trubel, den die anderen veranstalteten.

Harry starrte weiter auf den See, so wie er es das ganze Jahr hindurch immer wieder getan hatte, bis Draco gekommen war und sie gemeinsam auf den See gestarrt hatten. Draco war ihm in gewisser Weise sehr ähnlich geworden. Auch er hatte im letzten Jahr von Voldemorts Herrschaft mehr Sachen gesehen, als er jemals hatte sehen wollen, hatte Ängste um seine Familie ausgestanden, die Harry nur allzu vertraut waren, hatte er doch dieselben um seine Freunde gehabt.

Über das, was nach ihrem Abschluss sein würde, hatten sie noch nicht gross geredet. Es war selbstverständlich, dass Harry seine Ausbildung zum Auror im Ministerium machen würde, während Draco bei seinem Vater einsteigen würde.

Harry starrte weiter auf den See und unterdrückte den Impuls ein kleines Steinchen hinein zu werfen. Er war nervös. Sehr nervös. Endlich tauchte der blonde Haarschopf im Dunklen auf, schien beinahe zu leuchten. Draco nahm seinen Umhang ab, legte ihn neben Harrys auf die Erde und setzte sich darauf. Nur wenig später spürte er, wie der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und sich an ihn heran kuschelte.

„Du, Draco?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten. „Hmm?" Wenn Harry so anfing, dann wollte er etwas von ihm. „Was hältst du davon, zu mir zu ziehen? Es macht doch sowieso wenig Sinn, wenn wir uns beide eine Wohnung suchen und dann die meiste Zeit zusammen in einer verbringen."


	2. Prolog II: Draco

**Prolog II: Draco**

Der Trubel in der Grossen Halle schien immer weiter zuzunehmen. Draco stand am Eingang und unterhielt sich mit Pansy und Milli oder besser, er versuchte sich von ihnen loszueisen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Theo und Blaise näher kamen. Hastig verabschiedete er sich von den beiden jungen Frauen und machte sich auf den Weg zum See, dorthin, wo Harry auf ihn warten würde, so, wie er so oft auf ihn gewartet hatte im letzten Jahr.

Nach dem Tod Voldemorts und nachdem der Prozess gegen seine Familie mit einem Freispruch geendet hatte, hatte es ausser Frage gestanden, dass Draco nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und das letzte Schuljahr nachholen würde. Zwar hatte er zumindest anfangs noch die Schule besucht, aber mit dem Wissen, dass sich der Dunkle Lord im Wohnhaus seiner Eltern einquartiert hatte, war das alles andere als einfach gewesen.

Je weiter das Schuljahr fortschritt und je länger sich Harry, gut damals war er noch Potter gewesen, sich dem Zugriff des Lords widersetzten umso öfter war Draco nach Malfoy Manor berufen worden und hatte dort dem Dunklen Lord und häufig auch seiner Tante Bellatrix bei ihren Folterungen assistieren müssen. Auch im neuen Schuljahr, als das Grauen schon längst ein Ende hatte, erwachte er häufig mitten in der Nacht schweissgebadet aus seinen Alpträumen. Musste noch einmal miterleben, wie seine Lehrerin für Muggelkunde erst von Voldemort getötet und anschliessend Nagini zum Frass vorgeworfen, wie Granger von Bellatrix und Greyback gefoltert worden war.

Gleich zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte sich Draco überwunden und war zu Potter gegangen um sich bei ihm für seine Rettung aus den Flammen des Dämonenfeuers zu bedanken, doch Harry hatte nur gemeint, dass sie jetzt wohl quitt wären, dass es nichts gab, wofür er sich bedanken müsste.

Später hatte er Harry beobachtet, hatte beobachtet, wie dieser sich immer mehr zurückzog, wie er stundenlang am See sass und nichts tat, ausser aufs Wasser zu starren und irgendwann, fast wie unter Zwang, hatte sich Draco dazugesetzt. Sie hatten anfangs kaum gesprochen, nur gemeinsam geschwiegen und irgendwann war der Tag gekommen, an dem sich Harry hatte fallenlassen und Draco war dagewesen. Draco war dagewesen und hatte ihn aufgefangen, genau wie die vielen Male danach.

Draco hatte deutlich länger gebraucht, hatte versucht, das Vorgefallene zu verdrängen, zu vergessen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen und nach einem besonders schrecklichen Alptraum hatte er sich weinend in Harrys Armen wiedergefunden.

Ihr erstes Mal, unten am See, eingehüllt in Wärmezauber in der Silvesternacht, für Draco das allererste Mal überhaupt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er sich jemals einer anderen Person so vorbehaltslos würde hingeben können.

Die Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen, wo sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatten, um sich zu sehen, in denen sie sich in den Lernpausen aus der Bibliothek geschlichen hatten, nur um fünf kurze Minuten Zeit für sich zu haben. Zeit, die so ungeheuer wertvoll geworden war.

Dann der Brief, den Draco von seinem Vater erhalten hatte. Der Brief, mit der Bitte, eine Art Praktikum bei einem befreundeten Zauberer im Ausland zu machen. Eine Bitte, die Draco sofort und ohne gross nachzudenken abgelehnt hatte, ebenso, wie den Wunsch seiner Eltern, auf Malfoy Manor wohnen zu bleiben.

Das alles ging Draco durch den Kopf als er auf dem Weg zum See war, wo er Harry treffen würde. Schon von Weitem konnte er die dunkle Gestalt am Ufer sehen, konnte die so vertraute Silhouette sehen, so, wie sie anfangs fast jede Nacht am See gestanden hatte und unwillkürlich beschleunigten sich seine Schritte.

Als er das Ufer erreichte, breitete Draco wortlos, so wie er es das ganze Jahr über getan hatte, seinen Umhang aus und legte, nachdem sie sich beide gesetzt hatten, seinen Kopf an Harry Schulter. Irgendwann hörte er ein leise gemurmeltes „Du, Draco?" und wusste, dass Harry nun endlich das aussprechen würde, was ihm die ganzen letzten Tage im Kopf herumgegangen war. Wenn er in dem Jahr mit Harry etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es warten gewesen. Warten, bis Harry einen Gedanken oder etwas, das ihn beunruhigte gründlich durchdacht hatte, bis er mit sich selber wieder einigermassen ins Reine gekommen war und es aussprechen konnte.

„Hmm?"

„Was hältst du davon, zu mir zu ziehen? Es macht doch sowieso wenig Sinn, wenn wir uns beide eine Wohnung suchen und dann die meiste Zeit zusammen in einer verbringen", stellte Harry die Frage, auf die Draco insgeheim schon länger gehofft hatte. Auf die er gehofft hatte und von der er nicht geglaubt hatte, das Harry sie jemals stellen würde.

Natürlich würde er mit Harry zusammenziehen. Für Harry würde er sogar ans andere Ende der Welt gehen und Draco wusste, dass Harry das wusste und so antwortete er nur mit einem leichten Nicken. „Ja", mehr brauchte es nicht.


	3. Alltag I: Harry

**Kapitel 1: Alltag I: Harry**

Harry sass an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte die Wand ihm gegenüber an, auf die Uhr und anschliessend zurück auf die leere Platte. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise. Es war bereits nach sieben Uhr abends und die meisten seiner Mitarbeiter und Kollegen waren bereits nach Hause gegangen. Nur er nicht. Nur er sass noch hier, in seinem kargen Büro, starrte auf die leere Schreibtischplatte und überlegte, ob er nicht doch noch ins Archiv gehen und dort einen dieser alten Fälle ausgraben sollte. Einer dieser uralten Fälle, die ungelöst dorthin gebracht worden waren und eigentlich niemanden mehr interessierten.

Harry seufzte leise. Das würde das Beste sein. Wenn er sich einen der alten Fälle anschaute, dann wäre er noch einmal für ein paar Stunden beschäftigt. Draco auf dem Bild auf seinem Schreibtisch schien ihn vorwurfsvoll anzuschauen.

Das Bild zeigte sie beide in enger Umarmung am See von Hogwarts. Es war am letzten Tag aufgenommen worden, kurz bevor sie die Schule für immer verlassen hatten. Damals hatte er Draco gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihm zusammen ziehen wollte und Draco hatte ja gesagt. Inzwischen fragte sich Harry, ob das nicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war.

Mit einem Ruck drehte er das Gesicht von dem Bild weg. Es brachte nichts, darüber nachzudenken und er würde es auch nicht tun. Er würde jetzt aufstehen und ins Archiv gehen und sich irgendeine alte Akte holen.

Nur wenig später kam Harry mit drei vergilbten, staubigen Akten in sein kleines Büro zurück. Sogar sein Chef, Mr. Thompson, war bereits nach Hause gegangen, nachdem er ihm geraten hatte, doch einmal früher Feierabend zu machen. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und Harry hätte verachtend geschnaubt. Was um alles in der Welt bildete sich Thompson eigentlich ein?

Seitdem Thompson ein halbes Jahr nach dem Harry seine Ausbildung zum Auror beendet hatte, zum Chef der Abteilung befördert worden war, hatte sich einiges verändert. Schritt für Schritt war Harry aus dem aktiven Dienst zurückgezogen und schliesslich hinter den Schreibtisch versetzt worden. Die offizielle Begründung hatte gelautet, dass er einfach zu berühmt war, um im aktiven Dienst tätig zu sein, aber Harry wusste, dass Thompson seine Art gegen den Strich ging, dass er ihm zu ungestüm und zu unüberlegt handelte.

Missmutig schlug Harry die erste Akte auf und wartete, bis sich die Staubwolke ein wenig verzogen hatte, bevor er begann, sich in den uralten Fall des nie aufgeklärten Diebstahls von Mrs. Redwoods Katze zu vertiefen.

Schon nach wenigen Abschnitten wurde ihm klar, dass die Auroren es damals nicht für nötig befunden hatten, genauer zu ermitteln. Es wurde sogar bezweifelt, dass Mrs. Redwood überhaupt eine Katze besessen hatte. Harry sah kurz auf und blickte noch einmal auf die Akten. Eigentlich interessierte ihn die Katze von Mrs. Redwood nur bedingt, aber die Alternative, Feierabend zu machen und nach Hause zurückzukehren, sagte ihm noch viel weniger zu. Also doch die Katze.

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug leise acht Uhr und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt der Letzte war, der noch im Ministerium sass und arbeitete. Dennoch las er konzentriert weiter. Nur nicht das Bild auf dem Schreibtisch anschauen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte er die erste Akte durch und nicht viel Neues erfahren. Die Auroren hatten damals die Umgebung nach der Katze abgesucht, sie aber nicht gefunden und schon relativ bald ihre Zuständigkeit bezweifelt. Nur die Versicherungen von Mrs. Redwood, dass es sich um eine magische Katze handelte, hatten schliesslich dafür gesorgt, dass umfangreichere, wenn auch wenig erfolgreiche Ermittlungen eingeleitet worden waren.

Draco auf dem Foto schien Harry noch vorwurfsvoller anzuschauen. Damals waren sie glücklich gewesen. Der Tag hatte mit zu den glücklichsten in Harrys Leben gezählt. Damals hatte er noch geglaubt, dass alles immer so weitergehen würde.

Das erste halbe Jahr ihres Zusammenlebens war anstrengend gewesen. Oft hatten sie stundenlang über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten diskutiert und mehr als einmal hätte er fast aufgegeben, aber seine Liebe zur Draco und das Wissen, dass der Blonde ihn genauso liebte, hatten ihn immer weitermachen lassen, hatten ihn Kompromisse finden lassen und nicht einmal waren sie zerstritten ins Bett gegangen und wenn es geheissen hatte, dass sie die ganze Nacht hindurch diskutieren mussten. Am Schluss hatten sie sich immer wieder vertragen, hatten eine gemeinsame Lösung gefunden.

Irgendwann hatten sie sich zusammengerauft und die Streitereien hatten abgenommen. Sie hatten es geschafft, einen gemeinsamen Tagesablauf zu entwickeln und ihr Sonntagsfrühstück war zu einer liebgewordenen Gewohnheit geworden, die sie geradezu zelebrierten.

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wessen Idee es ursprünglich gewesen war, aber das Sonntagsfrühstück brachte ihnen Kreacher immer ans Bett. Dort assen sie dann gemütlich frische Pancakes, Zopf mit Butter und Konfitüre von Mrs. Weasley und tranken dazu frischgepressten Orangensaft. Meistens verbrachten sie den ganzen Vormittag im Bett, zunächst mit Essen, anschliessend mit Kuscheln und mehr.

So waren die nächsten anderthalb Jahre vergangen und Harry hatte seine Ausbildung zum Auror abgeschlossen. Zur Feier seines Abschluss hatte Draco ihn mit einem Wochenende in Venedig überrascht. Auf der einen Seite war es so kitschig gewesen ausgerechnet nach Venedig zu fahren, auf der anderen Seite waren es drei wunderschöne Tage gewesen. Sie waren Hand in Hand durch die Stadt gebummelt und hatten es genossen, einmal fernab von allen Verpflichtungen zu sein. Soviel Zeit füreinander hatten sie danach nie mehr gehabt.

Harry hatte direkt nach der Ausbildung in den aktiven Dienst als Auror gewechselt. Seine Arbeitszeiten waren unregelmässiger geworden, oft hatte er auch am Wochenende raus gemusst oder war spät in der Nacht zurückgekommen. Anfangs hatte Draco noch abends auf ihn gewartet, hatte das Essen warmgehalten, damit sie zumindest noch zusammen essen konnten, doch als Harry immer wieder erst weit nach Mitternacht zurückgekehrt war, hatte er damit aufgehört. Zwar hatte Draco immer noch mit ins Bett gehen gewartet, bis Harry von seinen Einsätzen zurück war, selbst wenn er selber am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen musste, aber mehr als einmal hatte Harry den Blonden schlafend auf dem Sofa vorgefunden.

Als Harry zum ersten Mal an einem Sonntag zum Dienst musste und sie deshalb auf ihr gemeinsames Frühstück verzichten mussten, hatte Draco noch mit Verständnis reagiert, war mit Harry zusammen aufgestanden, hatte mit ihm eine Kleinigkeit gegessen und sich an der Tür mit einem langen Kuss von ihm verabschiedet.

Die darauffolgenden Male war es ebenso gewesen. Draco hatte Verständnis gehabt, auf Harry gewartet und auch mal bei seinem Vater einen freien Montag herausgehandelt, wenn Harry dann seinen freien Tag gehabt hatte. Dann hatten sie gemütlich gefrühstückt und die verlorene Zeit vom Wochenende wieder wettgemacht.

Nach einem halben Jahr war der interimistische Leiter der Aurorenabteilung, der das Amt schon deutlich länger ausfüllte, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte, endgültig pensioniert worden und Mr. Thompson war sein Nachfolger geworden. Julian Thompson und Harry, das waren zwei Charaktere, die einfach nicht miteinander konnten.

Egal, was Harry auf den Einsätzen tat, ob er sich zurückhielt oder nicht, ob er um seine Rückendeckung besorgt war oder seinen Kollegen Deckung gab, Mr. Thompson war prinzipiell unzufrieden mit ihm. Anfangs war er noch regelmässig mit seinem Chef aneinander geraten und Draco hatte dann zu Hause häufig noch die Reste seiner schlechten Laune und der Wut auf seinen Chef aushalten müssen, aber der Blonde hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Eher im Gegenteil, wenn Harry spät von einem Einsatz und mit schlechter Laune, weil er sich danach, selbst wenn der Einsatz gut gelaufen war, noch von seinem Chef hatte anschreien lassen müssen, nach Hause kam, hatte ihm Draco ein heisses Bad eingelassen und ihm danach sanft die Schultern massiert und meistens war aus dieser sanften Massage mehr geworden.

Mit der Zeit hatte Julian Thompson Harry immer mehr aus dem aktiven Dienst zurückgezogen und mit Schreibtischarbeit betraut. Seine Arbeitszeiten waren zumindest theoretisch regelmässiger geworden, auch wenn er abends immer noch häufig bis tief in die Nacht hinein an einem aktuellen Fall arbeitete. Draco zeigte zwar immer noch Verständnis, aber immer öfter meinte Harry einen etwas genervten Zug auf seinem Gesicht zu entdecken.

Doch erst als Harry zum ersten Mal an einem Sonntagmorgen ins Ministerium fuhr um ein paar Akten durchzusehen, war Draco der Kragen geplatzt. Der folgende Streit war mehr als hässlich gewesen und sie hatten sich gegenseitig Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die an ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts zurückerinnert hatten. Draco hatte eine Woche auf der Couch geschlafen, bis es ihnen gelungen war, sich wieder zusammenzureissen und sich auszusprechen. Doch nach dem Streit hatte sich etwas verändert gehabt.

Harry hatte angefangen Überstunden zu machen, wo er nur konnte. Er war immer später nach Hause gekommen, während Draco es irgendwann aufgegeben hatte, auf ihn zu warten und immer öfter abends alleine ins Bett gegangen war.

Am meisten hatten sich aber die Sonntage verändert. Harry verbrachte die Vormittage regelmässig im Ministerium. Draco stand zwar immer noch mit ihm auf und frühstückte mit ihm gemeinsam, aber im Gegensatz zu vorher, als sie noch miteinander herumgealbert oder diskutiert hatten, verlief das Essen jetzt seltsam schweigsam und Harry, der sich unwohl unter dem vorwurfsvollen Blick des Blonden fühlte, beeilte sich, ins Ministerium zu kommen.

Irgendwann hatte Harry angefangen sich Akten aus dem Ministerium nach Hause mitzunehmen. Mr. Thompson hatte ihn zwischenzeitlich komplett aus dem aktiven Dienst zurück gezogen. Ein Umstand, mit dem Harry zwar alles andere als glücklich war, gegen den er aber nichts tun konnte. Daher reagierte er auf seine Art: Zu Hause vergrub er sich in den Akten und liess seine Unzufriedenheit über die Situation an Draco aus.

Es kam wieder öfter zu Streitigkeiten, wobei diese nun eine andere Qualität angenommen hatten. Waren sie früher noch darauf bedacht gewesen, sachlich zu bleiben und wirklich das Problem zu diskutieren, so versuchten sie nun, sich auf einer persönlichen Ebene zu verletzen. Aus den kleinen Streitigkeiten wurden mit der Zeit andauernde Sticheleien. Sticheleien, die verletzten und mit der Zeit abstumpften.

Dann war der Abend gekommen, an dem Harry mit seinen Akten nach Hause zurückgekehrt war und Draco nicht dagewesen war. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren war Draco abends nicht zu Hause gewesen. Den Zettel, den er ihm neben dem Essen hinterlassen hatte, übersah Harry geflissentlich. Auch, dass Draco ihm schon in der Woche zuvor mehrfach gesagt hatte, dass an dem Tag Pansys Geburtstag war und er zur Feier gehen würde, war irgendwie an Harry vorbeigegangen.

Als der Blonde weit nach Mitternacht mit einem kleinen Schwips nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ihn Harry wutschnaubend am Kamin erwartet. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben und diesmal war es Harry gewesen, der eine Woche auf der Couch geschlafen hatte.

Nach diesem Streit hatte sich Harry angewöhnt, die Akten nicht mehr nach Hause mitzunehmen, sondern sie gleich im Büro zu bearbeiten. Mr. Thompson hatte seinen Arbeitseifer anfangs wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen, doch nach dem Harry immer mehr Zeit im Büro und immer weniger zu Hause verbrachte, versuchte er immer öfter ihn nach Hause zu schicken, ihn dazu zu bringen, doch ein wenig früher Feierabend zu machen. Doch Harry war in dieser Beziehung stur. Alles war besser, als nach Hause zurückzukehren, mitzubekommen, wie Draco gut gelaunt und mit einem kleinen Schwips von einem der zahlreichen Treffen mit seinen Freunden nach Hause kam oder wie ihn die ausdrucksvollen grauen Augen vorwurfsvoll und verletzt anschauten.

Harry griff zur nächsten Akte im Fall der gestohlenen Katze von Mrs. Redwood. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Draco jetzt wahrscheinlich zu Hause sass und auf ihn wartete, oder aber mit seinen Freunden um die Häuser zog. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich in ihrer Beziehung immer eingesperrter gefühlt. Das andauernde Schweigen, das die Sticheleien und Streitigkeiten abgelöst hatte, zerrte genauso wie diese an seinen Nerven und wenn Draco halb besoffen und mit unnatürlich grossen, glänzenden Augen Abends nach Hause kam, dann versetzte es Harry trotz allem einen Stich. Er wusste genau, dass Draco mit der Situation nicht glücklich war, dass er ihn verletzte und jeden noch so kleinen Versuch an der Beziehung zu arbeiten, abblockte und doch konnte er irgendwie nicht anders.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Harry endlich die letzte Akte durch hatte und den Deckel zu schlug. Die Auroren hatten die Katze nicht gefunden und Mrs. Redwood war nur ein halbes Jahr später an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Harry würde die Akte am nächsten Tag ins Archiv bringen und sich dabei auch gleich eine Ausrede für Mr. Thompson einfallen lassen, warum er entgegen aller Anweisungen wieder so spät Feierabend gemacht hatte.

Gerade als sich Harry dem Kamin zu wenden und nach Hause flohen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Tischkalender, direkt neben Dracos Bild. Es war der 25. November. Der Tag, an dem sie sich damals in Hogwarts vor 5 Jahren das erste Mal geküsst hatten, einer der wenigen Tage in Harrys Kalender, die einen roten Kreis trugen, weil sie wichtig waren, weil sie so etwas wie Fixpunkte darstellten.

Noch im Jahr davor hatte Harry darauf geachtet, dass er an dem Tag ausnahmsweise pünktlich Feierabend machte, dass er zumindest den Abend mit Draco verbringen konnte und dieses Jahr? Dieses Jahr hatte er den Tag vollkommen vergessen, hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass es diesen Tag überhaupt gab.

Harry straffte die Schultern und riss mit einem entschlossenen Ruck das Kalenderblatt ab. Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät und wenn er Glück hatte, dann schlief Draco schon, wenn er nach Hause kam. Morgens stand er sowieso vor dem Blonden auf und bis zum nächsten Abend hatte sich dieser sicher soweit beruhigt, dass die Angelegenheit vergessen war und wenn nicht, dann würde er sich dann darüber Gedanken machen.

Das Kalenderblatt landete zerknüllt im nächsten Papierkorb und Harry nahm seinen Umhang vom Garderobenständer. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung warf er etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen und stieg, als das Feuer grün aufloderte hinein.

Als er zu Hause aus dem Kamin stieg, empfing ihn ein dunkles Wohnzimmer und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Draco nicht nur schon ins Bett gegangen war, sondern, dass er überhaupt nicht zu Hause war. Für einen Moment breitete sich Erleichterung in Harry aus. Das konnte nichts anderes heissen, als dass Draco den Tag ebenfalls vergessen hatte und sich noch irgendwo mit seinen Freunden vergnügte. Irgendwie hinterliess der Gedanke einen schalen Nachgeschmack.

Harry entzündete das Licht im Wohnzimmer und als erstes fiel sein Blick auf den gedeckten Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Eine weisse gestärkte Tischdecke, ihr feinstes Porzellan, daneben das Silberbesteck. Zwei Gabeln, zwei Messer, ein Löffel, auf dem Teller eine gefaltete Serviette. Weingläser. Daneben herab gebrannte Kerzen. In Dracos Glas noch ein kleiner Rest Wein. Neben dem Tisch stand der Flaschenkühler auf dem Beistelltisch. Die Flasche mit erlesenstem Champagner schwamm im Wasser, in dem nur noch vereinzelt ein paar Eiswürfel trieben.

Harry ging in die Küche. Dort standen zugedeckt in einem Topf Suppe, auf der sich inzwischen eine Haut gebildet hatte, Wildterrine angerichtet neben Salat, der zwischenzeitlich schlaff geworden war. Im Ofen stand ein Gefäss mit trockenem Fleisch.

Draco hatte an den Tag gedacht. Er hatte ein Essen zubereitet, zu Hause, weil er wusste, wie sehr es Harry hasste, wenn er nach der Arbeit noch weggehen musste und Harry? Er hatte es einfach vergessen, war im Ministerium geblieben und hatte sich mit den Akten einer verschwundenen Katze beschäftigt. Für einen Moment stieg so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen in Harry hoch.

Aber warum hatte Draco ihm nicht Bescheid gesagt? Warum hatte er nicht einen Flohanruf ins Ministerium gemacht um ihm zu sagen, was für ein Tag war und, dass er mit dem Essen auf Harry wartete? Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

Harry liess sich auf seinen Stuhl am Tisch sinken und starrte ins Wohnzimmer. Nirgends auch nur eine Spur von seinem Lebensgefährten. Erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte er den weissen Umschlag auf seinem Teller mit seinem Namen darauf. Er zögerte kurz, wollte ihn eigentlich nicht öffnen, wollte nicht wissen, was ihm Draco geschrieben hatte. Aber schliesslich löste er vorsichtig die Lasche und zog einen mehrfach gefalteten Bogen Pergament hervor.

_Geliebter Harry (darf und kann ich dich überhaupt noch so nennen?)_

_Ich hoffe du weisst inzwischen wieder was für ein Tag heute ist oder gestern war. Wahrscheinlich ist es schon weit nach Mitternacht und du hast die Zeit wieder hinter irgendwelchen Akten von uralten, schon längst abgeschlossenen Fällen verbracht. _

_Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, dir in diesem Brief keine Vorwürfe zu machen und das werde ich auch nicht tun. Damals, am See, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich mit dir zusammenziehe, das war einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben und ich habe mir damals geschworen, alles zu tun, damit es mit uns funktioniert._

_Ich bin bei meinen Eltern und komme morgen zurück und dann müssen wir reden._

_In Liebe_

_Draco_

Nachdenklich liess Harry das Pergament sinken. Der Brief hatte irgendwie seltsam geklungen, irgendwie nicht nach Draco, aber jetzt war er viel zu müde um darüber nachzudenken.

Froh, dass ihm die Standpauke erspart geblieben war, liess Harry den Brief auf dem Teller zurück, wo er ihn gefunden hatte und ging nach oben in den ersten Stock ins Schlafzimmer. Schon beinahe im Halbschlaf zog er sich um und fiel ins Bett. Nur wenig später war er auch bereits eingeschlafen.

Das kalt gewordene Essen in der Küche und die Tatsache, das Draco zum ersten Mal seitdem sie zusammengezogen waren bei seinen Eltern übernachtete, hatte er schon längstens wieder verdrängt.


	4. Alltag II: Draco

**Kapitel 2: Alltag II: Draco**

Draco sass auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. In der Hand hielt er sein Weinglas und trank den letzten Schluck. Die Standuhr schlug elf Mal. Elf Uhr. Noch eine Stunde und dann würde ein neuer Tag anfangen. Nur noch eine Stunde und dann wäre der 25. November vorbei. Noch eine Stunde und dann wäre der Tag vorbei, der Draco soviel bedeutete und den Harry anscheinend vergessen hatte.

Das Essen auf dem Tisch, das er liebevoll angerichtet hatte, war schon lange kalt geworden. Draco seufzte leise, stand auf, stellte das Weinglas auf den Tisch und ging zum Fenster. Harry hatte es also tatsächlich vergessen. Harry hatte tatsächlich ihren Tag vergessen. Eine eiserne Hand schien sich in Dracos Innerem zu verkrallen und ihm langsam aber stetig die Luft abzudrücken. Draussen regnete es. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Draco, doch dann öffnete er das Fenster. Sofort trieb der Wind den Regen ins Zimmer und bauschte die Vorhänge. Draco lehnte sich ein wenig aus dem Fenster und spürte sofort, wie ihm der Regen kalt ins Gesicht schlug. Genauso kalt, wie er sich fühlte. Kalt und gleichgültig, wie ihn Harry behandelte.

Wann hatte Harry ihn eigentlich das letzte Mal liebevoll in den Arm genommen? Wann hatte er das letzte Mal wirklich mit Harry geredet und sich dabei nicht auf das Nötigste beschränkt?

Draco schloss das Fenster wieder und ging langsam zum Tisch zurück, wo er sich noch ein wenig Wein eingoss und mit dem Glas in der Hand wieder zum Sofa vor dem Kamin zurückging. Er konnte sich noch so gut daran erinnern, wie sie zusammen das Haus ausgesucht hatten und schliesslich eingezogen waren. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Streitigkeiten im ersten halben Jahr, an die langen Diskussionen und wie er selber hatte lernen müssen, auf Harry zuzugehen, Kompromisse zu finden.

Nur kurz nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts hatte Draco angefangen bei seinem Vater mitzuarbeiten. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit hatte auch Harry seine Ausbildung zum Auror angefangen. Der Anfang war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Sein Vater hatte viel von ihm gefordert und auf das, was er nun zu leisten hatte, war Draco in Hogwarts nicht wirklich vorbereitet worden.

Sein Vater führte Draco ganz offiziell in die Gesellschaft ein, brachte ihm bei, wie man mit den Kobolden in Gringotts verhandelt und mehr als einmal hätte Draco am liebsten alles hingeschmissen, wenn er wieder das Gefühl hatte, den hohen Ansprüchen seines Vaters nie genügen zu können.

Und dann war da nach ungefähr einem Jahr der Empfang im Herrenhaus seiner Eltern gewesen, der in einem vollständigen Desaster geendet hatte. Draco konnte sich zwar nicht mehr daran erinnern, was genau der Auslöser gewesen war, aber zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er es gewagt, seinem Vater zu widersprechen. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben und schon bald hatte sich daraus ein handfester Streit entwickelt. Schliesslich hatte Harry eingegriffen und ihn mit einer kleinen Entschuldigung nach Hause gebracht.

Dort hatte er Draco toben lassen bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Danach hatten sie lange über das Vorgefallene gesprochen und nur Harry war es damals zu verdanken gewesen, dass sich Draco nicht mit seinem Vater entzweit hatte. Am nächsten Morgen, einem Sonntag, hatte er Kreacher damit beauftragt, ihnen das Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen. Sie hatten ganz gemütlich gegessen und Harry hatte nicht ein Wort über das verloren, was vorgefallen war. Erst nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten und Kreacher das Tablett wieder in die Küche gebracht hatte, hatte Harry Draco in seine Arme gezogen und ihn gefragt, was eigentlich vorgefallen war.

Und dann hatten sie geredet. Stundenlang geredet und miteinander gekuschelt und schliesslich hatte Harry Draco überzeugt und er hatte seinem Vater eine Eule geschickt. Der Brief war kurz gewesen, genauso wie die Antwort seines Vaters, aber beide wussten sie, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war.

Das Sonntagsfrühstück im Bett allerdings war zur Tradition geworden. Von dem Wochenende an brunchten sie jeden Sonntag im Bett.

Nach zwei Jahren hartem Training hatte Harry endlich seine Ausbildung zum Auror beendet. Draco hatte sich schon lange vorher überlegt, was er seinem Geliebten zur abgeschlossenen Ausbildung schenken könnte, hatte Bücher gewälzt und Leute gefragt. Schliesslich hatte er sich für eine Reise zu zweit nach Venedig entschieden.

Die Tage dort gehörten zu den schönsten seines Lebens. Er erinnerte sich nur noch allzu gut daran, wie sie gemeinsam Gondel gefahren waren oder sich auf dem Markusplatz geküsst hatten. Es war so klischeehaft und kitschig gewesen und gleichzeitig so wunderschön.

Doch nur kurz darauf begannen die Dinge sich zu verändern. Harry wurde nach der Ausbildung vom Ministerium übernommen und kam in den aktiven Dienst. Auch wenn Draco Harry die Herausforderungen, die dort auf ihn warteten, gönnte, so machte er sich doch unablässig Sorgen um ihn. Vor allem, wenn er wieder bis spät in die Nacht hinein Dienst tun musste.

Als Harry zum ersten Mal auch an einem Sonntag arbeiten musste, verlangte es Draco doch einiges ab, dies ruhig zu akzeptieren. Die langen Gespräche, die er vor allem mit seiner Mutter dazu führte, halfen ihm dabei. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sein Vater mit sich reden liess, wenn es darum ging, dass er den Montag zu Hause mit Harry verbringen wollte, wenn dieser am Sonntag hatte arbeiten müssen.

Wenn Draco jemand damals gefragt hätte, ob er glücklich war, dann hätte er ohne zu zögern mit Ja geantwortet.

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer schlug halb zwölf. Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann wäre der Tag vorbei. Aber eigentlich war es sowieso schon zu spät. Draco erhob sich und stellte das leere Weinglas auf den Tisch zurück. Seit Harry in den Innendienst versetzt worden war, hatten die Dinge angefangen sich kontinuierlich zu verändern.

Draco spürte, wie ihm Harry drohte zu entgleiten, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Da war zum Beispiel die Sache mit Pansys Geburtstagsparty gewesen. Er hatte Harry schon die ganze Woche gesagt, dass er zu der Party gehen würde, hatte ihm sogar einen Zettel hinterlassen, als Harry noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück war, als er los musste, aber Harry hatte den Zettel nicht einmal gelesen, geschweige denn, dass er auch nur noch irgendetwas von der Party gewusst hätte.

Stattdessen hatte er Draco mit Vorwürfen überschüttet und hatte anschliessend auf der Couch geschlafen. Danach hatte sich ihr Verhältnis immer weiter verschlechtert. Die Sticheleien und Streitigkeiten fingen an verletzend zu werden und Draco ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, wie er anfing Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er verabredet sich jetzt häufig mit seinen Freunden und wusste ganz genau, dass er an diesen Abenden deutlich mehr trank, als für ihn gut gewesen wäre.

Er begleitete seinen Vater auch immer öfter zu Geschäftsessen, obwohl ihm gerade diese früher ein Gräuel gewesen waren. Es war nicht so, dass er an seiner Beziehung zu Harry zweifelte. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er die Distanz, die immer weiter zwischen ihnen entstand, überbrücken sollte und so konnte er nur tatenlos zu sehen und hoffen, dass sie wieder irgendwie einen Weg zueinander finden würden.

Harry vergrub sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr hinter seinen Akten und sogar sein Vorgesetzter hatte ihn schon dazu aufgefordert, weniger Überstunden zu machen. Vergeblich.

Draco seufzte leise. Sie hatten einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Er wusste, dass Harry mit seiner Versetzung und Julian Thompson als Vorgesetztem nicht glücklich war, genauso, wie er wusste, dass Harry ganz sicher keine Affäre hatte, obwohl es gerade in diese Richtung unzählige Gerüchte gab. Harry würde ihn nicht betrügen. Niemals. Dazu war er viel zu sehr Gryffindor.

Ganz plötzlich hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass das Haus zu eng für ihn wurde, er keine Luft mehr bekam. Er hielt das nicht mehr aus. Er musste hier raus und schon gar nicht wollte er noch Harry begegnen, wenn dieser sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte, die Akten Akten sein zu lassen und nach Hause zu kommen. Draco konnte einfach nicht mehr hier bleiben. Er wollte gar nicht sehen, wie Harry völlig ahnungslos nach Hause kam, den gedeckten Tisch sehen würde und sich dann ganz langsam so etwas wie Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten würde. Die Erkenntnis, dass er irgendetwas Wichtiges verpasst hatte.

Diese Demütigung würde er sich nicht antun. Draco stürmte nach oben in ihr Zimmer und packte das Nötigste in eine kleine Tasche, bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er sich noch ein kleines Stück Pergament und seine Feder, überlegte kurz, was er schreiben wollte und setzte dann die Feder an. Als er den Brief zusammenfaltete und in den Umschlag schob, brannten Dracos Augen von nicht geweinten Tränen. Er würde nicht weinen. Auf gar keinen Fall.

Kurz bevor Draco das Flohpulver in die Flammen warf, sah er sich noch einmal um. Das Wohnzimmer war dunkel, der Tisch immer noch gedeckt, auch wenn die Kerzen heruntergebrannt waren und das Essen kalt in der Küche stand. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht. Draco warf das Pulver in die Flammen, die sofort grün aufloderten.

Kurze Zeit später stieg er, zumindest äusserlich ruhig, aus dem grossen, alten Kamin, der im Salon seiner Eltern stand. Sein Vater sass, wie jeden Abend in dem alten Lehnstuhl gegenüber dem Kamin und hatte ein Buch in der Hand. Und so wie jeden Abend stand ein Glas mit Cognac auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch.

Als Draco aus dem Kamin stieg, schaute er überrascht auf, wartete aber, bis sein Sohn sich die Asche von der Robe geklopft und die Tasche zu Boden gestellt hatte. Erst dann fragte er ruhig: „Ich dachte du isst mit Harry zu Abend? Was machst du dann hier?"

Draco versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das plötzlich durch seinen Körper lief. Er war geflohen. Er war zu seinen Eltern geflohen. Was für eine Demütigung. Lucius musterte seinen Sohn aufmerksam. Draco war seltsam bleich und obwohl er versuchte es zu verstecken, so sah Lucius doch, dass er zitterte. Irgendetwas musste sehr schief gelaufen sein.

Lucius kannte seinen Sohn und das, was er hier zu sehen bekam, war ganz sicher kein alltäglicher Anblick. Ganz im Gegenteil. Was war geschehen, das seinen Sohn derart aus der Fassung gebracht hatte? Draco stand immer noch vor dem Kamin, die Tasche stand schon lange am Boden, seine Arme hingen einfach so an seinen Seiten hinab, den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, so dass sein Haar das Gesicht verdeckte. Er wirkte so hilflos und verwundbar, wie ihn Lucius schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Als sich Draco immer noch nicht vom seinem Platz vor dem Kamin rührte, klappte Lucius das Buch zu, das er gelesen hatte, stand auf und nahm Draco in den Arm. Wie lange war es schon her, dass Draco es zugelassen hatte, von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Das musste noch irgendwann in seiner Kindheit gewesen sein.

Als er Draco in seine Arme zog und ihn einfach festhielt, versteifte sich dieser zunächst und liess sich dann doch in die Umarmung fallen. Nur wenig später spürte Lucius, wie Dracos Schultern zu beben begannen und hielt ihn einfach fest, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Irgendwann spürte Lucius wie das Beben nachliess und sich Draco wieder beruhigte. Schliesslich nahm er die kleine Tasche, hob sie vom Boden auf und meinte: „Komm, leg dich hin. Du siehst müde aus." Draco nickte leicht. „Ich erkläre dir und Mutter morgen, was passiert ist."

~~~~oOo~~~~

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich steif und wie gerädert, so als ob er in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hätte. Das Bett fühlte sich seltsam an, kleiner als er es gewohnt war und noch im Halbschlaf hatte er registriert, dass er alleine war. Nicht, dass das in der letzten Zeit etwas Ungewöhnliches gewesen wäre. Harry kam spät abends nach Hause, wenn er schon längstens schlief und stand morgens genauso früh auf. Das letzte Mal, dass sie gemeinsam aufgestanden waren oder ins Bett gegangen waren, musste schon ein paar Monate zurückliegen.

Draco seufzte und stand langsam auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte und ihm war etwas übel. Das letzte Glas Wein am Abend zuvor war vielleicht doch eins zu viel gewesen. Nachdenklich starrte er aus dem Fenster. Es regnete und schwere, graue Wolken bedeckten den ganzen Himmel. Die Bäume im Park vor dem Fenster schienen wie unter einer Glocke zu liegen.

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und öffnete den Wandschrank, froh, dass er zumindest ein paar wenige Kleider, die er eigentlich nicht mehr anzog, bei seinem Auszug im Herrenhaus gelassen hat und ging damit ins Bad.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Draco den Wintergarten, in dem seine Eltern immer zu frühstücken pflegte. Wie jeden Morgen, seit er sich erinnern konnte, sassen seine Eltern am gedeckten Tisch. Sein Vater las im Tagespropheten, während seine Mutter ihren Tee trank und den Tagesablauf plante. Das Bild war so vertraut und doch so schmerzhaft, erinnerte es Draco doch daran, warum er eigentlich hier war.

Seine Mutter hob den Kopf, als er den Raum betrat und lächelte ihn an, während sein Vater die Zeitung zusammenfaltete und neben seinen Teller legte. Draco schluckte und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, nahm die Serviette, legte sie neben den Teller und nahm sich ein Brötchen und etwas Butter, während ihm seine Mutter den Tee eingoss und ein Stück Zucker in die Tasse fallen liess.

Draco machte Ansätze sein Brötchen aufzuschneiden und mit Butter zu streichen, als er zögerte und Messer und Brötchen zurück auf den Teller legte. Er hatte keinen Appetit und spürte nur zu genau, wie ihn seine Eltern genau betrachteten.

Seine Mutter stand schliesslich auf, ging um den Tisch herum und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, so, wie sie es immer getan hatte, als er noch klein gewesen war. „Es ist wegen Harry, nicht wahr?" fragte sie sanft. Draco konnte nur nicken. Es war immer wegen Harry. Es war wegen Harry, wenn er so glücklich war, dass er die ganze Welt umarmen könnte und es doch nur seinen Eltern zeigte und es war wegen Harry, wenn er sich am liebsten unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen und nie wieder zum Vorschein gekommen wäre. Es war alles wegen Harry.

Harry war das Zentrum, um ihn drehte sich alles und er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Harry nicht mehr vorstellen. Seine Eltern wussten, welche Bedeutung der Tag gestern gehabt hatte. Draco spürte die kühlen Hände seiner Mutter, die immer noch auf seinen Schultern lagen, ihn beruhigten, ihm vermittelten, dass sie da war, dass sie immer da sein würde, egal was geschah.

„Er ist nicht heimgekommen", flüsterte er schliesslich. „Er hat sich wieder hinter seinen Akten verkrochen." Lucius erhob sich und nickte seiner Frau zu. Er würde sich später mit ihr unterhalten, später erfahren, warum sein Sohn mitten in der Nacht zu ihnen gekommen war, was vorgefallen war um ihn soweit zu bringen. Draco war niemand, der einfach so zu seinen Eltern floh, er war niemand, der sich in den Arm nehmen liess oder gar weinte. Draco war immer darauf bedacht gewesen, niemandem zu zeigen, wie er sich wirklich fühlte, auch wenn Harry dazu beigetragen hatte, dass er ein wenig offener geworden war.

„Er ist nicht heimgekommen?" vergewisserte sich Narcissa noch einmal mit sanfter Stimme. Draco nickte leicht. „Du weisst, was gestern für ein Tag war. Alles, was ich wollte, war mit ihm gemütlich zu Hause zu Abend essen. Ich habe alles vorbereitet, aber er ist nicht gekommen. Er hat es einfach vergessen." Dracos Stimme hatte zum Ende hin immer bitterer geklungen. „Weiss er, wo du bist?" Narcissa liess sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr es sie traf, was vorgefallen war. Sie wusste zwar, dass es in der Beziehung der Beiden im Moment zu kriseln schien, aber dass es bereits so schlimm war, dass Harry einen ihrer wichtigsten Tage einfach vergass, dass hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Zugegeben, am Anfang hatte es sie etwas Überwindung gekostet, aber mit der Zeit hatte sie angefangen Harry zu mögen. Harry, nicht Harry Potter, wohlgemerkt. Sie hatte gesehen, dass er Draco gut tat und als die Beiden zusammenziehen wollten, hatte sie ohne zu Zögern ihre Einwilligung gegeben. Inzwischen war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Seit Harry in den Innendienst versetzt worden war, zog er sich mehr und mehr zurück und verfiel wieder in sein altes, grüblerisches Selbst, liess niemanden mehr wirklich an sich heran, nicht einmal mehr Draco.

„Ich habe ihm einen Brief hinterlassen", flüsterte ihr Sohn in dem Moment und seine Stimme klang so rau, dass es ihr fast das Herz zerriss. Sie wusste, dass Draco die gleiche Angewohnheit hatte wie Lucius, eine Beziehungskrise aussitzen zu wollen, warten zu wollen, dass alles wieder von alleine besser wurde und sie wusste, dass das eine Taktik war, die meistens nicht sonderlich erfolgreich war.

Unter ihren Händen fühlte sie die Schultern leicht beben und wusste, dass Draco um seine Beherrschung rang. Sie wollte ihm helfen, wollte ihn beschützen, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war und wusste doch nicht, was sie tun konnte, ausser für ihn da zu sein. Narcissa wusste nur zu genau, dass Draco und Harry selber einen Weg finden mussten mit ihren Problemen zu Recht zu kommen und sie zu lösen.

Das Zittern hörte auf, Draco hatte seine Beherrschung wiedergewonnen. „Ich werde heute Abend nach Hause zurückgehen. Danke für alles, Mutter" murmelte ihr Sohn und erhob sich. Er drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er den Wintergarten verliess und sich auf den Weg ins Büro seines Vaters machte. Das Brötchen hatte er nicht angerührt, genauso wenig wie seinen Tee, der immer noch in der Tasse dampfte.


	5. Die Trennung I: Harry

**Kapitel 3: Die Trennung I: Harry**

Als am nächsten Morgen gegen halb sieben Harrys Wecker klingelte, drehte sich dieser wie immer noch einmal um und tastete nach der Decke. Noch im Halbschlaf bemerkte er, dass irgendetwas seltsam war und nur langsam drang es in sein Bewusstsein, dass er alleine im Bett lag. Mit einem Schlag war die Erinnerung an den vorherigen Abend wieder da und Harry hellwach. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schob er die Decke beiseite. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, ob er nicht doch noch ein wenig liegen bleiben konnte und noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholen, bevor er aufstand und sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte.

Draco war immer noch bei seinen Eltern und würde wohl auch nicht ganz so früh wieder nach Hause kommen. Das hiess zumindest, dass er sich jetzt noch nicht mit ihm würde auseinandersetzen müssen. Und wenn doch? Wenn Draco doch früh zurückkam, in der Absicht mit Harry zu reden, bevor dieser wieder für lange Stunden im Ministerium verschwand? Dieser Gedanke gab den Ausschlag und Harry stand auf. Er wollte sich nicht mit Draco auseinandersetzen, nicht mit der Tatsache, dass er ihren Tag vergessen hatte, nicht damit, dass in ihrer Beziehung irgendetwas ganz gewaltig schief lief. Draco würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, wenn er nur lange genug wartete.

Mit diesem Gedanken ging Harry ins Bad und duschte kurz. Im Haus war es seltsam still. Normalerweise konnte er morgens, wenn er im Bad war, immer schon die Kaffeemaschine in der Küche laufen hören, während der Geruch nach frischem Kaffee durch die Räume zog. Selbst wenn er mit Draco sonst Streit gehabt hatte, die Kaffeemaschine war immer gelaufen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass trotz allem immer noch jemand an seiner Seite war. Jemand, der ihn mochte und sich um ihn kümmerte, auch wenn gerade alles ein wenig aus dem Ruder lief.

Langsam ging Harry in die Küche. Das Abendessen fiel ihm ins Auge, die vielen kleinen Details, die ihm am Abend zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen waren. Die liebevoll angerichtete Verzierung. Harry wandte sich ab. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht damit auseinandersetzen, denn sich damit auseinanderzusetzen hätte bedeutet, sich mit Draco auseinanderzusetzen und mit dem, was in ihrer Beziehung nicht mehr stimmte und das wiederum hätte bedeutet, dass Harry sich in erster Linie mit sich selber hätte auseinandersetzen müssen, dass er sich hätte Gedanken darüber machen müssen, was für ihn in seinem Leben nicht mehr stimmte

Von da wäre er unweigerlich dazu gekommen, dass er über seine unbefriedigende Arbeit hinter seinem Schreibisch im Ministerium hätte nachdenken müssen und über die Situation mit Mr. Thompson und das wiederum hätte dazu geführt, dass sich Harry über einen Jobwechsel hätte Gedanken machen müssen und das war etwas, worüber er sich keine Gedanken machen wollte. Schon seit seinem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er Auror werden wollen und jetzt hatte er sich diesen Traum erfüllt und daran gab es nichts zu zweifeln, daran durfte er nicht zweifeln.

Nur wenig später stieg Harry aus einem der vielen Kamine im Atrium des Ministeriums. Wie jeden Morgen war er einer der Ersten überhaupt und der Erste in seiner Abteilung. Als Mr. Thompson wenig später eintraf, sass Harry schon über irgendwelche Akten gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch. Julian Thompson grüsste ihn kurz, gab ihm die Anweisungen für den Tag und verschwand dann in seinem Büro.

Der Vormittag zog sich in die Länge. Nachdem ihm Thompson ausdrücklich verboten hatte, in seiner Arbeitszeit irgendwelche alten Akten zu bearbeiten und dieser Vormittag zu einem der ruhigeren gehörte, gab es nichts, was Harrys Gedanken daran hindern konnte um seine Beziehung mit Draco zu kreisen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was ihn noch bei dem Blonden hielt, was diesen bei ihm hielt. Um sich abzulenken, begann Harry, die Federn auf seinem Schreibtisch sorgfältig neu anzuschneiden und anschliessend der Grösse nach zu ordnen, bevor er dazu überging, seine Vorräte an Pergament zu überprüfen und auch hier die einzelnen Rollen nach Grösse und Stärke des Pergaments zu sortieren.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Harry aus seiner Tätigkeit und er schaute auf. In der Tür stand einer der jungen Aurorenanwärter und für einen Moment fühlte Harry ein wohlvertrautes Kribbeln in ihm aufsteigen. Ein Kribbeln, das er schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Kein verliebtes Kribbeln, aber Lust und Begierde.

Der Mann, der da in seiner Tür stand, war etwas kleiner als er, hatte tiefschwarze Haare und leicht asiatisch angehauchte Gesichtszüge. Obwohl er an sich recht zierlich wirkte, konnte Harry unter dem Umhang doch die Muskelstränge erkennen, die nur von langjährigem Training kommen konnten. Aber das war es nicht, was ihn derart an dem Mann faszinierte. Es war vielmehr die Ausstrahlung. Die Ausstrahlung von Geschmeidigkeit und Gefahr. Die gleiche, die auch ein Panther hatte, kurz bevor er zum Sprung ansetzte.

Der Anwärter in der Tür schien ihn sorgfältig zu mustern, dann lächelte er kurz und trat an seinen Schreibtisch, wo er die Akte ablegte, die er ganz offensichtlich in sein Büro hatte bringen müssen. Gerade als er die Akte langsam auf Harrys Schreibtisch legte, schaute er diesem direkt in die Augen. Dunkle Augen. Augen, die funkelten und soviel mehr versprachen. Harry spürte, wie ihm heiss wurde und sich das Blut in seinem Unterleib sammelte, als ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag traf. Er wollte diesen Mann, bei Merlin, und wie sehr er ihn wollte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon jemals jemanden so sehr gewollt zu haben, wie er jetzt diesen Mann vor ihm wollte.

Dracos graue Augen schienen ihn von dem Foto auf seinem Schreibtisch vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, als er den Mann vor seinem Schreibtisch fixierte und ihm dann ein kleines, aber doch vielversprechendes Lächeln schenkte.

„Ich weiss, es mag unhöflich erscheinen, wenn ich Sie das jetzt einfach so frage, aber würden Sie mit mir zu Mittag essen?" Die Stimme des Fremden klang dunkel, mit einem leicht rauen Timbre und Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie wohl getränkt mit Erregung klingen würde. Seine Hose schien ihm plötzlich mehrere Nummern zu klein zu sein. Nach aussen hin gelang es ihm jedoch eine ruhige und unbeteiligte Miene auszusetzen, als er erklärte, dass es ihm eine grosse Freude wäre die Einladung zum Mittagessen anzunehmen.

Das Mittagessen war das Entspannendste gewesen, das Harry seit langem erlebt hatte. Sie hatten in dem kleinen Café direkt gegenüber dem Ministerium gegessen und für ein paar Stunden war es Harry gelungen, Draco völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Alec, wie sich der Fremde vorgestellt hatte, hatte sich als amüsanter Gesprächspartner herausgestellt, obwohl oder gerade weil ihr Gespräch immer haarscharf an der Grenze zur Zweideutigkeit balanciert war.

Als Harry in sein Büro zurückkehrte, spürte er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder diese Aufregung, dieses Kribbeln, das er in der ersten Zeit seiner Beziehung mit Draco und später während seiner aktiven Zeit als Auror empfunden hatte. Es war das Gefühl auf der Jagd zu sein, nicht zu wissen, was der nächste Morgen bringen würde, die Aufregung, das Adrenalin, das er solange vermisst hatte.

Der Nachmittag zog in Hektik vorbei. Die Auroren hatten einen Einsatz gehabt und diesen aufgrund der schlechten Planung derart in den Sand gesetzt, wie es nur möglich gewesen war. Mehrere Auroren waren verletzt worden, einer davon so schwer, dass es fraglich war, ob er überleben und wenn, ob er dann jemals in seinen Dienst als Auror würde zurückkehren können. All das bedeutete jede Menge Papierkram um den sich in erster Linie Harry zu kümmern hatte. Er musste die Familien der betroffenen Auroren informieren, die nötigen Formulare ausfüllen und die offiziellen Untersuchungen einleiten, während Mr. Thompson ganz kurzfristig beschlossen hatte, direkt nach dem Mittagessen den restlichen Nachmittag frei zu nehmen und seitdem nicht mehr auffindbar war.

Als endlich alles erledigt war, war es bereits weit nach Feierabend. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte Harry weder Zeit gehabt über das Gespräch, das Draco am Abend noch mit ihm führen wollte, noch über seine Begegnung mit Alec nachzudenken. Als er sich nun aber an seinem Schreibtisch streckte und überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht ausnahmsweise früher Feierabend machen sollte, kam ihm das Desaster vom vorherigen Abend wieder in den Sinn, zusammen mit dem schlechten Gewissen, dass er die Mittagspause damit verbracht hatte mit Alec zu flirten, anstelle darüber nachzudenken, wie er seine Beziehung zu Draco wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte.

Beim Gedanken an den Blonden, der jetzt wohl in ihrem Haus auf ihn wartete, spürte Harry so etwas wie Unwohlsein in sich aufsteigen und beschloss im gleichen Moment, dass es im Archiv noch genügend alte Akten gab, die es wert waren einen genauen Blick darauf zu werfen.

Nur wenig später war Harry in die dicke Akte um ein verschwundenes Perlencollier vertieft, das, obwohl es von den Auroren nur wenige Tage nach seinem Verschwinden in der Nockturngasse gefunden worden war, ihnen mehr als ein Rätsel aufgegeben hatte, die nicht hatten gelöst werden können. Während Harry die Akte studierte, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Mittagessen mit Alec ab. Es war schon lange her, dass er jemanden so begehrt hatte, wie den jungen Mann und wenn er ehrlich war, dann lief im Bett mit Draco sowieso nicht mehr all zu viel. Dass das vor allem darin begründet lag, dass Harry nur noch die nötigste Zeit überhaupt zu Hause verbrachte und Draco dabei regelmässig abgewiesen hatte, wenn dieser ihn hatte verführen wollen, verdrängte er dabei geschickt.

Es war schon gegen zwei Uhr in der Früh, als Harry endlich die Akte zu schlug, sie zurück ins Archiv brachte und sich auf den Heimweg machte. Als er zu Hause aus dem Kamin stieg, war es im Haus still und dunkel. Im leichten Widerschein der Flammen des Feuers konnte Harry die Silhouette von Draco auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin erkennen. Der Blonde musste dort eingeschlafen sein, während er auf ihn gewartet hatte. So leise, wie es nur ging, um Draco nicht aufzuwecken und somit einer Konfrontation mit ihm zu entgehen, schlich sich Harry an ihm vorbei in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass irgendjemand den Tisch abgeräumt und die Essensreste entsorgt hatte. Nichts deutete mehr auf die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht hin. Nur wenig später fiel Harry müde ins Bett und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Tag verlief ähnlich wie der vorangegangene. Harry wurde morgens früh von seinem Wecker geweckt und wachte alleine im Bett auf. Wieder lief die Kaffeemaschine nicht und wieder zog kein Kaffeeduft durchs Haus. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er diesmal, um Draco nicht zu wecken und so einem etwaigen Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen, den Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer benutzte um zur Arbeit zu flohen. Wenn er nur lange genug wartete und Draco aus dem Weg ging, dann vergass sein Lebensgefährte sicher, dass er eigentlich noch mit ihm hatte reden wollen.

Der Vormittag verlief ähnlich stressig wie der letzte Nachmittag. Auf Harrys Schreibtisch häuften sich die Papiere und Unterlagen zu dem misslungenen Einsatz und immer wieder trafen Eulen von besorgten Angehörigen, aber auch Heuler ein. Kurz bevor er endlich Mittagspause hatte, tauchte wieder Alec mit einer Akte in seinem Büro auf und irgendwie ergab es sich schon fast wie von selber, dass sie wieder zusammen essen gingen.

Wieder bewegte sich ihr Gespräch an der Grenze zur Zweideutigkeit, auch wenn diesmal die Grenze einige Male deutlich überschritten wurde. Harry wurde es mehr und mehr bewusst, dass er sich auf gefährlichem Terrain bewegte und Alec mehr als nur bereit war, eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen.

Als Harry in sein Büro zurückkehrte, häuften sich auf seinem Schreibtisch bereits wieder die Akten. An diesem Abend musste er nicht einmal mehr ins Archiv gehen und sich irgendeinen alten Fall suchen. Als er endlich die Berge auf seinem Tisch abgearbeitet hatte und sich auf den Heimweg machen konnte, war es wiederum bereits gegen zwei Uhr morgens und er war ausnahmsweise nicht einmal der Letzte, der das Ministerium verliess und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Zu Hause im Wohnzimmer erwartete ihn wieder das gleiche Bild wie in der Nacht zuvor, auch wenn er diesmal vorsichtshalber direkt in sein Arbeitszimmer gefloht war und nur einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer geworfen hatte. Draco war wieder auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen, wo er vergeblich auf Harrys Heimkehr gewartet hatte.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen alle mehr oder weniger nach demselben Muster. Harry stand früh auf und flohte durch den Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer ins Ministerium. Die Mittagspause verbrachte er jetzt regelmässig mit Alec, der zwischenzeitlich mehr als einmal deutlich hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er mehr als interessiert war und Harry sah sich immer öfter der Versuchung ausgesetzt, dieses Angebot auch anzunehmen. Abends blieb er immer noch länger im Ministerium, als er das früher bereits getan hatte, nur um sicherzugehen, dass Draco bereits schlief, wenn er heimkehrte.

So vergingen die Tage bis Freitag. An Draco dachte Harry bei seinen Treffen mit Alec überhaupt nicht mehr und als Alec ihn an diesem Freitag fragte, ob er Lust hätte nach Feierabend noch zusammen etwas trinken zu gehen und noch ein wenig durch die Clubs zu ziehen, willigte Harry begeistert ein.

An diesem Abend machte Harry ausnahmsweise pünktlich Feierabend. Er traf sich mit Alec im Atrium des Ministeriums und nur wenig später waren sie in eine kleine Bar unterwegs. Dem Bier folgte der Whisky, dem Besuch der Bar ein Besuch in einem Club. Alec flirtete heftig, Harry ging darauf ein und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie sich wild knutschend in dem dunklen Gang, wo es zu den Toiletten ging, wiederfanden.

Gerade als sich Alec daran machte, Harry die Hose zu öffnen, holte ein lautes Krachen mit darauffolgendem Geschrei diesen wieder in die Gegenwart. Heftig stiess er Alec von sich und ging zügig in den Club zurück. Und ganz plötzlich war der Gedanke an Draco wieder da. Was hatte er nur getan? Fast hätte er ihn betrogen gehabt, fast hätte er mit einem quasi Fremden in einem dunklen Gang in einem Club Sex gehabt. Wie tief war er eigentlich schon gesunken? Hatte er das wirklich nötig? Und gleichzeitig war seine Hose unter dem weiten Umhang immer noch unbeschreiblich eng, fühlte er sein Herz immer noch heftig schlagen und das aufgeregte Kribbeln, wie es sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, wenn er an Alec dachte.

Als ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte und ihm eine kleine Phiole vor das Gesicht hielt, schrak Harry hoch. Anscheinend war ihm Alec zurück in den Club gefolgt. Die dunklen Augen glitzerten geheimnisvoll, aber auch vielversprechenden. Die Stimme klang rauchig und jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken: „Kläre, was immer du zu klären hast und dann fahren wir mit dem fort, was wir vorhin unterbrochen haben." Nur mit Mühe gelang es Harry ein frustriertes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er die Phiole nahm, in der sich eindeutig ein Ausnüchterungstrank befand.

Aber Alec hatte Recht. Er musste das mit Draco klären. Dieser würde schon Verständnis haben. Draco hatte immer Verständnis. Entschlossen entkorkte Harry die Phiole und schluckte den Trank. Nur wenig später spürte er, wie die Folgen des Alkohols nachliessen und er wieder klar denken konnte. Ohne noch länger zu zögern apparierte er nach Hause.

Draco sass wie immer auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, ein Buch in der Hand. Als Harry mit einem leisen Plopp erschien, blickte er auf und musterte ihn ruhig und doch zog sich irgendetwas in Harry zusammen, als er die schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen und den verletzten Ausdruck in dem wolkigen Grau wahrnahm. Draco war dünn geworden. Auch etwas, das ihm jetzt erst auffiel.

Einen kurzen Augenblick starrten sie sich beide schweigend an. Dann verschränkte Draco herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust. Für einen Moment sah sich Harry an den Draco erinnert, den er in Hogwarts gekannt hatte, doch dann wurden die grauen Augen durch herausfordernd glitzernde dunkle ersetzt und Harry wurde wieder bewusst, dass er Alec begehrte, mehr begehrte, als es bei Draco seit langem der Fall war.

Ohne dass er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, rutschten ihm die Worte heraus: „Ich trenne mich. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr mit uns." Und bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, noch bevor er sich den verletzten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht anschauen musste, apparierte Harry zurück zu dem Club, wo er sicher war, dass er Alec noch treffen würde. Draco war in diesem Moment vollständig vergessen. Harry spürte, wie das Blut durch seine Adern peitschte und eine schon vergessen geglaubte Aufregung durch seinen Körper floss. Er wollte Alec, wollte ihn diese eine Nacht besitzen. Und er würde ihn diese Nacht besitzen, davon war Harry überzeugt.

Als er den Club betrat, sah er Alec sofort mit einem Brandy an der Bar stehen. Ohne zu zögern ging er auf ihn zu und zog ihn in einen stürmischen Kuss, der nach Alkohol und Rauch schmeckte, bevor er ihm ins Ohr raunte: „Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Die Nacht ist noch lang und ich brenne darauf, das fortzusetzen, was wir vorhin unterbrochen haben."

Auf Alecs Gesicht erschien ein schmutziges Grinsen, das Harry direkt in den Unterleib und seinen Schwanz zu fahren schien. Alec beeilte sich seinen Brandy zu bezahlen und anschliessend mit Harry den Club zu verlassen. In einer verlassenen Seitengasse apparierte er sie beide in seine Wohnung. Der Sex, der folgte, war kurz und heftig. Sie schafften es nicht einmal mehr bis ins Bett. Die zweite Runde, diesmal im Bett, war dann doch deutlich ausführlicher und liess Harry alles vergessen, was sich in der letzten Woche abgespielt hatte und erst als er am nächsten Morgen in dem fremden Bett, den fremden Körper neben sich, erwachte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, was er wirklich getan hatte. Anstatt mit ihm zu reden, wie er es eigentlich gesollt hätte, hatte er sich von Draco getrennt und anstelle auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie Reue zu fühlen, spürte Harry, wie Erleichterung in ihm aufstieg. Er war frei. Er konnte jetzt tun und lassen was er wollte, ohne jemandem darüber Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen.

Daran, dass er sich wie ein Feigling davongeschlichen hatte, dass er Draco nicht einmal eine Erklärung geliefert hatte und dass er noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später mit einem anderen im Bett gelandet war, daran verschwendete er nicht einen Gedanken. Ausgeruht und zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr, flohte Harry ins Ministerium um, wie jeden Samstag, einen Teil der Akten aufzuarbeiten, die bei seinen Kollegen im Verlauf der Woche liegen geblieben waren.


	6. Die Trennung II: Draco

**Kapitel 4: Die Trennung II: Draco**

Der Tag zog sich scheinbar endlos dahin. Lucius fragte ihn nicht, was am Abend zuvor genau vorgefallen war und Draco war froh, ihm keine Antworten oder Erklärungen geben zu müssen. Wie hätte er seinem Vater erzählen können, dass Harry ihren wichtigsten Tag einfach vergessen hatte, wie hätte er das ausgerechnet seinem Vater erklären sollen, der vor allem am Anfang doch so gegen seine Beziehung mit Harry gewesen war? Es wäre einfach demütigend gewesen, beschämend. Wo war nur sein ganzer Stolz geblieben? Der Stolz, den ihm sein Vater bereits von Kindsbeinen an beigebracht hatte? Und doch liess er sich von Harry derart demütigen und wusste dabei genau, dass er ihm verzeihen würde, dass er ihm alles verzeihen würde um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

Obwohl sich Draco in seine Arbeit stürzte, schien der Tag einfach nicht vorbeigehen zu wollen und als er dann aber doch Feierabend hatte und heimkehren konnte, schien es ihm, als ob der Tag so schnell vergangen wäre, dass er kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, sich auf das Gespräch, das ihm jetzt bevor stand, vorbereiten zu können.

Als Draco im Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin stieg, fand er es nahezu unverändert vor, wie er es in der Nacht verlassen hatte. Der Tisch war immer noch gedeckt, das Essen stand kalt in der Küche. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Harry hier gewesen wäre. Doch, der Brief. Er lag geöffnet neben dem Teller. Zumindest diesen hatte er gelesen. Draco rief nach ihrer Hauselfe und trug ihr auf, den Tisch abzuräumen und anschliessend in der Küche wieder Ordnung zu schaffen. Als sie fragte, ob sie gleich auch etwas zu essen zubereiten sollte, lehnte er jedoch dankend ab. Er hatte keinen Appetit und das Gespräch mit Harry, das er zu führen gedachte, hing wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm.

Langsam ging Draco hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer. Harrys Seite im Bett war zerwühlt, also hatte er zumindest zu Hause geschlafen. Natürlich hatte er zu Hause geschlafen. Harry schlief immer zu Hause, selbst wenn er noch so spät zurückkam und er, Draco, hatte kein Recht irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Harry würde ihn nicht betrügen und er musste darauf vertrauen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kam, dass sie wieder einen Weg zueinander finden würden.

Nachdem sich Draco geduscht und doch noch dazu überwunden hatte, eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, nahm er sich eins der Bücher aus dem Regal, die ihnen Hermine regelmässig mit der Bemerkung, dass sie doch etwas für ihre Allgemeinbildung tun und mehr lesen müssten, vorbeibrachte. Der Einband war noch steif und Draco konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass dieses Buch von noch niemandem geöffnet worden war.

Er setzte sich damit auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen, die unruhig flackerten, an den Holzscheiten leckten und Russmuster an den Kaminwänden hinterliessen. Als die Uhr sechs schlug und er wusste, dass Harry jetzt Feierabend haben musste, wartete Draco darauf, dass die Flammen jeden Moment grün auflodern und Harry aus dem Kamin steigen würde. Vergeblich. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde öffnete Draco das Buch und versuchte, die erste Seite zu lesen. Seine Augen lasen die einzelnen Buchstaben, fügten sie zu Worten zusammen, aber ihren Sinn begriff er nicht. Immer wieder schaute er zum Kamin, rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass sich die Flammen grün verfärbten, doch das Feuer flackerte weiterhin in seinen üblichen Farben und russte nur ein wenig.

Ein weiteres Mal versuchte Draco, die erste Seite zu lesen und so langsam gelang es ihm, aus den Buchstaben Worte und aus den Worten Sätze zu formen, den Sinn von dem zu verstehen, was er las und so in die Welt des Buchs abzutauchen. Wie lange Draco gelesen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber Harry war nicht aufgetaucht. Irgendwann waren ihm seine Augenlider schwer geworden und schliesslich hatte er das Buch mit dem Gedanken, sich nur kurz auszuruhen bis Harry nach Hause kam, zur Seite gelegt.

Als Draco wieder erwachte, schien die Sonne ins Wohnzimmer und es war allerhöchste Zeit aufzustehen, wenn er nicht zu spät zu seinem Vater ins Büro kommen wollte. Von Harry war nichts zu sehen, auch wenn die Unordnung im Schlafzimmer Draco deutlich machte, dass Harry zu Hause gewesen sein musste und fast zeitgleich kam ihm bereits schmerzhaft die Erkenntnis, dass Harry nach Hause gekommen sein musste, ihn schlafend auf dem Sofa vorgefunden haben musste und ihn weder geweckt noch auch nur ansatzweise Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn zum Schlafen in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer zu bringen.

Der Abend selber verging wie der Vorangegangene. Draco zwang sich selber eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und setzte sich dann mit seinem Buch auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Wieder starrte er in die Flammen, wieder rechnete er um sechs Uhr damit, dass sie sich jeden Augenblick grün verfärben mussten und wieder schlug er, als die Uhr halb sieben schlug und nichts geschehen war, sein Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

Wie bereits am letzten Abend las er, bis ihm die Augen schon fast zufielen, versuchte aber dennoch länger wach zu bleiben, für den Fall, dass Harry doch noch zurück kam und wieder erwachte er am nächsten Morgen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Wieder zeigte ihm die Unordnung im Schlafzimmer, dass Harry zu Hause gewesen sein musste und wieder wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass Harry mitbekommen haben musste, dass er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, während er auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich. Zwar gelang es Draco abends jeweils ein wenig länger wach zu bleiben und auf dem Tischchen neben dem Regal begannen sich langsam die gelesenen Bücher zu stapeln, aber solange wach, dass er mitbekommen hätte, wie Harry nach Hause kam, war er doch nie gewesen. Am Freitag morgen hatte Draco kurz den Eindruck gehabt, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht den Kamin im Arbeitszimmer gehört haben musste, dass er gehört haben musste, wie jemand kurz die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geöffnet und hinein geblickt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich war das Einbildung gewesen.

Langsam machte sich in Draco die Gewissheit breit, dass Harry ganz offensichtlich nicht mit ihm reden wollte, dass er es weiterhin vorzog lieber stundenlang Überstunden im Ministerium zu machen. Zwar hatte Draco davon gehört, dass wohl irgendein Einsatz schiefgegangen sein musste, aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass Harry, wenn er wirklich mit ihm hätte reden wollen, einen Weg gefunden hätte und langsam reifte in Draco der Entschluss, dass er, wenn Harry ihn zu Hause mied, er am Wochenende eben ins Ministerium flohen musste um ihn dort zum Reden zu zwingen und vielleicht, vielleicht gelang es ihm ja auf diese Art, die Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder etwas zu schliessen.

Er durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, durfte das Vertrauen in Harry und in ihre Beziehung nicht verlieren, denn wenn er dieses verlor, was hatte er dann noch? Er und Harry, sie gehörten einfach zusammen, waren wie zwei Teile eines Ganzen. Einer ohne den Anderen, das war so unvorstellbar wie die Nacht ohne das Wissen, dass es irgendwann wieder Tag werden würde, ein Winter, bei dem man nicht sicher wusste, dass auf ihn immer der Sommer folgen würde. Auch wenn sie ihre Probleme hatten, so zweifelte Draco doch nie an ihrer Beziehung selber. Er liebte Harry und Harry liebte ihn. Das war eine Tatsache, die feststand, die es verbat, Zweifel überhaupt aufkommen zu lassen.

Am Freitagabend sass Draco wieder vor dem Kamin und las wieder eins der Bücher, die ihnen Hermine geschenkt hatte, als plötzlich ein lautes Plopp hinter ihm erklang. Vor Schreck hätte er im ersten Moment beinahe das Buch fallen lassen, doch dann gelang es Draco sich wieder zu fangen und das Buch langsam zu schliessen. Also hatte Harry es doch noch geschafft, den Weg nach Hause zu finden, bevor Draco ihn im Ministerium zu einem Gespräch zwingen musste. Lange genug gebraucht dafür hatte er ja.

Langsam drehte sich Draco um und musterte seinen Freund. Das schwarze Haar war noch mehr verstrubbelt, als es sonst der Fall war. Der Umhang hing ihm schief von der Schulter, von seinen Kleidern ging der Geruch nach Alkohol und Tabak aus und Harrys grüne Augen leuchteten seltsam, so, wie sie schon lange nicht mehr geleuchtet hatten. So, wie sie ganz am Anfang geleuchtet hatten, wenn sie sich leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten.

Irgendetwas war anders an Harry und eine ungute Vorahnung breitete sich in Draco aus. Harry war niemand, der an einem Freitag nach Feierabend noch lange durch die Stadt zog. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war eigentlich immer der häusliche Typ gewesen. Dem Bedürfnis folgend sich zu schützen, sich vor dem zu wappnen, was jetzt kommen mochte, verschränkte Draco seine Arme vor der Brust, sah Harry an und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass dieser etwas sagte, dass er sich dafür entschuldigte, dass er ihren Tag vergessen hatte, dafür, dass er Draco aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Die ungute Vorahnung verstärkte sich, als ihn Harry einfach nur schweigend ansah und sich, ganz plötzlich, das Leuchten in seinen Augen verstärkte. „Ich trenne mich. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr mit uns." Nichts auf der Welt hätte Draco auf diese Worte vorbereiten können und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, war Harry auch schon wieder mit einem lauten Plopp verschwunden.

„Ich trenne mich. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr mit uns." Immer wieder schienen sich diese Worte zu wiederholen, schienen durch das Zimmer zu schweben, Draco zu umkreisen und höhnisch auszulachen. Im Zimmer schien es eiskalt zu sein, obwohl der Kamin brannte, obwohl sich nichts verändert hatte. Hätte sich nicht etwas verändern müssen? Wie konnte es sein, dass das Wohnzimmer immer noch genau gleich aussah, wie bevor Harry appariert und genauso schnell wieder disappariert war?

Wie durch einen Imperius gesteuert ging Draco in ihr Schlafzimmer und liess seinen grossen Koffer vom Schrank schweben. Sorgfältig, in absolut gleichförmigen Bewegungen packte er einen Grossteil seiner Kleidung hinein, ging anschliessend ins Badezimmer und sammelte seine Toilettenartikel zusammen, genau darauf bedacht, Harrys nicht anzurühren. Anschliessend ging er noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer, holte die wenigen Unterlagen und seine Papiere, die er dort aufbewahrte und verschloss danach sorgsam den Koffer.

Im Wohnzimmer, vor dem Kamin, zögerte er einen winzig kleinen, beinahe unmerkbaren Augenblick, bevor er nach dem Flohpulver griff und es in die Flammen warf, die sofort grün aufloderten.

Nur wenig später trat Draco aus dem Kamin im Salon seiner Eltern. Sein Vater sass wieder mit seinem Glas Cognac vor dem Feuer. Als er seinen Sohn erblickte, der aschfahl aus dem Kamin stieg, den Koffer in der Hand, rief er sofort nach einer Hauselfe und schickte nach seiner Frau. Hatte ihn Dracos Anblick schon das letzte Mal schockiert, als dieser spätabends noch zu ihnen gekommen war, so war dieser jetzt noch um einiges schlimmer.

Natürlich hatte Lucius mitbekommen, dass es zwischen Draco und Harry im Moment nicht so gut lief, dass Draco müde aussah, abgenommen hatte und irgendeinen Kummer mit sich herumschleppte, aber solange dieser nicht von alleine zu ihm kam, hatte sich Lucius geschworen, würde er sich nicht in das Leben seines Sohnes einmischen, nicht, nachdem er ihn das letzte Mal, als er das getan hatte, beinahe verloren hätte.

Draco stand immer noch genauso da, wie er aus dem Kamin gestiegen war und schien irgendwo ins Leere zu starren, seinen Vater gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit einem lauten ‚Draco' flog die Tür zum Salon auf und Narcissa stürmte hinein, bereits in Nachthemd und Nachthaube, bereit ins Bett zu gehen. Als sie Draco völlig abwesend vor dem Kamin stehen sah, zog sie ihn ohne zu zögern in ihre Arme und fragte anschliessend leise: „Was ist geschehen Draco?"

Die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter schien Draco aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. „Er hat sich getrennt. Er hat gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat", flüsterte er tonlos und in dem Moment, als er es aussprach, schien die Welt um ihn herum auseinander zu brechen.

Schmerz zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper und formte sich zu einem lauten, beinahe unmenschlich klingenden Schrei. Tränen liefen plötzlich ungehindert seine Wangen hinab, versickerten im Nachthemd seiner Mutter und Draco hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Immer tiefer und tiefer fiel er, während sein Körper vom Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde und seine Hände sich ins Nachthemd seiner Mutter krallten.

Harry hatte ihn verlassen. Harry hatte sich von ihm getrennt. Alles, woran er geglaubt, hatte, worauf er vertraut hatte und woran er sich geklammert hatte, existierte nicht mehr, war verschwunden, als Harry die drei Wörter ausgesprochen hatte. Um ihn herum wurde es dunkel, dunkel und kalt.

Narcissa hielt ihren weinenden Sohn in den Armen, während Lucius sich zunächst um den Koffer kümmerte und anschliessend eine Phiole mit einem leichten Schlaftrank holte. Wortlos reichte er ihn Narcissa, welche die Phiole vorsichtig an Dracos Lippen hielt.

Draco bemerkte nicht einmal, wie seine Mutter ihm die kalte Flüssigkeit vorsichtig einflösste, aber langsam verebbte das Schluchzen und seltsam dämpfende Erschöpfung breitete sich in ihm aus. Als sich seine Mutter vorsichtig von ihm löste und ihn sanft in sein Zimmer führte, folgte er ihr, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, was vor sich ging.

Narcissa half ihm, seine Alltagskleidung abzulegen und in die Robe zu schlüpfen, die er immer zum Schlafen getragen hatte. Anschliessend zog sie die Decke über ihn und vergewisserte sich, dass er gut zugedeckt war, bevor sie ihm mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Es war noch dunkel, als Draco mit einem lauten Schrei aus einem der unzähligen Alpträume auffuhr, die ihn die ganze Nacht über gequält hatten. Zwar hatte der Schlaftrank verhindert, dass er aufgewacht war, aber dennoch hatten ihn die Alpträume nicht wirklich schlafen lassen. Immer wieder hatte er sich in seinem Bett umher gewälzt, hatte die Laken zerwühlt und auch jetzt fühlten sie sich noch klamm von seinem Schweiss an.

Mit seinem Aufwachen waren die verzauberten Kerzen in Dracos Zimmer aufgeflammt und spendeten jetzt ein flackerndes, schwaches Licht. Die Uhr an der dem Bett gegenüber liegenden Wand zeigte halb fünf Uhr morgens, aber es hätte auch noch mitten in der Nacht sein können. Es hätte doch keinen Unterschied gemacht. Diesmal musste Draco nicht erst überlegen, wo er war und weshalb er hier war. Noch bevor er richtig wach geworden war, hatte er genau gewusst, dass er allein war, dass Harry ihn verlassen hatte, dass Harry einfach in ihr Wohnzimmer appariert war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sich trennen würde, bevor er wieder disappariert war. Einfach so. Ohne Grund, ohne Draco die Möglichkeit zu lassen, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Bei dem lauten Aufschrei aus Dracos Zimmer war Narcissa aus ihrem ohnehin nur leichten Schlaf hochgefahren und ohne zu zögern aufgestanden und zu ihm hinüber gelaufen. Draco sass mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett. Sein Haar klebte an seiner Stirn und war stellenweise dunkel vom Schweiss. Die Haut wirkte unnatürlich blass und glänzend, während die Augen rot geschwollen waren, so als ob Draco die ganze Nacht im Schlaf geweint hätte.

Schweigend setzte sich Narcissa zu ihrem Sohn auf das Bett und nahm ihn wieder sanft in ihre Arme und wieder reichte diese simple Geste um sämtliche Dämme brechen zu lassen. Wieder durchnässten seine Tränen ihr Nachthemd und wieder hielt sie ihn einfach nur in ihren Armen und liess ihn weinen, fuhr sanft mit ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken und wartete, bis auch das trockene Schluchzen verebbte, als Draco schon längst keine Tränen mehr hatte und doch nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen, und schliesslich ruhig, nach langer Zeit, an ihre Schulter gelehnt da sass. Erst dann nahm sie wieder die kleine Phiole vom Nachttisch und drängte Draco, zumindest einen kleinen Schluck von dem Schlaftrank zu nehmen, nicht ohne ihm zu versprechen, dass sie da sein würde, wenn er wieder aufwachte und dass er selbstverständlich im Herrenhaus bleiben könnte, solange wie er es wollte.

Nur wenig später legte Narcissa wieder die Decke über ihn, nachdem sie das Bett trocken gezaubert hatte, und kontrollierte, ob Draco auch überall gut zugedeckt war, bevor sie sich wieder mit einem kleinen Kuss auf seine Stirn verabschiedete.

Als Draco erneut erwachte, begann es draussen bereits zu dämmern und die Sonne schickte ihr fahles Licht in das Zimmer. Diesmal erwachte Draco nicht laut schreiend, sondern stumm, in sein Kissen weinend. Wie lange er unterdrückt schluchzend dort gelegen hatte, wusste er nicht, aber irgendwann kamen keine Tränen mehr.

Es klopfte sanft an der Tür und Narcissa betrat das Zimmer mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Schale mit Hühnerbrühe, etwas Brot und Tee standen. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und transfigurierte eine herumliegende Rolle Pergament zu einem kleinen Tischchen. Anschliessend half sie Draco, sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm einen feuchten Lappen, damit er sich das Gesicht waschen konnte, bis sie die Kissen am Kopfende des Bettes so gestapelt hatte, dass er bequem sitzen konnte. Danach stellte sie das transfigurierte Tischchen auf die Decke und liess das Tablett darauf schweben, bevor sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett setzte.

Schon als Draco noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sie ihn, wenn er krank war, selber gepflegt, hatte ihm Suppe und Tee gekocht und ihn, wenn nötig, auch gefüttert. Wenn er dann kurz im Bad gewesen war, hatte sie das Bett frisch bezogen und ihm anschliessend vorgelesen, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Jetzt war Draco zwar erwachsen und wohnte schon lange nicht mehr bei ihnen, aber in dem Moment, als sie ihn am Abend zuvor gesehen hatte, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass Harry sich von ihm getrennt hatte und er anschliessend in ihren Armen weinend zusammengebrochen war, in dem Moment war er wieder zu dem kleinen Kind geworden, das auf seine Eltern angewiesen war und sie war bereit, alles zu tun, was nötig war, damit Draco mit der Situation irgendwie umgehen konnte.

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde und seine Mutter mit dem Tablett das Zimmer betrat, all das tat, was sie früher auch immer getan hatte, wenn er krank gewesen war, da begann in Draco die Erkenntnis zu reifen, dass er nicht allein war, dass zumindest seine Eltern immer für ihn da sein würden, egal, was passierte. Dass er immer zu ihnen würde zurückkommen können, ihr Kamin immer für ihn offen stehen würde.

Zwar ass Draco nur wenige Löffel von der Suppe, knabberte ein bisschen an dem Brot und trank ein paar Schluck Tee, doch als er, nachdem er im Bad gewesen war, in sein Bett zurückkehrte, das seine Mutter in der Zwischenzeit frisch bezogen hatte, sie fürsorglich die Decke über ihn legte und ihm eine Strähne seines Haars aus dem Gesicht strich, da schien es ihm, als ob in der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, ein kleines Licht aufflackerte. Winzig klein und schwach zwar, aber es war da. Es war da und es brannte, allen Umständen zum Trotz.


	7. Endlich frei: Harry

**Kapitel 5: Endlich frei: Harry**

Es war Freitagnachmittag kurz vor Feierabend und Harry sass an seinem Schreibtisch im Ministerium. Seit seiner Trennung von Draco war eine Woche vergangen und er fühlte sich so frei und unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Affäre mit Alec hatte zwar das Wochenende nicht überdauert, aber, wenn er es genau nahm, so störte ihn das nicht weiter. Er hatte Alec begehrt, auf eine rein körperliche Weise, und nachdem er ihn gehabt hatte, hatte sich Harry nicht mehr weiter für ihn interessiert. Gut, dass Alec das genauso gesehen hatte.

Harry streckte sich und schob die wenigen Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen. Schon bald hätte er Feierabend, könnte nach Hause flohen, sich ein wenig herrichten und dann durch die Clubs ziehen. Seitdem er sich von Draco getrennt hatte und dieser am Samstagabend, als Harry nach seiner Nacht mit Alec nach Hause gekommen war, mit seinen Sachen verschwunden gewesen war, hatten die alten Akten im Archiv massiv an Attraktivität eingebüsst. Plötzlich genoss es Harry, pünktlich Feierabend zu machen, nach Hause zu kommen, wenn noch nicht alle schliefen und auch morgens mal nicht der Erste im Büro sein zu müssen. Harry fühlte sich, als ob er aus einem langen Schlaf aufgewacht wäre, als ob er vorher gar nicht gesehen hatte, was er alles verpasste.

Die Uhr zeigte kurz vor fünf Uhr. Eigentlich noch ein wenig zu früh um Feierabend zu machen, aber er hatte alles erledigt, was er hatte erledigen müssen. Die Woche war ruhig verlaufen, vor allem nach den chaotischen Tagen davor und Mr. Thompson würde nichts sagen können, wenn Harry ausnahmsweise einmal früher Feierabend machte. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten derart viele Überstunden angehäuft, dass niemand etwas dazu würde sagen können.

Harry blätterte noch einmal die vor ihm liegenden Pergamente durch und kontrollierte, ob er auch an allen nötigen Stellen unterschrieben hatte, bevor er sich erhob, seinen Umhang vom Hacken nahm und ihn sich über den Arm legte. Bevor Harry sein Büro verliess, nahm er noch die Pergamente von seinem Schreibtisch um sie bei Mr. Thompson vorbeizubringen, bevor er nach Hause ging.

Julien Thompson hatte ihn zwar etwas erstaunt angeschaut, als er ihm die Pergamente mit den Worten gereicht hatte, dass er jetzt Feierabend machen würde, hatte aber nichts dagegen gesagt. Er wusste genauso gut wie Harry, dass dieser sich einen früheren Feierabend redlich verdient hatte, auch wenn er nichts genaueres über die Hintergründe wusste, die Harry veranlassten nach all den Überstunden in der letzten Zeit wieder früher nach Hause zu gehen.

Das Haus lag wie die ganzen letzten Tage verlassen da, als Harry aus dem Kamin stieg. Auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Regal lagen immer noch die Bücher, die Draco an den Abenden gelesen hatte, an denen er auf ihn gewartet hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte es Harry nicht über sich bringen können, sie anzurühren oder gar wegzuräumen, auch wenn er sich nicht so recht erklären konnte, wieso das so war.

Er fühlte keine Reue oder gar Gewissensbissen, wenn er an Draco dachte, wenn er denn überhaupt an ihn dachte. Da war einfach gar nichts, Leere, so als ob seine Beziehung zu Draco nie existiert hätte.

Die vielen kleinen Dinge, die Draco in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus zurückgelassen hatte, ignorierte und übersah Harry und auch diesmal ignorierte er den Bücherstapel auf dem Tischchen, als er aus dem Kamin stieg und sich den Russ von der Robe klopfte. Vielleicht sollte er die Bücher doch einmal zurück ins Regal räumen. Dort, wo sie jetzt lagen, störten sie eigentlich nur und jemand anders würde sie kaum für ihn wegräumen.

Harry hielt sich nicht lange im Wohnzimmer auf, sondern ging direkt ins Schlafzimmer, das er, bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit Draco geteilt hatte. Ganz kurz fragte er sich, wo der Blonde wohl hingegangen sein mochte, aber diese Frage schob er, genau wie alles andere, das mit Draco zu tun hatte, gewaltsam beiseite.

Nach einer ausführlichen Dusche stand Harry mit noch feuchten Haaren lange vor dem geöffneten Kleiderschrank und überlegte sich, was er anziehen sollte. Er war schon so lange nicht mehr an einem Freitagabend weggegangen, dass er gar nicht mehr so recht wusste, was man dazu anzog.

Eine knappe Stunde später verliess Harry das Haus und apparierte in die Seitengasse neben dem Club, in dem er am vergangenen Wochenende mit Alec gewesen war. Der Türsteher nickte ihm freundlich zu und Harry betrat den Club. Nachdem er seinen Umhang an der Garderobe abgegeben hatte, machte er sich auf den direkten Weg zur Bar. Jetzt, zum Feierabend, brauchte er unbedingt etwas Alkoholisches.

Der Barkeeper lächelte ihm zu, als sich Harry einen Whisky bestellte und sich anschliessend auf einen der Barhocker setzte, mit dem Rücken zur Bar, so dass er die Tanzfläche gut im Blickfeld hatte. Es war noch relativ früh und der Club noch nicht so voll, dass auf der Tanzfläche Gedränge geherrscht hätte, aber doch voll genug, dass sich auch Harry hätte unter die Tanzenden mischen können, wenn er es denn gewollt hätte.

Zwei Stunden und zwei Whisky später sass Harry immer noch an der Bar und beobachtete die Tanzenden. Der dumpfe Bass peitschte das Blut durch seinen Körper, während ihn der Alkohol leicht schummrig fühlen liess. Das immer wieder wechselnde, blitzende Licht liess die schweissnassen Körper der Tänzer auf der inzwischen vollen Tanzfläche verheissungsvoll glänzen.

Es war stickig und heiss und Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein Hemd mehr als bis zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft. Immer wieder fing er den Blick eines der Tänzer auf, aber bis jetzt hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas Interessantes ergeben. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Er hatte Zeit. Langsam schwenkte Harry das Whiskyglas in der Hand, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Vielleicht sollte er doch eine kleine Pause mit dem Whisky einlegen, nicht, dass er nachher zu betrunken war.

Harry hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als sich ein Mann, so Mitte, Anfang zwanzig, neben ihn an die Bar lehnte und ihn herausfordernd anlächelte: „Whisky? Ich glaube, das nehme ich auch." Harry lächelte leicht zurück und liess seinen Blick über den Körper des Mannes vor ihm wandern und was er sah, gefiel ihm. Kurze, braune Haare, genau so braune Augen, volle Lippen, aber ein markantes Kinn. Auch der Körper selber war nicht zu verachten. Unter dem weissen, eng anliegenden Hemd zeichneten sich gut trainierte Muskeln ab. Der Fremde nahm seinen Whisky entgegen und lehnte sich gegen die Bar, wobei ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass ihm Harrys musternde Blicke mehr als bewusst waren. „Bist du oft hier?" fragte er in einem verführerischen Tonfall und Harry wusste genau, dass die Frage eigentlich nicht lautete, ob er oft hier war, sondern, ob er mit einem bestimmten Ziel in den Club gekommen war.

„In letzter Zeit wieder öfter", gab er daher im gleichen Tonfall zurück und wusste in dem Moment, dass er den Abend nicht allein verbringen würde. „Ich bin Harry", fügte er daher noch hinzu. „Jonathan", sagte der Fremde und hob sein Glas. Einen kurzen Moment schauten sie sich in die Augen und Harry spürte, wie sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen aufbaute, wie es in seinem Bauch vor Aufregung und Begierde zu kribbeln begann. Es war wie die Woche davor mit Alec.

Jonathan nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whisky und beinahe wie gebannt beobachtete Harry, wie die rosa Zungenspitze anschliessend über die vollen Lippen fuhr um auch die letzten Tropfen zu schmecken. Er schluckte trocken und nahm selber einen Schluck. Beinahe wäre er zusammengezuckt, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und langsam aufwärts wanderte. „Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ungestört sind", raunte ihm Jonathan ihm zu und Harry konnte nur nicken.

Er legte dem Barkeeper das Geld für den letzten Whisky auf die Theke und verliess mit einem kurzen Nicken den Club. Jonathan folgte ihm unmittelbar darauf. Wie sie zu der kleinen Wohnung in einem der vielen Vororte gekommen waren, konnte Harry nicht mehr so genau sagen. Sie mussten wohl ein Taxi genommen haben. Das einzige, woran er sich noch erinnerte waren Hände, die überall über seinen Körper wanderten, eine Zunge, die heiss und feucht seinen Nacken entlangfuhr und Lippen, die sich fordernd und leidenschaftlich auf die seinen pressten.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fand er sich in einem fremden Bett, neben einem fremden Mann wieder und fühlte sich seltsam gut. Leise, um Jonathan nicht aufzuwecken, stand er auf und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen, die sie in der Nacht in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt hatten. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er noch eine kleine Notiz hinterlassen sollte, beschloss dann aber, dass das unnötig war. Jonathan würde auch so wissen, dass er nach Hause gegangen war.

Als Harry das Haus verliess, schlug ihm die kalte, klare Morgenluft entgegen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, auch wenn es schon angefangen hatte zu dämmern und es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis erst eine wenig zu laufen, bevor er nach Hause apparierte. Es musste noch sehr früh sein, da die Strassen noch völlig verlassen waren. Ein leichter Nebel zog vom Fluss herauf und eine kleine Katze sprang miauend von einer Mülltonne, die polternd umfiel.

Harry atmete tief die frische Morgenluft ein und ging mit grossen Schritten die verlassene Strasse entlang. Eigentlich war er kein Morgenmensch und ohne seinen Kaffee kaum ansprechbar, aber an diesem Morgen war es irgendwie anders.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete er, wie die Sonnenstrahlen langsam durch den Nebel drangen und die verbleibenden Fetzen sich auflöste, während der Himmel sich langsam bläulich färbte. Die Sonne tauchte die umliegenden Gebäude in ein warmes Licht und Harry fragte sich mit einem Mal, wie es kam, dass er das nie so wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, wie es kam, dass er nie bemerkt hatte, wie schön es sein konnte, wenn morgens die Sonne aufging.

Natürlich hatte er in Hogwarts mit Draco, noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, verdrängte ihn Harry auch schon wieder. Er wollte jetzt nicht an Draco denken, wollte nicht daran denken, wie sehr er ihn verletzt haben mochte. Dazu war der Morgen viel zu schön, dazu fühlte er sich im Moment viel zu ausgeglichen und zufrieden. Über Draco konnte er immer noch nachdenken. Irgendwann, in ferner Zukunft.

Nach über einer Stunde kam Harry mit vor Kälte roten Backen wieder zu Hause an. Er war am Schluss doch appariert, da er nicht so genau wusste, wo er sich befand und den ganzen Weg nach Hause zu laufen ihm doch ein wenig lang vorkam. Im Haus war es wie immer ruhig. Das Feuer musste irgendwann im Verlauf der Nacht ausgegangen sein und eine seltsame Kühle hing in den Zimmern. Eine Kühle, die sich Harry nicht so recht erklären konnte.

Unschlüssig stand er einen kleinen Moment im Eingang, bevor er in die Küche ging um sich nun doch einen Kaffee zu machen. Die Kaffeemaschine durchdrang unangenehm laut die Stille, schien so noch mehr zu verdeutlichen, dass sich ausser ihm selber niemand in dem Haus befand. Nur wenig später sass Harry am Küchentisch, die dampfende Kaffeetasse vor sich stehend, den Tagespropheten neben seinem Platz ausgebreitet.

Eigentlich wunderte es ihn fast, dass der Tagesprophet nichts über seine Trennung oder den Clubbesuch mit Alec geschrieben hatte. Auf der anderen Seite befand er sich schon längstens nicht mehr derart im Mittelpunkt des öffentlichen Interesses, wie es noch vor ein paar Jahren direkt nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort der Fall gewesen war.

Langsam liess Harry den Zucker vom Löffel in den Kaffee rutschen und beobachtete, wie er sich einen kurzen Moment auf der Oberfläche zu halten schien, bevor er dunkler wurde und im Kaffee versank, nur ein kleines Loch im Schaum hinterlassend, das sich bald wieder schloss. Sorgfältig nahm Harry den Löffel und rührte den Kaffee gründlich um, bevor er den Schaum davon ableckte und ihn wieder auf die Untertasse zurücklegte.

Sein Morgenkaffee war zu einem Ritual geworden, das er brauchte, wenn er seinen Tag vernünftig beginnen wollte. Mit geniesserisch geschlossenen Augen nahm Harry einen kleinen Schluck aus der Tasse, spürte, wie die leicht bittere, heisse Flüssigkeit sich in seinem Mund verteilte und einen leichten Nachgeschmack nach Schokolade hinterliess. Genauso langsam stellte er die Tasse wieder zurück auf die Untertasse und schlug den Tagespropheten auf.

Die ersten zwei Seiten beschäftigten sich immer noch mit dem Einsatz der Auroren, der schiefgegangen war. Der schwerverletzte Auror war nur zwei Tage nach dem Einsatz an seinen Verletzungen gestorben, was einen Aufschrei des Entsetzens durch die magische Welt hatte gehen lassen. Seit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort war kein einziger Auror mehr im Dienst gefallen und jetzt stellten sich alle die Frage, was schiefgegangen war und ob dem Leiter des Aurorenbüros nicht irgendein Verstoss gegen die Dienstvorschriften nachgewiesen werden konnte.

Gleichzeitig wurde auch seinen eigene Rolle in der Angelegenheit, obwohl er nur hinter dem Schreibtisch gesessen und den Papierkram erledigt hatte, genauer beleuchtet und nicht wenige fragten sich, wie es kam, dass ausgerechnet er aus dem aktiven Dienst zurückgezogen worden war. Alles in allem riefen sowohl die Reporterin wie auch Dutzende Leserbriefschreiber nach einer offiziellen Untersuchung des Vorfalls.

Bereits auf Seite 3 starrte Harry sein eigenes Konterfei entgegen und darunter prangte gross der Vermerk, dass es zu seinem Privatleben mehr auf Seite 29 zu lesen gäbe. Harry zögerte einen kurzen Moment, doch dann schlug er die Zeitung auf Seite 29 auf. Wenn Rita Kimmkorn meinte, sich wieder in sein Privatleben einmischen zu müssen, so wollte er wenigstens wissen, was genau sie über ihn schrieb. Das erste, was Harry ins Auge fiel, war ein etwas unscharfes Bild von ihm und Jonathan, das wohl aufgenommen worden war, als sie gemeinsam in der vorherigen Nacht den Club verlassen hatten.

Darunter prangte in grossen Druckbuchstaben die Frage: „Trennung! Hat unser Held bereits einen Neuen?"Auch der restliche Artikel war in einem ähnlichen Stil gehalten und Harry schwor sich im Geheimen nicht mehr in diesen Club zu gehen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr so bald. Es gab schliesslich noch genug andere Clubs wo er sich würde amüsieren können.

Entschlossen faltete Harry die Zeitung wieder zusammen und trank den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees. Kurz überlegte er, ob er eine Ausnahme machen und nicht ins Ministerium flohen sollte. Es war schliesslich immer noch Samstag und eigentlich hatte er samstags frei. Ehe er eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, landete eine stattliche Eule auf der Fensterbank und klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel ans Fenster. An ihrem Fuss trug sie einen rosaroten, mit einer roten Schleife und Herzen verzierten Brief mit sich. Harry öffnete das Fenster und liess die Eule herein. Mit einem eleganten Schwung landete diese auf seinem Küchentisch und streckte das Bein aus, damit er ihr den Brief abnehmen konnte.

Zögernd öffnete er den leicht parfümierten Brief. Die Absenderin kannte er nicht, aber als er das ebenfalls leicht rosarote Pergament sah, auf dem der Brief geschrieben war, gab es keine Zweifel mehr, dass es sich wohl um eine unbekannte Verehrerin handeln musste, die jetzt, da der Tagesprophet über seine Trennung geschrieben hatte, ihre Chance witterte.

Der Brief wanderte ungelesen in den nächsten Kamin und Harry ging die Treppe hinauf um sich umzuziehen. Er würde den Vormittag wohl doch im Ministerium verbringen, denn wie seine Freunde auf die Trennung von Draco und vor allem das Foto in der Zeitung reagieren würden, wollte er lieber nicht so schnell wissen. So sehr Ron und Hermine anfangs gegen seine Beziehung mit Draco gewesen waren, so hatten sie sich doch erstaunlich schnell damit abgefunden und Harry war sich sicher, dass zumindest Hermine die Art, wie er sich von Draco getrennt hatte, alles andere als gutheissen würde.

Nach einer ausführlichen Dusche und mit frischen Kleidern stieg Harry eine halbe Stunde später aus dem Kamin im Atrium des Ministeriums. Für einen Samstag liefen ungewöhnlich viele Zauberer und Hexen umher, flüsterten hektisch miteinander und schienen doch nicht so recht zu wissen, was nun geschehen sollte.

Im Lift, der ihn in seine Etage brachte, hörte Harry schliesslich wie zwei Hexen miteinander flüsterten und konnte die Worte Thompson und suspendiert heraushören. Wenn es schon im restlichen Ministerium unruhig war, so ging es in der Aurorenabteilung zu wie in einem Bienenstock. Ständig flogen irgendwelche Memos durch die Luft, landeten auf den Schreibtischen, nur um unmittelbar darauf wieder von anderen abgelöst zu werden und schon veraltet zu sein, bevor auch nur ansatzweise jemand dazu kommen konnte, sie zu lesen.

Auf Harrys Schreibtisch häuften sich die Dokumente und Akten. Ganz obenauf lag ein gelbes Pergament, wie es das Ministerium für sehr wichtige interne, aber geheime Mitteilungen zu verwenden pflegte. Offensichtlich hatten sich die Vermutungen im Tagespropheten bewahrheitet und es war tatsächlich zu einer Untersuchung und damit einhergehend der Suspension von Julien Thompson gekommen.

Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer setzte sich Harry an seinen Schreibtisch und begann die Dokumente durchzusehen. So wie es aussah, würde jedes Mitglied der Abteilung im Verlauf der nächsten Woche einzeln zu dem Einsatz befragt werden, völlig unabhängig davon, ob es etwas mit der Einsatzplanung oder dem Einsatz selber zu tun gehabt hatte.

Das Ministerium hatte aufgrund der vielen, sehr empörten Reaktionen auf den Tod des Auroren eine umfassende und vollständige Untersuchung angeordnet und so wie Harry das Ministerium einschätzte, hiess das auch, dass mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit Köpfe rollen würden. Jemand würde die Verantwortung für das, was schiefgegangen war, übernehmen müssen. Völlig unabhängig davon, ob derjenige etwas dafür konnte oder nicht.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er selber würde das kaum sein. Auch wenn er an den Schreibtisch versetzt worden war, so würde das Ministerium nicht auf die Idee kommen, ihm den missratenen Einsatz anhängen zu wollen. Aber völlig unabhängig davon, was bei der Untersuchung herauskam, würde die nächste Zeit wohl sehr anstrengend werden. Harry schlug die erste Akte auf und vertiefte sich in die Dokumente.

Als er endlich das Büro verlassen konnte, dämmerte es bereits draussen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal an einem Samstag so lange hatte im Büro bleiben müssen. Neben den unendlich vielen Memos, die in einem schier unaufhörlichen Strom in sein Büro geflogen kamen, waren nacheinander auch noch die Eulen von Hermine und Ron, Ginny, George und den Weasleys eingetroffen, die ihn zu dem Bericht im Tagespropheten über seine Trennung von Draco befragten.

Todmüde und zumindest geistig völlig erledigt, stieg Harry aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und zum ersten Mal seit Dracos Auszug kam ihm das Haus leer und verlassen vor. Das kalte Wohnzimmer und der Bücherstapel, den er immer noch nicht weggeräumt hatte, schienen ihn anzuschreien, die Stille ihn zu erdrücken.

Und so tat Harry das einzige, was ihm einfiel: Er duschte, zog sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in einen der vielen Clubs um dort den Abend zu verbringen und vielleicht noch etwas Gesellschaft für die Nacht zu finden.


	8. Weiterleben: Draco

**Kapitel 6: Weiterleben: Draco**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Draco wie in dichtem Nebel. Er schlief und wenn er aufwachte, dann war seine Mutter da, brachte ihm etwas zu essen ans Bett, hielt ihn, wenn er weinte und reichte ihm anschliessend, wenn er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ein feuchtes Tuch, damit er sich das Gesicht waschen konnte. Über Harry sprachen sie nicht. Draco erwähnte ihn nicht und seine Eltern fragten nicht nach ihm. Abends, nach der Arbeit, setzte sich Lucius für mehrere Stunden zu ihm, las ihm vor und erzählte ihm von seinem Tag, so, wie er es früher auch gemacht hatte, wenn Draco krank gewesen war. Waren es damals die Märchen von Beetle dem Barden gewesen, so waren es jetzt die Petersburger Novellen von Nikolaj Gogol.

Zwar war Gogol auch in der Muggelwelt bekannt, aber nur die wenigsten wussten, dass er ein Zauberer gewesen war und Durmstrang besucht hatte. Nach einigen Tagen gelang es seine Schilderungen der Beamten, die immer wieder gegen die Widrigkeiten ihres Schicksals und Berufs ankämpften, zumindest ab und zu ein kleines Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht zu zaubern.

Schon zwei Tage nachdem er zu seinen Eltern gezogen war, begann Draco das Bett gelegentlich zu verlassen um sich ans Fenster zu setzen und hinaus zu starren. Morgens beobachtete er die dichten Nebelfelder, die sich durch den Park des Herrenhauses zogen und sich gegen Mittag langsam auflösten, nachmittags schaute er den Vögeln zu, die in den vielen Büschen nach Nahrung pickten und immer suchte er, wenn auch unbewusst, den Himmel nach einer Eule ab, die vielleicht Nachricht von Harry bringen würde. Eine Erklärung, eine Entschuldigung. Aber die Eule kam nicht.

Der Schmerz, der ihn am Anfang fast zu zerreissen schien, war langsam einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen. Ein Pochen, das ständig da war, ihn ununterbrochen begleitete, immer präsent, aber nicht mehr so alles dominierend, wie die ersten Tage.

Es musste der Samstag eine Woche nachdem er zu seinen Eltern gezogen war, gewesen sein. Draco sass wie jeden Morgen am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Diesmal war es deutlich früher als sonst, aber nachdem er die ganze Woche morgens weinend aus seinem von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf erwacht war, so fühlte er sich diesmal seltsam erholt. Draco brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass er diese Nacht zum ersten Mal seit der Trennung keine Alpträume gehabt hatte und auch nicht morgens als allererstes sein Kopfkissen nass geweint hatte und irgendwie liess ihn diese Tatsache ein wenig Hoffnung schöpfen.

Er war aufgestanden und wie die letzten Tage hatte er sich ans Fenster gesetzt und in den Park gestarrt. Der Nebel schien ihm an diesem Morgen ein wenig lichter zu sein als die letzten Tage und tatsächlich gelang es der Sonne immer wieder ihr Licht hindurch zu schicken. Ein warmes Licht, das die Bäume und Büsche im Park mit einem warmen, fast goldenen Schimmer umgab und die Blumen dazu verlockte ihre Blüten noch ein letztes Mal zu öffnen bevor der Winter endgültig kommen würde.

Das Licht und die Sonne erinnerten ihn an einen Frühlingsmorgen, den er mit Harry am See in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Sie hatten sich am Abend am See getroffen und die halbe Nacht geredet und gekuschelt und waren dann am Ufer des Sees eingeschlafen. Irgendwann hatte die Kälte, die den nachlassenden Wärmezauber durchdrang, Draco geweckt. Über den See hatten sich dicke, weisse Nebelschwaden gezogen, während es schon zu dämmern begann. Neben ihm war Harry langsam aufgewacht und hatte sich wie eine kleine Katze gestreckt.

Harry hatte gerade aufstehen wollen, damit sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss hätten machen können, bevor sie jemand draussen erwischt hätte, als die Sonne den Nebel zerrissen und den schwarzen See in fast goldenes Licht getaucht hatte. Natürlich waren sie an diesem Tag bei ihrer Rückkehr ins Schloss erwischt worden und natürlich waren sie auch noch zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen, was ihnen Punkteverlust und Strafarbeiten eingebracht hatte und trotzdem hatte Draco es nicht bereut.

Eine einzige, stumme Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht, aber Draco wischte sie nicht weg, liess sie einfach seine Wange hinab rinnen und auf den Boden tropfen. Die Sonne löste die letzten Nebelschwaden auf, die noch über dem Park hingen und liess die Tautropfen, die überall an den Bäumen und den feinen Spinnfäden dazwischen hingen, wie kleine Diamanten funkeln.

Draco richtete sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sein Zimmer wieder verliess, dass er hinunterging und mit seinen Eltern gemeinsam frühstückte. Es war Zeit, dass er anfing, seinen Kokon, den er sich geschaffen hatte, langsam zu verlassen und in den Wintergarten hinab zu gehen, war zumindest ein Anfang.

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, der die letzten Tage immer direkt am Fenster gestanden hatte. Die Hauselfen hatten sein Zimmer nicht einmal betreten, seine Mutter hatte sich um alles gekümmert, hatte ihm zu essen gebracht, sein Bett frisch bezogen und ihm auch frische Roben herausgelegt, so wie sie es in seiner Kindheit auch getan hatte. Als sie den Stuhl am Fenster hatte stehen sehen, wo er eigentlich nicht hingehörte, hatte sie bloss unauffällig mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihn dort stehen lassen.

Langsam ging Draco ins Badezimmer und wusch sich das Gesicht. Die letzten Tage hatte er es vermieden in den Spiegel zu schauen, aber an diesem Morgen schien sich etwas verändert zu haben und so wagte er einen Blick. Ihn starrte ein blasses Gesicht, mit roten, geschwollenen Augen und schwarzen Ringen darunter an. Sein Haar hing strähnig und ungekämmt hinunter. Draco wandte sich ab. Einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es sinnvoll wäre, sich die Haare zu waschen und sich zu frisieren, bevor er zum Frühstück ging, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm die Kraft dazu. Stattdessen zog er sich nur eine frische Robe an und ging dann hinunter in den Wintergarten.

Wie jeden Morgen sassen seine Eltern bereits am gedeckten Tisch. Sein Vater las wie immer den Tagespropheten. Alles wirkte auf Draco so vertraut und ganz kurz fühlte er sich wie in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, wenn er die Sommerferien zu Hause verbracht hatte und als seine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Als er den Wintergarten betrat, nickte ihm sein Vater über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg zu und seine Mutter legte ihm ein Brötchen auf den Teller, goss ihm Tee in die Tasse und liess ein Stück Zucker hineinfallen, so, wie sie das früher auch immer getan hatte.

Nachdenklich rührte Draco in seiner Tasse, knabberte ein wenig an seinem Brötchen. Wirklich Appetit hatte er nicht, aber irgendwie war es doch richtig gewesen das Zimmer zu verlassen. Die Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten zog seinen Blick auf sich, gerade als sein Vater die Zeitung sorgfältig zusammenfaltete und neben seinen Teller legte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu seiner Frau leerte er seine Kaffeetasse und erhob sich. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, aber er musste sich in einer Stunde mit einem Abgeordneten einer Zweigstelle seines Imperiums treffen. Dabei wollte er eigentlich gerade jetzt seinen Sohn nur ungern alleine lassen, vor allem nach dem, was er auf S. 29 des Tagespropheten gelesen hatte.

Narcissa hatte ihren Mann nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, sofort ins Ministerium zu apparieren um sich dort Potter vorzuknöpfen und auch jetzt, als sie ihn zum Kamin im kleinen Salon begleitete, von wo aus er in sein Büro in London flohen würde, redete sie unablässig auf ihn ein. Auch wenn Lucius sich geschworen hatte, sich nicht mehr in das Leben seines Sohnes einzumischen, aber das, was er jetzt in der Zeitung hatte lesen müssen, ging einfach zu weit.

Kaum hatten seine Eltern den Raum verlassen, da griff Draco auch schon nach der Zeitung und schlug sie auf. Bereits auf S. 3 blickte ihm Harrys Gesicht entgegen. Harry. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Schon als er die Schlagzeile gesehen hatte, hätte er es wissen müssen und doch hatte er wie unter einem inneren Zwang nach der Zeitung gegriffen und sie aufgeschlagen. Der getötete Auror und auch die interne Untersuchung im Ministerium interessierten ihn nicht sonderlich, aber die Erwähnung von S. 29 liess Draco kurz stocken.

Sollte er die Seite wirklich aufschlagen? Eigentlich wusste Draco ganz genau, dass das, was er dort würde lesen können, ihn nur verletzen würde, ihn nur verletzen konnte und doch musste er die Seite aufschlagen, musste lesen, was Rita Kimmkorn geschrieben hatte.

Narcissa hatte Lucius am Kamin verabschiedet und kehrte gerade in den Wintergarten zurück, ohne von ihrem Sohn bemerkt zu werden. Zögernd blieb sie in der Tür stehen und beobachtete, wie Draco ganz langsam die Zeitung durchblätterte und sie schliesslich auf Seite 29 aufschlug.

Draco starrte auf die Zeitung. Harry schaute ihn an. Harry, wie er gerade Arm in Arm mit einem Fremden einen Club irgendwo in London verliess. Darunter die Schlagzeile und die Frage, ob er bereits einen Neuen hätte.

Für Draco schien die Zeit still zu stehen, für wie lange, wusste er nicht. Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass ihre Trennung bereits in der Zeitung ausgeschlachtet wurde, wechselte sich ab mit der Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass Harry anscheinend schon einen Ersatz für ihn gefunden hatte und langsam, ganz langsam, stiegen Wut und Hass in Draco auf.

Wut darüber, dass Harry einfach gegangen war, dass er ihn einfach verlassen hatte, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung, ohne ihm überhaupt die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Beziehung zu retten. Wut darüber, dass HH sich Harry zu amüsieren schien, dass er sich mit anderen Männern traf, in Clubs ging und diese in Begleitung wieder verliess. Hass auf Harry, der ihn so sehr verletzt hatte und den das überhaupt nicht zu kümmern schien. Dazu die Erkenntnis, dass es endgültig vorbei war, dass es keinen Weg zurückgeben würde. Schmerz, der sich in Wut umwandelte. Wut, die so überwältigend war, dass sie alles überdeckte, dass sie keinen Platz mehr für andere Gefühle liess.

Wut und Hass. Hass auf Harry, dass es ihm so einfach gelang weiterzumachen, ihn zu ersetzen und über ihre Trennung hinweg zu gehen, aber auch Wut über sich selber, weil er es zugelassen hatte, von Harry so sehr verletzt zu werden.

Die Teetassen begannen leise auf ihren Untertassen zu klirren, der Tee in ihnen zu vibrieren. Narcissa stand immer noch in der Tür zum Wintergarten und hatte, unfähig es noch zu verhindern, beobachtet, wie Draco die Zeitung aufgeschlagen und auf das Bild von Potter mit diesem Fremden gestarrt hatte. Das Bild, das auch ihren sonst so kontrollierten Mann wütend gemacht hatte.

Eine ganze Weile war überhaupt nichts geschehen. Draco hatte wie versteinert gewirkt und immer weiter das Bild angestarrt, doch dann hatte sie das leise Klirren der Tassen gehört, hatte gesehen, wie der Tee in ihnen zu vibrieren begann.

Nur kurze Zeit später hatte sie die Magie gespürt, die in gewaltigen Wellen von ihrem Sohn ausging. Magie, die sie so kräftig nur einmal gespürt hatte, damals im Verbotenen Wald, als Harry Potter dem Dunklen Lord entgegen getreten war. Magie, so kräftig, dass sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass Draco dazu fähig war. Als Kind hatte er nie zu unkontrollierten Magieausbrüchen geneigt und später, während seiner Hogwartszeit, hatte er viel zu viel Selbstkontrolle besessen, als dass es jemals dazu gekommen wäre.

Als die Brötchen von den Tellern abhoben und auch die Messer und Löffel zu schweben begannen, gelang es ihr, sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen und auf Draco zuzustürmen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Tagesprophet an genau der Stelle, die Harrys Gesicht zeigte, angefangen zu brennen. Ohne auf die Magiewellen zu achten, die immer noch von Draco ausging, nahm sie ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn auch dann noch fest, als die Magie abnahm, die Brötchen wieder auf den Tellern landeten und Draco stattdessen anfing zu schreien und Harry zu verfluchen. Sie hielt ihn auch dann noch fest, als er sich losreissen wollte um sofort zu diesem Mistkerl, wie er ihn nannte, zu apparieren um ihn zu vierteilen und zu rädern.

Draco spürte nur noch Wut in sich, weisse Wut. Wut, die in ihm das Bedürfnis erwachen liess, irgendetwas zu zerstören, jemanden zu töten und Harry solche Schmerzen zuzufügen, wie er sie selber verspürte. Nur am Rand nahm er war, wie sich seine Magie einen Weg nach draussen bahnte, er langsam die Kontrolle verlor. Irgendwann spürte er zwei Arme, die ihn umfingen und festhielten, die ihn festhielten und daran hinderten, sofort ins Ministerium zu apparieren, wo er Harry um diese Zeit sicher antreffen würde. Er hörte eine Stimme in einer unnatürlich hohen Lage kreischen, hörte sie drohen, dass sie Potter vierteilen und rädern würde, wenn er ihr in die Finger käme und begriff doch nicht, dass das seine eigene Stimme war, die er hörte, dass er es war, der diese Drohungen und Verwünschungen ausstiess.

Irgendwann liess die Wut nach. Das erste, was Draco bewusst wieder wahrnahm, war der beruhigende Geruch seiner Mutter, ihre Arme, die sich um seinen Oberkörper gelegt hatten und ihre Stimme, die immer wieder versuchte, ihn zu erreichen und dann kamen wieder die Tränen. Irgendwann, ganz vage, ging Draco der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass ein einziger Mensch so viele Tränen haben konnte.

Später konnten weder Narcissa noch Draco sagen, wie lange sie, eng umschlungen, auf dem Boden des Wintergartens gesessen hatten, doch irgendwann liessen die Tränen nach und Draco begann mit rauer Stimme zu erzählen. Erzählte, dass er in dem Brief, den er Harry an jenem Abend fast zwei Wochen zuvor hinterlassen hatte, geschrieben hatte, dass er mit ihm reden müsste. Erzählte, wie er daraufhin jeden Abend auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin auf Harrys Rückkehr aus dem Ministerium gewartet hatte und wie dieser immer später nach Hause gekommen war und zum Flohen den Kamin im Arbeitszimmer genutzt hatte um ihm nicht zu begegnen, erzählte, wie ihm Harry aus dem Weg gegangen war, bis er dann zu jenem Freitag kam.

Zu jenem Freitag, als er wieder auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin auf Harry gewartet hatte und dieser dann einfach in ihr Wohnzimmer appariert war. Mit stockenden Worten und beinahe tonloser Stimme erzählte er, wie Harry nach Alkohol und Zigaretten gerochen, der Umhang schief über seine Schultern gehangen hatte und er dann einfach nur gesagt hatte, dass er sich trennen würde. Einfach so, ohne jeden Grund.

Erneut liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen als Draco endete und nur das war es schlussendlich, was Narcissa davon abhielt, sofort ins Ministerium zu apparieren und ein paar illegale Flüche an Potter auszuprobieren. Stattdessen unterdrückte sie ihre Wut und nahm sich nur vor, am Abend, wenn Lucius wieder zu Hause war, zusammen mit ihrem Mann einen Heuler zu verfassen und diesen an Potter zu schicken. Zwar wusste sie genau, dass sich Lucius bis dahin wieder beruhigt haben und dagegen sein würde, dass er trotz allem, was an diesem Morgen vorgefallen war, weiterhin der Meinung war, dass Draco das schlussendlich selber mit Potter würde klären müssen, aber es tat gut, den Heuler wenigstens in Gedanken zu verfassen und zu verschicken.

Eine Weile hatten Narcissa und Draco noch auf dem Boden im Wintergarten gesessen, doch dann war sie mit den Worten aufgestanden, dass ihre Knochen das lange Sitzen auf dem harten Boden nicht mehr so gut vertragen würden. Den Tisch hatte sie den Hauselfen überlassen und Draco nach oben in sein Zimmer gebracht, wo dieser völlig erschöpft in sein Bett gefallen war.

Irgendwann im Verlauf des Nachmittags war er wieder aufgewacht und hatte ein letztes Mal beim Aufwachen in sein Kissen geweint. Danach hatte er sich irgendwie erleichtert gefühlt, war aufgestanden und ins Bad gegangen, wo er sich geduscht und die Haare gewaschen hatte.

Gerade als Draco in einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt wieder ins Zimmer gegangen war, landete eine kleine, braune Eule auf der Fensterbank und pickte energisch mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. An ihrem Bein hing ein überdimensionaler Brief. Draco erkannte die Eule sofort. Sie war genauso klein und etwas überdreht wie Pansy, mit der er schon vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts gespielt hatte.

Als er das Fenster öffnete, kam ein Schwall kalter und feuchter Herbstluft mit ins Zimmer und liess ihn kurz schaudern. Nachdem er der Eule den Brief abgenommen, sie kurz am Kopf gekrault und ihr einen Eulenkeks gegeben hatte, hob sie auch schon wieder ab und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster hinaus. Anscheinend erwartete Pansy keine Antwort.

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Draco, überlegte, ob er den Brief überhaupt öffnen sollte. Er konnte sich denken, warum Pansy ihm geschrieben hatte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Reaktion darauf, dass Harry ihn verlassen hatte, würde ertragen können. Harry und Pansy hatten sich nie sonderlich gut verstanden, auch wenn es ihnen mit der Zeit gelungen war, sich miteinander zu arrangieren.

Draco liess sich mit dem Brief in der Hand aufs Bett sinken und starrte ihn eine Weile unschlüssig an, bevor er sich schliesslich einen Ruck gab, den Umschlag aufriss, einen dicht beschriebenen Bogen Pergament hervorzog und zu lesen begann:

_Lieber Draco_

_Wie kommt es, dass deine besten Freunde aus der Zeitung erfahren müssen, dass du und Harry euch getrennt habt? Du weisst, dass ich normalerweise nichts auf das gebe, was im Tagespropheten steht, aber da wir dich über eine Woche nicht mehr gesehen haben und ich, als ich bei Hermine angefragt haben, ob sie etwas wüsste, nur eine seltsam ausweichende Antwort erhalten habe, nehme ich in diesem Fall an, dass der Bericht ausnahmsweise der Wahrheit entspricht._

_Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du weisst doch, dass wir für dich da sind, egal was geschieht. Hoffentlich verkriechst du dich jetzt nicht wieder, wie du das früher immer getan hast, wenn du Kummer hattest. Das ist Potter nicht wert, obwohl er wohl doch irgendetwas haben musste, wenn du solange mit ihm zusammenwarst und ich mit meiner Annahme richtig liege, dass er es war, der sich getrennt hat. Aber dann ist er es erst recht nicht wert, dass du dir seinetwegen Kummer machst. Er weiss schliesslich nicht zu schätzen, was er an dir hatte._

_Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst oder jemanden, der einfach nur da ist, dann melde dich sofort und ungeniert, egal zu welcher Tages- und Nachtzeit. Du hast Freunde, vergiss das nicht. _

_Pansy_

_P.s.: Wenn du jemanden brauchst, der Potter unauffällig für dich verflucht, dann melde dich ebenfalls. Ich kenne da ein paar nette Sprüche._

Draco las den Brief einmal, dann noch einmal und als er das Postskriptum zum zweiten Mal durchlas, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht zog. Das war so typisch für Pansy und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry ihr nicht zufällig über den Weg lief.

Und ganz plötzlich war die Erkenntnis da: Er hatte Freunde, sehr gute Freunde. Freunde, die für ihn da waren und ihn immer unterstützt hatten, egal was geschehen war, egal, wie er sich benommen hatte. Seine Freunde waren immer für ihn dagewesen. Er war nicht alleine. Er hatte seine Eltern und seine Freunde und irgendwann würde der Schmerz nachlassen und er würde über Harry hinweg kommen. Da war sich Draco plötzlich ganz sicher. Es würde zwar lange dauern, aber irgendwann würde er wieder leben können.


	9. Leere: Harry

**Kapitel 7: Leere: Harry**

Die nächsten Wochen wurden, wie es Harry bereits vermutet hatte, aussergewöhnlich stressig. Nachdem das Ministerium die offizielle Untersuchung eingeleitet und Julien Thompson suspendiert hatte, stand die Aurorenabteilung für zwei Tage komplett ohne Leitung da, ehe es dem Ministerium gelang für Ersatz zu sorgen. Zwei Tage, die ausreichten in der Abteilung das Chaos ausbrechen zu lassen und sie praktisch handlungsunfähig zu machen.

Nachdem Harry den Samstagabend in einem anderen Club und die Nacht mit einem anderen Mann verbracht hatte, gehörte er am Sonntag zu einem der Ersten, die im Ministerium auftauchten. So nach und nach trafen aber auch die anderen Angehörigen seiner Abteilung ein, versuchten, die liegengebliebenen Memos abzuarbeiten und Schadensbegrenzung gegenüber der Presse zu betreiben.

Als Harry auch am Sonntag erst in der Abenddämmerung das Ministerium verlassen konnte, fühlte er sich völlig ausgelaugt. Das Haus, in das er zurückkehrte, kam ihm leer und viel zu ruhig vor. Nach einem kurzen Abendessen, das Kreacher ihm vorbereitet hatte und er alleine in der Küche am jetzt viel zu gross scheinenden Tisch einnahm, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Die Stille im Haus schien ihn zu erdrücken und so tat er das Einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam um ihr zu entfliehen. Obwohl er eigentlich viel zu erschöpft war und ihm ein ruhiger Abend zu Hause sicher gut getan hätte, zog er sich um und verliess das Haus um wieder in irgendeinen Club zu gehen und dort nach Ablenkung zu suchen.

Die Woche verging für Harry auf der einen Seite so schnell, wie schon lange keine Woche mehr vergangen war, auf der anderen Seite schien sie sich schon beinahe unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen. Solange Harry im Ministerium war, arbeitete, sich durch die Berge von Memos und Eulen kämpfte, die jeden Tag eintrafen, konnte er sich nur fragen, wo die Zeit immer blieb. Aber sobald er abends, meistens weit nach Feierabend, nach Hause gefloht hatte, schien sich das Phänomen zu drehen und Harry konnte sich nur fragen, wie es möglich war, dass sich eine Minute auf eine derart lange Zeitspanne ausdehnen konnte. Häufig hielt er es dann nicht mehr aus und zog doch noch durch die Clubs, obwohl er am nächsten Morgen wieder früh im Ministerium sein musste.

Nach fast drei Wochen war es dann endlich soweit, dass Harrys Befragung zu den Vorfällen, die zu dem missratenen Einsatz geführt hatten, anstand. Er wurde von einem der unzähligen Angestellten in einen kleinen Raum geführt, wo ihn bereits zwei Beamte erwarteten. Nachdem Harry einen magischen Eid geschworen hatte, dass er die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit sagen würde, begann die Befragung.

„Dann beginnen wir, Mr. Potter" sagte der ältere der beiden Beamten, der sich als Dawson vorgestellt hatte, und warf noch einen letzten kurzen Blick auf die vor ihm liegenden Dokumente. „Ihr Name ist Harry Potter, Sie sind ledig und wohnen in London." Harry nickte bestätigend. „Wie ich meinen Unterlagen entnehmen kann, sind Sie seit ungefähr einem Jahr im Innendienst tätig, waren davor aber im aktiven Dienst. Darf ich fragen, was zu Ihrer Versetzung geführt hat?" Der jüngere Zauberer machte sich eifrig Notizen, während Harry einmal tief durchatmete um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Seine Versetzung in den Innendienst war immer noch ein Thema, dass er mied, wo immer es möglich war. „Am besten fragen Sie Mr. Thompson nach den Beweggründen für meine Versetzung. Mir hat er damals nur gesagt, dass ich zu bekannt für den Aussendienst wäre." Für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass Mr. Dawson irgendwie erstaunt wirkte, aber so schnell wie der Eindruck dagewesen war, verschwand er auch wieder.

„Können Sie mir sagen, welches genau Ihre Aufgaben den Einsatz betreffend waren, bei dem Auror Miller unglücklicherweise ums Leben gekommen ist?" Harry schluckte trocken. Vielleicht hätte er mehr tun können, vielleicht hätte er mehr tun müssen und vielleicht hätte er so verhindern können, dass… „Würden Sie bitte antworten, Mr. Potter." Harry räusperte sich, versuchte dem Beamten in die Augen zu sehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, so dass er schliesslich doch die Tischplatte betrachtete.

„Mit der Planung selber hatte ich eigentlich nichts zu tun. Allerdings habe ich die Einsatzpläne nur wenige Stunden zuvor kurz zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich fand es damals sehr seltsam, dass Miller ohne seinen Partner eingeteilt worden war und hatte versucht Mr. Thompson darauf anzusprechen. Dieser meinte allerdings nur, dass Millers Partner aus privaten Gründen nicht an dem Einsatz würde teilnehmen können und dass Miller durchaus in der Lage wäre ohne seinen Partner zu arbeiten. Mir kam das etwas merkwürdig vor, da es eigentlich unüblich ist, dass ein Auror ohne seinen Partner zu einem Einsatz geschickt wird."

Harry starrte immer noch die Tischplatte an. Wenn er mehr getan hätte, wenn er sich damals von Thompson nicht einfach so hätte abspeisen lassen, könnte dann Miller noch leben? Hatten ihn die Probleme mit Draco, seine Versuche einem klärenden Gespräch mit ihm auszuweichen, in seiner Arbeit derart beeinträchtigt, dass er es am nötigen Durchsetzungswillen hatte fehlen lassen, als es darum ging, seinen Vorgesetzten auf einen offensichtlichen Fehler in der Einsatzplanung hinzuweisen?

Die Stimme von Mr. Dawson riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Und Sie haben Julien Thompson darauf angesprochen, dass Auror Miller ohne sein Partner eingeteilt worden war?" Harry nickte. Das Gespräch mit Thompson, das er damals gesucht hatte, hatte nur dazu geführt, dass ihn Thompson wieder einmal darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er weniger Überstunden machen sollte. „Warum fragen Sie?"

Der Beamte schaute Harry forschend ins Gesicht. „Ich kann keinen Vermerk dazu in den Akten finden und wenn Sie Julien Thompson darauf angesprochen haben, warum er Miller alleine für den Einsatz eingeteilt hatte, dann müsste das vermerkt sein. Sie und Mr. Thompson haben nicht unbedingt das beste Verhältnis, wie ich mitbekommen habe?" Schon der Tonfall machte klar, dass das weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung war und so beschränkte sich Harry darauf kurz zu nicken.

„Sie machen sehr viele Überstunden, Mr. Potter. Auffällig ist, dass sie letzte Woche, also genau die Woche nach diesem unglücklichen Zwischenfall das Büro ausgesprochen pünktlich verlassen haben. Können Sie mir erklären weshalb?" Unter dem Tisch ballte Harry die eine Hand zur Faust. Sein Privatleben ging niemanden etwas an. Ausserdem wusste inzwischen die ganze Zaubererwelt von seiner Trennung von Draco und so versuchte er mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme zu antworten: „Das ist privat." Niemanden ging es etwas an, dass er plötzlich keine Überstunden mehr machte, weil er jetzt wieder gerne abends nach Hause kam. Die kleine Stimme, die ihm fragend zuflüsterte, warum er dann die Abende in irgendwelchen Clubs verbrachte, anstelle zu Hause, ignorierte er.

„Was genau verstehen Sie unter privat?" insistierte Mr. Dawson. Die Feder des Jüngeren schien nur so über das Pergament zu fliegen. „Das geht Sie, verdammt noch mal, überhaupt nichts an!" Nur mit Mühe konnte Harry sich zumindest soweit zusammenreissen, dass er nicht sofort aufsprang und das Zimmer verliess. Er fühlte sich einfach unglaublich genervt. Da waren die vielen Eulen von irgendwelchen Verehrerinnen, in denen er seit dem Bericht im Tagespropheten geradezu ertrank, dann war es in der letzten Nacht ausgesprochen spät geworden und auch der Sex war gerade mal durchschnittlich gewesen. Auf der einen Seite war er todmüde und wusste doch, dass er sich, wenn er sich denn hinlegen würde, nur unruhig von einer auf die andere Seite drehen würde. Irgendwie schlief er in den letzten Wochen unglaublich schlecht.

„Mr. Potter zügeln Sie Ihr Temperament und beantworten Sie meine Fragen." Der Beamte musterte ihn streng und für einen Augenblick fühlte sich Harry an seine Schulzeit erinnert, wenn ihn Professor Snape im Unterricht so angeschaut hatte.

Die Befragung zog sich über den ganzen Nachmittag. Als Harry gegen Abend endlich den kleinen Raum verlassen konnte, fühlte er sich unglaublich erschöpft. Die Aktenberge auf seinem Schreibtisch ignorierte er und nahm nur seinen Umhang vom Hacken, bevor er auf direktem Weg nach Hause flohte. Wie schon die letzten Tage war das Wohnzimmer kalt und dunkel, als er aus dem Kamin stieg. Die Bücher lagen immer noch auf dem Tischchen neben dem Sofa. Harry hatte es nicht über sich bringen können, sie wegzuräumen. Weshalb das so war, konnte er sich selber nicht erklären. Irgendetwas liess ihn zögern, irgendetwas. Das gleiche Etwas, das ihn auch davon abhielt in Dracos Arbeitszimmer zu gehen und dort irgendetwas zu verändern.

Harry wandte sich ab. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Draco jetzt wohl machte, wie es ihm wohl ging. Das Abendessen stand mit Warm- und Frischhaltezauber versehen auf dem Tisch. Kreacher schien sonst irgendwo beschäftigt zu sein.

Einen Moment zögerte Harry, ob er das Haus wirklich betreten oder ob er nicht doch noch in irgendeine Bar apparieren und etwas trinken gehen sollte, doch dann hängte er seinen Umhang an den Hacken an der Wand und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er sich auszog, die Kleider genau an der Stelle liegen lassend, wo er stand und sich unter die Dusche stellte. Wenigstens beschwerte sich jetzt niemand mehr darüber, wenn er seine Kleidung einfach am Boden liegenliess. Draco hatte immer gemeckert, wenn er nach ihm ins Badezimmer gegangen war und dort regelmässig über Harrys Kleider gestolpert war.

Das heisse Wasser prasselte beruhigend auf seine Schultern, schien den ganzen Stress der Befragung vom Nachmittag abzuwaschen. Die Befragung, die doch eher einem Verhör geglichen hatte und die so viel unangenehmes, das er erfolgreich beiseite gedrängt hatte, wieder hatte hochkommen lassen. Harry seufzte leise und griff blind nach dem Duschgel. Mit einem leisen Klack sprang der Deckel auf und Harry goss sich ein wenig davon auf die Hand. Sofort hüllte ihn der Duft nach einem Wasserfall mitten im Regenwald ein. Leichte Süsse, wie von exotische Blumen vermischte sich mit angenehmer Frische.

Die Flasche rutschte Harry aus der Hand und schlug mit einem lauten Poltern auf dem Boden der Dusche auf. Dracos Geruch hüllte ihn ein. Draco hatte immer ganz leicht nach seinem Duschgel gerochen und Harry hatte diesen Duft geliebt, ihn mit dem Blonden assoziiert und genau gewusst, dass dieser Geruch ihn immer an ihn erinnern würde.

Und plötzlich war alles da. Alles, was er die vergangenen Wochen erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Draco, wie er auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin geschlafen hatte, während er auf ihn gewartet hatte. Draco, der an ihrem Tag das Essen für sie vorbereitet hatte und zu seinen Eltern gegangen war, als Harry nicht aufgetaucht war. Draco, wie er ihn verletzt und völlig verständnislos angeschaut hatte, als ihm Harry gesagt hatte, dass er sich trennen würde.

Harry starrte fassungslos das bläulich schimmernde Gel in seiner Handfläche an. Was hatte er getan? Draco war immer für ihn dagewesen, hatte Verständnis für seine unmöglichen Arbeitszeiten und auch sein unmögliches Verhalten gehabt und ihm war nichts besseres eingefallen, als sich einfach so, ohne jede Erklärung, von ihm zu trennen, ihm nicht einmal mehr eine Chance zu geben.

Er hielt es nicht mehr unter der Dusche aus. Das heisse Wasser, der Dampf, all dies liess ihm seine Kehle eng werden. Harry stürzte aus der Dusche, riss sein Handtuch vom Hacken und verliess das Bad, nicht auf die Pfützen achtend, die er überall auf dem Boden hinterliess. Erst im Schlafzimmer hatte er den Eindruck wieder etwas freier atmen zu können. Sorgfältig trocknete er sich ab und öffnete den Schrank. Dabei fiel sein Blick zufällig auf den kleinen Nachttisch an der Seite des Betts, wo Draco immer geschlafen hatte.

Auf dem Nachttisch stand immer noch ein leeres Glas. Draco hatte sich jeden Abend ein Glas Wasser neben das Bett gestellt, für den Fall, dass er nachts nach einem Alptraum aufwachte. Anfangs war Harry noch aufgestanden und hatte ihm das Wasser aus dem Badezimmer geholt, bevor er ihn in den Arm genommen und festgehalten hatte, aber irgendwann war Draco dazu übergegangen, abends, vor dem Einschlafen, das Glas auf seinen Nachttisch zu stellen. Hatte Draco diese Alpträume eigentlich noch? Harry wusste es nicht, wie so vieles.

Wie unter Zwang näherte er sich Dracos Nachttisch und zog die oberste Schublade auf. Graue Augen starrten ihn an. In der Schublade lag genau das gleiche Bild, das solange auf seinem Schreibtisch im Ministerium gestanden hatte. Er und Draco zusammen am See in Hogwarts. Quer durch das Glas zog sich ein hässlicher Sprung, genau über Dracos Gesicht. Harry liess das Bild fallen, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und schloss die Schublade mit mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre.

Er musste hier raus, hielt es nicht mehr in diesem Haus aus, in dem ihn alles so sehr an Draco erinnerte und an die Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte. Ohne das Abendessen in der Küche auch nur anzurühren, apparierte er irgendwohin nach London, in die Nähe eines der unzähligen Clubs.

Der Türsteher grüsste ihn freundlich als Harry sich an ihm vorbei drängelte, auf die Bar zu. Noch bevor er sich richtig hingesetzt hatte, bestellte er auch schon einen Whisky und trank das Glas in einem Zug aus um sofort das Nächste zu ordern.

Langsam spürte Harry, wie sich sein Herzschlag verlangsamte, wie er wieder ruhiger wurde und der Alkohol seine Wirkung zu zeigen begann. Ein junger Mann lächelte ihn an, forderte ihn zum Tanzen auf, doch Harry lehnte ab. Er musste erst zur Ruhe kommen, die Gedanken an Draco wieder in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses verbannen. Er musste kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, er hatte nur getan, was nötig gewesen war. Schliesslich waren sie beide in der Beziehung nicht mehr glücklich gewesen. Wenn man es ganz genau nahm, hatte er Draco sogar einen Gefallen getan, indem er die Entscheidung in seine eigenen Hände genommen und sich kurz und schmerzlos von ihm getrennt hatte.

Harry leerte das vor ihm stehende Glas und bestellte noch einen Whisky nach. Genau, Draco sollte ihm eigentlich dankbar dafür sein, dass er ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte. Es war für sie beide besser so, ganz bestimmt. Sie passten einfach nicht zueinander. Das war es. Sie passten nicht zueinander, hatten nie zueinander gepasst.

Er leerte sein drittes Glas und als sich diesmal jemand neben ihn setzte und ihm verheissungsvoll die Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte, nickte Harry nur und spendierte ihm einen Drink. Nur wenig später fand sich Harry in irgendeiner Wohnung mit irgendeinem Fremden wieder. Die Küsse fühlten sich seltsam feucht und falsch an, genauso wie die Hände, die fahrig über seinen Rücken strichen. Für einen Augenblick meinte Harry Draco unter sich zu sehen, wie er ihn mit vor Lust dunkelgrauen Augen ansah, die Wangen gerötet und das sonst so sorgfältig frisierte Haar völlig zerzaust. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich in Hogwarts am See zum ersten Mal geliebt hatten und ihn Draco darum gebeten hatte, vorsichtig zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie danach eng aneinander gekuschelt den Himmel betrachtet hatten. Es war eine klare Nacht gewesen. Kalt und klar. Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er irgendwann eingeschlafen war, Dracos warmen Körper direkt neben sich. Damals hatte er noch geglaubt, dass er und Draco zusammen alt werden würden, dass sie immer zusammen bleiben würden. Was war schief gegangen?

In dem Moment hörte er eine fremde Stimme, viel zu krächzend für seinen Geschmack. „Harry?" Was tat er eigentlich hier? Das war doch nicht er selber. Was hatte er eigentlich die ganzen letzten Wochen getan? Mit einem Ruck riss sich Harry los und sprang beinahe aus dem Bett. Hektisch stieg er in seine Hosen, nahm sich nicht die Zeit sie richtig zu schliessen, warf sich sein Hemd und den Umhang über und verliess die Wohnung. Die Tür war noch nicht einmal richtig hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, da apparierte Harry auch schon nach Hause, in das leere, dunkle Haus, das ihm erst jetzt so richtig einsam und verlassen vorkam.

Im Badezimmer lagen noch seine alten Kleider, genau so, wie er sie hinterlassen hatte. Früher wäre das nie möglich gewesen. Früher hätte Draco sie in den Wäschekorb geworfen. Fluchend zwar, aber er hätte es gemacht und jetzt war Draco nicht mehr hier.

Was hatte er getan?

Harry riss sich die Kleider vom Leib und stellte sich wieder unter die Dusche. Das heisse Wasser prasselte auf ihn hernieder, schien seine Haut beinahe zu verbrennen und trotzdem blieb das Gefühl von Schmutz und vielleicht auch Ekel. Immer wieder griff Harry nach dem Duschgel, seifte sich ein und wusch die Seife wieder ab und doch verschwand das Gefühl der fremden Hände, der feuchten Lippen auf seiner Haut nicht. Was hatte er nur getan?

Wie lange Harry unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, wusste er später nicht mehr, aber als er endlich das Wasser ausstellte und sich an den Fliesen entlang in die Wanne rutschen liess, war seine Haut krebsrot und der Dampf im Badezimmer so dicht, dass man kaum mehr atmen konnte und dann kamen die Tränen. Zum ersten Mal seitdem er sich so überstürzt von Draco getrennt hatte, kamen die Tränen und zum allerersten Mal hatte Harry den Eindruck tatsächlich etwas verloren zu haben.

Die nächsten Wochen brachten im Ministerium einige Veränderungen mit sich. Im Zuge der internen Untersuchung wurde zunächst Julien Thompson seines Postens als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung enthoben. Nur wenig später folgte Harrys Rückversetzung vom Innen- in den Aussendienst und wieder stürzte er sich in seine Arbeit. Kein Fall, kein Einsatz waren ihm zu gefährlich oder zu kompliziert. Wann immer ein Freiwilliger gesucht wurde, so meldete sich Harry.

Abends, wenn er von den Einsätzen völlig erschöpft in das dunkle, leere Haus zurückkehrte, sass er oft stundenlang vor dem kalten Kamin im Wohnzimmer und starrte in die Asche. Die Bücher lagen immer noch auf dem Tischchen und auch sonst hatte Harry nichts von Dracos Sachen angerührt, hatte nichts verändert. Er hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt, sooft er es auch versucht hatte.

Irgendwann, eines Abends hatte er die Stille im Haus nicht mehr ausgehalten. Das mit Whisky gefüllte Glas in seiner Hand war schon bald zur Gewohnheit geworden, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er Kreacher immer öfters nach neuen Flaschen schicken musste.

Eines Morgens war er mit einer blutigen Hand aufgewacht. Die Scherben im Wohnzimmer zeugten noch von dem unkontrollierbaren Wutausbruch der vorherigen Nacht, bei dem auch eines der Bilder, die ihn zusammen mit Draco zeigte, zu Bruch gegangen war. Harry weigerte sich, die Schnitte magisch heilen zu lassen, wartete einfach ab, bis sie von selber wieder verheilt waren. Von dem Tag an machte er es sich aber zur Gewohnheit zumindest die Bilder von sich und Draco magisch gegen seine Wutausbrüche zu schützen.

Seine Kollegen bemerkten nicht, wie sich Harry langsam immer mehr veränderte, sich in sich selber zurückzog, sich in seinen Erinnerungen verlor, in denen es niemand anderes als Draco gab, in denen es niemand anderes als Draco geben konnte.

A/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich habe die Geschichte tatsächlich schon einmal komplett online gestellt und zwar auf . Wer also nicht warten mag, kann sie auch dort lesen. Mein Nick ist dergleiche.


	10. Ein neuer Anfang: Draco

**Kapitel 8: Ein neuer Anfang: Draco**

Die nächsten Tage nach seinem Wutausbruch im Wintergarten waren sowohl für Draco wie auch für seine Familie nicht ganz einfach. Phasen, in denen er den Eindruck hatte, langsam über Harry und ihre Trennung hinweg zu kommen, wechselten sich ab mit Phasen in denen er in Depressionen versank, sich in seinem Zimmer verkroch und niemanden sehen wollte. Je mehr Zeit verging, umso seltener wurden diese Rückzugsphasen allerdings und immer mehr Zeit verbrachte er wieder in Gesellschaft seiner Eltern. Sein Vater hatte, sobald Draco wieder mehr Zeit ausserhalb seines Zimmers verbrachte, angefangen Akten und Schriftstücke für ihn zum Bearbeiten nach Hause zu bringen und Draco war froh, langsam zumindest teilweise in sein gewohntes Leben zurückkehren zu können.

Es musste über einen Monat seit der Trennung vergangen sein. Es war kalt geworden. Die allerletzten Blätter waren verwelkt und über Nacht war der erste Schnee gefallen. Wenig zwar nur und er würde auch nicht lange liegen bleiben, aber es hatte gereicht, damit die Sträucher und Bäume im Park mit einem Hauch von weiss überstäubt worden waren. Der Winter war spät gekommen in diesem Jahr, sogar erst nach Weihnachten. Draco sass im Kaminzimmer über eine der Akten gebeugt, die ihm sein Vater aus dem Büro mitgebracht hatte, und versuchte Ordnung in die vielen verschiedenen Zahlenreihen und Schriftstücke zu bringen. Es war wieder einer der schlechteren Tage.

Als morgens früh der Wecker geklingelt hatte, war es Draco wieder einmal in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst geworden, dass Harry sich von ihm getrennt hatte, dass er in Zukunft auch immer alleine würde aufwachen müssen. Der Schnee vor dem Fenster hatte ihn an die Zeit erinnert, als er und Harry ihren ersten Winter gemeinsam verbracht hatten. An die Spaziergänge im Park und die Schneeballschlachten, die sie gemacht hatten und an Weihnachten. Das erste Weihnachten nach Hogwarts, das sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Der Streit, den er mit seinem Vater wegen Harry gehabt hatte und auch, dass sie sich nur wenige Stunden später wieder vertragen hatten, nachdem ausgerechnet Harry seinem Vater ins Gewissen geredet hatte. Das alles war vorbei. Endgültig.

Im Tagespropheten, den er wieder regelmässig lag, war wieder ein Bericht darüber gewesen, dass Julian Thompson wahrscheinlich endgültig seine Posten als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung würde räumen müssen und dass Harrys Befragung zu den Ereignissen, die zu dem Tod des Auroren geführt hatten, ergebnislos geblieben war. Der Artikel wurde, wie meistens, mit Auszügen aus Harrys Zeit in Hogwarts und vor allem seiner Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier unterlegt und ganz zum Abschluss folgte wieder ein Bericht von Rita Kimmkorn, in dem sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Harrys emotionale Stabilität machte, da er wieder in irgendwelchen Clubs gesehen worden war. Draco hatte sein Frühstück wieder zur Hälfte stehenlassen und sich zum wiederholten Mal geschworen, den Propheten nicht mehr zu lesen und doch wusste er genau, dass er am nächsten Tag die Zeitung wieder aufschlagen würde, wieder nach Bildern und Berichten über Harry suchen würde und hoffen würde, dass es diesmal weniger schmerzte, zu lesen, dass er wieder mit irgendwelchen Männern in irgendwelchen Clubs gesehen worden war. Wenigstens machte es den Anschein, als seien das alles Bekanntschaften für eine Nacht, aber nichts Festes, nichts das irgendwie Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Beziehung haben könnte.

Draco versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren und der Akte zuzuwenden. Zum Glück wurden die schlechteren Tage seltener. Der Schmerz war zwar noch da, würde wohl auch noch eine Weile dableiben und Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwann einmal eine Zeit kommen würde, in der er Harry nicht vermissen würde, aber die Phasen, in denen er nicht ständig an ihn denken musste, in denen er sich mit einem, wenn auch noch schmerzhaften Lächeln an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnern konnte, wurden immer länger und häufiger. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen wandte er sich den Schriftstücken zu, die irgendwie in der Akte herumflogen. Manchmal fragte sich Draco ernsthaft wie sein Vater in diesem Chaos den Überblick behalten konnte. In nur wenigen Tagen würde das neue Jahr anfangen. Das erste Jahr ohne Harry.

Bevor sich Draco wieder in seinen Gedanken verlieren konnte, verfärbte sich das Feuer im Kamin grün und Pansy stieg aus den Flammen. Ihre Haare hatte sie wieder nach der letzten Mode frisiert und auch ihr Kostüm schien neu zu sein. Mit unheilvoll funkelnden Augen klopfte sie sich den Russ von den Kleidern und baute sich anschliessend vor Dracos Schreibtisch auf.

„Draco Malfoy! Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, dich wochenlang bei deinen Eltern zu verkriechen? Wenn mir deine Mutter nicht geschrieben hätte, dass du Zeit für dich brauchst, dann wäre ich schon viel früher hier aufgetaucht. Aber irgendwann ist es genug. Du kannst dich nicht ewig bei deinen Eltern verstecken. Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder nach draussen gehst. Ich weiss, dass eine Trennung nicht leicht ist, aber Harry kommt auch nicht zurück, wenn du dich hier verkriechst. Ich erwarte dich also zu meiner alljährlichen Sylvesterparty. Es wird Zeit, dass du auch mal wieder ein wenig Spass hast. Und jetzt lass dich umarmen."

Draco konnte und wollte das Lächeln nicht verhindern, das sich beim Anblick seiner besten Freundin über seine Züge zog. Zwar hatte er in den letzten Wochen seine Freunde mehr als nur ein wenig vernachlässigt, aber doch war da immer das Wissen gewesen, dass sie für ihn da waren, dass sie eigentlich nur darauf warteten, dass er sich meldete, oder seine Eltern sie zu ihm liessen. Immer noch lächelnd schob er die Papiere zusammen, die sich über den ganzen Tisch verteilt hatten und stand auf. „Schön dich zu sehen, Pansy." Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung meinte er es genau so, wie er es gesagt hatte. Er freute sich, seine Freundin zu sehen. Nur wenig später fand er sich in ihrer Umarmung wieder. Der vertraute Geruch nach ihrem Parfüm und ihrem Shampoo stieg ihm in die Nase. Selbst mit ihren hohen Absätzen war Pansy immer noch deutlich kleiner als er und fühlte sich fast zerbrechlich in seinen Armen an.

Doch Draco wusste genau, dass das täuschte. Pansy hatte selber eine schwere Zeit durchmachen müssen, nachdem sie im Endkampf vorgeschlagen hatte, Harry an Voldemort auszuliefern. Doch sie hatte die ganzen Schmähungen und die Verachtung, die ihr von überall her entgegenschlugen mit bewundernswerter Gelassenheit gemeistert. Nur ihre allerbesten Freunde wussten, wie schwer ihr das alles gefallen war und wie oft sie fast aufgegeben und die Schule verlassen hätte. Er hatte sie im Arm gehalten, als sich ihre grosse Liebe, ein Zauberer aus Durmstrang, von ihr getrennt hatte und hatte sich mit ihr gefreut, als sie sich neu verliebt hatte und es geschafft hatte, ihrem Ex ins Gesicht zu lachen.

Draco lächelte immer noch und drückte seine Freundin noch einmal ein wenig fester an sich, bevor er sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste und ihr in die Augen sah. „Natürlich komme ich zu deiner Party" sagte er und beantwortete dabei ihre unausgesprochene Frage: „Wie geht es dir? Ich weiss, dass es manchmal seine Zeit braucht um über eine Trennung hinweg zu kommen, aber du hast gute Freunde und irgendwann geht es immer weiter. Du siehst aber schon viel besser aus, als ich es mir nach der Beschreibung deiner Mutter vorgestellt habe."

Ein kleines Lächeln und so etwas wie Erleichterung zogen sich über Pansys Gesicht, als sie die Aussage hinter seiner Zusage verstand. Nämlich, dass es ihm inzwischen wieder besser ging und er langsam über Harry hinwegkam, auch wenn er sicher noch Zeit brauchen würde und eine neue Beziehung noch nicht einmal im Ansatz zur Diskussion stand und sie es daher gar nicht erst versuchen sollte ihn zu verkuppeln.

Pansy blieb den ganzen Nachmittag und brachte ihn was ihre gemeinsamen Freunde und den allgemeinen Klatsch betraf auf den neuesten Stand, wobei es ihr geschickt gelang, das Thema Harry Potter weiträumig zu umgehen. Etwas, worüber Draco sehr dankbar war. Es war eines, von Harrys Eskapaden im Tagespropheten zu lesen, aber etwas ganz anderes von denselben Eskapaden von seiner Freundin zu hören.

Am ersten Samstagabend nach dem Jahreswechsel apparierte Draco zu Pansys Wohnung. Pansys Sylvesterparty fand traditionsgemäss immer am ersten Samstag im Januar statt. Sie hatte das einmal eingeführt, als sie an Sylvester selber keine Zeit gehabt hatte, eine Party zu veranstalten, aber nicht darauf hatte verzichten wollen und irgendwie war das Datum geblieben.

Vor der Haustür zögerte Draco einen kurzen Moment, doch dann klingelte er und nur wenig später wurde ihm von einer Hauselfe geöffnet. Pansy bewohnte eine mehr als nur grosszügig geschnittene Wohnung, die sich über zwei Stockwerke erstreckte und sich am Rand der Winkelgasse befand. Schon bald nach ihrem Schulabschluss war sie bei ihren Eltern ausgezogen, da sie unabhängig hatte sein wollen. Draco hatte zwar damals bereits vermutet, dass es eher damit zusammenhing, dass sie den ewigen Verkupplungsversuchen ihrer Mutter entgehen wollte, hatte aber seine Meinung für sich behalten. Es gab Punkte, in denen man sich besser nicht mit Pansy Parkinson anlegte.

Laute Musik hallte durch die Wohnung und noch bevor Draco das Wohnzimmer betreten konnte, hatte ihn Pansy auch schon entdeckt und freudestrahlend in ihre Arme gezogen. Ein gemurmeltes Versprechen, nachher mehr Zeit zu haben und ein Sektglas in der Hand später, fand sich Draco im Wohnzimmer umringt von seinen Freunden und mehr oder weniger guten Bekannten wieder. Greg lehnte weiter hinten an irgendeiner Wand und unterhielt sich leise mit einer jungen Frau, die Draco noch nie gesehen hatte. Von Pansy hatte er aber erfahren, dass es Greg anscheinend endlich gelungen war, jemanden kennenzulernen und seitdem er sich mit Natalie traf, war er erstaunlicher Weise zugänglicher geworden und nicht mehr so verschlossen, wie er es die ganze Schulzeit über und besonders nach dem Tod von Vince gewesen war.

Draco war sofort von Blaise in eine ruhigere Ecke gezogen worden, wo sich auch die anderen befanden, die mit ihnen zusammen die Schule besucht hatten. Marcus Flint war ebenso anwesend wie Zacharias Smith und Milli Bulstrode und etwas abseits lehnte Theo Nott an der Wand, so wie alle ein Glas in der Hand. Das Gespräch schwappte über Draco hinweg. Manchmal schnappte er die Fetzen einer Anekdote aus ihrer Hogwartszeit auf, die verzerrten Überreste der letzten Gerüchte.

Als er das letzte Jahr an Pansys Sylvesterparty gewesen war, hatte er sich anschliessend ganz entsetzlich mit Harry gestritten, weil dieser nicht hatte verstehen wollen oder können, dass Draco ihn, nachdem er die ganzen Jahre zuvor vergeblich versucht hatte ihm zum Mitkommen zu überreden, ihn jenes Jahr nicht mehr gefragt hatte, ob er ihn hätte begleiten wollen. Dass Harry den ganzen Tag im Ministerium verbracht hatte und erst spät nachdem Draco bereits aufgebrochen war überhaupt nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er damals ignoriert. Ein schmerzhafter Stich zog sich durch Dracos Brust, verging aber schnell wieder, bis nur noch die Erinnerung an den Schmerz blieb.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern lehnte sich Draco neben Theo an die Wand. Der zurückhaltende, braunhaarige Junge hatte sie alle überrascht. Nach der Schule war er einer der ersten gewesen, die genau gewusst hatten, welche Richtung sie einschlagen würden und er hatte diesen Weg auch ohne zu zögern weiterverfolgt. Da er genau gewusst hatte, dass er mit einem Todesser als Vater und ohne den Ruf, den die Familie Malfoy nun einmal hatte, in England Schwierigkeiten haben würde, auch nur einen einfachen Ausbildungsplatz zu erhalten, war der direkt nach seinem Abschluss nach Amerika gegangen und hatte dort Arithmantik studiert.

Mit einer Zielstrebigkeit, die alle überrascht hatte, war es ihm gelungen, das Studium mit einem glänzenden Abschluss zu beenden und im letzten Sommer war er als Auslandsbeauftragter einer amerikanischen Firma nach England zurückgekehrt. Die Zeit in Amerika hatte ihm gutgetan. Aus dem schüchternen, etwas schmächtigen Jungen, der nie so recht gewusst hatte, was er mit seinen Händen tun sollte, war ein junger Mann geworden, der genau zu wissen schien, wo im Leben er stand, was er erreicht hatte und was er noch erreichen wollte.

Als sich Draco neben ihn an die Wand lehnte, lächelte er ihm leicht zu und hob kurz sein Sektglas. „Manchmal können sie doch ziemlich überwältigend sein" meinte Theo mit einer kleinen Geste auf ihre Freunde, die sich wieder einmal über irgendetwas freundschaftlich stritten. Draco nickte stumm und musterte Theo unauffällig von der Seite. Der andere hatte sich gemacht. Breite Schultern, wenn auch nicht muskulös wie Harrys gewesen waren, schlanke, wohlproportionierte Beine und ein knackiger Hintern in der gutsitzenden Hose. Dazu die Haare zu einer gewollt unordentlichen Frisur geschnitten und braune Augen, die schon beinahe sanft wirkten. Nicht so faszinierend, alles für sich einnehmend und verschlingend, wie Harrys Augen es gewesen waren. Nein, sanft und verständnisvoll.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" fragte Theo mit einem kleinen Zwinkern und holte damit Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Einen kleinen Moment starrte ihn dieser etwas erschreckt an, doch dann kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, wie er Theo betrachtet haben musste, dass er ihn mit Harry verglichen hatte und dass Theo bei dem Vergleich noch nicht einmal allzu schlecht abgeschnitten hatte. Ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn es ihm bereits wieder gelang, andere Männer so anzuschauen, dann wäre er sicher auch irgendwann wieder dazu in der Lage eine neue Beziehung einzugehen, würde es irgendwann eine Zeit nach Harry geben.

Draco lächelte leicht und antwortete mit einem doch eher verführerischen Unterton: „Vielleicht…" Auch wenn er kein ernsthaftes Interesse an Theo hatte, auch wenn er sich im Moment noch überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte, irgendwann einmal eine neue Beziehung einzugehen, so konnte er doch unverbindlich flirten und den Abend nutzen um Spass zu haben und Theo schien dem auch nicht gerade abgeneigt zu sein.

Seit der Party bei Pansy war schon beinahe ein Monat vergangen. Draco sass in seinem Büro in der Firma seines Vaters und beugte sich über die Unterlagen, welche er von einem Wohnungsmakler erhalten hatte. Es war an der Zeit, dass er bei seinen Eltern auszog und wieder anfing auf eigenen Füssen zu stehen. Nach der Party hatte er angefangen sich regelmässig bei den wöchentlichen Treffen seiner Freunde, die reihum bei allen von ihnen stattfanden, sehen zu lassen.

Anfangs war es ihm noch etwas merkwürdig vorgekommen, wie alle um ihn herum versuchten das Thema Harry Potter zu meiden, sobald er in den Raum kam, aber als es ihm dann eines Abends einfach zu viel geworden war und er gemeint hatte, dass er nicht aus Glas sei, hatte sich die Spannung etwas gelöst. An den Abenden war er auch regelmässig auf Theo getroffen. Sie hatten sich unterhalten und geflirtet und Draco hatte es als sehr angenehm empfunden, dass Theo zu den wenigen gehörte, die von seiner Beziehung zu Harry nur am Rand etwas mitbekommen hatten.

Dennoch war es bei gelegentlichen Treffen und unverbindlichen Flirts geblieben. Theo hatte zwar durchblicken lassen, dass er durchaus Interesse an Draco hatte, aber hatte ebenso klargestellt, dass er keinerlei Probleme damit hatte, zu warten, bis Draco seine Trennung von Harry wirklich verarbeitet hatte. Draco hatte daraufhin nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass er wohl zunächst sein eigenes Leben wieder würde in den Griff bekommen müssen. Theo hatte still genickt, ihm zugeprostet und für den restlichen Abend hatten sie sich über etwas anderes unterhalten.

Aber dieses Gespräch hatte etwas in Draco ausgelöst. So sehr er seine Eltern auch mochte und so dankbar er ihnen auch war, dass sie in diesen schwierigen Monaten zu ihm gehalten hatten und für ihn dagewesen waren, so spürte er doch, dass es an der Zeit war, einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne zu machen und sich wieder eine eigene Bleibe zu suchen.

Seine Mutter schien so etwas bereits geahnt zu haben, denn als er sie darauf ansprach, dass er wohl so langsam wieder in eine eigene Wohnung ziehen sollte, hatte sie nur gelächelt und ihm die Adresse eines Maklers gegeben, der schon eine Auswahl an passenden Wohnungen für ihn zusammengestellt hätte.

Draco hatte noch ein paar Tage gewartet, doch an diesem Morgen, noch bevor er zur Arbeit gefloht war, hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich die Liste anzusehen und hatte einen kleinen Umweg zum Büro des Maklers gemacht. Sein Vater hatte stillschweigend über sein Zuspätkommen hinweggesehen, genauso, wie er ihm für den ganzen Vormittag keine wirklichen Aufgaben erteilt hatte, so dass Draco in aller Ruhe die Beschreibungen der einzelnen Wohnungen hatte durchlesen können.

Zwar wäre es Lucius am liebsten gewesen, wenn sein Sohn weiterhin im Herrenhaus bei ihm und Narcissa wohnen geblieben wäre, aber er wusste dennoch, wie wichtig es für Draco war, nachdem ihn Harry von einem Tag auf den anderen verlassen hatte, wieder unabhängig zu werden und sein eigenes Leben und somit auch seine eigene Wohnung zu haben. Unwillkürlich rieb sich Lucius über den linken Unterarm, wo das Dunkle Mal geprangt hatte. Er wurde auch nicht jünger und gerade an solchen feuchtkalten Vorfrühlingstagen spürte er die Nachwirkungen der vielen Flüche, die der Dunkle Lord zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen an ihm ausprobiert hatte, nur zu deutlich.

Gegen Mittag hatte Draco zwei Wohnungen gefunden, deren Beschreibungen ihn ansprachen und einen Termin mit dem Makler gemacht, damit er sie sich am späten Abend würde ansehen können.

Eine eigenartige Vorfreude erfasste ihn, als er nach Feierabend aus dem Kamin im Büro des Maklers stieg und sich den Russ von den Roben klopfte. Sie würden zuerst die etwas kleinere, dafür zentral gelegene Wohnung besichtigen und sich Dracos geheimen Favoriten für den Schluss aufheben. Die kleinere Wohnung war zwar nett anzuschauen, aber in der zweiten fühlte er sich auf Anhieb heimisch. Draco musste nicht einmal lange überlegen, die Einrichtung schien sich wie von selber in den Zimmern zu verteilen und er konnte sich zum allerersten Mal vorstellen, ein Leben ohne Harry zu führen und dabei auch glücklich zu sein.

Das Angebot des Maklers zum Vergleich doch noch die anderen Wohnungen anzusehen, lehnte er ab und unterschrieb stattdessen an Ort und Stelle den bereits ausgearbeiteten Vertrag. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht und vor Vorfreude glänzenden Augen flohte er nach Hause und konnte es kaum erwarten, seinen Eltern die Neuigkeit zu berichten. Trotz der Wehmut, die ganz kurz über das Gesicht seiner Mutter zu huschen schien, als sie davon erfuhr, wurde es doch ein sehr schöner Abend und seine Eltern versprachen ihm erneut, dass sie immer, egal, was auch vorfallen würde, für ihn da sein würden, dass sie eine Familie waren.

Nur zwei Wochen später zog Draco um. Von seinen Eltern hatte er zum Einzug eine Hauselfe geschenkt bekommen, Pansy half ihm beim Einrichten und Blaise organisierte die Einweihungsparty. Theo gratulierte ihm mit einem Sortiment alkoholischer Getränke für zukünftige Partys und als Draco spätabends, nachdem auch die letzten Gäste gegangen waren, todmüde in sein Bett fiel, war es der erste Abend, an dem er ohne einen letzten Gedanken an Harry einschlief.


	11. Aufeinandertreffen I: Harry

**Kapitel 9: Aufeinandertreffen I: Harry**

Seit der Trennung von Draco waren nun schon mehrere Monate vergangen und langsam wurde es Frühling. Der erste Frühling ohne Draco. Der erste Frühling, in dem Harry nicht beobachten konnte, wie fasziniert Draco die ersten Knospen betrachtete, wie sehr er die ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen genoss.

Eine Eule klopfte ans Fenster und Harry hörte im Halbschlaf, wie Kreacher sie hineinliess, ihr einen Eulenkeks gab und sie von ihrer Post befreite. Anschliessend hörte er, wie das Fenster wieder geschlossen wurde. Nur wenig später spürte er, wie Kreacher ihn an der Schulter rüttelte und ihm eine kleine Glasphiole in die Hand drückte und zwei weitere auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa stellte. Irgendwann im Januar, als Harry die ersten Gerüchte gehört hatte, dass sich Draco mit einem Makler getroffen und nur wenig später seine eigene Wohnung bezogen hatte, hatte er angefangen auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich Draco näher, wenn er auf dem Sofa schlief, auf dem Draco die letzte Woche, bevor sie sich getrennt hatten, übernachtet hatte.

Noch bevor Harry richtig wach war, leerte er die Phiole mit dem Antikatertrank, die Kreacher ihm in die Hand gegeben hatte und wartete einen kleinen Moment. Es war Montag. Harry hatte angefangen die Montage zu hassen. Montag hiess, dass er wieder zur Arbeit ins Ministerium gehen musste. Montag hiess, dass er nicht mehr abends Vergessen im Alkohol suchen konnte, auch wenn er das nicht einmal vor sich selber zugeben würde. Montag hiess aber auch, dass er sich mit Damian zum Mittagessen treffen musste. Zumindest gegen aussen hin musste er das Bild aufrecht erhalten, dass es ihm gut ging, dass ihn die Trennung von Draco nicht emotional instabil gemacht hatte, wie es Rita Kimmkorn in ihrem Artikel angedeutet hatte.

Auch um den Fragen seiner Freunde zu entgehen, die nur wenige Wochen, nachdem er angefangen hatte sich in seine Arbeit zu stürzen, wissen wollten, warum er sich eigentlich wirklich von Draco getrennt hatte und ob er glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung sei, hatte er sich ziemlich bald jemanden gesucht, mit dem er sich zeigen und gemeinsam zu Mittag essen konnte.

Damian war so etwas wie ein Alibifreund. Er sah gut aus, war schweigsam und leicht zufrieden zu stellen. Ihm schien es bereits zu reichen, wenn sich Harry in der Öffentlichkeit mit ihm zeigte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Antikatertrank seine Wirkung getan und die pochenden Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit zurückgedrängt. Harry setzte sich langsam auf und griff zu den beiden anderen Phiolen auf dem kleinen Tisch. Nacheinander schluckte er den Ausnüchterungstrank, um jegliche verbleibenden Spuren des Alkohols zum Verschwinden zu bringen, und anschliessend den Stärkungstrank. Erst jetzt fühlte er sich wach und fit genug um aufzustehen, sich anzuziehen und anschliessend direkt ins Ministerium zu flohen. Seinen morgendlichen Kaffee hatte er irgendwann gestrichen, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er sich nicht sonderlich gut mit dem Ausnüchterungs- und dem Stärkungstrank vertrug.

Kurz bevor er das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf, öffnete Harry den Brief, der mit der Eule gekommen war. In grossen goldenen Lettern wurde er mit einer Begleitperson nach Wahl zu irgendeinem Empfang im Ministerium zu Ehren irgendeines Ministers eingeladen. Für einen kurzen Moment stockte Harry. Nun war also der Tag gekommen, an dem er Damian offiziell als neuen Mann an seiner Seite präsentieren würde und das, obwohl dieser nicht ein einziges Mal bei ihm zu Hause gewesen war, obwohl Harry eigentlich nichts lieber wollte, als dass Draco ihn bei diesem Empfang begleiten würde, dass Draco bevor sie aufbrachen noch einmal seinen Umhang glatt streichen und ihn noch einmal in die Arme nehmen würde.

Ganz kurz war Harry versucht eine Eule mit seiner Krankmeldung ins Ministerium zu schicken und den Tag mit der Whiskyflasche in der Hand auf dem Sofa zu verbringen. Aber dann hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass seine Freunde unangemeldet bei ihm auftauchten, um nach ihm zu sehen und dass wollte er dann doch nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde bemerkten, dass er nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer schlief, weil er sich Draco auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin näher fühlte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde bemerkten, dass er seit Dracos Auszug im ganzen Haus überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, dass ihre Bilder immer noch an den Wänden hingen und er sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass alles, was Draco zurückgelassen hatte, unverändert an Ort und Stelle blieb, so als ob der Blonde wie immer abends wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Seine Freunde durften nicht bemerken, dass er sich von Draco verlassen fühlte, dass er dem Blonden insgeheim vorwarf, einfach gegangen zu sein, dass er alles getan hätte, nur damit dieser zurückkam und schon gar nicht durften sie die wachsende Anzahl leerer Phiolen und leerer Flaschen bemerken, die anfingen sich in der Küche zu stapeln, da Kreacher nicht alle auf einmal in die Apotheke zurückbringen konnte, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

Nein, zu Hause bleiben war keine Option. Harry zog den Umhang straffer um seine Schultern, warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin und machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Während er zu seinem Büro ging, grüsste er ein paar Zauberer und Hexen aus anderen Abteilungen, wechselte einige Worte mit Ron und versprach, ihn und Hermine am nächsten Wochenende zu besuchen, schaute kurz bei seinem neuen Chef herein, ob sich irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes ereignet hatte und betrat anschliessend den kleinen Raum, in dem sich sein Büro befand. Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich bereits die Akten. Seitdem er in den aktiven Dienst zurückversetzt worden war, hatte sich seltsamerweise auch die Schreibtischarbeit vervielfacht, die er zu leisten hatte. Zu jedem seiner Einsätze musste auf einmal ein detaillierter Bericht verfasst und innerhalb von 48 Stunden eingereicht werden. Er würde den ganzen Vormittag damit beschäftigt sein. Danach musste er noch die Einsatzbesprechung am frühen Nachmittag vorbereiten und anschliessend an diese, war er für eine Observierung eingeteilt worden. Harry seufzte leise. Wenigstens hielt ihn die Arbeit davon ab, sich weiter Gedanken über Draco zu machen.

Harry hängte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das kleine Bild, das versteckt auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Er hatte es nicht über sich bringen können, das Bild, welches ihn und Draco am See in Hogwarts zeigte, von seinem Schreibtisch zu nehmen. Schliesslich nahm er die erste Akte vom Stapel auf seinem Tisch, schlug sie auf und begann zu arbeiten.

Erst das Klopfen an seiner Tür liess Harry aufblicken. Wie jeden Montagmittag lehnte Damian im Türrahmen und grinste ihn frech an. Mittagspause. Gerade rechtzeitig bevor die Wirkung des Stärkungstranks allzu sehr nachliess, bevor er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Harry lächelte leicht und meinte mit einer Geste zum Aktenstapel auf seinem Tisch: „Ich bin gleich soweit, Damian. Setz' dich doch kurz." Damian lächelte und betrat das Büro. So war es meistens montags. Harry sass noch hinter seinen Akten, wenn Damian ihn in seinem Büro zum Mittagessen abholte.

Nur wenig später legte Harry die Feder beiseite und erhob sich. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her zum Aufzug und fuhren nach unten. Zu Mittag assen sie für gewöhnlich in einem der vielen kleinen Cafés, die sich rund um das Ministerium angesiedelt hatten. Die Meisten kannten das ungleiche Paar bereits. Jeder, der mit Harry Potter irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit erschien, wurde seit dem Bekanntwerden seiner Trennung von Draco genauestens unter die Lupe genommen. Immer noch schweigend setzten sie sich an einen freien Tisch und liessen sich anschliessend das Übliche bringen.

Erst jetzt begann Damian von seinem Vormittag in der Abteilung zur Erforschung von Zaubersprüchen zu erzählen, während Harry den Anschein gab, als ob er zuhören würde, aber in Wirklichkeit mit seinen Gedanken bei Draco war. Wie oft hatten sie gemeinsam in einem der vielen Cafés zu Mittag gegessen und so noch ein wenig mehr Zeit zusammen in ihrem knappen Tagesablauf hineingeschmuggelt? Warum hatte ihn Draco auch verlassen müssen?

Das Essen wurde gebracht und Damian verstummte für eine Weile. Unmutig schob Harry das Rührei und den gebratenen Schinken auf seinem Teller hin und her, bevor er einen kleinen Bissen in den Mund schob. Durch den Ausnüchterungstrank am Morgen direkt nach dem Aufstehen, hatte er keinen wirklichen Appetit und das ganze Essen hatte einen etwas holzigen Geschmack. Irgendwann war auch sein Teller leer und es an der Zeit, wieder ins Büro zurückzukehren. Von Damian würde er sich hier auf der Strasse verabschieden, so wie jeden Montag eben. Kurz bevor sich Harry zum Gehen wandte, fiel ihm noch die Einladung zum Empfang ein, die er am Morgen bekommen hatte.

Ein wenig musste er sich zwar überwinden, doch dann fragte er, ob Damian nicht Lust und Zeit hätte, ihn auf diesen Empfang zu begleiten. Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, stimmte Damian enthusiastisch zu und ein seltsames Gefühl von Endgültigkeit machte sich in Harrys Magen breit. Bis jetzt hatte ihn immer Draco zu sämtlichen Empfängen begleitet und auf einmal sollte das anders sein. Irgendetwas fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken Damian zu dem Empfang mitzunehmen ganz entsetzlich falsch an, aber Harry schob das Gefühl beiseite und ging zurück an seine Arbeit.

Der Abend des Empfangs kam schneller als erwartet. Noch am Tag zuvor war Harry als Auror unterwegs gewesen und war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, nach mehreren Gläsern Whisky, die er gebraucht hatte, um nach dem anstrengenden Einsatz die nötige Bettschwere zu bekommen, schlafen gegangen. Erst ein Antikater-, ein Ausnüchterungs- und zwei Stärkungstränke später, fühlte er sich wach genug, um sich für den Empfang vorzubereiten.

Damian wartete am Eingang der Festhalle des Ministeriums und, wenn auch unwillig, so musste Harry doch zugeben, dass der Andere gut aussah. Er war gross, deutlich grösser als Harry und wirkte etwas schlaksig und doch hatte er etwas an sich, das ihm Respekt verschaffte. Die halblangen Haare trug er immer mit viel Gel zurückgestrichen und nur wenige wussten, dass er seine dunklen Augen mit etwas Kajal noch zusätzlich betonte, während er gleichzeitig sein Image als zerstreuter Forscher pflegte, der sich nicht bewusst zu sein schien, wie viel Aufsehen er eigentlich erregte.

Harry begrüsste ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln, nur um kurz darauf völlig überraschend dessen Arm auf um seine Schultern zu spüren. Harry versteifte sich und konnte gerade noch verhindern, seinen Begleiter deswegen anzufahren. Ein Ministeriumsbeamter grüsste sie freundlich, als sie den Saal betraten und Damian steuerte sofort eine etwas ruhigeren Ecke an, von der aus sie die Tür im Blick hatten, aber auch sehr gut von den Ankommenden gesehen werden konnten. Er war festentschlossen, aus diesem Abend mit Harry seinen grösstmöglichen Vorteil zu ziehen.

Nur am Rand bekam Harry mit, wie sich Damian kurz entschuldigte und ihm anschliessend ein Glas mit irgendetwas Alkoholischem in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Durch die Tür strömte eine unablässige Anzahl Gäste und nur mit den wenigsten hatte Harry schon einmal gesprochen. Er hasste solche Empfänge. Völlig in Gedanken versunken, nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, als es passierte. Noch bevor er das typische, blonde Haar ausmachen konnte, spürte Harry, wie ihn eine Spannung erfasste. Dieselbe Spannung, die er bereits in Hogwarts immer gespürt hatte, wenn Draco in der Nähe gewesen war. Eine feine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Körper und Harry war, als ob er die Anwesenheit seines Ex mit jeder Faser spüren konnte, noch bevor dieser den Raum überhaupt betreten hatte.

Nur wenig später konnte er die blonden Haare ausmachen, Dracos vertraute Gestalt. Er hatte etwas abgenommen, aber die dunklen Augenringe waren ebenso verschwunden wie die ungesunde Blässe. Die grauen Augen blitzten unter den kurzgeschnittenen Haaren hervor. Wann hatte sich Draco eigentlich die Haare schneiden lassen? Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals mit einer anderen Frisur gesehen zu haben. Der Umhang schien neu zu sein und umschmeichelte seine schlanke Gestalt. In Harrys Magen flog ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge auf. Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass Draco auch zu dem Empfang erscheinen würde. Schliesslich hatte seine Familie immer noch auch innerhalb des Ministeriums grossen Einfluss und Harry meinte sich zu erinnern, dass die Einladungen, die sie sonst zu den Empfängen erhalten hatten, immer an sie beide adressiert gewesen waren.

Harry beobachtete, wie Draco den Zauberer an der Tür freundlich grüsste und dann etwas zu seinem Begleiter sagte. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte Harry den anderen Mann gar nicht wahrgenommen, der neben Draco die Halle betreten hatte. Jetzt stach ihm allerdings die Hand ins Auge, die der Andere beiläufig um Dracos Taille gelegt hatte, die Art, wie sich Draco schon beinahe an ihn lehnte, wie er ihn anlachte. Genauso hatte er Harry immer angelacht. Genau dieses Lachen hatte immer ihm gegolten. Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er den Mann an Dracos Seite genauer in Augenschein nahm. Er war nur wenig grösser als der Blonde, hatte braune Haare und braune Augen. Wenn er Harry auf der Strasse begegnet wäre, dann hätte er ihn vermutlich noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Er war vollkommen unscheinbar. Was fand Draco also an dem Typ? Was hatte er, was Harry nicht hatte?

Eifersucht frass sich durch Harrys Körper, als er beobachtete, wie der Andere Draco einen kleinen Kuss auf die Backe hauchte und sich anschliessend zu Bar begab um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen. Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang das Glas in Harrys Hand und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Kalte, klebrige Flüssigkeit lief über seine Hand, seine Robe und auf den Boden. Die Umstehenden schauten ihn fragend an und Damian reichte ihm nachsichtig lächelnd ein Taschentuch, damit er sich die Hände abwischen konnte. Dracos Ankunft hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

Das Klirren hatte auch Draco aufschauen lassen, der gerade von seinem Begleiter ein gefülltes Glas entgegengenommen hatte. Er sah sich um und seine Augen trafen auf Harrys. Für einen Moment hatte Harry wieder das Gefühl, in diesen grauen Tiefen zu versinken, so wie das früher immer der Fall gewesen war, doch dort, wo früher immer Emotionen herumgewirbelt waren, lag jetzt zurückhaltende Ruhe. Das Grau, das ihn früher immer so liebevoll und sanft angeblickt hatte, war jetzt einheitlich, emotionslos und kalt. Nein, nicht kalt, einfach nur gleichgültig. Draco schien keine Miene zu verziehen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und wandte sich anschliessend wieder seinem Begleiter zu. Anscheinend hatte er etwas ausgesprochen amüsantes gesagt, so dass der Braunhaarige den Kopf in den Nacken fallen liess und auflachte. Kurz darauf lachte auch Draco und Harry begann sich zu fragen, wann er Draco eigentlich das letzte Mal so frei hatte lachen sehen.

Draco sollte ihn so anlachen. Draco sollte ihm sanft, fast beiläufig über die Hand streichen und seine Hand, nicht die irgendeines Fremden, sollte auf Dracos Hüfte ruhen. Draco stiess mit seinem Begleiter an, sie sahen sich in die Augen und Harry hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, dass die Festhalle geschrumpft sei. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, das Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken, auf Draco zuzustürmen, den Fremden von seiner Seite zu stossen, sie beide nach Hause zu apparieren und dort Draco die Kleider vom Leib zu reissen. Draco war sein Geliebter. Nur seiner und kein Anderer hatte das Recht, seine Hände auf den Körper des Blonden zu legen.

Irgendjemand sprach Harry an, doch so richtig verstand er nicht, was der Andere von ihm wollte. Damian schaute ihn besorgt an und zog ihn anschliessend in die Richtung, wo sich das Buffet befand. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry beobachten, wie sich Draco und der Fremde ebenfalls dorthin begaben, wie der andere Mann immer noch seine Hand um Dracos Taille gelegt hatte und ihn Draco wieder anlächelte.

In der Mitte der Halle trafen sie aufeinander und plötzlich wurde es still. Draco sah ihn an, schaute ihn einfach nur an und Harry sah auf einmal vor sich, wie sie gemeinsam am See gesessen, sich unterhalten hatten und gekuschelt hatten, sah Draco vor sich, als sie gerade erst in ihr Haus gezogen waren, sah Draco vor sich, wie er ihn begeistert angeschaut hatte, als sie in Venedig gewesen waren. Dracos Stimme, die er unter Tausenden wiedererkannt hätte, holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken: „Hallo Harry." Sie klang ruhig, gleichmässig, so unverbindlich freundlich. Harry suchte das Gesicht seines Ex nach irgendwelchen Emotionen ab, aber er konnte nichts finden. Die grauen Augen waren ruhig, der Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen. Draco war schon immer ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler gewesen.

Harry schluckte. „Hallo Draco." Jetzt, da sie sich so gegenüberstanden, konnte er auch den Fremden genauer anschauen. Klar gezeichnete Gesichtszüge, braune Augen, ein Durchschnittsgesicht. Was hatte der mit Draco zu schaffen?

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Theodore Nott. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, wir waren gemeinsam in Hogwarts." Nur mit Mühe brachte Harry ein Lächeln zustande. Jetzt, da Draco ihm den Namen genannt hatte, konnte er sich wieder erinnern. Natürlich. Theo Nott. Slytherin mit Todesservater. Direkt nach dem Abschluss war er verschwunden und jetzt also wieder aufgetaucht. Aber Harry würde sich Draco nicht wegnehmen lassen. Nicht von dem, nicht von diesem Abschaum von Slytherin und Möchtegerntodesser. Niemals.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Harry sich soweit zu beherrschen, dass er Damian vorstellen konnte. Draco lächelte ihn freundlich an und reichte ihm die Hand. Harry spürte, wie wieder die Eifersucht in ihm aufwallte. Dieses Lächeln gehörte ihm. „Schön, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Ihre Arbeit über die Forschungen, wie die ausgeführten Zauber einen Zauberstab und damit den Zauberer beeinflussen, war wirklich ausserordentlich interessant zu lesen. Aber jetzt entschuldigen Sie uns bitte. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Buffet. Harry, wir sehen uns sicher irgendwann." Draco und auch Theo nickten ihnen noch einmal freundlich zu und setzten dann ihren Weg fort.

Harry war der Appetit vergangen. Wie konnte es Draco wagen, mit diesem Wurm von Slytherin bei diesem Empfang aufzutauchen? Wie konnte dieses schleimige und schmierige Etwas es wagen, seinen Draco so anzuschauen, ihn zu berühren? Mit einem Glas mit Hochprozentigem in der Hand, lehnte sich Harry in einer Ecke an die Wand. Damian war nach dem fünften vergeblichen Versuch, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, irgendwo in der Menge verschwunden.

Wieder lachte Draco Theo an. War er der Grund gewesen, warum er ihn verlassen hatte? Harry nahm noch einen Schluck. Inzwischen brauchte er schon eine etwas grössere Menge an Alkohol, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit setzte doch das leicht schwebende, angenehm betäubende Gefühl ein. Draco war so schön, er war einfach perfekt und er gehörte an Harrys Seite. Er hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen dürfen. Niemals. Draco war doch seine grosse Liebe, der Einzige, der perfekt für ihn war und er war der Einzige, der an Dracos Seite gehörte. Draco gehörte ihm.

Harry leerte das Glas und wollte gerade den Kellner um ein neues bitten, als er das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Und tatsächlich, Draco starrte ihn an. Die grauen Augen starrten ihn an und plötzlich schienen sie weicher zu werden. Draco hatte ihn angelächelt und ihm zugezwinkert. Ganz sicher. Harry blinzelte, doch Draco war wieder in sein Gespräch mit Nott vertieft. Aber er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Draco hatte ihn angelächelt und ihm zugezwinkert und plötzlich fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können? Draco wollte überhaupt nichts von Theo. Draco wollte eigentlich ihn, Harry, und hatte Nott nur mitgebracht, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Genau, das war es. Draco wollte ihn eifersüchtig machen und ihn auffordern um ihn zu kämpfen. Anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Draco liebte schliesslich Harry genauso, wie er Draco liebte und Nott, der war nur Mittel zum Zweck. Beruhigt durch diese Erkenntnis verliess Harry den Empfang und apparierte nach Hause. Er würde um Draco kämpfen und ihn zu sich zurückholen. Draco gehörte ihm und keinem anderen.


	12. Aufeinandertreffen II: Draco

**Kapitel 10: Aufeinandertreffen II: Draco**

In den auf den Umzug folgenden Wochen richtete sich Draco in seiner neuen Wohnung häuslich ein, fluchte, wenn er wieder irgendwelche Dokumente oder Papiere nicht fand, von denen er zunächst vermutete, dass sie bei Harry in der Wohnung geblieben waren, dann, dass sie irgendwo bei seinem Umzug verschwunden waren, nur um sie nach einer langen Suchaktion dort zu finden, wo er sie ganz am Anfang vermutet hatte, aber zu faul gewesen war, nachzusehen.

Morgens, nach dem Aufstehen, genoss er es richtiggehend ein Badezimmer betreten zu können, in dem keine nassen Handtücher und keine dreckige Unterwäsche auf dem Boden herumlagen, weil eine gewisse Person mal wieder zu bequem gewesen war, die Tücher aufzuhängen und die Wäsche in den Korb zu legen. Anstelle für Harry stellte er jetzt morgens für sich selber die Kaffeemaschine an und genoss das Frühstück, das ihm seine neue Hauselfe zubereitete.

Bei der Arbeit führte ihn sein Vater nun immer weiter in die Verwaltung seines Imperiums ein und übertrug ihm zusätzliche Aufgaben. Mehr als einmal hatte Lucius bereits durchblicken lassen, dass er es langsam an der Zeit fand, an seinen Rücktritt zu denken und die Geschäfte in Dracos Hände zu legen. Einmal in der Woche ass er bei seinen Eltern zu Abend und die restlichen Abende vergingen schnell mit Treffen mit seinen Freunden oder Arbeit, die er tagsüber nicht geschafft und daher nach Hause genommen hatte.

Am Schwierigsten waren die Wochenenden. Die ersten paar Sonntage hatte er es kaum in seiner Wohnung ausgehalten, war bereits kurz nach dem Frühstück zu seinen Eltern gefloht und hatte den gesamten Sonntag dort verbracht. Seltsamerweise war es dann seine Mutter gewesen, die ihm mit einer kleinen Bemerkung klar gemacht hatte, dass er nicht für den Rest seines Lebens die Sonntage mit seinen Eltern verbringen konnte, dass er noch jung war und doch die Samstagabende und auch die Sonntage nutzen sollte, um wegzugehen, Spass zu haben und vielleicht sogar jemanden kennenzulernen und irgendwie war es dann dazu gekommen, dass er sich immer öfter am Sonntagmorgen mit Theo zum gemeinsamen Frühstück traf.

An Harry dachte er immer seltener. Zwar hatte auch er im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass Harry angeblich eine neue Beziehung mit Damian Williamson haben sollte. Damian Williamson war mit ihnen in Hogwarts gewesen, allerdings in Ravenclaw und einige Jahre über ihnen. Nach Voldemorts Rückkehr hatten ihn seine Eltern von der Schule genommen und hatten ihn nach Amerika geschickt, wo er seine Ausbildung beendet und in die Forschung gegangen war. Erst ein paar Monaten zuvor war er nach England zurückgekehrt und hatte direkt eine Stelle beim Ministerium erhalten. Mehr hatte im Tagespropheten nicht gestanden, aber Draco wusste von Theo, dass die Forschungsarbeit, die dieser Williamson zum Thema, wie ein Zauberer durch seinen Zauberstab und die benutzten Zauber beeinflusst wurde, ausgesprochen interessant und wegweisend sein musste.

Seltsamerweise interessierte er sich kaum für diesen Williamson. Draco hatte zwar die Forschungsarbeit mit Theo diskutiert, aber darauf, dass es Gerüchte gab, dass Williamson der Neue in Harrys Leben war, waren sie beide nicht eingegangen. Als Draco den Artikel im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte, hatte es im ersten Moment noch geschmerzt. Doch der Schmerz war ziemlich schnell von dem Gefühl, dass es jetzt wohl endgültig vorbei war, abgelöst worden. Harry hatte einen Neuen und irgendwie half diese Tatsache Draco, endgültig mit der Beziehung und Harry abzuschliessen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen.

Es war ein Sonntag im März als die Eule kam. Der Frühling zeigte sich bereits überall, nachdem der Winter eigentlich viel zu spät gekommen und viel zu mild gewesen war. Draco stand in der Küche und war gerade dabei, den Tee zuzubereiten. Auch wenn er sonst fast alles von seiner Hauselfe erledigen liess, das Frühstück am Sonntagmorgen, wenn Theo zu Besuch kam, bereitete er selber zu. Das Wasser hatte gerade seinen Siedepunkt erreicht und Draco den Kessel vom Herd genommen, als eine stattliche Eule energisch mit ihrem Schnabel ans Fenster klopfte. Draco seufzte leise und goss das heisse Wasser über die bereits vorbereiteten Teeblätter, bevor er den Teekessel wieder auf den Herd stellte und zum Fenster ging, um die Eule hineinzulassen.

Der Uhu flog auf den Esstisch und streckte sein Bein aus, damit ihm Draco die Pergamentrolle abnehmen konnte, die daran befestigt war. Nachdem ihm Draco zur Belohnung noch einen kleinen Eulenkeks gegeben hatte, hob er wieder ab und flog davon. Schon als Draco die Eule gesehen hatte, war klar gewesen, dass sie nur vom Ministerium sein konnte und der offiziell aussehende Brief bestätigte diese Vermutung nur noch. Einen Augenblick zögerte Draco, wusste nicht, ob er den Brief sofort öffnen oder warten sollte, bis Theo angekommen war. Er kannte diese Art Briefe. Der goldene Rand und das Siegel. Das alles sprach für eine Einladung zu irgendeinem Empfang. Die Art von Empfang, zu der er immer mit Harry zusammen hingegangen war, die er nie alleine besucht hatte. Die Art von Empfang, zu der er früher immer mit Harry zusammen eingeladen worden war und an dem er, wenn er denn hinging, ganz sicher auf Harry treffen würde. Das erste Mal, seitdem ihn Harry mitten in der Nacht einfach so von einem Tag auf den anderen verlassen hatte.

Draco musste den Brief ziemlich lange einfach angestarrt haben, denn plötzlich flammte der Kamin auf und Theo stieg aus den Flammen, während gleichzeitig die Teekanne anfing zu vibrieren und somit anzeigte, dass es an der Zeit war, die Teeblätter aus dem Wasser zu nehmen. Mit einem „Guten Morgen, Draco", klopfte sich Theo den Russ von der Robe und betrat die Küche. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich.

Draco sass am Tisch und starrte einen Brief an, der vom Ministerium gekommen war. Die Teekanne auf der Anrichte vibrierte und wurde von dem Blonden vollständig ignoriert. Theo hatte zwar von ihren gemeinsamen Freunden erfahren, dass Draco mit Harry zusammen gewesen und von diesem verlassen worden war, aber da er fast die ganze Zeit in Amerika gewesen war, hatte er die Beziehung nur vom Hörensagen gekannt und irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer sich vorzustellen, dass sich Harry so verändert haben sollte, dass er Draco einfach so verliess. Zwar hatte er Harry in Hogwarts nicht wirklich gekannt, aber er hätte ihn nie so eingeschätzt, dass er so mit jemandem umging.

Nach kurzem Zögern goss Theo den Tee in zwei bereitstehende Tassen und setzte sich zu Draco an den Tisch. „Möchtest du den Brief nicht aufmachen?" Draco schien ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Erst als Theo die Tasse direkt vor ihm abstellte, blickte er auf und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. In den braunen Augen standen soviel Verständnis und soviel Sanftheit. Sanftheit, die Draco so bei Harry nie gesehen hatte. Harrys Augen waren verschlingend gewesen, hatten ihn aufgesogen und nichts mehr von ihm übrig gelassen. Wenn er in Harrys Augen geschaut hatte, dann hatte es nichts mehr gegeben, ausser dem leuchtenden Grün, das ihn umgab. Theos Augen hingegen verschlangen ihn nicht, sondern schenkten Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, versprachen da zu sein, wenn niemand sonst mehr da war, versprachen, ihn aufzufangen und festzuhalten, wenn die Welt um ihn herum zusammenbrach.

Langsam, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Draco den Brief vom Tisch, öffnete ihn vorsichtig und zog das dicke, einmal gefaltete Pergament hervor. Wie oft hatte er diese Art von Brief bereits vom Ministerium erhalten und immer war er an ihn und Harry gerichtet gewesen, hatte sie beide zusammen zu irgendeinem Empfang im Ministerium eingeladen. Draco spürte, wie seine Augen zu brennen anfingen. Er wollte jetzt nicht weinen, nicht vor Theo. Sollte er nicht eigentlich langsam über die Trennung von Harry hinweg sein?

Aber da war dieser Brief mit den goldenen Lettern, die ihn zum Empfang irgendeines Ministers einluden, mit einer Begleitperson nach Wahl. Draco konnte sich an keinen einzigen Empfang erinnern, den er nicht mit Harry zusammen besucht hatte. Keinen Empfang, an dem er nicht, bevor sie ihre Wohnung verliessen, Harrys Umhang glatt gestrichen und seine Krawatte gerade gerückt hatte. Kein Empfang, bei dem sich Harry nicht darüber beklagt hatte, dass er mit diesen ganzen offiziellen Verpflichtungen überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. Und er erinnerte sich an den ersten Empfang, an dem er mit Harry teilgenommen hatte. Es war der Empfang gewesen, an dem er und Harry sich das allererste Mal in der Öffentlichkeit als Paar präsentiert hatten und es war der Empfang gewesen, an dem sie die Finger nicht voneinander hatten lassen können und ihn Harry auf der Toilette genommen hatte, kurz bevor der Minister seine Rede gehalten hatte.

Die goldenen Lettern verschwammen vor seinen Augen und plötzlich waren da ein Taschentuch und jemand, der ihn in den Arm nahm und festhielt. Eine Weile weinte Draco stumm vor sich hin. Erinnerungen an seine Zeit mit Harry gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Wie sie zusammen am See in Hogwarts gesessen hatten, wie Harry ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht zusammenziehen wollten. Schöne Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen aus einer Zeit, in der er mit Harry glücklich gewesen war, in der er noch geglaubt hatte, dass sie nichts würde trennen können. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, in der Harry bereits den Grossteil seiner Zeit im Büro verbracht hatte und Draco abends von einer Party bei seinen Freunden und Bekannten zur nächsten gezogen war und dabei meistens deutlich mehr getrunken hatte, als eigentlich gut für ihn gewesen wäre. Und dann war da der letzte November. Harry, der ihren Jahrestag vergessen hatte. Harry, der sich aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung geschlichen und sich geweigert hatte, mit Draco zu reden. Harry, der einfach so an einem Freitagabend in ihr Wohnzimmer appariert war, sich getrennt hatte und wieder verschwunden war und dann war da plötzlich das Wissen, dass er nicht Schuld an dem war, was in Harrys Leben schief gegangen war. Dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass Harry in den Innendienst versetzt worden und damit unglücklich war und auch, dass er alleine ihre Beziehung nicht hatte retten können, egal was er versucht hatte, dass zu einer Beziehung immer zwei gehörten und auch beide bereit sein mussten, etwas dafür zu tun. Harry hatte beschlossen, dass er in Zukunft sein Leben ohne ihn führen wollte und Draco hätte nichts tun können, um ihn zu halten.

Ganz plötzlich wurde Draco bewusst, in wessen Armen er eigentlich lag, wer ihn da eigentlich hielt und tröstete und doch fühlte es sich richtig an. Warm und sicher und ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit umfing ihn. Eins, wie er es das letzte Mal als Kind in den Armen seiner Mutter gefühlt hatte. Theos Hand streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken, während ihm die andere immer noch das Taschentuch hinhielt. Draco griff danach und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Erst jetzt sah er, dass Theo vor seinem Stuhl auf dem Boden kniete und ihn einfach so in den Arm genommen und festgehalten hatte, während er geweint hatte, dass es Theos Taschentuch gewesen war, das er eben benutzt hatte und dass Theo die ganzen letzten Wochen und Monate für ihn dagewesen war, unauffällig, unaufdringlich.

Sanfte Fingerspitzen wanderten über Dracos Gesicht, strichen eine Strähne seiner Haare zur Seite, hinterliessen eine leicht prickelnde Spur und plötzlich waren da Lippen, die sich vorsichtig auf seine legten, ihn sanft küssten, nichts forderten, sondern ihm nur das Versprechen gaben, da zu sein und zu warten, bis er mit dem Thema Harry vollständig abgeschlossen hatte. Nur wenig später waren die Lippen wieder verschwunden gewesen und Theo aufgestanden. Während er den kalten Tee in den Tassen wegschüttete, gab er Draco die Zeit, die dieser brauchte, um sich wieder zu fangen und als Theo mit zwei frisch gefüllten Tassen an den Tisch zurückkam, hatte Draco die Einladung wieder zusammengefaltet, sie in den Umschlag geschoben und diesen zur Seite gelegt.

Trotzdem brauchte Draco noch mehrere Tage, bis er sich dazu entschliessen konnte, Theo zu frage, ob dieser ihn zu dem Empfang im Ministerium begleiten würde. Eine Weile hatte Draco mit dem Gedanken geliebäugelt, überhaupt nicht aufzutauchen, aber das konnte er alleine schon deshalb nicht machen, weil er seiner Rolle und derjenigen seines Vaters in der Gesellschaft gerecht werden musste. Danach hatte er kurz überlegt, alleine hinzugehen, aber das Wissen, dass er auf diesem Empfang zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Trennung wieder auf Harry treffen und dieser mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht alleine auftauchen würde, brachte ihn schnell wieder von diesem Gedanken ab. Einen seiner Freunde zu fragen, hatte Draco genauso schnell wieder verworfen und so war nur Theo geblieben.

Als dieser ihn dann jedoch fragte, in welcher Eigenschaft er Draco begleiten sollte, ob nur als Freund oder ganz offiziell als neuer Mann an Dracos Seite, da hatte der Blonde nur gelächelt und ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Wenn Theo ihn begleitete, dann konnte auch alle Welt sehen, dass er, Draco, mit dem Thema Harry abgeschlossen hatte. Schliesslich hatte er auch seinen Stolz.

Der Tag des Empfangs kam schneller, als es Draco lieb gewesen war. Eine halbe Stunde später als auf der Einladung angegeben gewesen war, apparierte er mit Theo zur Festhalle, in welcher der Empfang stattfinden sollte. Kurz bevor sie die Halle betraten, drückte Theo noch einmal versichernd seine Hand und legte anschliessend unauffällig seinen Arm um Dracos Taille. Im ersten Moment wollte Draco sich wehren, ihm sagen, dass er die Hand wegnehmen sollte, doch dann genoss er das Gefühl von Sicherheit, welche sie ihm vermittelte.

Der Beamte am Eingang musterte Theo misstrauisch, ehe er sie beide begrüsste und in die Halle liess. Bereits beim Betreten spürte Draco, dass Harry schon eingetroffen war. Er hatte Harrys Anwesenheit immer gespürt, bereits in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. „Dort drüben an der Wand steht Harry", flüsterte er Theo zu. Der Griff um seine Taille festigte sich ein wenig, als Theo ihm ins Ohr hauchte: „Dann zeigst du dem feigen Löwen jetzt, was eine mutige Schlange ist" und ihm anschliessend einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Die Berührung seiner Lippen war nur ganz kurz, ganz sanft gewesen und doch hinterliess sie ein angenehmes Prickeln, das Draco schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Ein lautes Klirren riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte auf, in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Grüne Augen starrten ihn an, dunkel, unheilvoll. Selten hatte Draco einen solchen Sturm an Gefühlen in Harrys Augen gesehen. Das Grün schien ihn zu durchdringen, schien zu versuchen auf den Grund seiner Seele zu schauen, versuchte, ihn wieder in die vertrauten Tiefen zu ziehen und ihn zu verschlingen. Doch da war Theos Hand um seine Taille. Da war Theo, der für ihn dagewesen war, der eingewilligt hatte, mit ihm zu diesem Empfang zu gehen, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass Harry dort sein würde, der versprochen hatte, Draco zu helfen und bei der Begegnung mit Harry bei ihm zu sein und dann war da der Wunsch Theo eine Chance zu geben. Eine richtige Chance.

Ruhig und gelassen erwiderte Draco Harrys Blick, erstaunt, dass nur noch ein wenig Wehmut zurückgeblieben war, wenn er an ihre gemeinsame Zeit dachte und als ein schlaksiger Zauberer auf Harry zu eilte und ihm mit einem Tuch die Hand abwischte, wendete sich Draco ab und lächelte Theo an, während er sich ein wenig an ihn lehnte. „Lass uns zum Büffet gehen und uns etwas zu essen holen. Ich habe Hunger." „Dann gehen wir und sorgen dafür, dass du hier nicht verhungerst", antwortete Theo mit einem kleinen Lachen in der Stimme.

Es war angenehm zu sehen, wie gut Draco mit der Anwesenheit von Harry bei dem Empfang umging. Theo hatte ihm zwar versprochen, ihn zu begleiten und ihm beizustehen, wenn sie auf Harry treffen sollten, aber gleichzeitig hatte er sich darauf vorbereitet, dass die Begegnung in Draco alles wieder würde hochkommen lassen, dass sein Freund die Trennung noch längst nicht so gut verarbeitet hatte, wie es den Anschein hatte. Theo war ein geduldiger Mensch und er würde sich noch viel länger gedulden, wenn das hiess, dass er dafür eine ernsthafte Chance hatte, mehr für Draco zu werden als ein einfacher Freund.

Langsam schlängelten sie sich an den vielen Leuten vorbei in Richtung Büffet. Immer wieder wurden sie angehalten, mussten Bekannte grüssen, ein paar Worte mit Freunden wechseln. Mitten in der Halle standen sie plötzlich Harry und seinem Begleiter gegenüber. Theo hatte sie nicht gesehen, sonst hätte er einen anderen Weg gewählt, um ihnen auszuweichen und Draco war gerade noch in ein Gespräch vertieft gewesen. Instinktiv verfestigte Theo den Griff um Dracos Taille.

Draco spürte, wie Theo ihn wieder etwas fester hielt und sah auf. Direkt vor ihm stand Harry. Die grünen Augen blitzten, wie er sie noch nie blitzen gesehen hatte und erst jetzt, von nahem, fiel Draco auf, wie sehr sich Harry in der kurzen Zeit verändert hatte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Sein Gesicht wirkte seltsam blass und aufgedunsen. Rote Adern zogen sich durch das Weiss seiner Augen und die Haare wirkten, als ob er sie viel zu lange nicht mehr hatte schneiden lassen. Die Schultern hingen seltsam herab und das Glitzern in den Augen wirkte ungesund, fast schon fiebrig.

Der Zauberer an seiner Seite hatte seine Hand besitzergreifend auf Harrys Schulter gelegt, doch dieser schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. In der Halle war es still geworden. Bevor die Stille zu drückend werden konnte, gab sich Draco einen Ruck, lächelte freundlich und sagte: „Hallo Harry." Für einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck, als ob Harry sich auf Theo stürzen wollte, doch dann begrüsste ihn Harry ebenfalls. Seine Stimme klang rauer, als er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte und irgendwie müde. „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Theodore Nott. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, wir waren gemeinsam in Hogwarts", fuhr Draco fort, um keine unangenehme Stille aufkommen zu lassen.

Wieder meinte Draco so etwas wie Aggressivität in Harrys Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, während er am Rand mitbekam, dass sich Theo kurz mit Harrys Begleiter unterhalten hatte, sich aber bald verabschiedete. Auch wenn Draco Harry inzwischen begegnen konnte, ohne dass die ganze Trennung und die Zeit danach wieder hochkamen, so wollte er die Begegnung doch so kurz wie möglich halten.

Als Draco kurze Zeit später mit Theo am Büffet stand, einen gefüllten Teller in de Hand und mit ihm und einem gemeinsamen Bekannten plauderte, vermeinte er plötzlich einen stechenden Blick auf sich ruhen zu spüren. Er sah auf und konnte aber niemanden entdecken, ausser Harry, der mit einem Whiskyglas in der Hand allein an der Wand lehnte und ihn zu beobachten schien. Ganz kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch dann wandte sich Draco ab und zuckte kurz mit den Schulten. Das Thema Harry gehörte endgültig der Vergangenheit an.


	13. Geschenke und Abweisungen I: Harry

**Kapitel 11: Geschenke und Abweisungen I: Harry**

Am Tag nach dem Empfang im Ministerium erwachte Harry mit einer seltsamen Entschlossenheit, die auch dann noch blieb, nachdem ihm Kreacher seinen Antikatertrank gereicht hatte. Draco liebte ihn noch. Das hatte ihm dieser Abend ganz eindeutig gezeigt und Draco wollte, dass er um ihn kämpfte, bereute es, dass er Harry verlassen hatte. Das Hochgefühl begleitete Harry, als er aufstand, duschen ging und anschliessend in der Küche frühstückte.

Die Küche kam Harry an diesem Tag heller und wärmer vor, als in den ganzen letzten Wochen. Es schien fast, als ob das Haus nur darauf warten würde, dass Draco endlich zu ihm zurückkehrte. Langsam nippte Harry an seinem Kaffee. Der erste Morgen seit langem, an dem er wieder einen Kaffee trank. Ein Neuanfang. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Draco wieder zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Er musste ihm nur zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte, dass er ihn noch liebte, dass er wirklich einen Neuanfang wollte.

Er schob die noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte geleerte Kaffeetasse von sich und sprang auf. Das war es. Er würde nicht nur um Draco kämpfen müssen, nein, er würde um ihn werben und der beste Weg, das zu tun waren Geschenke. Blumen, Schmuck, seltene Bücher und vielleicht eine Einladung zum Essen. Die Möglichkeiten waren endlos und am Ende stand die Tatsache, dass Draco wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

Blumen. Das war ein Anfang. Ohne auf die Uhr zu schauen oder sonst irgendwie auf seine Umgebung zu achten, riss Harry seinen Umhang vom Hacken und rannte schon beinahe ins Wohnzimmer und dort zum Kamin. In seiner Hektik hätte er fast das kleine Gefäss mit dem Flohpulver vom Sims gestossen, aber es gelang ihm gerade noch, es aufzufangen. Alles in Harry schien vor Aufregung zu vibrieren und ein angenehmes Summen breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als es ihm endlich gelang, eine Prise Flohpulver aus dem Gefäss zu nehmen und in den Kamin zu werfen. In seiner Ungeduld kam es ihm endlos vor, bis das Feuer grün aufflammte, obwohl es sich nur die Bruchteile einer Sekunde gehandelt haben konnte.

Entschlossen trat er in die Flammen und sagte mit lauter und deutlicher Stimme: „Winkelgasse." Nur wenig später stieg er aus dem grossen Kamin in der Winkelgasse und sah sich um. Die Strasse schien wie ausgestorben zu sein. Vom Himmel schien die Sonne und Harry kam ihr Licht an diesem Tag besonders hell und besonders warm vor. Undgeduldig eilte er durch die Gasse, vorbei an der magischen Menagerie, der Buchhandlung und Madame Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten. Kein einziger Zauberer begegnete ihm und in seiner Hast bemerkte Harry noch nicht einmal, dass die meisten Schaufenster noch dunkel, zum Teil sogar die Rollladen noch heruntergelassen waren.

Florestan Fortescue, der die Eisdiele nach dem Krieg von seinem Vater übernommen hatte, stellte die ersten Tische auf die Strasse und öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die darüber angebrachten Sonnenschirme. Als er Harry vorbeihasten sah, rief er ihm ein freundliches „Guten Morgen!" zu, was aber von diesem gar nicht beachtet wurde.

Nur wenig später erreichte Harry die Blumenhandlung Magische Blumen und Sträusse, die ihre Liebsten bezaubern. Das war genau das, was er brauchte. Er musste Draco bezaubern, musste ihn davon überzeugen, dass er, Harry, das Beste war, was ihm jemals hätte passieren können. Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, griff Harry nach der Türklinke und zog. Die Tür rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Auch ein zweiter Versuch brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg und erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Malen, wenn er an dem Blumenladen vorbeigekommen war, diesmal keine Blumenampeln mit kunstvollen Gestecken links und rechts der Tür und der zahlreichen Schaufenster hinunter hingen, dass keine grosse Eimer, die so verzaubert worden waren, dass die Blumen, die in ihnen standen nicht verwelkten, draussen standen, ja, dass sogar die Schaufenster von grossen Rollladen verdeckt waren, auf denen sich gemalte Blumen im Wind wiegten.

Verblüfft sah sich Harry um. Wie konnte es sein, dass der Blumenladen geschlossen war? Und erst jetzt fielen ihm die ganzen Kleinigkeiten auf, die er zuvor übersehen hatte: Die Menschenleere, die vielen Rollladen vor den Fenstern und Fortescue, der gerade damit fertig geworden war, seine Tische aufzustellen. Wie spät oder besser, wie früh war es eigentlich? Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Tempus. Kurz darauf schimmerten eine grosse sechs, eine fünf und eine neun in der Luft. Es war erst 6 Uhr 59. Noch nicht einmal sieben Uhr und dazu war noch Sonntag. Kein Wunder, dass alles noch geschlossen hatte.

Fortescue öffnete an Sonntagen für gewöhnlich zwischen halb acht und acht, die übrigen Läden erst gegen neun Uhr. Er war viel zu früh. Wie war es möglich, dass er so früh aufgewacht war und das, nachdem er von dem Empfang erst gegen Mitternacht nach Hause zurückgekommen war? Draco. Das musste die Lösung sein. Der Gedanke an seinen bald wieder Freund hatte ihn aus dem Bett getrieben. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und Draco wäre wieder seiner und diesmal würde Harry Nägel mit Köpfen machen und Draco fragen, ob er bereit war, einen magischen Eid einzugehen, der sie für immer aneinander binden würde. Harry war davon überzeugt, dass Draco dem zu gegebenen Zeitpunkt begeistert zustimmen würde. Anders konnte es überhaupt nicht sein.

Noch zwei Stunden, bis der Blumenladen öffnete. Er konnte die Zeit genauso gut hier verbringen. Mit einem einfachen Spruch reinigte Harry die Stufen vom Dreck und transfigurierte anschliessend einen kleinen Kieselstein zu einer Decke, die er auf die Stufen legte und sich danach darauf setzte, um darauf zu warten, dass der Blumenladen hinter ihm öffnete.

Zwei Stunden später war es endlich soweit. Die letzte Viertelstunde hatte Harry bereits die junge Hexe dabei beobachtet, wie sie nacheinander die kunstvollen Blumenampel herausgehängt und die grossen Eimer mit verschiedenen Blumen gefüllt hatte. Als er jetzt das Klicken der Tür hinter sich hörte, welches ihm verriet, dass der Laden endlich geöffnet hatte, sprang Harry auf. In seiner Eile vergass er sogar, die Decke, auf der er gesessen hatte, in einen Stein zurück zu verwandeln und liess sie auf der Treppe liegen. Die junge Hexe begrüsste ihn mit einem freundlichen Guten Morgen und der doch etwas erstaunten Frage, wie lange er denn schon auf der Treppe darauf gewartete hätte, dass sie den Laden öffnete.

Harry winkte jedoch nur ungeduldig ab. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für gepflegte Konversation. Er brauchte Blumen für Draco und das am besten sofort. Der süsse, durchdringende Duft der vielen verschiedenen Blüten im Laden schien ihn einzuhüllen, ihm den Atem zu rauben. Wohin er auch sah, überall standen Blumen in allen Grössen und Farben. Blaue, gelbe, rote, weisse. Eine schöner als die andere.

Das freundliche „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" der Verkäuferin holte Harry ein wenig in die Gegenwart zurück. Wortreich begann er ihr zu beschreiben, dass er ganz besondere Blumen brauchte, dass er ganz besonders schöne und seltene Blumen brauchte. Als sie ihn dann danach fragte, wozu genau er die Blumen brauchte, um ihn entsprechend beraten zu können, brach es aus Harry heraus.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht erzählte er ihr von Draco. Davon, wie sie bereits in Hogwarts zu einem Paar geworden waren und gleich nach ihrem Abschluss zusammengezogen waren. Er erzählte von ihrer gemeinsamen Reise nach Venedig und davon wie glücklich sie gewesen waren, bis Draco im November einfach so zu seinen Eltern gezogen war. Die junge Hexe nickte verständnisvoll, als Harry ihr erzählte, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, plötzlich alleine in dem grossen Haus zu sein, das er mit Draco zusammen gekauft hatte, wie er versucht hatte, sich mit Affären abzulenken, bis er Draco am vorherigen Abend bei einem Empfang des Ministeriums wiedergesehen hatte. Mit blitzenden Augen erzählte er ihr davon, wie Draco zwar mit Nott, diesem Widerling von Slytherin, dort aufgetaucht war, aber in Wirklichkeit nur Augen für ihn, Harry, gehabt hätte. Wie er ihm zugezwinkert und ihn angelächelt hätte, wie es ihm alleine dadurch gelungen war, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihre Trennung bereute und ihnen eine zweite Chance geben wollte. Die Verkäuferin nickte verständnisvoll, als Harry zu dem Punkt kam, dass er entschlossen war, um seinen Draco zu kämpfen und er deshalb eben die schönsten, seltensten und teuersten Blumen brauchte, welche die magische Welt zu bieten hatte.

Die junge Hexe zögerte nicht lange und eilte durch den Laden. Sie hatte genau die richtige Blume, die zu dieser romantischen Geschichte passte. Wie gern wäre sie selber doch an Dracos Stelle und hätte den Helden der Zauberwelt, der um sie kämpfte. Das alles war ja so schön und süss und so romantisch und sie war so stolz darauf, dass es ausgerechnet ihr erlaubt war, dem Helden der Zauberwelt dabei zu helfen, seinen Liebsten zurückzugewinnen. Ein fröhliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie hatte da doch genau das Richtige, die perfekte Blume.

Wenig später kehrte sie zu dem kleinen Tisch zurück, an dem Harry auf sie wartete. In den Händen hielt sie eine wunderschöne, grosse, rote Rose. Allerdings war es nicht einfach eine gewöhnliche, rote Rose, wie man sie vielleicht aus der Muggelwelt kannte. Nein, diese Rose war eine ganz neue Züchtung, etwas ganz besonderes. Je nach Lichteinstrahlung schimmerte sie in vollkommen verschiedenen Rottönen, wechselte von einem sanften Hellrot, bei viel Lichteinfall, zu einem kräftigen Bordeaux, wenn das Licht abnahm. Kleine, magische Wassertropfen glitzerten auf ihren Blütenblättern, so, als ob sie gerade noch draussen im nächsten Garten oder im Park gestanden hätte. Dazu verbreitete sie einen nahezu unwiderstehlichen, leicht süssen, aber dennoch nicht zu schweren Duft.

Gespannt beobachtete sie, wie Harry ihr die Rose vorsichtig aus den Händen nahm und genauer betrachtete. Dornen hatte diese keine, wie fast alle Rosen, die es zu kaufen gab. Dornen waren nur etwas für Muggel. Harry betrachtete die Rose genau, studierte die seidige Textur der Blütenblätter, die verzauberten Wassertropfen und die wechselnden Farben. Die Rose war einfach perfekt für Draco. Sie war nicht aufdringlich und doch etwas ganz besonderes. Entschlossen nickte Harry und bat darum, dass die Blume gleich per Eule zugestellt werden sollte. Einen Begleitbrief brauchte sie nicht. Draco würde auch so wissen, dass die Rose von ihm stammte.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Harry in dem Blumenladen und suchte ein wunderschönes Gesteck aus zarten Orchideen aus und noch einen grossen Strauss bestehend aus lauter kleinen Rosen. Anschliessend ordnete er an, dass die Orchideen um die Mittagszeit zu Draco geschickt werden sollten und der Strauss gegen Abend. Nach einem kurzen Zögern liess er sich von der Verkäuferin zudem dazu überreden, dass Draco die gesamte kommende Woche jeden Morgen eine Rose erhalten würde, nur in den unterschiedlichsten Farbnuancen und er es der Verkäuferin überliess, die Farben so zusammenzustellen, dass die Rosen anschliessend einen wunderschönen Strauss ergeben würden.

Um zahlreiche Galleonen leichter, aber mit sich zufrieden, verliess Harry den Blumenladen. Der erste Schritt war gemacht. Draco würde ihm nicht widerstehen können und noch vor Ablauf des Monats würde er wieder bei ihm einziehen. Dessen war sich Harry absolut sicher. In der Zwischenzeit hatten auch die anderen Läden geöffnet und an den Tischen bei Fortescue sassen die ersten Zauberer und Hexen und genossen ihr Frühstück, während andere gemütlich durch die Strassen flanierten, die Schaufenster betrachteten und die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen genossen.

Harry fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr, und beschloss, dass er sich bei Fortescue noch ein kleines, zweites Frühstück gönnen konnte, bevor er sich auf den Weg in das magische Antiquariat machte, um dort nach Büchern für Draco zu stöbern.

Er setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch, der unauffällig in einer Ecke stand und nur wenig später wurde ihm ein herrliches Frühstück serviert. Während Harry ass, suchte er immer wieder unauffällig den Himmel nach einer Eule ab, die ihm mitteilte, dass Draco seine Rose erhalten und sich darüber gefreut hatte. Natürlich sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass die Rose noch gar nicht angekommen sein konnte, dass Eulen auch nicht unendlich schnell fliegen konnten, aber dennoch konnte Harry seine Ungeduld kaum zügeln. Zu gerne wollte er wissen, was Draco wohl für einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, wenn die Eule ankam und nur allzu gerne hätte er selber gesehen, wie die grauen Augen vor Freude und Begeisterung aufleuchteten, wenn Draco erst die Rose genauer angeschaut hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus. Das Frühstück liess er zur Hälfte stehen, während er zum magischen Antiquariat hastete. Der alte Zauberer, der das Antiquariat führte, musterte ihn misstrauisch, als Harry den düsteren Verkaufsraum betrat. In meterlangen Regalen stapelten sich alle Arten von Büchern bis zur Decke. Kleine Staubpartikel wirbelten in der Luft umher. Es roch nach Papier. Als Harry dem Zauberer seinen Wunsch vortrug, runzelte dieser die Stirn. Draco gehörte zu seinen wichtigsten Kunden und natürlich hatte er von der Trennung im Tagespropheten gelesen. Dass Harry nun so plötzlich, nach den vielen Affären die er gehabt haben sollte, den vielen Ereignissen und Veränderungen im Ministerium seinen ehemaligen Geliebten zurückgewinnen wollte, hinterliess ein seltsames Gefühl bei dem Mann und irgendetwas an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Die Augen blitzten ein wenig zu hell, das Lächeln war ein Hauch zu enthusiastisch. Aber schlussendlich war er nur ein einfacher Buchhändler und das Privatleben seiner Kunden ging ihn eigentlich auch nichts an.

Wenige Augenblicke später bestaunte Harry die dicken Bücher, die anfingen, sich auf dem grossen Holztisch zu stapeln. Manche sahen aus, als seien sie seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr angefasst worden, während die Ledereinbände von anderen deutliche Gebrauchsspuren aufwiesen. In grossen, goldenen Lettern prangten die unterschiedlichen Titel auf den Einbänden und sogar Harry konnte, obwohl er nicht die geringste Ahnung von Büchern hatte, erkennen, dass es sich um sehr seltene und daher sehr wertvolle Bücher handelte, eigentlich wie gemacht dafür, um Draco von der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Absichten zu überzeugen.

Harry wollte gerade die Anweisung geben, die sieben teuersten Bücher einzupacken und zu ihm nach Hause zu schicken, als sein Blick auf ein kleines, zerfleddertes Taschenbuch fiel. Die verblichenen Buchstaben auf dem Umschlag waren kaum noch zu erkennen, aber irgendwie gelang es Harry doch, den Titel zu entziffern: „Liebesdichtung durch die Jahrhunderte". Im gleichen Augenblick wurde Harry bewusst, was für einen Schatz er mit diesem Büchlein in den Händen hielt. Das war genau das, was ihm noch gefällt hatte, um seine Werbung um Draco komplett zu machen.

Mit diesem kleinen Buch hatte er die Möglichkeit, jedes seiner Geschenke, jedes Buch und jedes Schmuckstück mit einem passenden Gedicht zu begleiten und Draco somit von seinen Gefühlen zu überzeugen. Unter dem aufmerksamen Blick des alten Zauberers legte er das Buch zu den anderen und bezahlte sie anschliessend. Ein breites Grinsen zierte Harrys Gesicht, als er das magische Buchantiquariat wieder verliess. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Draco zu ihm zurückkam und vielleicht konnte er ihn schon Ende der Woche davon überzeugen, mit ihm Essen zu gehen.

Die Sonne schien Harry warm in das Gesicht und blendete ihn, nachdem es im Antiquariat doch ziemlich düster gewesen war. Beinahe erwartete Harry schon, dass draussen eine Eule auf ihn warten würde, die ihm einen kleinen Brief von Draco brachte, in welchem dieser sich für die Rose bedanke. Aber der Himmel war einfach nur tiefblau und kein einziger dunkler Punkt kündigte die Ankunft einer Eule an. Aber das machte nichts. Wahrscheinlich schlief Draco nach dem Empfang einfach noch.

Immer noch euphorisch machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu seiner letzten Station. Es fehlte nur noch der Juwelier. Nichts würde Draco so sehr davon überzeugen, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte, wie teurer Schmuck. Der Juwelier befand sich ganz am anderen Ende der Winkelgasse. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte Harry mehrmals das Gefühl, von irgendwelchen ihm fremden Zauberern freundlich angelächelt und gegrüsst zu werden. Er lächelte genauso freundlich zurück. Der Tag war einfach schön, das Leben war grandios, genau wie das Wetter und die Tatsache, dass Draco schon bald wieder bei ihm war und er ihm grosszügig alles verzeihen würde.

Der Eingang zum Juwelier lag ein wenig versteckt. Eine kleine Glocke kündigte ihn dezent an, als Harry den Laden betrat. Das Innere wirkte deutlich grösser, als es von aussen zu vermuten gewesen wäre. Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Verkaufsraum und liess die edlen Schmuckstücke in allen Farben glänzen und blitzen. Eine schon etwas ältere, füllige Hexe eilte auf Harry zu und fragte ihn nach seinen Wünschen. Harry überlegte kurz und beschloss dann, zunächst das Allerwichtigste, den Ring, zu besorgen.

Über das Gesicht der Hexe glitt ein aufrichtiges Strahlen, als er danach verlangte, ihre Auswahl an Verlobungsringen zu sehen. Verlobungsringe waren ihr Spezialgebiet und wenn Harry Potter bei ihr seinen Ring kaufte, dann würde sie sich in Zukunft vor Kundschaft kaum mehr retten können. Sich vor Begeisterung beinahe überschlagend holte sie zwei grosse Kästen aus dem kleinen abgeschlossenen Schrank hinter der Kasse hervor und präsentierte Harry eine geringe Auswahl ihrer verschiedenen Verlobungsringe.

Harry beugte sich über die beiden Kästen und betrachtete, was ihm die Hexe vorlegte. Da gab es breite und schmale Ringe. Silberne und goldene, aber auch welche aus Platin oder in der Kombination von mehreren Metallen. Dann gab es noch welche mit verschiedenen Steinen in allen Grössen und einer stach ihm sofort ins Auge: Ein breiter Goldreif mit einem riesigen Rubin, der dunkelrot funkelte. Der Ring war einfach perfekt. Die Farben von Gryffindor. Er würde Draco immer daran erinnern, zu wem er gehörte. Entschlossen nahm Harry den Ring und betrachtete ihn noch einmal genauer, bevor er ihn der Hexe gab und ihr erklärte, dass er noch weiteren Schmuck suchte.

Ihren schier endlosen Vorschlägen von Ohrringen, Ketten, Armreifen und Broschen hörte er nur mit halbem Ohr zu, als ein kleines goldenes Kettchen in der Ecke einer Vitrine seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Auf seine Frage hin erklärte ihm die Hexe, dass es sich um ein Bettelarmband handelte und der Träger im Laufe der Zeit dem Armband immer weitere Anhänger hinzufügen konnte. Im Gegensatz zur Muggelwelt war es zudem üblich verschiedene Schutzzauber auf die Anhänger zu legen. Harry wusste, dass er wie ein Wahnsinniger grinste, als er die Hexe damit beauftragte, das Armband gleich einzupacken und Draco zu schicken und ihm anschliessend noch verschiedene Anhänger vorzulegen. Wenn es üblich war, die Anhänger mit Schutzzaubern zu versehen, dann konnte es eigentlich nicht so schwierig sein, einen dieser Schutzzauber mit einem kleinen Überwachungszauber zu kombinieren und Draco hatte da sicher auch nichts dagegen. Schliesslich sorgte sich Harry nur um seine Sicherheit und Draco gehörte nun mal ihm. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln.

Als Harry endlich alle seine Einkäufe beendet hatte und nach Hause zurück flohte, war es bereits später Nachmittag. In der Zwischenzeit musste Draco neben der Rose auch das Orchideengesteck und das Bettelarmband erhalten haben und Harry war sich sicher, dass zu Hause eine Eule auf ihn warten würde.

Aber dort war nichts und Kreacher verneinte die Frage nach irgendwelchen Nachrichten ebenfalls. Für einen kurzen Moment stiegen Enttäuschung und so etwas wie Zweifel in Harry hoch. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick verdrängte er diese wieder. Draco war ein Slytherin. Wahrscheinlich zierte er sich nur und wollte Harry damit dazu auffordern, sich mehr Mühe zu geben. Das musste es sein. Mit einem Gefühl von innerer Wärme griff Harry nach dem Büchlein mit den Liebesgedichten und setzte sich damit auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Wenn Draco sich zierte und wollte, dass er sich mehr Mühe gab, dann würde er genau das tun.


	14. Geschenke und Abweisungen II: Draco

**Kapitel 12: Geschenke und Abweisungen II: Draco**

Am Morgen nach dem Empfang erwachte Draco für seine Verhältnisse ausgesprochen spät. Der Duft nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee zog durch seine Wohnung und im ersten Moment war sich Draco nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht irgendwie in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt worden war. Aber Harry hatte nie Kaffee für ihn gekocht. Noch etwas verschlafen stand Draco auf und tappte durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bad. Der Empfang hatte am vorherigen Abend doch deutlich länger gedauert, als er es erwartet hätte und war vor allem deutlich angenehmer gewesen, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Seit dem Abend wusste er endgültig: Das Thema Harry war Vergangenheit. Er hatte es endlich geschafft abzuschliessen.

Der Anblick der sorgfältig gefalteten Decke auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer liess eine angenehme Wärme in ihm aufsteigen und sein Herz einen ungesunden Hüpfer machen. Theo hatte bei ihm übernachtet. Es war so spät geworden, dass er ihm spontan vorgeschlagen hatte, doch die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen, da sie sowieso am nächsten Morgen zusammen hatten frühstücken wollen und Theo hatte eingewilligt. In seiner sanften, zurückhaltenden, ganz eigenen Art hatte er eingewilligt und gar keine Zweifel daran aufkommen lassen, dass er auf dem Sofa schlafen würde.

Nur wenig später kam Draco mit noch etwas feuchten Haaren im Hausmantel aus dem Bad. In der Küche hatte Theo bereits den Tisch gedeckt. Als er Draco hörte, drehte er sich um und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Guten Morgen. Willst du einen Kaffee?" Noch bevor ihm Draco einen Antwort geben oder ihm sagen konnte, dass Theo doch eigentlich wusste, dass er immer noch ein Teetrinker war, goss Theo schon den heissen, duftenden Kaffee in eine Tasse. „Ich weiss, dass du eigentlich Tee trinkst, Draco. Aber ich hatte irgendwie so den Verdacht, dass du heute einen Kaffee brauchen könntest."

Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam Draco. Er trank fast nie Kaffee. Kaffee war immer Harrys Gebiet gewesen. Er selber trank nur dann Kaffee, wenn irgendetwas vorgefallen war, irgendetwas mit seiner Familie zum Beispiel oder wenn er in Hogwarts zum Lernen hatte wachbleiben müssen und Theo wusste das. Wenn er den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass Draco einen Kaffee brauchen würde, dann musste etwas vorgefallen sein. „Was ist los?", presste Draco zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Wenn er jetzt etwas genauer hinsah, dann fragte er sich, warum ihm das eigentlich nicht schon früher aufgefallen war. Theo wirkte irgendwie angespannt, irgendwie seltsam nervös.

Schweigend stellte Theo die Tasse mit dem Kaffee vor Draco auf den Tisch und ging dann zurück, um sich selber eine einzugiessen. Das Schweigen machte es nicht besser und Draco fühlte, wie ihm kalt wurde. „Ist irgendetwas mit meiner Familie?" Das war immer noch seine grösste Sorge. Seit dem Tag, an dem ihm der Dunkle Lord damit gedroht hatte, seine Familie umzubringen, wenn er Dumbledore nicht ermordete. Aber hätte Theo ihm das nicht sofort gesagt? Er wusste doch, wie wichtig Draco seine Eltern waren.

Mit einer zweiten Tasse Kaffee in der einen und einem seltsamen, länglichen Päckchen in der anderen Hand kehrte Theo an den Tisch zurück und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. Schweigend schob er das Päckchen über den Tisch. Draco schaute es einen Moment lang verwundert an. Es stand kein Absender darauf, kein Begleitbrief, nichts, was irgendwie auf die Herkunft des Päckchens hätte schliessen lassen können. Einfach nur eine schlichte, weisse Schachtel mit dem Logo des Blumenladens in der Winkelgasse. Fragend sah Draco Theo an.

„Das Päckchen kam heute Morgen per Eule. Die Eule hat so hartnäckig ans Fenster geklopft, dass ich schliesslich aufgestanden bin und das Päckchen in Empfang genommen habe. Es ist so spät geworden gestern Abend und ich wollte dich schlafen lassen." Hier lächelte Theo Draco liebevoll an und dieser spürte, wie ihn das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit umgab, wie ein schützender Kokon.

„Die Eule sah aus, wie die, welche Flora vom Blumenladen in der Winkelgasse für ihre Auslieferungen benutzt, aber ganz sicher bin ich nicht. Jedenfalls hat sie nur das Päckchen gebracht. Nur das Päckchen ohne Brief oder Absender und kaum hatte ich sie von ihrer Last befreit, ist sie auch schon wieder abgeflogen." Draco betrachtete das Päckchen nachdenklich. Wer schickte ihm Blumen? Eigentlich doch niemand, den er kannte und schon gar nicht ohne Absender. Seine Freunde wussten doch alle, wie misstrauisch er gegenüber von Paketen ohne Absender und Begleitbrief war. Da stellte sich doch schon fast eher die Frage, ob sich überhaupt eine Blume in dem Päckchen befand oder vielleicht nicht doch irgendetwas anderes? Irgendetwas, das ihm vielleicht einer seiner zahlreichen Feinde geschickt hatte, der immer noch nicht akzeptiert hatte, dass er vom Wizgamot freigesprochen worden war?

Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum Theo Kaffee gekocht hatte. Das war definitiv eine der seltenen Situationen, in denen Draco Malfoy freiwillig Kaffee trank. Am liebsten hätte Draco das Päckchen zur Seite geschoben und vielleicht sogar nie geöffnet, aber er wusste auch, es würde ihm doch keine Ruhe lassen und an ein gemütliches Frühstück war jetzt sowieso nicht zu denken. Mit einem „Ich hole kurz meinen Zauberstab" stand er auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo der Stab immer noch auf dem Nachttisch lag. Genau dort, wo er ihn am Abend zuvor hingelegt hatte.

Nur wenig später kam er in die Küche zurück und liess das Päckchen auf den grossen Tisch im Wohnzimmer schweben. Wenn sich darin tatsächlich irgendetwas potentiell Gefährliches befand, dann wollte er das Ding oder was auch immer es war, nicht in seiner Küche haben. Einer nach dem anderen sprach er die Zauber, die schwarzmagische Zauber und Gifte, aber auch einfache Flüche, die sich auf der Verpackung befanden und durch das Öffnen ausgelöst werden konnten, anzeigten. Nichts. Die Verpackung war schon einmal sauber. Aber das musste noch lange nicht für den Inhalt gelten.

Draco zögerte einen Moment. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, was dieses Päckchen betraf. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es noch Ärger machen würde. Eine Hand legte sich ihm auf die Schulter, schwer, beruhigend. Theo war ihm ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt und irgendwie hatte allein schon seine Anwesenheit eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Draco. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm aber auch mit einer erschreckenden Klarheit bewusst, dass er Theo nicht in seiner Nähe wissen wollte, wenn er ein Päckchen mit potentiell gefährlichem Inhalt öffnete. Theo mochte zwar ein guter Zauberer sein und sich auch mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen auskennen, aber er würde es sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn dem anderen Zauberer irgendetwas geschah. Dafür war er ihm in der kurzen Zeit schon viel zu wichtig geworden.

Doch da war noch die Hand auf seiner Schulter. Die Hand, die ihm ganz klar sagte, dass Theo sich durchaus bewusst war, dass der Inhalt des Päckchens gefährlich sein konnte und dass er trotzdem in Dracos Nähe bleiben würde, dass er bei ihm bleiben würde, wenn er das Päckchen öffnete. Theo würde sich nicht wegschicken lassen. Egal, was Draco davon hielt. Schliesslich beschwor Draco eine schützende Blase um das Päckchen und sich selber und zog vorsichtig die Laschen aus den Schlitzen, mit denen das Päckchen verschlossen war. Es geschah überhaupt nichts und so hob Draco den Deckel der kleinen Schachtel.

Erleichtert löste er schützende Blase, die ihn immer noch umgab und winkte Theo heran. Im Innern der Schachtel lag, auf weissem Seidenpapier, eine rote Rose. Eine Rose, wie sie Draco noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Blütenblätter schimmerten in allen Rottönen, während gleichzeitig magische Wassertropfen wie Tau funkelten und blitzten. Staunend hob er die Rose aus der Schachtel und hob sie empor. „Die ist wunderschön", war sein allererster Gedanke, nur um dann sofort von der Frage abgelöst zu werden: Wer schickte ihm eine solche Rose? Es musste sich um eine ganz besondere Züchtung handeln und die waren entsprechend teuer. Wer, also, schickte ihm eine solche Rose und dann auch noch komplett ohne Absender?

Unbemerkt hatte sich Theo neben ihn gestellt und da war sie wieder, die Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihm Sicherheit schenkte und Geborgenheit. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die roten Blütenblätter legte Draco die Rose in ihre Schachtel zurück. So schön sie auch sein mochte, aber ohne Absender, ohne, dass er wusste, wer sie ihm geschickt hatte, konnte er nicht wirklich etwas damit anfangen. Eine solche Rose verschenkte man nicht einfach so. Da steckte eine Absicht dahinter. Entschlossen legte er den Deckel wieder auf die Schachtel zurück und erwiderte auf Theos fragenden Blick, dass sich seine Hauselfe darum kümmern würde. Sie beide würden jetzt erst einmal in aller Ruhe frühstücken.

Während des Frühstücks verdrängte Draco die Rose und die Frage, wer sie ihm geschickt haben könnte, vollständig aus seinem Gedächtnis. Stattdessen genoss er es einfach, gemeinsam mit Theo in seiner Küche am Tisch zu sitzen, sich mit diesem über die verschiedensten Themen zu unterhalten und ein wundervolles Frühstück zu essen. Da gab es frisch zubereitete Omeletten, gekochte Eier und noch vieles mehr.

Draco hatte gerade den letzten Schluck seines Tees getrunken, den er sich, nach dem Schock mit der Rose doch noch aufgebrüht hatte, als eine Eule ans Fenster klopfte. Mit einem unwilligen Brummen stand er auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen und sie hineinzulassen. Ein überraschter Laut von Theo liess ihn sich umdrehen und seinen Freund fragend anschauen. „So eine Eule hat die Rose heute Morgen gebracht, Draco. Das ist wieder eine Boteneule von Flora." Schon wieder? Draco betrachtete das Päckchen genauer und konnte, wie auch beim anderen, ausser dem Logo des Blumenladens keinen Absender finden.

Wie bereits beim anderen Päckchen überprüfte er erst die Verpackung auf mögliche Fallen und öffnete es anschliessend wieder innerhalt einer Schutzblase. Als er den Deckel abhob, kam ein wunderschönes, zierliches Orchideengesteck zum Vorschein. Wer, um alles in der Welt, machte sich die Mühe, ihm gleich zwei Mal Blumen zu schicken und dann doch seinen Namen nicht zu hinterlassen? Was für einen Sinn hatte es, ihm anonym teure Blumen zu schicken, wenn der Absender das dann doch nicht ausnutzen wollte?

Das erneute Klopfen einer Eule am Fenster holte Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Wie auch schon die andere Eule, trug auch diese ein kleines Päckchen am Bein. Ein Päckchen, wieder ohne Absender und Begleitbrief, diesmal aber mit dem Logo des Juweliers. So langsam wurde das immer seltsamer. Wer schickte ihm diese Päckchen? Mit einem ratlosen Schulterzucken nahm Draco auch dieser Eule ihre Last ab und überprüfte die Verpackung auf Fallen, ehe er vorsichtig die winzige Schachtel öffnete.

Drinnen lag auf einem schwarzen Samtkissen ein goldenes Armband. Unschuldig glitzerte es im Licht und doch hätte Draco es um keinen Preis der Welt angefasst, bevor er nicht wusste, wer es ihm geschickt hatte. Gerade er musste doch wissen, wie einfach es war, gerade Schmuck mit tödlichen Flüchen zu belegen. Neben ihm lehnte sich Theo über die Schatulle und betrachtete das Armband. „Das ist ein Bettelarmband", flüsterte er. Ein Bettelarmband? Irgendwo bei Draco fingen die Alarmglocken an zu schrillen. Das Bettelarmband erinnerte ihn an etwas, auch wenn er nicht mehr so genau wusste woran. „Ein Bettelarmband?", wiederholte er daher nur ungläubig.

Theo nickte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, war es durchaus üblich gewesen, dass man seinen Freunden und vor allem seinen Geliebten so ein Bettelarmband schenkte und die zugehörigen Anhänger mit Schutzzaubern versah, welche die betreffende Person vor Angriffen schützen sollten. Nachdem es zu mehreren Fällen gekommen war, in denen die Anhänger zu ganz anderen Zwecken genutzt worden waren, war man wieder von den Armbändern abgekommen. Wenn jetzt jemand Draco so ein Armband geschickt hatte, dann konnte das eigentlich nur heissen, dass es einer seiner Freunde gewesen sein konnte oder aber ein Verehrer.

Draco verschloss die Schatulle wieder. Ein Bettelarmband. Wer würde ihm ein Bettelarmband schicken? Und wer wäre so arrogant, das anonym zu tun, einfach davon ausgehend, dass Draco dann schon wusste, wer es ihm geschickt hatte? Seine Freunde konnten es nicht sein, denn die hätten es ihm ganz sicher selber gegeben. Arrogant. Draco spürte wie er blass wurde und sich setzen musste. Er kannte nur eine Person, die arrogant genug war, um ihm ein Bettelarmband ohne Absender zu schicken und jetzt machten auch die Blumen einen Sinn. Natürlich. Anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Das Armband, die Blumen, alles deutete auf eine Person hin: Harry! Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können?

„Harry", murmelte er leise. Das machte doch alles überhaupt keinen Sinn. Harry hatte ihn doch verlassen? Warum sollte er ihm plötzlich Blumen schicken und Schmuck? Harry hatte doch gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn mehr mit ihnen hatte und Harry war doch mit diesem Damian an dem Empfang aufgetaucht, seinem neuen Freund. Das war doch alles völlig irrational. Theos Hände legten sich auf Dracos Schultern, beruhigten ihn, brachten ihn wieder auf den Boden zurück. „Was meinst du mit ‚Harry'?" Ganz leise nur hatte Theo gefragt und doch hätte er genauso gut schreien können.

Die Hände auf seinen Schultern hinderten Draco daran, aufzuspringen und im Zimmer hin und her zu tigern. „Was meinst du mit Harry?", fragte Theo noch einmal eindringlicher. Draco hatte das Bedürfnis wegzulaufen, irgendetwas zum Explodieren zu bringen, jemanden anzuschreien oder sonst irgendetwas völlig irrationales zu tun und doch tat er nichts von alle dem. Er blieb einfach nur auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und atmete tief durch, versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen. Jetzt war also der Tag gekommen. Der Tag, von dem er immer gewusst hatte, dass er kommen würde und den er doch gefürchtet hatte.

Es war an der Zeit, Theo von seiner Beziehung zu Harry zu erzählen. Nicht nur, die Kurzfassung, die beinahe alle kannten, sondern das, was schiefgelaufen war, wie Harry ihn verlassen hatte, in dieser Nacht, die Dracos Leben vollständig verändert hatte.

Wenig später sassen sie zusammen auf dem grossen Sofa, auf dem Theo auch geschlafen hatte. Draco hatte sich an seine Brust gelehnt und Theo beschützend einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Die Schatulle stand immer noch unschuldig auf dem Tisch. Nur langsam begann Draco zu reden. Stockend, ohne Theo dabei ins Gesicht schauen zu können, berichtete er, wie Harry ihren Jahrestag vergessen hatte, ihm anschliessend aus dem Weg gegangen war und sich schliesslich, nur wenig später, von ihm getrennt hatte. Draco erzählte, wie er zu seinen Eltern geflohen war und wie sehr es ihn verletzt hatte, von Harrys Affären im Tagespropheten zu lesen. Theo sass einfach nur still da, hielt ihn fest und liess ihn reden. Einen Teil der Ereignisse kannte er, hatte von ihren gemeinsamen Freunden davon gehört und doch war es etwas ganz anderes, wenn ihm Draco selber davon erzählte.

„Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, was er damit bezwecken will. Warum schickt er mir jetzt Blumen und Schmuck? Er war es doch, der die Trennung wollte und mir aus dem Weg gegangen ist", schloss Draco ratlos und liess sich noch ein wenig näher an Theo sacken. Eine Weile sassen sie schweigend so da. Draco genoss es, von Theo gehalten zu werden, zu wissen, dass Theo für ihn da war, wenn er ihn brauchte. Harry hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so gehalten. Nur ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, als sie beide noch versuchten die Ereignisse im Krieg gegen Voldemort zu verarbeiten, damals hatte auch Harry ihn manchmal gehalten.

Für einen kurzen Moment gelang es Draco zu vergessen, gelang es ihm zu verdrängen, dass da eine Schatulle mit einem Bettelarmband auf dem Tisch stand, das ihm Harry geschickt hatte. Einfach so, ohne jeden Grund. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er vergessen, dass er noch entscheiden musste, was er mit dem Armband tun wollte, was er tun würde, falls ihm Harry auch noch die dazugehörigen Anhänger schickte. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte er sich einfach in Theos Umarmung fallenlassen und die Welt um sich herum vergessen.

Das hartnäckige Klopfen einer Eule gegen die Fensterscheibe holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Unwillig befreite sich Draco aus Theos Umarmung und stand auf, um die Eule hineinzulassen. Als er den braunen Steinkauz erkannte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm für einen Augenblick der Atem stockte. Der Steinkauz, das war Harrys Eule. Das war die Eule, die er sich nachdem langem Zögern nach Hedwigs Tod gekauft hatte, einfach, weil er eine Eule brauchte, nicht, weil er eine neue Eule wollte. Der Steinkauz, von dem sie beide immer gewusst hatten, dass er Hedwig nie würde ersetzen können und der doch immer mehr Dracos Eule gewesen war, als Harrys.

Eine Augenblick lang spielte Draco mit dem Gedanken, den Kauz wieder wegzuschicken, unabhängig von dem grossen Paket, das er mit sich trug und das doch einen recht schweren Eindruck machte. Was ihn schlussendlich dazu bewogen haben mochte, den Kauz hineinzulassen, konnte Draco nicht so recht sagen, aber irgendetwas Bittendes hatte in den Augen des Vogels gelegen. Die Eule hüpfte durch das geöffnete Fenster auf die Fensterbank und wartete geduldig, bis Draco das Paket gelöst und auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Erst dann sprang sie auf seine Schulter und begann zärtlich an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und leise in sein Ohr zu schuhuhen.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln gab ihr Draco einen grossen Eulenkeks und streichelte sie mehrmals über den Kopf, bevor sie direkt von seiner Schulter aus abhob und davonflog. Während Draco sich noch von der Eule verabschiedet hatte, war ihm Theo in die Küche gefolgt und betrachtete nun neugierig das grosse Paket, das auf dem Tisch lag. Die Frage, ob Harry es geschickt hatte, war eigentlich überflüssig, aber er stellte sie trotzdem.

Draco nickte bestätigend und machte sich daran, vorsichtig das Papier zu entfernen und das Paket zu öffnen. Fast schon zärtlich strichen seine Finger über das alte Leder, das darunter zum Vorschein kam, während er Stück für Stück die Grosse Zaubertrankenzyklopädie in 2 Bänden A – L entblätterte. Vorsichtig fuhr er die goldenen Lettern, mit denen der Titel eingeprägt war, mit dem Finger nach und holte dann noch einmal Atem, bevor er das Buch aufschlug.

Auf der allerersten Seite, direkt nach dem Einband, fiel ihm ein handgeschriebener Absatz ins Auge.

_Für meinen geliebten Drachen_

_Ich erinnere mich des wunderbaren Augenblicks:_

_Du erschienst vor mir_

_Wie eine flüchtige Erscheinung,_

_wie der Genius der reinen Schöpfung_

_Unter den Qualen hoffnungsloser Trauer,_

_in den Wirrnissen lärmender Eitelkeit_

_erklang mir lange deine zärtliche Stimme,_

_und ich träumte von deinen lieben Zügen._

_Jahre vergingen. Eine wilde Sturmbö_

_Zerstreute die früheren Phantasien, _

_und ich vergass deine zärtliche Stimme,_

_deine himmlischen Züge._

_In der Einöde, im Dunkel der Verbannung_

_Zogen sich still meine Tage hin,_

_ohne Gottheit, ohne Inspiration,_

_ohne Tränen, ohne Leben, ohne Liebe._

_Die Seele erwachte:_

_Und da erschienst du wieder_

_Wie eine flüchtige Erscheinung,_

_wie der Genius der reinen Schönheit._

_Das Herz schlägt in Ekstase,_

_und von neuem erstanden ihm_

_Gottheit, Inspiration,_

_Leben, Tränen, Liebe.*_

_In ewiger Liebe, Harry_

Draco las das Gedicht einmal durch, dann noch einmal, bevor er das Buch heftiger als beabsichtigt zuschlug. Kalte Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wie konnte Harry das wagen? Wie konnte Harry es wagen, ihm etwas von ewiger Liebe zu erzählen, nachdem er ihn einfach so verlassen hatte, nachdem er ihrer Beziehung nicht einmal mehr eine Chance gegeben hatte? Wie konnte Harry es wagen, jetzt damit anzukommen? Jetzt, da Draco es endlich geschafft hatte, damit abzuschliessen?

Starke Arme umfingen Draco, hielten ihn fest, während er seine ganze Wut auf Harry hinausschrie, sein Unverständnis, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt anfangen musste, ihm Geschenke zu schicken. Jetzt, da es ihm endlich gelungen war, das Thema Harry als Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren.

Nur langsam gelang es Draco sich zu beruhigen, seine Wut in den Griff zu bekommen. Als er sich endlich aus Theos Armen löste, blitzten seine Augen entschlossen. Ohne zu zögern rief er nach seiner Hauselfe und trug ihr auf, das Buch, das Armband und die beiden Blumen sorgfältig eingepackt zu Harry Potter zu bringen und ihm dabei gleich auszurichten, dass er keine weiteren Geschenke mehr schicken sollte.

_* Alexander Puschkin: An ***, übersetzt von Rudolf Pollach_


	15. Eine neue Liebe I: Harry

**Kapitel 13: Eine neue Liebe I: Harry**

Harry hatte den restlichen Nachmittag und auch einen Teil des Abends damit verbracht, in dem kleinen Buch mit den Liebesgedichten zu lesen und sich zu überlegen, mit welchem er das nächste Geschenk an Draco begleiten sollte. Bei der Zaubertrankenzyklopädie war es einfach gewesen. Er hatte das Taschenbuch einfach irgendwo aufgeschlagen gehabt und dort war das Gedicht von Puschkin gestanden. Das Gedicht, das so perfekt gepasst hatte, aber jetzt war es schwieriger. Schliesslich musste Draco überzeugt werden. Schliesslich musste er Draco beweisen, dass er das Beste war, das ihm passieren konnte, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn Draco immer noch liebte, dass er ihn mit Nott auf dem Empfang nur hatte eifersüchtig machen wollen. Aber das war eben sein Drache, sein Draco. Er wollte umworben werden und genau das würde Harry tun.

Er hatte gerade ein weiteres Gedicht herausgeschrieben, als es leise ploppte und eine ihm unbekannte Hauselfe im Wohnzimmer erschien. Mit etwas zittriger Stimme sagte sie: „Master Malfoy wünschen, dass Master Harry Potter ihm keine weiteren Geschenke schicken", verneigte sich und legte vier Päckchen auf den Tisch, bevor sie sofort wieder verschwand. Harry erkannte auf Anhieb das Päckchen mit der Zaubertrankenzyklopädie und die Schatulle mit dem Bettelarmband. Die anderen zwei Päckchen mussten die Blumen enthalten.

Ganz kurz spürte Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Inneren. Draco hatte seine Geschenke zurückgeschickt und ihn darum gebeten, keine weiteren zu schicken. Das war irgendwie enttäuschend, irgendwie ärgerlich. Anscheinend waren seine Geschenke nicht gut genug gewesen. Eine andere Erklärung konnte es dafür gar nicht geben. Seine Geschenke waren für Draco wohl einfach nicht gut genug gewesen. Nun, da konnte Abhilfe geschaffen werden. Wenn die Geschenke nicht gut genug gewesen waren, um von Draco akzeptiert zu werden, dann würde er eben bessere schicken.

Und trotzdem. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Draco das Armband tragen würde und wie sollte er jetzt seinen Drachen dazu bringen, den Anhänger mit dem Überwachungszauber zu tragen? Nur für den Fall der Fälle, falls Draco etwas zustossen sollte. Er musste ihn doch beschützen. Das war doch seine Aufgabe. Wer wusste schon, was Nott, dieser falsche Slytherin, vorhatte? Er musste doch seinen Draco beschützen, musste doch dafür sorgen, dass es ihm an nichts fehlte und es war nun mal einfach so, dass er, Harry, besser wusste, was Draco wirklich brauchte und wollte. Vielleicht zierte sich Draco aber auch einfach ein wenig. Vielleicht hatten ihm die Geschenke ja doch gefallen, aber er wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass er so leicht zu überzeugen war. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach nur, dass sich Harry noch mehr Mühe gab. Er würde Draco schon davon zu überzeugen wissen, dass er die Geschenke annehmen würde.

Entschlossen rief Harry nach Kreacher und beauftragte ihn damit, die Geschenke für Draco vorläufig in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zu schaffen. Das Zimmer, in dem sie bald wieder vereint sein würden und dann würde er Draco nicht mehr so einfach gehen lassen. Überhaupt war es doch nicht nötig, dass sein Draco arbeiten ging. Schliesslich verdiente Harry genug Geld für sie beide und ein wenig Strafe dafür, dass Draco einfach weggelaufen war, musste schliesslich auch sein. Aber darüber konnte er später immer noch nachdenken. Jetzt musste er erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass Draco zu ihm zurückkam.

Bevor er aber weiterplante, rief Harry nach Kreacher und liess sich den Whisky und ein Glas bringen. Wenn er darüber nachdenken wollte, wie er Draco am besten und am schnellsten wieder zurückgewann, dann brauchte er jetzt etwas zu trinken. Die ersten zwei Gläser hatte Harry schnell geleert und erst als er merkte, wie langsam die beruhigende Wirkung des Alkohols einsetzte und gleichzeitig diese seltsame Klarheit und Leichtigkeit entstand, die er am Whisky so sehr schätzte, gestattete er es sich, das dritte Glas etwas langsamer zu trinken. Er musste sein weiteres Vorgehen überdenken. Draco plante anscheinend, es ihm etwas schwerer zu machen, als Harry gedacht hatte. Dabei sollte er doch eigentlich froh sein, dass Harry beschloss, zu ihm zurückzukehren, ihn wieder zurückzunehmen, nachdem er ihn derart schändlich verlassen hatte. Eigentlich sollte sich Draco doch darüber freuen und glücklich in seine Arme sinken. Aber Draco war eben auch ein typischer, undankbarer Slytherin. Dieses Problem würde er auch angehen müssen, wenn er Draco erst wieder zurück hatte.

Er würde ihn observieren müssen. Der Gedanke war plötzlich gekommen und hatte eine erschreckende Klarheit gehabt. Er würde Draco observieren müssen, um herauszufinden, welche Geschenke am besten geeignet waren, um ihn wieder zurückzuholen, aber auch, um aufzupassen, dass ihm Nott nicht zu nahe kam. Das war die Lösung. Er würde Draco beobachten, keine Sekunde mehr von seiner Seite weichen und vielleicht, wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er seinen neuen Chef auch davon überzeugen, dass diese Bewachung unbedingt notwendig war. Schliesslich war Notts Vater ein bekannter Todesser gewesen, auch wenn seinem Sohn nie irgendetwas hatte nachgewiesen werden können. Aber das hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Schliesslich wusste Harry nur zu gut, wie viele Todesser sich einem Gerichtsverfahren und einer gerechten Bestrafung entzogen hatten.

Mit diesem irgendwie beruhigenden Gedanken schlief Harry auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin ein. Das leere Whiskyglas rutschte ihm aus der Hand und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Teppich. Nur wenig später betrat Kreacher das Zimmer, schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als er Harry so auf dem Sofa liegen sah, legte aber trotzdem eine Decke über den Körper und schürte noch einmal das Feuer. Anschliessend stellte er noch die Phiolen mit dem Ausnüchterungs-, dem Antikater- und dem Stärkungstrank auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Sofa, wo immer noch die Bücher lagen, die Draco damals vor seinem Auszug gelesen hatte. Vor sich hinmurmelnd, ging er in die Küche zurück.

Als Master Draco noch dagewesen war, da war doch alles anders gewesen. Es hatte regelmässige Mahlzeiten gegeben und er hatte seine Arbeit machen können, so wie es von einem guten Hauself erwartet wurde. Aber jetzt war alles anders. Master Harry ass kaum mehr regelmässig etwas und die leeren Whiskyflaschen und Phiolen stapelten sich in der Küche, da Kreacher sie nicht regelmässig wegbringen konnte, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Was war er nur für ein Hauself, der zuliess, dass sein Herr soviel Alkohol trank?

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry wieder einmal mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, griff er zu den Phiolen mit den Tränken, die Kreacher immer für ihn bereitstellte und leerte sie, ohne gross darüber nachzudenken. Inzwischen musste er zumindest vom Ausnüchterungs- und vom Antikatertrank eine grössere Portion zu sich nehmen, da die Wirkung angefangen hatte, nachzulassen. Irgendwie war wohl die Qualität der neuesten Lieferung nicht so gut, wie diejenige der vorherigen. Kreacher hatte etwas davon erwähnt, dass er die Tränke dieses Mal in einer anderen Apotheke geholt hätte. Anscheinend hatte diese Apotheke ein Qualitätsproblem.

Während sich Harry anzog, ging ihm ganz dunkel durch den Kopf, dass Draco einmal gesagt hatte, dass viele Tränke abhängig machen würden und er deshalb darauf achtete, nicht zu oft und zu lange den Traumlosschlaftrunk zu nehmen. Harry schob den Gedanken wieder zur Seite. Das würde ihm sowieso nicht passieren. Abhängigkeiten waren etwas für Schwache und er war nicht schwach.

Nur wenig später nahm Harry seinen Umhang vom Haken und flohte ins Ministerium. Im Atrium wimmelte es bereits von Zauberern und Hexen und im Aufzug gratulierte ihm eine ältere Hexe mit einem schelmischen Lächeln dazu, dass er mit Damian ja einen guten Fang gemacht hätte. Im ersten Moment war Harry gar nicht mehr ganz bewusst, wen sie damit meinte, doch dann wurde ihm schnell klar, dass der Tagesprophet einen Artikel über seine angeblich neue Beziehung zu Damian gedruckt haben musste. Nichts hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick weniger interessieren können, als Damian. Viel wichtiger war es jetzt, seinen Chef davon zu überzeugen, dass es unbedingt notwendig war, Draco zu observieren und dass er diese Observierung unbedingt selber durchführen musste.

Als Harry an seinem eigenen Büro vorbeikam, sah er durch die halbgeöffnete Tür, wie sich auf seinem Schreibtisch schon wieder die Akten stapelten. Wie er diesen Papierkram hasste. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass mit seiner Rückversetzung in den Aussendienst der Papierkram weniger würde, aber das Gegenteil war eingetroffen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon jemals so viele Formulare gelesen und ausgefüllt zu haben, wie das in den letzten Monaten der Fall gewesen war. Nicht einmal zu der Zeit, als er Draco mehr Freiheiten hatte geben wollen und deshalb absichtlich abends länger im Ministerium geblieben war. Er hatte ja gesehen, wo das hingeführt hatte. Diesen Fehler würde er ganz sicher nicht mehr machen. Draco wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit solchen Sachen wie Freiheit umzugehen hatte.

Vor dem Büro des Leiters der Abteilung zupfte Harry noch einmal seinen Umhang glatt, klopfte dann und betrat es. Joshua Milburn sass an seinem Schreibtisch über ein paar Dokumente gebeugt, war aber glücklicherweise allein. Als Harry sein Büro betrat, schaute er kurz auf und murmelte etwas, dass er gleich Zeit haben würde, wenn nur dieser elende Papierkram nicht wäre. Aus dem kurzen Informationsmemo, das alle Auroren erhalten hatten, als Milburn den Posten als Leiter der Abteilung übernommen hatte, hatte Harry entnehmen können, dass Milburn inzwischen Mitte vierzig war, seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen hatte und anschliessend direkt seine Ausbildung zum Auror absolviert hatte. Kurz vor dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort war er allerdings auf eigenen Wunsch ins Ausland versetzt worden, wo er im diplomatischen Dienst tätig gewesen war und erst vor ein paar Monaten auf Bitte des Ministeriums hin zurückgekehrt war. Schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte er Harry deutlich gemacht, dass ihn sein Heldenstatus nicht kümmerte und Harry in der Abteilung genau die gleiche Arbeit zu leisten hatte, wie jeder andere Auror auch.

Endlich schob Milburn die Dokumente zusammen, an denen er gearbeitet hatte, und blickte auf. „Was gibt es, Potter?" Harry zögerte einen Moment. Jetzt, da er vor Milburns Schreibtisch stand, schien es ihm gar nicht mehr so einfach, zu erklären, warum Draco unbedingt observiert werden musste. Schliesslich konnte er nicht einfach behaupten, dass Draco Kontakt mit irgendwelchen schwarzmagischen Artefakten gehabt hatte. Ohne konkrete Hinweise würde ihm das Milburn niemals glauben und schon gar nicht als Anlass sehen, ihn Draco observieren zu lassen. Schliesslich verlegte sich Harry auf eine andere Taktik und erzählte Milburn, dass er Draco in der Gesellschaft von Theo Nott gesehen hatte und der Vater von Theo Nott sei schliesslich ein gefährlicher Todesser gewesen und Theo lange im Ausland und niemand wüsste so genau, was er dort getan hatte. Er würde sich nur Sorgen um Draco machen. Milburn habe doch sicher auch gehört, dass er mit Draco zusammen gewesen wäre, bevor unglückliche Umstände dazu geführt hätten, dass sie eine vorübergehende Beziehungspause eingelegt hätten.

Joshua Milburn hörte sich alles an, wiegte den Kopf leicht hin und her und fragte dann: „Und warum sollen wir dann Mr. Malfoy observieren und nicht Theodore Nott, was mir viel sinnvoller erscheint, wenn dieser tatsächlich Kontakt zu ehemaligen Todessern hat?" „Aber", versuchte Harry einzuwenden. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Draco, ich meine, Mr. Malfoy. Wer weiss schon, was Nott genau plant. Es ist doch viel zu auffällig, um ein Zufall sein zu können, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt aus dem Ausland zurückkommt und sofort sehr viel Zeit mit Mr. Malfoy verbringt. Finden Sie nicht?" Gespannt sah Harry seinem Chef ins Gesicht. Die braunen Augen verrieten nichts von dem, was sein Vorgesetzter dachte oder wie er sich entscheiden würde.

„Nein, das reicht nicht. Wir können nicht einfach irgendeinen Zauberer auf einen vagen Verdacht hin observieren. Ich habe eher den Eindruck, dass Sie in diese Angelegenheit viel zu sehr persönlich involviert sind. Sie werden sich daher von Theodore Nott fernhalten. Ich bin sicher, auf Ihrem Schreibtisch liegen noch genügend Akten, die Sie bearbeiten müssen. Einsatzbesprechung ist in einer Stunde. Bis dahin schlagen Sie sich diese Idee, Draco Malfoy zu observieren aus dem Kopf."

Milburn beugte sich wieder über seine Papiere und gab Harry damit eindeutig zu verstehen, dass für ihn das Gespräch beendet war. Harry verliess das Büro und hatte Mühe die Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, irgendwie zu unterdrücken. Milburn hatte ihn wie ein kleines Kind abgefertigt und aus seinem Büro geworfen. Wie konnte er es wagen. Selbst wenn er nichts auf den Heldenstatus gab, er war immer noch Harry Potter, der Vernichter Voldemorts, und es standen ihm einfach gewisse Rechte zu. Unter anderem hatte sein Vorgesetzter darauf zu hören, wenn er einen anderen Zauberer schwarzmagischer Aktivitäten verdächtigte.

Mit Schwung knallte Harry seine Bürotür hinter sich zu und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Der Draco auf dem Foto lächelte ihn an. Er wirkte so zart, so zerbrechlich. Er war doch Nott überhaupt nicht gewachsen. Harry musste ihn einfach beschützen, so, wie er alle, die er liebte, beschützt hatte und je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr formte sich langsam ein Plan in seinem Kopf, wie er genau das, auch ohne die Hilfe seines Vorgesetzten möglich machen konnte. Als eine Stunde später die Einsatzbesprechung stattfand, hatte Harry zwar keine Akten bearbeitet, wusste aber genau, wie er vorgehen würde, um Draco überwachen und auch beschützen zu können.

Mehrere Stunden später apparierte Harry vor das Gebäude, in dem sich Dracos Wohnung befand. Es war erstaunlich einfach gewesen, seinen jungen und noch etwas unerfahrenen Partner davon zu überzeugen, dass er die Überwachung der kleinen Tierhandlung am Eingang zur Nokturngasse auch alleine schaffte. Harry vergewisserte sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und verschwand dann in einer schmalen Seitengasse. Dort zog er seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und warf ihn sich über. Vorsichtshalber sprach er noch einen Zauber, der das Geräusch seiner Schritte dämpfte und den er in der Ausbildung gelernt hatte. Für das, was er jetzt vorhatte, war es ganz wichtig, dass niemand seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Später konnte und sollte Draco ruhig merken, dass er da war, dass Harry da war und ihn bewachte und beschützte, nur jetzt im Moment musste er unbemerkt bleiben.

Langsam und sorgfältig hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und begann die Formel des komplizierten Zaubers zu murmeln, mit dem er das Haus belegen wollte, in dem sich Dracos Wohnung befand. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs flimmerte ganz leichter, fast unsichtbarer, weisser Nebel, während Harry langsam, Schritt für Schritt das Haus umkreiste, bis der Nebel das gesamte Gebäude umgab und langsam nach oben stieg. Über dem Dach traf er sich und formte eine Kuppel, die nach einem kurzen Aufleuchten verschwand. Harry nickte zufrieden und schob seinen Zauberstab in seinen Umhang.

Der Zauber war in erster Linie dazu entwickelt worden, die Häuser und Landsitze von Zauberern, die verdächtig waren, Verbindungen zu Todessern zu unterhalten, zu beobachten. Er ermöglichte es dem Zauberer, der ihn sprach, genau zu beobachten, wer ein Haus wann und für wie lange betrat. Natürlich konnte der Zauber nichts darüber aussagen, was eine Person in einem Haus wollte, aber dazu gab es andere, genauer modifizierte Zauber. Nur bevor er diese sprechen konnte, musste er sicher sein, dass sich Draco in seiner Wohnung befand und alleine war.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Harry in die Eingangshalle des Hauses, als einer der Bewohner es zufällig gerade verliess und wanderte dann von Haustür zu Haustür, bis er die Wohnung von Draco gefunden hatte. Dort setzte er sich vor der Tür auf den Boden und begann zu warten. Wenn ihn sein Schreibtischjob eines beigebracht hatte, dann war es geduldig zu sein. Früher oder später musste Draco in seiner Wohnung auftauchen und früher oder später würde er auch alleine sein, so dass Harry den Observierungszauber auf die Wohnung legen konnte.

Die Minuten wurden zu Stunden und die Stunden zogen sich in die Länge. Draussen begann es langsam zu dämmern. Harry sass immer noch unbeweglich vor Dracos Wohnung unter seinem Tarnumhang und wartete. Dass er eigentlich schon längst wieder zurück im Ministerium hätte sein müssen, hatte er genauso vergessen, wie die Tatsache, dass er seinen jungen und noch völlig unerfahrenen Partner allein in der Nokturngasse zurückgelassen hatte. Das einzige, was jetzt noch zählte, war Draco. Draco, der ihn einfach so verlassen hatte. Draco, den er doch, koste es, was es wolle, zurückhaben musste. Draco, den er mit allem, was er hatte, beschützen würde, auch wenn das hiess, dass er verhindern musste, dass dieser einen Teil seiner angeblichen Freunde traf. Schliesslich musste er Draco in erster Linie vor sich selber beschützen.

Ein leises Klappern auf der Treppe und flüsternde Stimmen liessen Harry aufmerksam werden. Nur wenig später betraten Draco im Arm von Theo Nott den Gang, der zu seiner Wohnung führte. Nott hatte seine Hand besitzergreifend um Dracos Mitte gelegt und Draco wagte es doch tatsächlich, sich an ihn zu lehnen und gelegentlich seine Finger leicht über die Hand gleiten zu lassen, die auf seiner Hüfte ruhte. Harry spürte, wie Eifersucht in ihm hochstieg. Dieser schleimige Wurm sollte, nein, musste seine Finger von Draco lassen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er seinen Draco auch nur ansatzweise irgendwie so berühren würde. Niemals.

Im gleichen Moment erinnerte sich Harry aber auch daran, dass er hier war, um den Observierungszauber über Dracos Wohnung zu legen und dass es dafür ganz wichtig war, dass Draco ihn eben nicht sah. Unter dem Umhang ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und war fast erstaunt, dass es seinen Fingernägeln nicht gelang, seine Haut so zu verletzen, dass sie anfing zu bluten, sondern nur weisse, halbmondförmige Abdrücke hinterliessen. Er würde wohl doch noch einmal mit Milburn ein ernstes Wort über Notts Affinität für die Dunklen Künste reden müssen.

Als sich Draco von Nott mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange und einem kleinen Lächeln verabschiedet, war sich Harry sicher, dass das Knirschen seiner Zähne im Flur zu hören gewesen war. Wann hatte ihn Draco eigentlich das letzte Mal so angelächelt? Das Lächeln gehörte ihm. Ihm ganz allein.

Als Nott endlich gegangen und Draco in seiner Wohnung verschwunden war, musste Harry erst ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, bevor er sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er den Observierungszauber sprechen konnte, ohne dass dabei seine Hand vor unterdrückter Wut zitterte. Als die Tür in einem grellen Pink aufleuchtete, wusste er, dass es geklappt hatte. Der Zauber erlaubte ihm nicht nur, zu erfahren, wer, wann die Wohnung betreten hatte, sondern auch, zu beobachten, was sich unmittelbar zu beiden Seiten der Tür abspielte. Er würde also wissen, ob Draco von Parkinson abgeholt wurde und diese einfach so begrüsste oder sich Nott in die Arme warf.

Zufrieden mit dem, was er erreicht hatte, schlich sich Harry wieder aus dem Gebäude und apparierte nach Hause. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten.


	16. Eine neue Liebe II: Draco

**Kapitel 14: Eine neue Liebe II: Draco**

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen, als er seine Wohnung betrat. Der Abend, den er mit Theo verbracht hatte, war einfach wunderschön gewesen. Nach der ganzen Aufregung am vorherigen Tag hatte ihn Theo in seiner Mittagspause ganz spontan im Büro besucht und für den Abend zum Essen eingeladen. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln früher gehen lassen und so war Draco mit ungewöhnlich klopfendem Herzen in die Winkelgasse appariert.

Natürlich hatte er sich schon oft mit Theo getroffen. Aber meistens war das entweder bei ihm zu Hause oder dann in Theos Wohnung gewesen. Sie hatten zusammen gefrühstückt oder einfach nur miteinander geredet, aber das, das war etwas ganz anderes gewesen. Das war nicht nur ein Treffen unter Freunden und eigentlich wollte Draco das auch nicht mehr. Theo war ihm in den letzten Tagen und Wochen immer wichtiger geworden. Er genoss es, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, mit ihm zu reden oder einfach nur zusammen am Tisch zu sitzen und zu schweigen.

Wenn Theo ihn in den Arm nahm, dann war da dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und das Wissen, dass ihm die Welt um ihn herum nichts würde anhaben können.

Theo hatte schon vor dem Restaurant auf ihn gewartet. Das ‚Zum Goldenen Kaninchen' war ein neues Restaurant. Erst vor wenigen Wochen eröffnet und Draco wusste ganz genau, wie schwierig es war, ausgerechnet hier noch einen Tisch zu bekommen. Man musste Beziehungen dafür haben und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Harry noch so kurzfristig einen Tisch bekommen hätte. Wie Theo das angestellt hatte, wollte er gar nicht so genau wissen.

Das Essen war phantastisch gewesen und Theo alles, was er sich hätte wünschen können. Aufmerksam, witzig, charmant. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen solchen Abend mit Harry verbracht hatte. Das war aber der einzige Gedanke an Harry gewesen, den er den ganzen Abend gehabt hatte. Den ganzen Tag hatte er keinerlei Geschenke und Blumen mehr erhalten, obwohl er insgeheim befürchtet hatte, dass sich Harry von seiner einfachen Bitte nicht würde davon abhalten lassen können. Anscheinend hatte er sich aber zumindest in dem Punkt getäuscht.

Langsam ging Draco in die Küche, goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und lehnte sich damit an einen der Schränke. Er fühlte sich leicht. So leicht, wie vielleicht schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Auf seinen Lippen meinte er immer noch die weiche Haut von Theos Wangen zu spüren, um seine Taille immer noch den festen Griff seiner Hand, der doch so sanft gewesen war.

Theo, der so geduldig gewesen war, der immer dagewesen war, der ihm Halt gegeben hatte, ohne je etwas zu fordern, etwas zu verlangen. Ohne überhaupt zu wissen, ob es zwischen ihnen jemals mehr als reine Freundschaft geben würde. Theo, der sich einfach so, unbemerkt und leise, in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. Theo, der gewartet hatte, bis die grosse Lücke, das Loch, das Harry hinterlassen hatte, sich geschlossen hatte, ohne sich selber aufzudrängen, ohne etwas für sich zu fordern. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen. Vielleicht war es Zeit, den letzten, endgültigen Schlussstrich unter seine Vergangenheit zu ziehen und weiterzugehen.

In der Küche war es ruhig. Nur die Uhr tickte leise vor sich hin. Konnte er das? Konnte er Theo eine richtige Chance geben, eine wirkliche Chance, mehr zu sein, als ein Ersatz für Harry? War er schon so weit, dass er eine neue Beziehung eingehen konnte? Wollte er eine neue Beziehung eingehen und war Theo der Richtige dafür?

Zumindest die Frage, ob der Theo der Richtige dafür war, konnte sich Draco schnell beantworten. Wenn nicht Theo der Richtige dafür war, wer wäre es dann? Und genau das war es aber auch, was Draco beunruhigte. Was, wenn er sich getäuscht hatte? Was, wenn er noch nicht so über Harry hinweg war, wie er es sich dachte und wünschte? Was, wenn er einfach nur das Alleinsein nicht aushielt und Theo einfach nur ein praktischer Lückenbüsser war? Dafür war ihm Theo viel zu wichtig. Er wollte ihn nicht zum Lückenbüsser machen.

Nachdenklich stellte Draco das leere Glas auf den Tisch. Theo vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von Wärme, von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Dinge, die er bei Harry so nie gespürt hatte. Harry, das war aufregend gewesen, jeden Tag neu und anders, aber Harry, das war auch alles verzehrende Leidenschaft gewesen und fast hätte er sich selber verloren gehabt. Harry Geschenke kamen ihm in den Sinn und das Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, als er die Zaubertrankenzyklopädie ausgepackt hatte. In all den Jahren, in denen er mit Harry zusammen gewesen war, hatte dieser ihm kein einziges Mal ein derart passendes Geschenk gemacht. Und dann war da das Gedicht gewesen. Das Gedicht, das so deutlich gemacht hatte, dass Harry überhaupt nichts verstanden hatte. Nein, Harry war vorbei. Endgültig. Vielleicht sollte er Theo bitten, am nächsten Abend wieder mit ihm auszugehen. Mit diesem Gedanken verliess Draco die Küche und legte sich schlafen.

Die nächsten Tage schienen wie im Flug zu vergehen. Direkt am nächsten Tag hatte Theo keine Zeit gehabt, aber am darauffolgenden hatten sie sich in der Mittagspause zum Essen getroffen, da Draco seinen Vater am Abend zu einem Geschäftsessen hatte begleiten müssen. Das Geschäftsessen selber war eine ausgesprochen langweilige Angelegenheit gewesen, wenn da nicht die kleinen, verzauberten Nachrichten gewesen wären, die in regelmässigen Abständen in den kleinen Raum flatterten, den sein Vater für sie reserviert hatte.

Am Samstagabend hatte er sich mit Theo vor einer Disko für Muggel getroffen, in die aber auch häufig Zauberer gingen. Für Draco war es das allererste Mal gewesen, dass er in eine Disko gegangen war. Anfangs hatte er es nicht gewagt, sich mit Harry in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen und später hatte es sich einfach nicht mehr ergeben.

Vielleicht hatte es am Alkohol gelegen, den er an diesem Abend getrunken hatte, vielleicht auch an der Musik und dem Blitzlicht in den unterschiedlichen Farben, aber an diesem Abend war Draco zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, wie attraktiv Theo eigentlich war. Attraktiv für sich, nicht im Vergleich mit Harry. Da waren die langen Beine gewesen, die in normalen Jeans gesteckt hatten, der knackige Po. Der Oberkörper schlank, nicht sonderlich bemuskelt, aber doch nicht hager. Am meisten hatten Draco aber die braunen Augen in ihren Bann gezogen. Augen, die so sanft und verständnisvoll schauen konnten und gleichzeitig soviel mehr versprachen, wenn es Draco nur gelang, sich darauf einzulassen.

Und dann war da das Gefühl von Eifersucht gewesen, als er die Blicke der anderen gesehen hatte. Andere, die Theos Körper betrachteten, als ob sie ihn mit ihren Blicken ausziehen wollten. Andere, die mit ihren Bewegungen, mit ihren Blicken und manchmal auch Worten Theos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollten. Andere, die ihm etwas zu trinken spendieren wollten, mit ihm tanzen wollten, sich mit ihm in eine dunkle Ecke verziehen wollten und Draco hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihnen allen zu zeigen, dass Theo zu ihm gehörte. Nur zu ihm und dass sie gefälligst ihre Finger von ihm zu lassen hatten.

Irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war zu Theo auf die Tanzfläche gegangen. Er hatte das nicht geplant gehabt, doch in dem Augenblick waren alle Zweifel, alle Sorgen, dass Theo nur ein Lückenbüsser sein könnte, wie weggeblasen gewesen. Die braunen Augen hatten ihn überrascht angeschaut, als er Theos Gesicht in beide Hände genommen und zu sich gedreht hatte und dann hatte er langsam seine Lippen auf Theos gesenkt.

Das Gefühl, als sich ihre Lippen zum allerersten Mal bewusst berührt hatten, war überwältigend gewesen. Die kleinen Küsse, die Theo ihm davor gegeben hatte, waren nichts gewesen gegen das Gefühl, das sich nun in Draco ausbreitete. Verzehrende Hitze, heisse Feuchte, die nur darauf wartete, von seiner Zunge erforscht, erkundet und liebkost zu werden. Fremd und doch so vertraut. Theos Körper, der sich an seinen presste. Hände, die sanft über seinen Rücken strichen, ihm Halt gaben, als Draco den Eindruck hatte, dass sich alles um ihn zu drehen begann.

Theo hatte ihn an diesem Abend nach Hause gebracht und sich noch unten vor der Eingangstür verabschiedet. Im ersten Moment war da so etwas wie Enttäuschung gewesen, doch als Draco oben in seiner Wohnung angekommen und sich, angezogen wie er war, aufs Bett gelegt hatte, war er doch froh darüber gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht an diesem Abend weitergegangen wäre, als er bereit gewesen war, zu gehen.

Nach dem Abend in der Disko waren Theo und Draco noch mehrere Male gemeinsam etwas essen gewesen oder hatten sich einfach so getroffen. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich eine seltsame Spannung aufgebaut. Sie hatten beide nie über den Kuss gesprochen und doch schien Theo zu wissen, dass Draco Zeit brauchte, dass er es langsam angehen lassen wollte.

Es war ein Sonntagnachmittag gewesen, an dem sie sich wieder getroffen hatten. Theo hatte die verrückte Idee gehabt, in einem kleinen Muggelpark picknicken zu gehen und Draco hatte sich überreden lassen. Der Park selber war klein, beinahe winzig gewesen, nicht viel mehr als ein grosser Garten. Unter einem grossen Kirschbaum hatten sie eine Wolldecke ausgebreitet, auf die Theo den Picknickkorb gestellt hatte. Die Sonne hatte ihre Strahlen durch die dichten Blütendolden des Baumes geschickt. Es war ein warmer Tag gewesen. Warm, noch nicht so heiss und drückend, wie es im Sommer zu sein pflegte. Ein sanfter Wind war durch die Äste des Baumes gestrichen und hatte einzelne Blütenblätter zu Boden schweben lassen.

Nach dem Essen hatte sich Draco auf den Rücken gelegt und nach oben, in die Krone des Baumes geschaut. Unzählige Bienen waren von Blüte zu Blüte geflogen, so dass ihr Summen die Luft zum Vibrieren zu bringen schien. Irgendwann hatte sich Theo neben ihn gelegt. Draco hatte die Wärme des anderen Körpers an seiner Seite gespürt, die Augen geschlossen und sich ein wenig näher an ihn heran gekuschelt. Es war einer dieser perfekten Momente gewesen, die sich durch nichts zerstören lassen, die man in Erinnerung behält, egal, was geschieht oder wie alt man wird.

Im Verlauf des Nachmittags hatte sich der Himmel zugezogen. Graue Wolken waren aufgetaucht und hatten die Sonne verdeckt und schliesslich hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Ganz sanft nur am Anfang. Theo hatte vorgeschlagen, noch kurz in ein Kaffee zu gehen, etwas zu trinken, doch Draco hatte dort bleiben wollen. Unter dem Baum, umgeben von Blütenblättern, denen auch der Regen ihre unwirkliche Schönheit nicht nehmen konnte. Langsam hatte der Regen sie beide durchnässt und dann hatten sie sich geküsst.

Der Kuss war sanft gewesen, zärtlich. Er hatte nach Regen geschmeckt, aber auch nach Frühling, nach einem Neuanfang. Danach hatten sie sich lange in die Augen geschaut. Dracos Fingerspitzen hatten vorsichtig die Konturen von Theos Gesicht nachgezeichnet, so, als ob er sich einprägen wollte, für die Zukunft.

Es war schon dunkel gewesen, als Theo sie schliesslich vor Dracos Wohnung appariert hatte. Der Regen hatte an Stärke zugenommen. Nichts war mehr von dem sanften Nieseln zu spüren gewesen, mit dem er angefangen hatte. Dicke Tropfen fielen schwer vom Himmel, trafen bereits bestehende Pfützen, spritzten in einem letzten Aufbäumen bei ihrem Auftreffen auf die gekräuselten Wasseroberflächen auf und vereinigten sich zu kleinen Bächen, die durch die Strassen flossen, bevor sie mit einem unheimlichen Rauschen im Erdboden verschwanden.

Und dann hatte Draco ihn gesehen. Direkt vor seiner Wohnung hatte er gestanden. Unter einer Strassenlaterne. Die schwarzen Haare hatten an seinem Kopf geklebt, Wasser war an den Strähnen entlang hinuntergeflossen und auf den Boden getropft und die grünen Augen hatten ihn gemustert. Hatten ihn nicht nur gemustert, nein, hatten ihn verschlingen, in ihren Abgrund ziehen und nie wieder freigeben wollen. Er war einfach nur dagestanden und hatte ihn angeschaut und doch hatte Draco das unruhige Flackern in den grünen Seen gesehen, hatte gesehen, wie sich das Grün, wie vor einem Sturm verdunkelt hatte, hatte den fiebrigen Glanz gesehen. Kirschrot hatten die Lippen durch den Regen geleuchtet. Eine einzige Farbe, unwirklich in dem Grau, dass die ganze Welt einzuhüllen schien. Theo war es schliesslich gelungen, ihn aus dem Bann zu lösen, in den ihn die grünen Augen zu ziehen schienen. Draco hatte sich abgewandt und das Haus betreten.

Von dem Tag an schienen ihn die grünen Augen zu verfolgen. Wenn Draco morgens das Haus verliess, um zur Arbeit ins Büro in der Firma seines Vaters zu apparieren, waren sie schon da. Auf der anderen Strassenseite, unter der Laterne. Wenn er abends nach Hause kam, schienen sie auf ihn zu warten. Draco traf sich mit seinen Freunden, ging mit ihnen irgendwo etwas trinken und dann, plötzlich, aufgetaucht wie aus dem Nichts, waren sie wieder da. Zwei grüne Augen, die jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen minutiös zu verfolgen schienen.

Manchmal, wenn er mit Theo durch die Winkelgasse oder durch Londons Strassen spazierte, spürte er, wie sich etwas brennend in seinen Rücken zu bohren schien, ihn kennzeichnen zu wollen schien. Doch wenn er sich dann umdrehte, war nichts zu sehen, bis plötzlich wieder die grünen Augen aus dem Nirgendwo auftauchten.

Irgendwann ertappte sich Draco dabei, dass er, sobald er seine Wohnung verliess, anfing, nach den grünen Augen Ausschau zu halten. Grün wurde zu einer Farbe, die er begann zu meiden. Wo auch immer er hinging, die Augen schienen schon vor ihm dort zu sein, schienen genau zu wissen, wann er wo sein würde. Schienen zum Teil schon vor ihm zu wissen, wann er an einem bestimmten Ort auftauchen würde und je mehr sich Draco versuchte dagegen zu wehren, umso mehr zogen sie ihn in ihren Bann.

Er sprach seine Freunde darauf an. Fragte sie, ob sie die grünen Augen auch sahen, spürten, wie sie ihn verfolgten, doch alle schüttelten nur verneinend den Kopf. Er schien der Einzige zu sein, der sie sehen konnte, von dem sie gesehen werden wollten und irgendwann begann sich Draco zu fragen, ob er sich das alles vielleicht nur einbildete. Ob er es sich vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hatte, Blicke auf seinem Rücken zu spüren. Blicke, die ihn verbrennen wollten, die ihn brandmarken und als ihr Eigentum kennzeichnen wollten. Grüne Augen, die ihn begierig betrachteten, verschlingen und in ihren Abgrund ziehen wollten, nur darauf wartend, bis ihre Zeit gekommen war.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Theo durch Zufall den Zauber entdeckte. Es war ein regnerischer Tag ganz am Anfang des Sommers gewesen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Draco schon eine seltsame Unruhe geplagt. Etwas wie eine Vorahnung, eine Spannung, die in der Luft lag und nur darauf wartete, sich in einem grossen Gewitter entladen zu können. Theo hatte ihn abends nach der Arbeit in seiner Wohnung besucht. Ausnahmsweise hatte er den Kamin benutzt und war nicht, wie sonst immer, appariert. Er hatte sich gerade den Staub von den Roben geklopft, als ihm ein seltsames Glühen rund um die Eingangstür ins Auge gefallen war.

Noch bevor Draco hatte reagieren können, hatte Theo seinen Zauberstab gezogen gehabt und einen starken Schild über sie beide gesprochen. Die Tür hatte aufgehört zu glühen, ohne dass etwas geschehen war. Fragend, misstrauisch, hatte Draco Theo beobachtet, als dieser zur Eingangstür gegangen war und mit seinem Zauberstab komplizierte Muster in die Luft zu zeichnen begann und dann war da die Frage gewesen, ob Draco seine Tür mit irgendeinem ungewöhnlichen Zauber belegt hatte. Eine Frage, die Draco überrascht und auch erschreckt hatte.

Ganz plötzlich hatte Theo ihn zur Seite gestossen, die Tür war in einem grellen Pink aufgeleuchtet und Draco hatte das Pulsieren von Magie spüren können, durch das ihn grüne Augen anzustarren schienen. Mehr als alles andere hatten ihn das erschreckt.

Wenig später hatte er mit Theo am Tisch gesessen und Theo hatte ihm genau erklärt, dass irgendjemand einen Observierungszauber über seine Tür gelegt hatte, der es ihm erlaubte, immer genau sagen zu können, wer vor der Tür stand und was dort gesprochen wurde. Ein Zauber, wie er vor allem von Auroren gerne zur Beobachtung von Verdächtigen benutzt wurde.

Draco fragte nicht nach, woher Theo von dem Zauber wusste. Viel zu sehr hatte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass irgendjemand ihn Tag und Nacht beobachtete, geschockt. Es war eines, auf der Strasse zu spüren, wie ihm Harrys grüne Augen folgten, aber etwas ganz anderes, zu erfahren, dass über seine Tür ein Überwachungszauber gelegt worden war. Keiner konnte sagen, wie lange er schon dort war, wie viel von Dracos Leben die Person erfahren haben mochte, die den Zauber gesprochen hatte.

In Gedanken korrigierte sich Draco. Nicht irgendeine Person hatte den Zauber gesprochen. Nicht irgendein unbekannter Zauberer oder irgendeine Hexe. Nein, den Zauber konnte nur Harry gesprochen haben. Genauso, wie ihn Harrys Augen verfolgten, wie ihn Harry beobachtete.

Sie hatten beschlossen, den Zauber an Ort und Stelle zu belassen. Besser ein Überwachungszauber, von dem sie wussten, dass er vorhanden war, als dass sie ihn gelöst hätten und er von einem anderen ersetzt worden wäre. Vielleicht von einem, der noch mehr verriet, der eine noch bessere Überwachung erlaubte und von dem sie nichts wussten.

Als Theo wieder durch den Kamin verschwunden und in seine eigene Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, sank Draco an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf dem Boden zusammen und legte seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie. Von der Erleichterung, die er verspürt hatte, als das Auffinden des Überwachungszaubers bewiesen hatte, dass er sich die grünen Augen nicht nur einbildete, war nichts mehr geblieben. Stattdessen überwog die Ahnung, dass der Zauber erst der Anfang gewesen sein könnte.


	17. Drohungen I: Harry

**Kapitel 15: Drohungen I: Harry**

Als Harry am Morgen, nach dem er die Observierungszauber über Dracos Wohnung gelegt hatte, direkt von Milburn in dessen Büro gerufen wurde, ahnte er nichts Böses. Ganz im Gegenteil. Harry war ausgezeichneter Laune. Zwar hatte er Kreacher zum Frühstück um eine zweite Phiole Ausnüchterungstrank bitten müssen, weil er am Abend zuvor seinen Erfolg gefeiert hatte, aber das spielte jetzt eigentlich keine Rolle.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln klopfte er und betrat anschliessend das Büro seines Vorgesetzten. Milburn sass wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte eine Akte vor sich liegen. Als Harry eintrat, zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. Als er in diese Abteilung versetzt worden war, war ihm von mehreren Seiten versichert worden, dass Harry Potter mit zu den besten Auroren gehörte und nur aufgrund seiner Differenzen mit Julian Thompson in den Innendienst versetzt worden war.

Joshua Milburn starrte ihn irgendwie seltsam an. Aber was könnte seinen Vorgesetzten am frühen Morgen schon derart verstimmt haben? Wahrscheinlich ein neuer Fall, beschloss Harry. Er wünschte seinem Vorgesetzten fröhlich einen guten Morgen und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, als ihn Milburn mit einer Handbewegung dazu aufforderte.

„Nun, Mr. Potter", begann Milburn, „mir ist von verschiedenen Quellen zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie gestern Ihren Partner mitten in der Observierung eines verdächtigen Objekts alleine gelassen haben, obwohl Ihnen durchaus bewusst ist, dass Sie damit gegen Vorschrift 4 § 3 Abschnitt b verstossen haben. Dazu kommt noch, dass es sich bei Ihrem Partner um ein noch unerfahrenes Mitglied unseres Teams handelt, das Sie weiter ausbilden sollten. Bevor ich über die Konsequenzen nachdenke, wollte ich mir allerdings zuerst noch ihre Sicht der Dinge anhören."

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Harry Magen aus. Da war doch etwas gewesen. In seiner Euphorie, dass es ihm gelungen war, die Observierungszauber über Dracos Wohnung zu legen, hatte er seinen Partner, der in der Nokturngasse auf ihn gewartet hatte, völlig vergessen. Wie hatte ihm das passieren können? Und vor allem, wer war der Idiot gewesen, der ihn bei seinem Vorgesetzten verpfiffen hatte? „Ähm… ich hatte … da war…" „Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass diese Vorschriften nicht zum Spass aufgestellt worden sind, Mr. Potter, und sie auch für Sie ihre Gültigkeit besitzen? Haben Sie nun eine Erklärung dafür, warum Sie Ihren Partner allein zurückgelassen haben?"

Joshua Milburn massierte seine Nasenwurzel mit den Fingern und wartete. Harry kannte dieses Zeichen. Milburn machte das immer, wenn er ungeduldig war oder gereizt. Ihm musste schnell etwas einfallen und dann war da die Idee. „Das war so, Mr. Milburn, einer meiner Freunde hat mich informiert, dass sich Draco, ich meine Mr. Malfoy, in Schwierigkeiten befindet. Ich hatte Sie ja bereits gestern Vormittag darauf angesprochen, dass ich den Verdacht habe, dass Theo Nott Kontakt zu den entsprechenden Kreisen hat. Nun habe ich gestern die Nachricht erhalten, dass Nott es auf Draco abgesehen hat und ich bin zu ihm appariert, um ihm zu helfen. Schliesslich bedeutet mir Draco immer noch sehr viel und da ist es nur selbstverständlich, dass ich ihm helfe. Und, na ja, das Ganze hat dann halt ein wenig länger gedauert." Joshua Milburn musterte Harry misstrauisch. „Warum haben Mr. Malfoy oder ihre Freunde dann nicht die Auroren gerufen, wie es in so einem Fall üblich gewesen wäre?" Harry zögerte, vielleicht zögerte er einen Augenblick zu lang. „Es war ihr erster Gedanke, mich zu informieren. Schliesslich handelt es sich bei Draco Malfoy um meinen Lebensgefährten und schon bald auch um meinen Verlobten." Harry verstummte und sah seinem Vorgesetzten direkt in die Augen. Die braunen Augen starrten zurück.

Joshua Milburn schob die Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch zur Seite, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Wussten Sie, Mr. Potter, dass Theodore Nott in den Staaten Arithmantik studiert und das Studium mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen hat? Vor ein paar Monaten wurde er von seiner Firma nach London versetzt. Seine Unterlagen und auch seine Firma versichern ausgesprochen glaubhaft, dass Theodore Nott seit dem Fall Voldemorts keinen Kontakt zu Todessern und schwarzer Magie hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seine Vorgesetzten schwärmen nur so von ihm. Was ist nun gestern wirklich passiert?"

Harry schwieg. Gut, dann hatte Nott eben keine Kontakte mehr zu ehemaligen Todessern. Gut, dann benutzte er halt keine schwarze Magie. Als ob das eine Rolle spielen würde. Das machte ihn nur umso gefährlicher für Draco. Auch Arithmantik konnte man nutzen, um jemandem zu schaden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Und überhaupt. Nott war einfach gefährlich.

„Nun, Mr. Potter", fuhr Milburn fort, „wie es aussieht haben Sie keine Erklärung für Ihr Verschwinden gestern Nachmittag. Ich werde daher leider die entsprechenden disziplinarischen Massnahmen einleiten müssen. Sie sind für einen Monat suspendiert und erhalten einen Vermerk in Ihrer Akte. Das war alles. Sie können dann gehen."

Harry gute Laune war wie weggeblasen, als er das Ministerium durch den Haupteingang verliess. Wie konnte es Milburn wagen? Wie konnte Milburn es einfach so wagen, ihn zu suspendieren? Doch in Harrys Wut mischte sich sehr schnell noch etwas anderes. Eigentlich war diese Suspendierung doch ideal. Eigentlich war sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch geradezu perfekt.

Jetzt hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, um Draco wieder zurückzugewinnen und in ihr gemeinsames Haus zu bringen. Am besten machte er ihm dann auch gleich den Antrag. Ohne, dass Harry es verhindern konnte, schlicht sich das grosse Grinsen wieder auf sein Gesicht. Draco gehörte ihm und niemand würde das verhindern.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry zu Hause und beobachtete die Observierungszauber, die er auf Dracos Wohnung gelegt hatte. Draco verliess jeden Morgen gegen halb acht das Haus und ging wahrscheinlich arbeiten. So, wie er das auch getan hatte, bevor er Harry verlassen hatte. Wenn sie erst wieder zusammen wären, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass Draco seine Arbeit aufgab. Eigentlich hatte er es doch überhaupt nicht mehr nötig zu arbeiten, wenn sie erst verheiratet waren.

Abends kam Draco immer erst ziemlich spät zurück, allerdings auch nicht so spät, wie das früher manchmal der Fall gewesen war, wenn er sich nach der Arbeit noch mit seinen Freunden getroffen hatte. Das war auch etwas, was in Zukunft würde aufhören müssen. Draco brauchte keine Freunde. Nicht, solange er Harry hatte. Er sollte sich vollständig auf Harry konzentrieren, so wie sich dieser auf ihn konzentrierte. Sie brauchten keine anderen Personen in ihrem Leben.

Am Samstagabend hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus und apparierte vor das Haus, in dem sich Dracos Wohnung befand. Er musste seinen Drachen einfach sehen, musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass es ihm gut ging, auch wenn die Zauber es vermuten liessen. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu beobachten, wie Draco das Haus verliess. Für einen Moment stockte Harry beinahe der Atem. Diese enganliegende Stoffhose und das grüne Seidenhemd zeigten mehr, als sie eigentlich durften. Das wäre auch so ein Punkt, über den er mit Draco würde reden müssen, wenn sie erst verlobt waren. Es ging nicht, dass sich sein Verlobter derart freizügig zeigte.

Draco verschwand in einer Seitengasse und apparierte, bevor Harry etwas hätte unternehmen können. Dieses Mal war das nicht so schlimm. Harry hatte genug gesehen. Genug, um zu wissen, dass sich sein Draco immer noch mit diesem Wurm traf und genug, um daran erinnert zu werden, dass er nicht überprüfen konnte, wo Draco hinapparierte. Es wurde langsam Zeit für etwas drastischere Massnahmen.

In seiner Ausbildung hatte Harry von gewissen schwarzmagischen Sprüchen gehört, die man über jemanden legen konnte. Diese Sprüche, oder besser Aufspürzauber, waren während des ersten Kriegs gegen Voldemort sehr beliebt gewesen, um Entführungsopfer aufzuspüren. Da sie sich allerdings von der Magie des Zauberers nährten, auf dem sie lagen und diesen schwächten, waren sie wenig später als schwarze Magie eingestuft und verboten worden. Harry war sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass sich in der alten Bibliothek der Blacks noch ein Buch finden musste, in dem genau beschrieben war, wie so sein Aufspürzauber gesprochen werden musste, damit der Zauberer, auf dem er lag, ihn nicht bemerkte.

Die nächste Woche verging fast ein wenig zu schnell. Obwohl Harry suspendiert war, hielt er sich an seine übliche Routine, stand morgens früh auf, leerte die Phiolen, die Kreacher ihm bereitstellte und apparierte dann zum Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Seit seinem Sieg über Voldemort hatte er das Haus nur noch ein einziges Mal betreten, um die Räume mit Zaubern zu belegen, die verhinderten, dass die Zeit dem verlassenen Haus etwas anhaben konnte und um es zu versiegeln. Jetzt kehrte er wieder regelmässig dorthin zurück. Das Siegel an der Tür summte jedes Mal leise, wenn Harry es löste und das Haus betrat. Die Eingangshalle mit dem Portrait, die Treppen und die Bibliothek, alles sah noch genauso aus, wie damals, als er es verlassen hatte. Sogar die bedrückende Atmosphäre war die gleiche geblieben.

Die Bibliothek war gross und unübersichtlich und doch hatte Harry die Bücher zu den Aufspürzaubern bereits am allerersten Tag gefunden. Etwas länger brauchte er dann, um den passenden Zauber auszusuchen und ihn zu lernen. Wichtig war, dass Draco es nicht bemerkte, wenn Harry den Zauber auf ihn legte und er auch nicht von einer Drittperson bemerkt oder zufällig gelöst werden konnte. Besser wäre natürlich ein auf Blut basierender Spruch mit einem Trank und einem Ritual gewesen, aber das konnte er immer noch nachholen, wenn Draco erst wieder ihm gehörte.

An einem Sonntagnachmittag apparierte Harry wieder vor das Haus, in dem Draco wohnte. Sein Zauber hatte ihm verraten, dass Draco vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde gegangen sein musste. Die Situation war also ideal. Er musste nur vor dem Haus warten, bis Draco wieder auftauchte und dann konnte er den Aufspürzauber über ihn legen.

Direkt vor dem Eingang stand eine einsame Strassenlaterne. An diese lehnte sich Harry und begann das Haus zu beobachten. Ein sanfter Wind ging durch die Strassen, trieb ein Kaugummipapier, das jemand hatte fallenlassen vor sich her. Harry wartete. Irgendwann zogen Wolken auf. Erst wenige, kleine, dann immer dickere, graue Wolken. Der erste Regen begann zu fallen. Dicke Tropfen, die auf den Asphalt klatschten und grosse, nasse Flecken hinterliessen.

Die Tropfen trafen Harrys Umhang, seine Haare und den Nacken und liefen von dort in einer kalten Linie seinen Rücken hinunter. Die vielen dunklen Flecken auf dem Asphalt vereinigten sich zu einer einheitlich nassen Fläche. Kleine Bäche entstanden und verschwanden leise rauschend unter der Erde. Der Regen durchnässte Harrys Haar, liess es am Kopf kleben und kleine Bäche daraus hinab rinnen. Langsam sickerte das Regenwasser auch an den Schultern durch den Umhang. Der erste Tropfen fühlte sich noch kalt an, doch bald hatte sich Harry an das Gefühl von Nässe gewöhnt.

Es war dämmrig geworden und über Harry flackerte die Laterne ein paar Mal, ehe sie anging und ihr gelbliches Licht verbreitete. Das Rauschen des Regens verdeckte alle anderen Geräusche. Sogar diejenigen des Autos, das sich mit gelben Scheinwerfern und sich schnell hin und her bewegenden Scheibenwischern seinen Weg durch die auf der Strasse fliessenden Bäche bahnte. Immer wieder spritzte auf der Seite das Wasser hoch auf, wenn es durch eine der vielen, grossen Pfützen fuhr. Harry wartete.

Was hätte er das leise Ploppen überhört, das die Ankunft zweier Zauberer ankündigte. Da waren sie. Vor Dracos Haustür. Sein Drache und dieser Widerling. Harry hob den Zauberstab, bereit, den Aufspürzauber zu sprechen. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er. Dracos blondes Haar glänzte durch den Regen beinahe golden, das weisse Hemd klebte am Körper und liess genau sehen, wo sich die einzelnen Muskeln darunter abzeichneten und dann drehte sich Draco um. Graue, nein, silberne Augen starrten ihn an. Alles in Harry drängte danach, auf Draco zuzulaufen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass er bereit war, es noch einmal mit ihm zu versuchen, dass er ihm verziehen hatte, dass er damals einfach so gegangen war.

Aber Harry konnte sich nicht vom Fleck rühren. Das Grau schien ihn zu fesseln, gefangen zu nehmen. Grau, das bald wieder ihm gehören würde. Der Widerling legte Draco sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Wie konnte er es wagen, seinen Draco so zu berühren? Eifersucht flammte erneut in Harry hoch. Den Kontakt zu dem Kerl würde er ganz sicher unterbinden, sobald Draco wieder ihm gehörte.

Schon als Draco lange im Haus verschwunden und Theo disappariert war, starrte Harry noch auf die Stelle, wo sie gestanden hatten. Durch das unvermutete auftauchen des Widerlings, hatte er ganz vergessen, den Aufspürzauber auf Draco zu legen, aber das konnte er immer noch nachholen.

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte Harry ganz früh, noch bevor Draco sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte, wieder vor das Haus. Sein Kopf pochte leicht vom Kater, mit dem er aufgewacht war. Aus Enttäuschung darüber, dass er so von Draco fasziniert gewesen war, dass er den Aufspürzauber vergessen hatte zu sprechen, aber auch aus Eifersucht auf den Widerling, hatte er statt der inzwischen üblichen sechs Gläser Whisky fast das Doppelte getrunken. Wie es ihm gelungen war, auf das Sofa zu kommen und sich schlafen zu legen, war ihm am nächsten Morgen ein absolutes Rätsel gewesen, aber vermutlich hatte Kreacher ein wenig nachgeholfen.

Pünktlich um halb acht verliess Draco das Haus und dieses Mal war Harry bereit. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die komplizierte, altenglische Formel, bevor er einen kleinen Kreis um Dracos Körper beschrieb. Er konnte sehen, wie Draco ganz kurz von einem hellblauen Lichtschimmer umgeben war, den ausser ihm niemand sehen konnte. Dann war es vollbracht.

Harry spürte wie sich in seinem Kopf eine Art weitere Präsenz ausbreitete. Etwas, was ihm mitteilte, dass Draco jetzt apparierte und ihn dann den Ort sehen liess, den Draco erreicht hatte. Der Zauber war perfekt. Für einen kurzen Moment verspürte Harry den Drang, Draco sofort zu folgen, aber als er kurz das Innere des Empfangsraums zu Lucius Malfoys Büro sah, verzichtete er darauf. Draco war nur zur Arbeit appariert.

Nur wenig später verlor Harry den Kampf gegen sein inneres Bedürfnis Draco zu folgen. Auch wenn er zur Arbeit appariert war, dann hiess das noch lange nicht, dass er dort in Sicherheit war oder sich nicht mit dem Widerling traf. Es blieb Harry doch überhaupt nichts anderes übrig, als Draco auch zur Arbeit zu folgen. Nicht, wenn er ihn wirklich beschützen wollte, so wie er es sich versprochen hatte.

Anfangs beschränkte sich Harry darauf, morgens vor dem Haus auf Draco zu warten, nach ihm in die Strasse zu apparieren, wo sich Lucius Firma in einem grossen Bürogebäude befand, und sich dann dort in Gedanken von Draco zu verabschieden. Aber bald reichte das nicht mehr. Bald reichte es Harry nicht mehr, abends wieder vor die Firma zu apparieren und zu warten, bis Draco Feierabend machte. Das Bedürfnis seinem Drachen nahe zu sein, selbst wenn es nur indirekt war, wuchs immer stärker an.

Bald verbrachte Harry den ganzen Tag vor dem Bürogebäude und wartete nur darauf, dass Draco es verliess, verfolgte ihn mit seinen Blicken. Doch bald reichte auch das nicht mehr. Er musste in Dracos Nähe bleiben, ihn bewachen und auf ihn aufpassen und so begann er, Draco ständig zu verfolgen, ihn dauernd zu beobachten. Mehr als einmal spürte Harry, dass Draco ihn bemerkt hatte, dass er angefangen hatte, heimlich Ausschau nach ihm zu halten und wann immer sich ihre Augen trafen, war sich Harry sicher, Hoffnung in ihnen aufblitzen zu sehen. Hoffnung, dass nun bald alles wieder gut werden würde und Draco seinen Platz an Harrys Seite wieder würde einnehmen können.

Der Monat, den Harry suspendiert worden war, neigte sich seinem Ende zu und an seinem ersten Arbeitstag stand Harry wieder vor Dracos Eingang und wartete darauf, dass dieser das Haus verliess und zur Arbeit apparierte. Mittags wartete Harry vor dem Eingang der Firma, als plötzlich der Widerling ebenfalls vor der grossen Glastür auftauchte und auf jemanden zu warten schien. Nur wenig später verliess Draco das Gebäude und wurde vom Widerling in eine Umarmung gezogen. Als sich dann auch noch ihre Gesichter einander näherten, verlor Harry die Beherrschung. In wenigen Schritten hatte er das Paar erreicht und den Widerling von Draco weggerissen und zur Seite geschleudert.

Graue Augen sahen ihn erschreckt an, bevor sie sich im Zorn verdunkeln zu begannen. Noch bevor Draco allerdings zu Wort kommen konnte, zischte ihn Harry auch schon an: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich von diesem Widerling anfassen zu lassen? Du gehörst zu mir und nur zu mir und es wird langsam Zeit, dass du einsiehst, wo dein Platz ist!" Harry wollte noch weiter fortfahren, als er von einer kräftigen Hand an der Schulter gepackt und zur Seite gezogen wurde. Als er sich ruckartig umdrehte, sah er in die eiskalten, verschlagen blitzenden Augen von Theo Nott. „Ich bin sicher, dass Draco ganz genau weiss, wo sein Platz ist und der ist sicher nicht bei dir, Potter. Lass' ihn gefälligst in Ruhe. Du hast ihn verlassen und das auf eine Art und Weise, die einfach nur arm ist. Also halt dich jetzt aus seinem Leben heraus." Damit wendete er sich Draco zu. Harry konnte genau beobachten, wie Theos Gesichtszüge sich veränderten, sanft wurden, als er Draco ansah. Ganz so, als ob er sich eine Maske übergestreift hätte, um ihn zu täuschen. „Komm, lass uns gehen. Und Potter", wandte er sich noch einmal an Harry, „nimm den Observierungszauber von Dracos Wohnungstür. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es besonders schätzt, ständig von dir beobachtet zu werden." Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Theo beide appariert.

Jetzt erst, als beide verschwunden waren, spürte Harry, wie eiskalte Wut in ihm aufstieg. Wie konnte es der Widerling nur wagen, derart mit seinem Draco umzuspringen. Ganz eindeutig hatte er die Abwehr aus der Körpersprache seines Drachen lesen können, als der Widerling ihn in den Arm genommen hatte und die Angst und das flehende Bitten, ihn mit sich zu nehmen, als er sich in das Gespräch eingemischt hatte. Denn das war es gewesen. Ein einfaches Gespräch und der Vorschlag, dass sein Drache wieder zu ihm zurückkehren konnte.

Er musste Draco retten. Er musste ihn aus den Fängen des Widerlings befreien. Der Entschluss liess die Wut ein wenig zurückgehen und als Harry zurück nach Hause apparierte, war er wieder einigermassen ruhig. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und liess sich von Kreacher eine neue Flasche Whisky, Pergament und eine neue Feder bringen. Auf das Glas verzichtete er diesmal. Er konnte den Whisky schliesslich genauso gut auch direkt aus der Flasche trinken.

Die halbe Flasche war bereits leer, als Harry endlich zu schreiben begann und je länger er schrieb, umso mehr stieg wieder diese kalte Wut in ihm auf. Wut auf den Widerling, weil er ihm seinen Drachen wegnehmen wollte, Wut aber auch auf Draco, weil dieser sich auf den Widerling eingelassen hatte. Wut, weil sein Drache nicht einsehen wollte, zu wem er gehörte. Wut, weil Draco ihn verlassen hatte, weil er es gewagt hatte, zu gehen. Draco gehörte ihm. Nur ihm und er würde ihn nicht teilen.

Als Harry die Eule mit dem roten, leicht rauchenden Brief losschickte, war die Whiskyflasche leer und es bereits dunkel. Harry torkelte auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu und liess sich darauf fallen. Nur wenig später legte Kreacher mit einem Seufzen die Decke über ihn und stellte die Phiolen mit den Tränken auf den kleinen Tisch. Zwei von jeder Sorte. Ansonsten wirkten sie nicht mehr.


	18. Drohungen II: Draco

**Kapitel 16: Drohung II: Draco**

Nach der Konfrontation mit Harry hatte Theo sie beide direkt in seine Wohnung appariert. Eigentlich hatten sie gemütlich irgendwo essen gehen und den Abend geniessen wollen, aber daran war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Theo spürte, wie Draco neben ihm zitterte, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, weshalb. Er selber zitterte, wenn auch vor unterdrückter Wut. Wie konnte Potter es wagen? Wie konnte Potter es wagen, Draco so anzuschreien? Wie konnte es Potter überhaupt wagen, Überwachungszauber auf Dracos Tür zu legen? Theo war so damit beschäftigt, seine Wut auf Potter in den Griff zu bekommen, dass er erst bemerkte, dass Dracos Zittern aufgehört hatte, als dieser sich aus seinem Griff löste und begann, unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Sobald Draco spürte, dass sie dort angekommen waren, wohin ihn Theo appariert hatte, löste er sich aus dessen Griff. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Umgebung, sagte ihm, dass er sich in Theos Wohnung befinden musste und einen Moment schwankte er zwischen ungläubigem Staunen, Fassungslosigkeit und Wut. Staunen darüber, dass ihn Theo ausgerechnet zu sich nach Hause appariert hatte, Fassungslosigkeit und Wut über Harrys Verhalten. Unruhig begann er im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, während langsam die Wut die Überhand gewann. Wie konnte Harry es wagen, nach allem, was er getan hatte, einfach so aufzutauchen und zu behaupten, dass er, Draco, zu ihm gehörte und vor allem, wie kam er dazu, Theo als Widerling zu bezeichnen? Wenn Theo nicht gewesen wäre, Draco wusste nicht, ob es ihm dann schon wieder so gut gehen würde, ob er dann schon von sich würde behaupten können, dass er über Harry hinweg war.

Der Gedanke an Theo war es schlussendlich auch, der die Wut kleiner werden und schliesslich verschwinden liess. Er würde sich von Harry nicht den Abend mit Theo zerstören lassen. Harry hatte ihn verlassen, nicht umgekehrt. Harry hatte nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen und jetzt hatte er nicht das Recht dazu, sich in Dracos Leben einzumischen, plötzlich zu behaupten, dass Draco zu ihm gehörte. Er würde sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr über Harry machen. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

Mit einem Lächeln hielt er Theo seine Hand hin. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Draco fühlte mehr, als dass er es bewusst sah, wie ihn Theo sanft, aber auch irgendwie besorgt anschaute. „Lass uns ins Restaurant apparieren und essen gehen, so wie wir es eigentlich geplant hatten." Seine Stimme klang ruhiger als er sich fühlte, aber als Theo sich ein wenig zu entspannen schien, wusste Draco, dass der Abend vielleicht doch noch nicht ganz verloren war. „Harry hat nichts mehr mit meinem Leben zu tun und ich werde mir von ihm nicht den Abend verderben lassen."

Den unguten Gedanken daran, dass ihm Harrys fiebrig glänzenden Augen, als er ihn angeschrien hatte, beinahe einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter hatten laufen lassen, dass er spürte, wie ihn Harry verfolgte und beobachtete und er von den Überwachungszauber auf seiner Haustür wusste, verdrängte er genauso, wie den leichten Schwindel, der ihn in den letzten Tagen immer mal wieder befallen hatte, ganz so, als ob noch irgendetwas anderes an ihm zehren würde.

~o~

Draco lächelte leicht vor sich hin, als er gegen Mitternacht seine Wohnung wieder betrat und seinen Umhang an die Garderobe hängte. Jetzt, da er davon wusste, konnte er die schwache Magie des Überwachungszaubers spüren, wenn er ihn durchquerte, aber das war im Moment nicht so wichtig. Der Abend mit Theo war trotz des schlechten Anfangs sehr schön gewesen. Das Essen in dem neuen Restaurant, das sie ausprobiert hatten, war vorzüglich gewesen und nachdem er sämtliche Gedanken an Harry in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes verbannt hatte, hatte er den Abend auch geniessen können. Theo hatte ihm von seiner Zeit in Amerika erzählt, von seinem Studium dort und von den Leuten, die er kennengelernt hatte.

Nach dem Essen waren sie noch gemeinsam durch die Strassen spaziert, waren am Ufer der Themse stehen geblieben und hatten auf das dunkle Wasser hinausgeschaut, das ruhig und gleichmässig dahinfloss. Theo hatte ihm einen Arm locker um die Taille gelegt gehabt und Draco hatte sich ganz leicht an ihn geschmiegt. So leicht, dass er gerade noch die Wärme hatte spüren können, die von dem anderen Körper ausging. Der Himmel war hell gewesen. Beleuchtet durch die zahllosen Lichter der Stadt und doch hatte er ein paar wenige, hell funkelnde Sterne ausmachen können.

Später hatte Theo ihn nach Hause gebracht. Dracos Blicke waren automatisch zu der Strassenlaterne gewandert, unter der Harry damals im Regen gestanden hatte. Die Erleichterung, zu sehen, dass niemand dort stand, war fast greifbar gewesen. Theo hatte ihn in seine Arme gezogen und zum Abschied geküsst, bevor er selber nach Hause appariert war. Draco war hinauf in seine Wohnung gegangen, mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, dass es vielleicht an der Zeit war, seine Beziehung zu Theo ein wenig zu vertiefen, etwas weiterzugehen, als sich zum Abschied oder zur Begrüssung zu küssen.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken, ging Draco in die Küche und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Obwohl es bereits spät war und er am nächsten Morgen wieder früh zur Arbeit musste, wusste er genau, dass er jetzt noch nicht würde schlafen können. Das Glas Wasser in der Hand setzte er sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und nahm das Buch vom Tisch, das er gerade am Lesen war. Ein schwedischer Krimi, der ihn mit der detaillierten Beschreibung der Verbrechen gleichzeitig faszinierte und abschreckte, ihn aber fesselte und zwang, eine Seite nach der nächsten zu lesen, immer auf der Suche nach dem Mörder.

Das leise Klopfen einer Eule am Fenster, liess Draco das Buch mit einem kleinen Seufzen zur Seite legen. Gerade jetzt, als es begann richtig spannend zu werden und der Mörder angefangen hatte, den ermittelnden Polizeibeamten durch irgendeine europäische Grossstadt zu jagen.

Draco öffnete das Fenster und die Eule flog hinein, liess den knallroten, rauchenden Brief auf den Tisch fallen und verschwand, so schnell sie konnte, wieder. Noch bevor Draco reagieren konnte, explodierte der Heuler und Harrys Stimme füllte den Raum. Draco starrte fassungslos das rote Papier an, das ihn anschrie, ihm vorwarf, einfach gegangen zu sein, nie etwas für ihre Beziehung getan zu haben. Die Worte vermischten sich, die Übergänge zwischen den einzelnen Worten verbanden sich und die Ausdrucksweise wurde unklarer, als Harry begann, ihm zu drohen, ihn daran zu erinnern, wo sein Platz wäre, dass er an Harrys Seite zu sein hatte und er es niemals zulassen würde, dass sich Draco von ihm entfernen würde. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er ihm so grosszügig verziehen hatte. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er schliesslich mit absoluter, untrügerischer Sicherheit wusste, dass Draco ihn noch liebte und ihn mit dem Widerling von Nott nur eifersüchtig machen wollte.

Die Stimme begann zu lallen, als sie begann Theo zu beschimpfen und zu drohen, dass Draco es bereuen würde, wenn er sich mit diesem Widerling von einem Slytherin einlassen und nicht zu Harry zurückkehren würde. Schliesslich könnte ihm nur Harry geben, was er brauchte. Mit einem lauten, überraschend klaren „Denk an meine Worte, mein Drache. Ich werde dich immer und überall finden", zerriss sich der Heuler in kleine Fetzen, die zu Boden fielen.

Fassungslos starrte Draco auf die Stelle, wo ihn bis eben noch der Heuler angeschrien hatte und spürte dann, wie langsam so etwas wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Übelkeit, welche die Fassungslosigkeit überwältigte und ihn dazu zwang, sich zu setzen. Was um alles in der Welt war nur in Harry gefahren? Das war doch nicht mehr der Harry, den er kannte, mit dem er so viele Jahre zusammen gewesen war, den er geliebt hatte. Die grünen Augen, die ihn vor der Firma seines Vaters angesehen hatte, schoben sich wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Fiebrig glänzende Augen. Augen, welche Besessenheit widerspiegelten. Eine Besessenheit, die er nur dann bei Harry gesehen hatte, wenn vom Dunklen Lord die Rede gewesen war. Eine Besessenheit, die ihm Angst machte.

Harry wollte ihn zurück. Das hatten sein Auftritt vor der Firma und der Heuler ganz deutlich gezeigt. Er wollte ihn nicht nur zurück, nein, er wollte ihn besitzen, ihn zu seinem Eigentum machen. Ganz plötzlich bekamen der Überwachungszauber auf seiner Tür und die grünen Augen, die ihn verfolgten, einen ganz anderen Charakter. Waren sie zuvor einfach nur immer präsent und irgendwie beunruhigend gewesen, so waren sie nun bedrohlich, wirkten wie die Vorboten auf das, was noch kommen würde.

Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Er hatte ein Jahr mit dem Dunklen Lord in seinem zu Hause überlebt, hatte auf dessen Anweisung Unschuldige gefoltert und getötet, sich selber dafür gehasst und doch hatte er überlebt. Auch als Harry ihn einfach so verlassen hatte, als er dann in der Zeitung von seinen Affären hatte lesen müssen, hatte er überlebt, war er wieder aufgestanden und war darüber hinweggekommen. Er würde sich jetzt nicht von Harry einschüchtern lassen. Nicht von seinem Auftritt vor der Firma, nicht von den grünen Augen, die ihn ständig verfolgten und auch nicht von dem Heuler mit den Drohungen.

Doch so sehr sich Draco auch davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass er damit zurechtkommen würde, dass er sich nicht von Harry würde einschüchtern lassen, so blieb doch das ungute Gefühl zurück, dass da noch viel mehr kommen würde, das ungute Gefühl von Beklemmung und Angst, genährt aus dem Wissen, dass Harry der mächtigere Zauberer war und zudem seine Ausbildung als Auror hatte. Draco wusste genau, dass er Harry in einem direkten Duell oder sollte ihn der andere einfach nur bedrohen, wenig entgegen zu setzen hatte.

An diesem Abend dauerte es sehr lange, bis Draco in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Ein Schlaf, in dem sich Traumfetzen in schneller Folge ablösten. Fetzen von Harry, wie er ihn erst freundlich anlächelte, sich ihm dann aber mit erhobenem Zauberstab und zur Grimasse verzerrtem Gesicht näherte und immer wieder wiederholte: „Du bist mein, Draco Malfoy!"

Lange bevor der Wecker klingelte, fuhr er schweissgebadet hoch. Auch in seinem letzten Traum war Harry auf ihn zugekommen, mit erhobenen Zauberstab und diesem verzerrten Gesicht. Draco hatte weglaufen wollen und war doch wie gelähmt gewesen. Als ihn Harry schon beinahe erreicht hatte, war es ihm endlich gelungen, seine Füsse vom Boden zu lösen. Doch da war es zu spät gewesen. Wie Eisenklammern hatte sich Harrys Griff um seine Oberarme gelegt und ihn festgehalten. Der Geruch nach Alkohol war ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen und kurz darauf hatte er fahrige Hände unter seinem Oberteil gespürt, selber zu gelähmt, um sich zu bewegen oder gar zu wehren. Die grünen Augen hatten ihn angestarrt und an Ort und Stelle gehalten. Gerade als Harrys Mund mit seinem Alkoholatem kurz davor war, seine Lippen zu berühren, war Draco hochgefahren.

Im ersten Moment rechnete er fest damit, dass sich Harry irgendwo in seinem Zimmer befinden musste, glaubte noch fast, den festen Griff um seine Oberarme zu spüren, erwartete beinahe, dort blaue Flecken vorzufinden. Nach diesem Traum war es ihm unmöglich gewesen, wieder einzuschlafen. Stattdessen war er rastlos durch seine Wohnung gelaufen, zu unruhig, sein Buch wieder zur Hand zu nehmen und doch war es noch zu früh gewesen, um schon in die Firma zu flohen und mit der Arbeit anzufangen.

Als Lucius Malfoy an diesem Morgen in seinem Büro aus dem Kamin stieg, war er überrascht, Draco bereits an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen zu sehen. Soweit er wusste, hatte sich sein Sohn noch am Abend nach der Arbeit mit Theodore getroffen und er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, Draco schon so früh wieder bei der Arbeit anzutreffen. Natürlich war sein Sohn pflichtbewusst und erschien pünktlich zur Arbeit, aber normalerweise kam er nach so einem Date, denn das war es ohne Zweifel gewesen, nicht zu früh ins Büro. Irgendetwas musste also vorgefallen sein, aber Lucius wusste genau, dass sein Sohn ihm nichts sagen würde, wenn er danach fragte. Er würde sich gedulden müssen, bis Draco von alleine zu ihm kam. So überging er geflissentlich die ungesunde Blässe, das etwas strähnige Haar und vor allem die schwarzen Augenringe, die sich auf Dracos Gesicht abzeichneten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Sohn ihm rechtzeitig sagen würde, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendwie hatte Lucius ein ungutes Gefühl. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur an den dunklen Wolken, die sich über Nacht am Himmel zusammengezogen hatten und jeden Moment ihre nasse Fracht loszuwerden drohten.

Draco blickte kurz von dem Vertrag auf, den er am Durcharbeiten war, als sein Vater das Büro betrat. Er wusste genau, dass man ihm die Spuren der unruhigen Nacht nur allzu deutlich ansah und doch war er froh, als sein Vater ohne einen Kommentar in seinem eigenen Büro verschwand. Er wollte seinen Eltern nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten. Die Zeit nach seiner Trennung von Harry hatte gereicht. Nur zu deutlich stand ihm immer noch das sorgenvolle Gesicht seiner Mutter vor Augen, wann immer sie in der ersten Zeit, als er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, in einem dunklen Raum gefangen zu sein, den er nie wieder würde verlassen können, sein Zimmer betreten hatte, sich um ihn gekümmert und ihm vorgelesen hatte. Dieses Mal würde er alleine mit seinen Problemen fertig werden, ohne sie damit zu belästigen.

Der Tag verlief ruhig. Zwar hatte Draco, als er das Gebäude verliess, um in einem kleinen Café mit Theo zu Mittag zu essen, wieder das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, aber Harry war nirgendwo zu sehen. Beim Mittagessen selber war Draco mehrfach versucht, Theo von dem Heuler zu erzählen, aber das Wissen, dass sich Theo dann nur noch mehr Sorgen machen würde, als er es ohnehin schon tat, hielt ihn schlussendlich davon ab. Als er gegen zwei Uhr wieder in die Firma zurückkehrte, sah er Harry auf der anderen Strassenseite, genau gegenüber dem Eingang stehen. Ganz kurz wunderte sich Draco, ob Harry denn nicht eigentlich um diese Zeit im Ministerium sein müsste, aber dann kam auch schon sein Vater auf ihn zu und nur wenig später war er so mit ihm in eine Diskussion über mögliche Investitionsmöglichkeiten vertieft, dass er Harry ganz vergessen hatte.

Erst am Abend, als er die Firma wieder verliess, um noch etwas essen zu gehen, bevor er in seine Wohnung apparierte, fiel ihm Harry wieder ein. Ganz kurz durchfuhr ihn der Gedanke, dass dieser sich vielleicht rein zufällig und beruflich in der Gegend aufgehalten hatte. Irgendwie beruhigt fuhr Draco mit dem Aufzug nach unten und verliess das Gebäude. Das Erste, was ihm ins Auge fiel, war Harry, der immer noch auf der anderen Strassenseite stand und den Eingang genau zu beobachten schien und plötzlich war auch das ungute Gefühl wieder da, das Draco bereits am Vorabend gehabt hatte. Vergeblich versuchte er sich einzureden, dass sich Harry sehr wahrscheinlich wirklich nur beruflich in der Gegend aufhielt und es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Trotzdem blieb das Gefühl, dass ihn ein Paar stechend grüner Augen begierig beobachtete.

In einer Seitengasse apparierte Draco und schloss wenig später seine Wohnungstür auf. Fast fürchtete er, dass eine Eule mit einem erneuten Heuler auf ihn warten würde, aber die Wohnung war leer, wie immer, wenn er abends nach Hause kam. Schnell hatte er seiner Hauselfe aufgetragen, etwas zu Essen vorzubereiten, während er sich aus seiner Robe schälte und sie auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer in den bereitstehenden Wäschekorb legte. Wenig später prasselte heisses Wasser auf seine verspannten Schultern und schien den ganzen Stress des vergangenen Abend und des Tages abzuwaschen.

In einen Bademantel gehüllt, verliess er eine halbe Stunde später das Badezimmer wieder. Der Esstisch in der Küche war bereits gedeckt und das Essen beinahe fertig. Während die Elfe noch am Herd hantierte, stellte sich Draco ans Fenster und sah nachdenklich hinaus. Im Verlauf des Tages hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Gleichmässiger Regen. Regen, von dem er wusste, dass er nicht so schnell aufhören würde. Regen, der die ganze Welt in ein dunkles Grau zu hüllen schien und dann sah er ihn. Unter der Strassenlaterne, wie beim letzten Mal, stand wieder Harry. Wieder tropfte das Wasser aus seinen nassen Haaren auf seinem Umhang und hinterliess kleine Bäche in seinem Nacken. Unverwandt starrte er das Haus an, das Fenster, hinter dem Draco stand und hinaussah und ganz plötzlich hatte Draco das Gefühl, von Harry entdeckt worden zu sein und von den grünen Augen aufgespiesst zu werden. Erst als ihm die Hauselfe leise sagte, dass nun das Abendessen fertig sei, gelang es ihm, sich von den grünen Augen loszureissen. Als Draco nach dem Essen noch einmal einen kurzen Blick nach draussen warf, schien immer noch ein Schatten unter der Strassenlaterne zu stehen.

Die Nacht verlief ähnlich unruhig wie die vorhergegangene und wieder war Draco vor seinem Vater im Büro. Die Arbeit lenkte ihn ab, aber als er abends das Gebäude verliess, stand Harry wieder auf der anderen Strassenseite und beobachtete ihn. Mit gezwungen ruhigen Schritten ging Draco in die nächste Seitengasse, von der aus er apparieren konnte und tauchte nur wenig später vor Pansys Wohnung wieder auf. Beim Treffen mit seinen Freunden gelang es ihm, Harry wieder in den Hintergrund zu schieben und sich doch zu amüsieren.

Spät abends flohte er schliesslich nach Hause, nur um von einer Eule überrascht zu werden, die hartnäckig an sein Fenster klopfte. Im Schnabel trug sie einen dicken Briefumschlag mit seinem Namen. Draco erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Der Brief war von Harry. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, war versucht, den Brief ungelesen sofort wieder zurückzuschicken, doch die Eule hatte ihn schon auf den Tisch fallen lassen und war verschwunden. Ein paar Sprüche, ob der Brief irgendwie verhext war, brachten kein Ergebnis und so öffnete ihn Draco schliesslich. Herausfiel ein kleiner Tanga im Tigerlook und ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem nur ein Satz stand: „Für unsere nächste Nacht."

Ein Satz, harmlos auf den ersten Blick und doch mit einer unmissverständlichen Drohung. Draco stopfte den Tanga in den Briefumschlag zurück und liess beides von seiner Hauselfe wegbringen.

Als Draco sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg ins Büro machen wollte, sah er unter der Strassenlaterne wieder Harry stehen und das Haus beobachten. Auf seinem Schreibtisch im Büro stand ein weiteres Päckchen. Wieder war es an ihn adressiert, diesmal trug es als Absender allerdings den Namen und die Adresse einer seiner Klienten. Als Draco den Deckel öffnete, fand er im Innern zwei, mit Kunstfell bezogene Handschellen vor. Dazu wieder ein kleiner Zettel, wieder mit Harrys Handschrift: „Zur Erinnerung daran, wo dein Platz ist." Hastig versteckte Draco das Päckchen unter seinem Schreibtisch, damit sein Vater es nicht entdeckte.

Von dem Tag an kamen die Briefe und Päckchen täglich. Manchmal sogar zwei Mal am Tag. Immer wieder enthielten sie Reizwäsche, verschieden Dildos und Vibratoren und einmal sogar eine von Harrys getragenen Unterhosen. Es folgten Kondome in allen Farb- und Geschmacksrichtungen, zunächst verpackt, später gebraucht und mit Inhalt. Auf die Kondome folgte wieder Unterwäsche von Harry, diesmal aber mit den unverkennbaren Spuren von Sperma und immer wieder kleine Zettel, mit mehr oder weniger versteckten Drohungen.

Dracos Briefe an Harry, mit der Aufforderung, den Schwachsinn endlich bleiben zu lassen, kamen mit dem grossen, roten Schriftzug, der sich quer über den ganzen Umschlag zog, zurück: „Du gehörst mir, Drache." Und selbst als Draco Harry selber darauf ansprach, ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen, erntete er nur ein verträumtes Lächeln und den Kommentar, dass er nicht so bescheiden sein müsse und die Geschenke ruhig annehmen könne. Auch ein zweiter und dritter Versuch brachten keine Besserung. Beim vierten Versuch zückte Harry ganz plötzlich seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Draco vor das Gesicht, während er murmelte: „Ich weiss, dass du es magst, wenn man um dich wirbt, mein Drache und ich weiss, dass du zu mir zurückkommen wirst. Du kommst von mir nicht los. Ich weiss genau, dass du mich liebst, ohne mich nicht leben kannst. Du bist mein!"

Danach versuchte Draco, Harry und die vielen Briefe und Päckchen zu ignorieren.


	19. Einbruch I: Harry

**Kapitel 17: Einbruch I: Harry**

Harry sass vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Die Hände, mit denen er sein Whiskyglas umklammert hielt, zitterten leicht. Immer und immer wieder liess er den Abend vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Wie jeden Abend in den vergangenen Wochen hatte er vor dem Eingang des Bürogebäudes, in dem sich Dracos und auch das Büro seines Vaters befanden, auf seinen Drachen gewartet. Anstelle aber, wie bisher, an ihm vorbeizugehen und ihm nur kurz zuzulächeln, war Draco direkt auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn doch tatsächlich darum gebeten, mit den Geschenken aufzuhören. Es war weniger die Tatsache gewesen, dass er Harry darum gebeten hatte, mit den Geschenken aufzuhören, sondern eher, wie er das gesagt hatte. Als ob es eine Belästigung wäre, Geschenke zu bekommen, als ob es ihn tatsächlich stören würde. Der kurze Gedanke, dass er mit den letzten Geschenken vielleicht tatsächlich ein wenig zu weit gegangen sein könnte, verdrängte Harry, noch eher er sich wirklich ausformulieren und bewusst machen konnte. Seine Geschenke waren einfach perfekt für seinen Drachen. Damit zeigte er ihm doch nur, wie sehr er ihn liebte und gab ihm einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er ihn endlich zurückerobert hatte.

Aber Draco hatte nicht hören wollen. So wie immer, in den letzten Jahren. Draco hatte mal wieder nicht hören wollen und da hatte Harry halt zu etwas drastischeren Methoden greifen müssen, um seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen. Er hatte ihm ja nur seinen Zauberstab gezeigt. Das hatte noch immer gereicht, um seinem Drachen klarzumachen, wo sein Platz war. Warum zwang ihn Draco immer, zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen? Er wusste doch, dass Harry das eigentlich gar nicht wollte, dass er ihm nicht wehtun wollte. Mit einem Klirren zersprang das Glas in Harrys Hand. Die Scherben, an denen noch die letzten Reste des Whiskys glitzerten fielen auf den Teppich, gefolgt von roten Tropfen. Wirklich bewusst, dass es sich dabei um sein Blut handelte, war es Harry gar nicht mehr. In Gedanken war er wieder bei Draco. Er musste seinem Drachen nahe sein. Viel näher, als er es bis jetzt gewesen war und eigentlich hatte er die beste Möglichkeit dazu schon am nächsten Tag. Ohne sich um die Schnitte in seinen Handflächen zu kümmern, legte sich Harry auf das Sofa und war nur wenig später eingeschlafen.

Sobald ein leises Schnarchen klar machte, dass Harry schlief, betrat Kreacher das Kaminzimmer. Vor sich hinmurmelnd sammelte er die Glasscherben auf und reinigte den Teppich. Anschliessend verband er notdürftig Harrys Hand und stellte die Phiolen mit den Tränken auf den kleinen Tisch. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, Harrys Freunde zu informieren, selbst wenn er sich dafür anschliessend selber würde bestrafen müssen.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufstand, schickte die Sonne ihre Strahlen schon durch die Ritzen in den Fensterläden. Schnell hatte er die Phiolen, die ihm Kreacher bereitgestellt hatte, geleert und nur wenig später hatten sich die Kopfschmerzen zu einem dumpfen Pochen reduziert. Kurz wunderte er sich über den Verband, der seine Handfläche bedeckten, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und warf sich seinen Umhang über. Die Mühe, den Rest seiner Roben zu wechseln, machte er sich nicht. Das, was er vorhatte, war viel zu wichtig, als dass er sich mit so etwas simplen und alltäglichem wie frischen Roben herumschlagen konnte. Als Harry vor den Eingang zum Haus, in dem Draco wohnte, apparierte, schien die Sonne und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Auf einem Dachgiebel sass eine Amsel und sang auffallend laut. Am Himmel kreisten kleine, schwarze Vögel, mit sichelförmiger Silhouette und liessen ihre hohen, durchdringenden Schreie hören. Im Vorgarten des Nachbarhauses flogen die Bienen und Hummeln von Blüte zu Blüte und liessen dabei ihr Summen hören.

Harry wartete vorsichtshalber eine Stunde länger, als Dracos üblicher Arbeitsbeginn im Büro war, bevor er das Gebäude betrat. Die Eingangshalle, die er schnell durchquert hatte, war leer und kurz darauf stand er auch schon vor der Wohnungstür seines Drachens. Ein paar kurze Analysezauber verrieten ihm, wie die Tür verschlossen worden war. Nichts, was er nicht innerhalb von fünf Minuten lösen konnte. Er deaktivierte den Überwachungszauber über der Tür und betrat die Wohnung.

In dem Moment, als er über die Schwelle trat, war da eine leise Stimme. Eine leise Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass das, was er hier vorhatte zu weit ging, dass das nicht mehr viel damit zu tun hatte, dass er wollte, dass Draco zu ihm zurückkam, sondern eher damit, dass er den anderen besitzen wollte, dass er wollte, dass er bei ihm blieb und ihn nicht verliess, so wie Sirius oder Remus oder seine Eltern. Dann hatte Harry aber schon die Wohnung betreten und die Stimme verschwand.

Der Eingangsbereich zu Dracos Wohnung war hell und grosszügig geschnitten. Auf der Seite standen seine Schuhe, schön nebeneinander, so wie Harry es von ihm gewohnt war. An der Garderobe hingen die Umhänge. Ein Gefühl, das typisch Draco war, ging von ihnen aus. Harry streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füssen und ging über das helle Parkett weiter in die Wohnung hinein. Im Wohnzimmer setzte sich der Eindruck, den er im Eingangsbereich bekommen hatte fort. Möbel aus hellem Holz standen an den Wänden. Regale, in denen sich Dracos Bücher reihten, wechselten sich ab mit freien Flächen, an denen Gemälde hingen. Der grosse Tisch in der Mitte, eine luftige Konstruktion aus Glas und Metall, dazu passende Stühle. Wo Harry auch hinsah, klare Linien dominierten das Wohnzimmer, liessen es schlicht und elegant, aber doch so sehr nach Draco aussehen.

Langsam ging Harry weiter durch die Wohnung, öffnete verschlossene Türen, schaute in Zimmer und Schränke. Im Schlafzimmer verweilte er besonders lang, schaute auf das grosse Bett, das doch kaum Raum einzunehmen schien. Auch hier hatte sich Draco auf ein paar wenige Möbel beschränkt. Das Bett, eine schlichte Kombination aus Holz und Metall, ein Nachttisch und ein Schrank. Alles aus hellem Holz. An der Wand ein Gemälde, abstrakt, moderne Kunst. Der cremefarbene Bettüberwurf aus Wildseide, wie sein leichtes Schimmern und die unregelmässige Struktur verrieten. Den Blick starr auf das Bett gerichtet, verliess Harry das Schlafzimmer wieder. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wie ein Fremder, ein Eindringling. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein einziges Foto, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Draco mit seinen Eltern. Harry kannte das Bild. Es war direkt nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden. Ansonsten fanden sich in der ganzen Wohnung keine Bilder. Weder von ihm, noch von diesem Widerling Nott.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer setzte sich Harry auf einen der Stühle an den Tisch und starrte auf die Platte. Es fühlte sich gut an, in Dracos Wohnung zu sein, so, als ob der ganze Abstand der vergangenen Monate zwischen ihnen verschwand.

Es war kurz vor Mittag, als Harry die Wohnung wieder verliess. Hitze schlug ihm entgegen, als er aus dem Eingang trat und die Strasse entlang ging. Das Amselmännchen sang immer noch, wenn auch inzwischen auf einem anderen Dach. In etwa einer halben Stunde hatte Draco Mittagspause und würde sein Büro verlassen. Harry verschwand in einer schmalen Seitengasse und apparierte.

Erst spätabends kehrte er wieder nach Hause zurück. Auf dem Küchentisch warteten zwei Eulen auf ihn. Eine kam aus dem Ministerium und die andere gehörte Hermine und Ron. Er hatte doch jetzt nicht die Zeit, sich mit dem Ministerium herumzuschlagen. Er musste noch das Päckchen für Draco für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten. Die Ministeriumseule hackte drohend nach seinem Finger, als er versuchte, sie ignorierend, zur Tür zu gehen.

Der Brief, den sie gebracht hatte, war knapp und bündig und doch war es die reinste Zeitverschwendung gewesen, ihn zu lesen. Milburn schrieb nur, was er sich denn dabei denken würde, nach seiner Suspendierung unentschuldigt nicht zur Arbeit zu erscheinen und dass sich auch Harry Potter nicht alles leisten könnte. Wenn er am nächsten Tag nicht auftauchen würde, dann gäbe es noch eine schriftliche Verwarnung und wenn das dann immer noch nichts bewirken würde, dann würde die Kündigung folgen.

Achtlos warf Harry den Brief in den Kamin. Milburn konnte ihm so etwas von gestohlen bleiben. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich darum zu kümmern. Der Brief von Hermine und Ron war nicht ganz so einfach zur Seite zu schieben. Wenn er verhindern wollte, dass sie am nächsten Tag vor seiner Haustür standen und dort solange stehenblieben, bis er mit ihnen geredet hatte, dann musste er etwas unternehmen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie das Haus betraten, dass sie die Bilder von Draco an den Wänden sahen oder die leeren Flaschen, die Kreacher irgendwo lagerte. Schliesslich beschloss er, ihnen kurz zu schreiben, dass er bei der Arbeit sehr beschäftigt gewesen sei und letzten Monat ganz kurzfristig im Auftrag des Ministeriums ins Ausland versetzt worden sei. Das alles sei dermassen knapp und zudem streng geheim gewesen, dass er sich leider nicht mehr von ihnen hätte verabschieden können.

Als die Eule mit dem Brief an Ron und Hermine abgeflogen war, setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa und überlegte, mit welchem Geschenk er Draco am nächsten Tag erfreuen könnte. Seine Wahl fiel auf einen schlichten Dildo aus Metall, der noch Spuren von Gleitmittel aufwies. Dazu legte er den winzigen String, den er getragen hatte, als er den Dildo für Draco getestet hatte. Sein Drache würde sich sicher über das Geschenk freuen.

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte Harry wieder vor Dracos Wohnung und wartete, bis sich sein Drache sicher auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht hatte. Anschliessend betrat er das Haus und stieg die Treppe hinauf, bis er vor Dracos Wohnungstür stand. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte er den Verschlusszauber gelöst, der über der Tür lag und die Wohnung betreten. Wieder verbrachte er den ganzen Vormittag damit, durch die Wohnung zu gehen, sich umzuschauen oder einfach am Tisch zu sitzen und sich Draco irgendwie nah zu fühlen. Zur Mittagszeit verliess er die Wohnung wieder und apparierte vor das Bürogebäude, wo Draco arbeitete, um den Nachmittag dort davor zu verbringen.

Als Harry Dracos Wohnung am dritten Tag besuchte, fühlte er, dass es ihm nicht mehr reichte, einfach nur dort zu sein und sich umzusehen. Draco hatte sich am Abend zuvor wieder mit diesem Widerling getroffen, hatte ihn angelächelt und mit ihm gescherzt, obwohl er genau gewusst hatte, dass Harry ihn beobachtete. Er wollte ihn immer noch eifersüchtig machen. Hatte sein Drache denn immer noch nicht begriffen, dass er Harry gehörte, dass es gar nicht nötig war, ihn eifersüchtig zu machen?

Wie schon die letzten Tage schien die Sonne von einem strahlendblauen Himmel, als Harry diesmal die Wohnung betrat. Eigentlich war es doch unglaublich, wie leichtsinnig sein Draco mit seiner Sicherheit umging. Nicht einmal anständige Schilde lagen über der Wohnung und dem Kamin. Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann legte er einen Schild über die Tür, welcher nur ihm, Draco und Personen, die entweder mit ihm oder mit Draco in die Wohnung kamen, den Zutritt ermöglichten. Später konnte er den Kreis immer noch auf Leute reduzieren, denen er Zutritt gewährt hatte, aber für den Moment wollte er seinen Drachen nicht verschrecken.

Das Errichten der Schilde hatte ihn durstig gemacht. Harry betrat die Küche und öffnete sämtliche Schränke, bis er endlich die Gläser gefunden hatte. Wenig später schlenderte er mit dem gefüllten Glas in der Hand durch die Wohnung, öffnete Dracos Kleiderschrank und roch an den Roben, an denen immer noch Dracos typischer Geruch haftete. Im Badezimmer öffnete er die Shampooflaschen und das Duschgel und roch an ihnen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergrub er seine Nase in Dracos Bademantel und fühlte sich ihm dadurch so nah, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gegen Mittag verliess er die Wohnung wieder, um den Rest des Tages in der Nähe seines Drachens zu verbringen.

Der nächste Tag verlief nach einem ähnlichen Muster. Wenn Harry die Wohnung betrat, fühlte er sich schon beinahe wie zu Hause. Das Muster des Parketts war ihm genauso vertraut, wie der Geruch, der ihn umfing und die Ruhe, welche die Wohnung ausstrahlte und die eine Wohltat für seine Nerven war. Als er sich das erste Mal auf den wildseidenen Bettüberwurf legte, wähnte er sich im Himmel, so weich und doch fest schmiegte sich das Bett an seinen Rücken, während ihn Dracos Geruch umfing. Das war auch der Tag, an dem es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr reichte, einfach nur in Dracos Wohnung zu sein, sich dort aufzuhalten und über seine Kleidung seinen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen. Harry hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, Draco auch wieder bei sich zu Hause, in ihrem Haus, nahe zu sein.

In einer Schublade, ganz unten, fand er ein altes T-Shirt, das er Draco einmal von irgendwoher mitgebracht hatte und das dieser manchmal abends im Sommer getragen hatte. Es sah so vertraut aus und roch immer noch so sehr nach Draco. Sein Drache würde es nicht vermissen, ging Harry durch den Kopf, als er es schrumpfte und in die Tasche seiner Robe schob. Bevor er die Wohnung an diesem Tag wieder verliess, achtete er peinlichst genau darauf, dass keine Falte im Bettüberwurf seine Anwesenheit verriet. Irgendwie war es ein ganz besonderes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass er sich in Dracos Wohnung aufhielt, ihm nahe war und sein Drache davon noch nichts wusste.

An diesem Abend legte er Dracos T-Shirt über das Kissen auf dem Sofa, das er als Kopfkissen nutzte und als er, nach einer Flasche Whisky, endlich müde genug war, um einzuschlafen, vergrub er seine Nase in dem duftendem Stoff.

Die folgenden Tage brachte sich Harry immer wieder eine Kleinigkeit mit, wenn er Draco in seiner Wohnung besucht hatte. Mal war es ein Paar Socken, mal ein gebrauchter Slip aus der Wäsche oder ein Taschentuch, das er unter dem Kopfkissen gefunden hatte.

Das erste Mal, als er einen kleinen Vibrator auf dem grossen Bett ausprobierte, blieb ihm besonders in Erinnerung. Dracos Geruch umgab ihn, umschmeichelte ihn und sorgte dafür, dass er sein Orgasmus ihn wie eine Woge überrollte und so intensiv war, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die benutzten Taschentücher packte er gleich mit dem Vibrator zusammen in das Päckchen, das er Draco später noch schicken wollte, während er das Bett wieder sauber zauberte.

Beim nächsten Mal verfuhr er ähnlich, auch wenn er den Sauberkeitszauber nicht mehr ganz so sorgfältig ausführte und ein kleiner Rest seines Spermas auf dem Bettzeug zurückblieb, direkt neben dem Kopfkissen. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke, dass Draco, während er schlief, etwas von ihm direkt neben sich haben würde. Etwas, das ihn als Harrys Eigentum markieren würde, sobald er wieder zu ihm zurückgekommen war. An diesem Tag spannte Harrys Hose leicht, als er vor den Eingang von Dracos Büro apparierte und dort auf ihn wartete.

Der Gedanke, dass Draco die ganze Nacht etwas von seinem Sperma direkt neben dem Kopf gehabt haben musste, als er geschlafen hatte, erregte Harry unheimlich. Er hatte deshalb schon die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen können und konnte sich nicht erinnern, seit seiner Teenagerzeit derart oft gewichst zu haben, wie das in dieser Nacht der Fall gewesen war. Als er die Wohnung betrat, machte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sich kurz umzuschauen oder etwas zu trinken. Stattdessen ging er direkt ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete seine Hose, die schon wieder unangenehm spannte. Der Orgasmus, der folgte, war kurz und heftig und mit einem lauten Stöhnen verteilte er sein Sperma über seine Hand und Dracos Kopfkissen. Nach kurzem Überlegen schob er die benutzten Taschentücher unter das Kissen und verzichtete auf den Sauberkeitszauber. Es war an der Zeit, dass sein Drache erfuhr, dass er ihm gehörte und was hätte das deutlicher klar machen können, als Harrys Sperma auf seinem Kopfkissen. Deutlicher wäre wohl nur noch gewesen, wenn Harrys Sperma seinen perfekten Körper verziert hätte.

Anschliessend zog er seine verschwitzten Roben aus und liess sie im Schlafzimmer, vor dem Bett auf dem Boden liegen, während er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Wenig später begann die Dusche zu rauschen und der Geruch nach Dracos Duschgel zog durch das Schlafzimmer. Über eine Stunde später verliess Harry mit roten Backen, nassen Haaren und ausserordentlich entspannt und zufrieden in Dracos Bademantel gehüllt das Bad wieder und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu machen. Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachte er damit, auf dem Sofa sitzend durch Dracos Bücher zu blättern und ein wenig zu lesen. Kurz bevor er die Wohnung wieder verliess, zog sich Harry an, hängte den Bademantel wieder an Ort und Stelle und sorgte mit ein paar kleinen Zaubern dafür, dass seine Spuren in der Wohnung verschwanden. Einzig die Taschentücher und das Sperma auf dem Kopfkissen liess er zurück.

Als Harry am nächsten Vormittag die Wohnung wieder betreten wollte, musste er feststellen, dass die Verschlusszauber verändert worden waren und zusätzliche Schilde über dem Eingang lagen. Sein erster Impuls war, zu Draco ins Büro zu apparieren und ihn zu fragen, warum er versuchte, ihn auszuschliessen, aber dann überlegte er es sich doch anders und löste einfach die Zauber. Wahrscheinlich war das nur dieser Widerling Nott gewesen, der Draco davon überzeugt hatte, dass er sicherere Zauber brauchte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sein Drache zu ihm zurückkehrte. Dann konnte er sich wieder vernünftig um ihn kümmern und ein paar Zauber sprechen, die nicht so einfach zu lösen waren, wie diese hier.

Fünfzehn Minuten später betrat Harry wieder die Wohnung und diesmal fühlte es sich an wie heimkommen. Dracos vertrauter Geruch umgab ihn, als Harry seine Schuhe abstreifte und seinen Umhang an die Garderobe hängte. Anschliessend nahm er seinen Zauberstab und modifizierte die Schilde, die über der Wohnung lagen, so, dass nur noch er selber, Draco oder Personen, denen er selber den Zutritt zur Wohnung erlaubt hatte, diese auch betreten konnten. Es war langsam an der Zeit, Draco klarzumachen, wer hier eigentlich das Sagen hatte und wo genau sich seine Position befand.

Mit sich selber zufrieden, ging Harry ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und legte sich auf das grosse Bett. Er hatte die letzte Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Immer wieder hatte ihm im Traum Hermine verfolgt, welche die zweite schriftliche Verwarnung vom Ministerium in der Hand gehalten hatte und gekreischt hatte, dass das, was er in Dracos Wohnung tat, nicht richtig sein konnte und gegen irgendwelche Schulregeln verstiess. Zudem schien er wieder einen Antikatertrank von schlechter Qualität erwischt zu haben, da sein Kopf beinahe unerträglich pochte.

Dracos Geruch lullte ihn ein, beruhigte und entspannte ihn und nur wenig später war Harry eingeschlafen.


	20. Einbruch II: Draco

**Kapitel 18: Einbruch II: Draco**

Es war ein paar wenige Tage, nachdem ihn Harry mit dem Zauberstab bedroht hatte, als Draco nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam und zum ersten Mal das Gefühl hatte, dass sich jemand in seiner Wohnung aufgehalten hatte. Woher dieses Gefühl kam, konnte er nicht sagen. Es war einfach da. Eigentlich war alles genau an dem Platz, an dem er es am Morgen zurückgelassen hatte und doch war etwas anders. Irgendetwas, das Draco sagte, dass jemand in der Wohnung gewesen sein musste. Etwas, das eine Gänsehaut verursachte und doch war da die kleine Frage im Hintergrund, ob er nicht einfach ein wenig paranoid war. Die Geschenke und Harry, der ihn immer zu verfolgen schien. Vielleicht war er einfach ein wenig zu angespannt und sah Sachen, die gar nicht existierten.

Da stand ein Glas nicht ganz so im Schrank, wie er es immer hinein räumte, da stand seine Shampooflasche ein wenig seltsam in ihrem Halter in der Dusche. Kleinigkeiten. Kleinigkeiten, die ihm sonst nicht aufgefallen wären und die jetzt doch ein seltsames Gefühl bei ihm hinterliessen.

Angefangen hatte alles, als er an einem der ersten sommerlichen Tage von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war. Am Abend zuvor hatte er sich noch mit Theo getroffen. Sie waren irgendwo essen gegangen und Theo hatte ihm von einem seiner Kollegen erzählt, der versucht hatte, in der Mittagspause eine besonders schwierige Verwandlung auszuführen und dabei aus Versehen seine Augenbrauen in Federn verwandelt hatte. An sich war die Geschichte gar nicht so lustig, wenn nicht der Zauberer dafür bekannt gewesen wäre, öfters mal den Mund ein wenig zu voll zu nehmen. Und dann hatte er es gespürt. Dann hatte er den Blick gespürt, der auf ihm ruhte, der Löcher in seinen Rücken brennen zu wollen schien und langsam hatte sich Draco umgedreht. Vorsichtig. Suchend. In einer Ecke, im Halbdunkeln, etwas versteckt hinter einer Säule hatte er ihn schliesslich entdeckt. Harry, wie er ihn beobachtete. Seine Haare waren strähnig und fettig gewesen und sein Gesicht hatte im schummrigen Licht eingefallen gewirkt und hager. Nur die Augen hatten mit unverminderter Intensität gebrannt. Draco hatte sich abgewendet und sich wieder auf Theo konzentriert.

Der nächste Tag war einer dieser frühsommerlichen Tage gewesen. Die Sonne hatte vom strahlendblauen Himmel geschienen und schon ein wenig von der Kraft verraten, die sie haben würde, wenn es erst richtig Sommer geworden war. Es war heiss gewesen an dem Tag und Draco war froh gewesen, um die Kühlungszauber, die er in seinem Büro nutzen konnte. So gerne er auch dort arbeitete, aber eine grosse Fensterfront gegen Süden war im Sommer nicht unbedingt das Beste, was sich der Architekt hatte ausdenken können.

Gegen Abend, als Draco endlich das Büro verlassen konnte und nach Hause ging, hatte es nur wenig abgekühlt. Ein sanfter Wind strich durch die Strassen, liess die Blätter der Hecken leise rascheln. Es war ein ganz spontaner Entschluss gewesen an diesem Tag zu Fuss nach Hause zu gehen, aber Draco hatte ein wenig Zeit gebraucht, um über eines der Kundengespräche, die er an diesem Tag geführt hatte, nachzudenken. Die Kundin, eine alte Hexe, die ihr gesamtes Vermögen bereits von seinem Vater hatte verwalten lassen, hatte ihm von einer ihrer vielen Urenkelinnen erzählt oder besser, vom Exfreund dieser Urenkelin, der sie nach der Trennung mit Heulern und Flohanrufen belästigt und erst aufgehört hatte, als sich die Eltern mit der Drohung, die Auroren zu holen, eingeschaltet hatten. Noch lange, nachdem die Hexe das Büro verlassen hatte, war das ungute Gefühl geblieben. Ein ungutes Gefühl, das noch dadurch bestärkt wurde, dass wieder ein Päckchen von Harry geliefert wurde. Ein Päckchen, von dem Draco genau wusste, dass er es einfach ungeöffnet verschwinden lassen sollte. Ein Päckchen, von dem er genau wusste, dass es nur wieder eines von Harrys obszönen Geschenken enthielt und doch war da diese schon fast morbide Faszination gewesen und er hatte es geöffnet. So, wie er alle anderen Päckchen davor auch geöffnet hatte.

Als Draco seine Wohnung betrat, meinte er ganz kurz zu spüren, wie fremde Magie durch seinen Körper fuhr und ihn zu prüfen schien, ganz so, als ob sie testen wollte, ob er wirklich Zugang zu der Wohnung hatte. Fremde Magie, die doch so vertraut gewesen war. Magie, wie sie für Schilde verwendet wurde. Der Eingangsbereich der Wohnung sah genauso aus, wie er ihn am Morgen verlassen hatte. Und doch, er hatte sich diese Magie doch nicht eingebildet. Sie war da gewesen und sie war anders gewesen, als diejenige des Überwachungszaubers, der immer noch über seiner Tür lag, auch wenn ihn Theo inzwischen zumindest vorübergehend blind gemacht hatte.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach eine uralte Formel, die er bei seinem Vater gelernt hatte, als dieser ihm beigebracht hatte, wie man ein Haus oder eine Wohnung mit verschiedenen Schutzschilden umgab. Aber der Zauber zeigte nichts an. Hatte er sich doch getäuscht? War die zusätzliche Magie, die er gefühlt hatte, doch nur seiner Einbildung entsprungen? Draco legte seine Tasche auf die Garderobe und zog seine Schuhe aus. Vielleicht hatten ihm seine Nerven auch nur einen kleinen Streich gespielt. Wie immer nach der Arbeit, wenn er nicht mehr verabredet war, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich um. Auch hier wirkte alles so, wie er es am Morgen verlassen hatte, so, wie in der restlichen Wohnung und doch konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass jemand Fremdes in seiner Wohnung gewesen war.

Abends, bevor Draco ins Bett ging, wollte er sich wie immer ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen, das er dann auf seinen Nachttisch stellen konnte. Draco öffnete den Schrank, in dem er seine Gläser aufbewahrte und da fiel es ihm auf. Ein Glas stand nicht genau in der Reihe. Vielleicht war es etwas übertrieben, etwas pedantisch von ihm, aber Draco bestand darauf, dass seine Hauselfe die Gläser genau hintereinander in den Schrank stellte und bis jetzt hatte sie das auch immer getan. Aber das vorderste Glas stand ein wenig zu weit rechts. Nur ein wenig, aber doch genug, dass Draco es bemerkte. Die Hauselfe wurde wohl nachlässig oder war da doch etwas anderes? Hatte er sich die zusätzliche Magie, das leichte Kribbeln, als er seine Wohnung betreten hatte, doch nicht eingebildet?

An diesem Tag ging Draco mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl ins Bett. Er schlief unruhig. In seinen Träumen wurde er immer wieder Harry verfolgt, dessen leuchtend grüne Augen langsam einen rötlichen Farbton anzunehmen schienen. Völlig verschwitzt und viel zu früh, fuhr Draco am nächsten Morgen auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte leicht und er wusste genau, dass er sowieso nicht mehr würde schlafen können.

Im Badezimmer, als er sich gerade unter die Dusche stellen wollte, bemerkte er es. Seine Shampooflasche, welche er immer parallel zum Rand des Halters, in dem sie stand, hinstellte, war ein wenig schief. Nicht viel, nur ein kleines bisschen und irgendwie konnte sich Draco nicht vorstellen, dass seine Hauselfe sie verschoben haben konnte. Selbst wenn sie das Badezimmer putzte, berührte seine Hauselfe die Shampooflasche für gewöhnlich nicht. War vielleicht doch jemand in der Wohnung gewesen? Aber was sollte dieser jemand gewollt haben? Es gab keine Einbruchsspuren und es war nichts gestohlen worden. Nachdenklich stellte sich Draco unter das lauwarme Wasser und wartete darauf, dass die entspannende Wirkung, die es normalerweise auf ihn hatte, einsetzte. Aber die Entspannung blieb aus. Stattdessen drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Wer könnte ein Interesse haben, bei ihm einzubrechen, aber nichts mitzunehmen? Immer und immer wieder stellte sich diese eine Frage, bis sich plötzlich zwei grüne Augen in den Vordergrund schoben. Harry!

Vor Schreck rutschte Draco die Shampooflasche aus der Hand und fiel polternd auf den Boden der Dusche. Harry. Aber war Harry tatsächlich so skrupellos, dass er einfach so in Dracos Wohnung einbrechen würde? Noch vor einem Jahr hätte Draco die Frage entschieden verneint. Aber vor einem Jahr hätte er auch nicht gedacht, dass ihn Harry einfach so, von einem Tag auf den anderen verlassen würde, nur, um ihm danach ewige Liebe zu schwören, ihn zu verfolgen und mit obszönen Geschenken zu bedenken. Er kannte Harry nicht. Er kannte diesen Harry nicht. Er kannte diesen Harry nicht, der ihm benutztes Sexspielzeug und benutzte Kondome schickte. Er kannte diesen Harry nicht, der ihn ständig zu verfolgen und zu beobachten schien. Warum hatte er in all den Jahren ihrer Beziehung nie gemerkt, wie leicht Harry den Bezug zur Realität verlieren konnte? Warum war ihm nie aufgefallen, dass Harry Probleme zu haben schien. Hatte er Harry überhaupt jemals gekannt?

Nachdenklich verliess Draco die Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Vielleicht war das alles aber auch nur ein Produkt seiner etwas überspannten Nerven. Es war doch gut möglich, dass er irgendwie an die Shampooflasche drangekommen und sie verschoben hatte, genauso, wie es möglich war, dass seine Hauselfe die Gläser ausnahmsweise nicht ganz so ordentlich eingeräumt hatte, wie sie es normalerweise tat. Er war einfach ein wenig gestresst. Das musste es sein. Jeden Gedanken an Harry aus seinem Kopf verbannend, zog sich Draco an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Aber das ungute Gefühl blieb. Draco ertappte sich dabei, dass er, als er abends wieder seine Wohnung betrat, nach der Magie fühlte, die er am vorherigen Abend vermeinte gespürt zu haben. Aber da war nichts. Kein unangenehmes Kribbeln oder Prickeln. Rein gar nichts. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch nur alles eingebildet. Vielleicht waren doch nur seine überspannten Nerven Schuld. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht aufhalten, als er die Schränke in der Küche öffnete und überprüfte, ob alles noch genau am gleichen Platz stand, wie er es am Morgen verlassen hatte. Und da war es wieder. Das eine Glas. Draco war sich sicher, dass die Gläser am Morgen, als er die Wohnung verlassen hatte, ordentlich hintereinander gestanden hatten und jetzt stand wieder eines ein wenig versetzt. Und wenn er sich doch nicht getäuscht hatte? Wenn es doch nicht nur seine überspannten Nerven gewesen waren? Wenn doch jemand in seiner Wohnung gewesen war? Wenn Harry in seiner Wohnung gewesen war? Draco wurde kalt. Würde Harry tatsächlich soweit gehen? Würde Harry tatsächlich in seine Wohnung einbrechen? Draco versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, zur Seite zu schieben, aber doch gelang es ihm nicht vollständig. In seinem Unterbewusstsein blieb die Frage, ob sich Harry nicht doch irgendwie Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung verschafft hatte.

In den folgenden Tagen ertappte sich Draco immer wieder dabei, wie er Ausschau nach kleinen Details hielt. Kleine Details, die irgendwie anders waren. War es nun das Glas, das jeden Abend etwas verrückt stand, oder seine Shampooflasche, die ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schien. Einmal hatte er das Gefühl, jemand hätte seine Schränke geöffnet und irgendetwas mit seinen Roben gemacht, dann wieder, dass jemand auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Details wurden plötzlich wichtig. Fragen, wie, ob die Falte im Bettüberwurf schon morgens als er die Wohnung verlassen hatte dagewesen war oder nicht, konnten ihn plötzlich ganze Abende beschäftigen. Theo spürte, dass etwas nicht zu stimmen schien, aber Draco wich seinen Fragen nach dem Warum geschickt aus. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Theo Sorgen machte.

Sachen begannen zu verschwinden. Kleinigkeiten. Ein Paar Socken, eine Unterhose. Vielleicht wäre es Draco noch nicht einmal so schnell aufgefallen, wenn er nicht irgendwie darauf geachtet hätte. Und dann kam das Päckchen. Das Päckchen, das einen kleinen, benutzten Vibrator und benutzte Taschentücher enthielt. Taschentücher, die aus dem gleichen Papier gemacht waren, wie er immer benutzte. Taschentücher, in die, in einer Ecke, ein kleines Logo eingeprägt war. Taschentücher, die es nicht einfach so im Laden zu kaufen gab. Taschentücher, wie sie nur von ganz wenigen Zauberern benutzt wurden.

Als Draco an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war er sich fast sicher, dass Harry in seine Wohnung gewesen sein musste. Harry benutzte diese Art von Taschentüchern nicht. Das waren immer Dracos Taschentücher gewesen, auch als sie noch zusammen gewohnt hatten. An diesem Abend überlegte Draco zum ersten Mal, ob er nicht zu den Auroren gehen sollte. Aber was sollte er ihnen sagen? Dass Harry ihn verfolgte? Dass Harry ihm obszöne Pakete schickte, ohne Absender? Dass Harry in seine Wohnung eingebrochen war, ohne dass es dafür auch nur einen winzigen Beweis gab? Die Taschentücher in dem einen Päckchen waren nicht Beweis genug, das wusste Draco auch so und vielleicht irrte er sich auch. Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall. Vielleicht hatte Harry doch diese Taschentücher gekauft oder noch welche im Haus gefunden. Draco war sich sicher, dass es dort noch irgendwo welche geben musste.

Draco schlief wieder sehr unruhig in dieser Nacht. Wieder schienen ihn grüne Augen zu verfolgen. Grüne Augen, die fiebrig glänzten und immer wieder ins rote zu kippen schienen.

Der Tag im Büro schien sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen. Der Schlafmangel machte Draco zu schaffen und immer wieder sah er die grünen Augen vor sich, die ihn verfolgten und langsam rot wurden. Rot, wie es die Augen von Voldemort gewesen waren. Draco erschauerte bei dem Gedanken. Was, wenn der Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord, die Male, die er versucht hatte, Harry zu besitzen, Spuren bei Harry hinterlassen hatte? Was, wenn Voldemorts Wahnsinn auf Harry übergriff? Draco verbannte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Das war nur seine Phantasie, die ihm einen Streich spielte. Seine gereizten Nerven, sonst nichts. Er würde Theo fragen, ob er nach der Arbeit noch einen Moment Zeit hatte, ein paar Schritte mit ihm draussen zu gehen. Seit dem Tag, an dem Draco das erste Mal der Verdacht gekommen war, dass jemand in seiner Wohnung gewesen sein könnte, hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht mehr alleine auf der Strasse unterwegs war. Wann immer er irgendwohin wollte, immer achtete er darauf, dass ihn einer seiner Freunde oder Theo begleitete. Warum er plötzlich das Bedürfnis danach hatte, konnte er sich nicht genau erklären, aber irgendwie schien es ihm sicherer zu sein. Wer wusste schon, ob sich Harry immer nur aufs Verfolgen beschränken würde.

Der Traum kam nur wenige Tage später. Draco war an dem Tag früh zu Bett gegangen. Die unruhigen Nächte zerrten noch zusätzlich an seinen Nerven.

Es war dunkel dort wo er war. Dunkel, aber nicht kalt. Er lag auf einer weichen Unterlage, vielleicht seinem Bett. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, versuchte sich umzusehen, aber da war nichts. Draco brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass nicht der Ort, an dem er sich befand, dunkel war, sondern dass ihm jemand die Augen verbunden hatte. Eine ersten Reflex folgend versuchte er, seine Hand zu bewegen, um das Tuch oder was auch immer es war, von seinen Augen zu entfernen, nur um mit Schrecken festzustellen, dass er seine Hand, beide Hände, nicht bewegen konnte. Etwas kaltes, hartes schloss sich um seine Handgelenke, sorgte dafür, dass er sie nicht vom Fleck bewegen konnte. Angst stieg in ihm auf und Draco zwang sich, tief einzuatmen, zur Ruhe zu kommen und zu versuchen zu analysieren, wo er war. Nur wenig später wurde ihm klar, dass er nackt sein musste. Glatter Satin schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und von irgendwoher kam eine Stimme. „Bist du aufgewacht, mein kleiner Drache. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Eine Stimme, die so vertraut klang und doch so falsch. Draco begann an seinen Handfesseln zu ziehen.

„Mach mich sofort los. Das ist nicht witzig." Er war überrascht, wie unsicher seine Stimme in dem Moment klang, wie leicht die Angst hindurch zu hören war. Er hörte ein Kichern. „Später, mein Drache, später. Zuerst muss ich dir noch ein Geschenk machen." Draco spürte, wie etwas Schweres seine Hüften in die weiche Matratze drückte und ihm wurde klar, dass Harry sich auf ihn gesetzt haben musste. Wieder versuchte er, sich zu befreien, zerrte an den Fesseln und versuchte seine Hüften hin und herzuwerfen, aber vergeblich. Ein leises Stöhnen mischte sich in die Stimme, als er Harry rau flüstern hörte: „Du bist so geil, mein Drache. Ich weiss, dass dir das gefällt. Du gehörst nur mir. Hörst du, nur mir allein." In die keuchende und stöhnende Stimme mischte sich das typische Geräusch einer wichsenden Hand. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alle Welt erfährt, dass du mir gehörst Drache." Draco hörte ein letztes lautes Stöhnen und spürte, wie heisse Flüssigkeit auf seinen Bauch und seine Brust spritzte und sich der Geruch nach Harrys Sperma ausbreitete.

Draco fuhr hoch. Mit zitternden Händen fuhr er über seinen Bauch und seine Brust, erleichtert, sie trocken vorzufinden, ohne das glitschige Gefühl, das Sperma auf seiner Haut hinterliess. Und doch blieb der Geruch, schien ihn aus seinem Traum in die Wirklichkeit zu verfolgen. Dracos Knie zitterten, als er aufstand und langsam ins Badezimmer wankte. Das Rauschen des Wasserhahns klang unnatürlich laut, als er sich das Gesicht wusch und anschliessend in den Spiegel starrte. Sein Haar klebte schweissnass am Kopf, unter seinen weitaufgerissenen Augen, in denen ein seltsames Flackern wohnte, lagen tiefe schwarze Ringe.

Wie kam er nur dazu, so etwas zu träumen? Draco musste sich auf den Toilettendeckel setzen. Wie kam er nur dazu, zu träumen, dass ihn Harry an sein Bett gefesselt, sich auf ihn gesetzt und sich dann einen runtergeholt hatte? Der Geruch nach Harrys Sperma schien immer noch an ihm zu haften. Draco stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Vielleicht sollte er doch über so etwas wie ein wenig Urlaub nachdenken.

Den ganzen Tag über war Draco seltsam angespannt und nervös und zuckte wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zusammen. Als er, als ihn Theo unverhofft von hinten ansprach, seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf seinen Freund richtete, hatte dieser genug. Er entschuldigte sie beide bei Dracos Vater und zerrte Draco in ein kleines Café wo sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten konnte. Nachdem Theo eine halbe Stunde gebohrt hatte, konnte Draco nicht mehr. Die Augen starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, begann er zu erzählen. Erzählte von dem Heuler und den obszönen Päckchen und seinem Verdacht, dass sich Harry Zugang zu seiner Wohnung verschafft hatte. Nur den Traum aus der letzten Nacht verschwieg er. Auch auf die Vorwürfe, warum er denn nicht schon viel früher etwas gesagt hätte, schwieg er.

An diesem Abend begleitete Theo Draco nach Hause. Als er durch die Tür trat, spürte er, wie ihn eine fremde Magie kurz abtastete. Genau so, wie es Draco beschrieben hatte. Zögernd blieb er kurz stehen und überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten er hatte, um herauszufinden, ob doch noch zusätzliche Schilde über Dracos Wohnung gelegt worden waren. Ein Aufschrei aus dem Schlafzimmer liess ihn zusammenfahren. Draco stand blass vor seinem Bett und zeigte mit zittriger Hand auf sein Kopfkissen. Das Kopfkissen, auf dem deutliche Spuren einer getrockneten Substanz zu sehen waren. Eine Substanz, über die sich Theo lieber keine allzu genauen Gedanken machen wollte. Einer Eingebung folgend liess er das Kissen schweben. Darunter lagen mehrere zusammengeknüllte Taschentücher. Taschentücher, die keinen Zweifel über die Aktivitäten aufkommen liessen, welche auf diesem Bett stattgefunden haben mussten.

Schweigend führte Theo Draco ins Wohnzimmer, veranlasste ihn, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen und holte ihm ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche. Auch wenn er es nach Dracos Beschreibung vermutet hatte, Beweise dafür zu sehen, dass noch jemand in der Wohnung gewesen war, war auch für ihn ein Schock. Aber vielleicht reichte das jetzt aus, damit Draco bei den Auroren Anzeige erstattete. Gemeinsam verliessen sie die Wohnung. Theo legte einen besonders schwierigen Verschlusszauber über die Tür und überredete Draco dazu, zumindest vorläufig nicht mehr allein in die Wohnung zurückzukehren.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Theo geduldig vor dem Büro des Auroren, in das Draco vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden war, um Anzeige gegen Harry Potter zu erstatten. Eine Anzeige, die seiner Meinung nach schon längstens fällig gewesen war. Das laute Knallen einer Tür liess ihn aufschauen. Draco stürmte mit wütend blitzenden Augen aus dem Büro, packte ihn am Arm, schleifte ihn ins Atrium und apparierte sie von dort aus in Theos Wohnung. Kaum angekommen, liess er Theos Arm los und begann, rastlos auf und ab zu laufen. „Was war denn los?" gelang es Theo endlich zu fragen, nachdem er sich von dem unangenehmen Gefühl, einfach appariert worden zu sein, etwas erholt hatte. „Was los ist, fragst du? Was los ist?", zischte Draco wütend. Theo hatte seinen Freund schon lange nicht mehr so sauer erlebt.

„Dieser ignorante Vollidiot von Auror hat gesagt, dass er nichts machen kann, dass die Beweise fehlen." Eine ungute Vorahnung stieg in Theo auf. „Was meinst du damit?" „Er hat gesagt, dass Potter nichts Strafbares tut. Er darf sich dort aufhalten, wo er will, er darf mir schicken, was er will. Das ist nicht strafbar und solange er mich nicht verflucht, darf er auch den Zauberstab auf mich richten. Er ist schliesslich ein Auror." Draco schnaubte wütend und setzte seinen Weg durch das Zimmer fort. „Und was ist mit dem Einbruch?", wagte Theo schliesslich zu fragen. „Welcher Einbruch? Es gibt keinen Einbruch. Ich muss, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, das Sperma selber auf meinem Kopfkissen verteilt haben und ich solle mich ans Mungos wenden. Dort hätten sie Heiler, die sich auf Wahnvorstellungen spezialisiert hätten." Graue Augen blitzten Theo wütend an. „Es handelt sich eben um Potter und Potter ist sowieso immer unschuldig. Da spielt es doch überhaupt keine Rolle, dass ich, bei einem viel geringeren Verdacht, schon längst in Askaban sitzen würde!" Rastlos nahm Draco seine Wanderung durch das Zimmer wieder auf. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Sobald es sich um Potter handelte, schien alle Welt blind zu werden.


	21. Eskalation I: Harry

**Kapitel 19: Eskalation I: Harry**

Als Harry wieder erwachte, warf die Sonne bereits lange Schatten und war soweit gesunken, dass sie sanft direkt durch das Fenster und auf das Bett schien, auf dem Harry immer noch lag. Im ersten Augenblick war er verwirrt. Obwohl er noch im Halbschlaf war, bemerkte er doch, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Ungewohnt. Der Untergrund, auf dem er lag, war so weich, so vertraut. Nicht so hart, wie die Couch, auf der er die letzten Wochen seine Nächte verbracht hatte. Dracos Geruch hüllte ihn ein und im ersten Augenblick, bevor er die Augen öffnete, glaubte er, dass Draco tatsächlich zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Schon lange hatte er sich beim Aufwachen nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, wie jetzt. Die Augen noch geschlossen haltend, drehte sich Harry um und tastete das Bett neben sich ab, wo Draco ohne Zweifel liegen musste. Aber seine tastenden Hände fühlten nur glatte, kühle Seide und plötzlich war alles wieder da. Draco war nicht zu ihm zurückgekehrt, wie er im ersten Augenblick, noch im Halbschlaf, geglaubt hatte und er war auch nicht in ihrem, in seinem, Haus. Er lag in Dracos Wohnung auf dessen Bett und war eingeschlafen.

Die weisse Decke über ihm, die Möbel aus dem hellen Holz, das Bild an der Wand, die schlichte Eleganz, die überall in der Wohnung herrschte und dann die Sonne, die sanft durch das Fenster schien. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Mit etwas Mühe gelang es Harry, sich aufzusetzen. Die Kopfschmerzen, die er die letzten Wochen regelmässig beim Aufwachen gehabt hatte und die er schon lange nicht mehr in einen wirklichen Zusammenhang mit seinem allabendlichen Alkoholgenuss brachte, waren komplett verschwunden. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie wohl und entspannt, aber doch war da das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte, sich irgendetwas nicht an dem Platz befand, wo es eigentlich sein sollte, wo es hingehörte.

Vorsichtig stand Harry auf, streckte sich ein wenig und beschloss, sich kurz unter die Dusche zu stellen. Die Verlockung, nachdem er nun ruhig und entspannt auf Dracos Bett geschlafen hatte, danach eine erfrischende Dusche mit seinem Duschgel zu nehmen und sich anschliessend in seinen Bademantel eingehüllt an den Küchentisch zu setzen und dort auf ihn zu warten, hatte plötzlich etwas unheimlich verlockendes. Ganz kurz war der Gedanke da, dass es vielleicht nicht so klug war, wenn er von Draco in dessen Wohnung erwischt wurde, dass er, wenn Draco auf die Idee kam, ihn anzuzeigen, wegen Einbruch oder zumindest Hausfriedensbruch Probleme bekommen könnte, aber Harry schob diese Gedanken energisch zur Seite.

Warum sollte ihn Draco anzeigen? Eigentlich konnte sich sein Drache doch nur freuen, dass er ihn in seiner Wohnung erwartete, dass er gekommen war, um ihn nach Hause zu holen, dass er bereit war, ihm zu verzeihen und ihn auf Händen zu tragen, auch wenn das hiess, dass Draco vorübergehend, vielleicht die nächsten paar Jahre, das Haus nicht würde verlassen können. Ein wenig Strafe musste ja dann doch sein und Harry musste einfach sicher sein, dass er Draco vertrauen konnte, dass dieser nicht einfach so wieder verschwinden würde, wie er das vor ein paar Monaten getan hatte. Bis dahin hatte er sicher auch einen Weg gefunden, wie er seinen Drachen würde an sich binden können, wie er ihn so würde an sich binden können, dass keine Macht, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, sie mehr würde trennen können. In den Büchern über Blutmagie in der Bibliothek seines Patenonkels fand sich sicher ein entsprechendes Ritual, das sie würden durchführen können. Die meisten dieser Rituale dienten zwar dazu, etwaige Sklaven unwiderruflich an die Familie zu binden oder sich der Loyalität der eigenen Untertanen zu versichern, aber er würde sicher etwas geeignetes finden, etwas, das auch Draco unwiderruflich an ihn binden würde.

Von dem Gedanken beflügelt, betrat Harry das Badezimmer, zog sich aus und liess seine Kleidung noch im Gehen zu Boden fallen. Wenig später stand er unter der Dusche und liess das warme Wasser auf seine Schultern prasseln. Der Geruch nach Dracos Shampoo und Duschgel hüllte ihn ein, als er es in grosszügigen Mengen auf seinem Körper verteilte. Glitschig rutschten seine Hände über seinen Oberkörper, verteilten den Schaum, berührten seine Nippel, die sich ein wenig zusammenzogen und wanderten dann über seinen Bauch weiter nach unten, wo sein Glied bereits in freudiger Erregung wippend abstand. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ihn Dracos Geruch umgab, vielleicht aber auch der Gedanke an die Zukunft, die er sich in den schillerndsten Farben ausmalte. Draco, wie er ihn nach der Arbeit nackt und auf Knien vor dem Kamin erwartete. Draco, wie er mit den Händen an das Kopfende seines Betts gefesselt war und anschliessend von ihm betrachtet wurde, wie er nur darauf wartete, von Harry genommen und mit seinem Sperma als sein Eigentum markiert zu werden. Draco, mit den langsam erkaltenden und trocken werdenden Spuren von Harrys Sperma auf seinem Bauch, seiner Brust und vor allem in seinem Gesicht, wie er ihn demütig, aber doch liebend und verehrend aus seinen grauen Augen anblickte. Der Gedanke an diesen Anblick war es dann auch, der ihn heftig gegen die gekachelte Wand der Dusche kommen liess.

Einen kleinen Augenblick stand Harry keuchend unter dem Wasserstrahl und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schliesslich spülte er die Wand notdürftig ab, wusch die letzten Reste des Shampoos aus seinen Haaren und stellte das Wasser aus. Blind griff er nach dem grossen, flauschigen Handtuch, das gegenüber der Dusche über der Stange hing und trocknete sich sorgsam ab. Anschliessend hüllte er sich in Dracos Bademantel, sog tief den vertrauten Geruch ein und verliess das Badezimmer. Die Tür liess er offen hinter sich stehen, so, wie er es von zu Hause immer gewohnt war. Draco hatte sich über diese Angewohnheit immer aufgeregt, hatte gesagt, dass nicht immer alle, die sie besuchten, wissen mussten, dass gerade jemand geduscht hatte. Bald, sehr bald, in nur wenigen Tagen, würde es wieder so sein. In nur wenigen Tagen würde er seinen Drachen wieder zu sich nach Hause holen und dann würde alles wieder so werden wie früher, nur besser.

Die Uhr an der Wand im Wohnzimmer zeigte bereits sechs Uhr, als sich Harry an den Tisch setzte, entschlossen, auf Draco zu warten. Das einzige Geräusch war das leise Ticken der Uhr und das rhythmische Klopfen von Harrys Fingerknöcheln auf der Glasplatte des Tisches. Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Es war doch schon fünf nach sechs und normalerweise hatte Draco spätestens um sechs Uhr Feierabend. Er müsste doch eigentlich schon lange zu Hause sein. Schliesslich konnte Harry nicht mehr länger stillsitzen und sprang auf. Was, wenn sich Draco nach der Arbeit doch noch mit dem Widerling getroffen hatte? Was, wenn Draco immer noch der absurden Idee nachhing, Harry eifersüchtig machen zu müssen? Nicht, dass Harry eifersüchtig war, aber Draco gehörte nur ihm, ihm ganz alleine und es wurde Zeit, dass er das seinem Drachen auch klar machte. Vielleicht wäre ein ledernes Halsband für diesen Zweck angemessen. Ein Halsband, das er auch gleich mit einem Zauber versehen konnte, der es Draco unmöglich machen würde, das Haus zu verlassen.

Zehn nach sechs. Draco war immer noch nicht zurück. Harry drehte eine weitere Runde im Wohnzimmer und ging anschliessend in die Küche, wo er ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm. Irgendwo in der Bar bewahrte Draco sicher eine Flasche Whisky auf. Erstaunlich schnell wurde Harry fündig und setzte sich mit dem Glas und der noch ungeöffneten Flasche wieder an den Tisch. Sorgfältig füllte er das Glas mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit, setzte es an und leerte es in einem Zug.

Viertel nach sechs. Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer gab ein leises, angenehm klingendes Geräusch von sich. Harry füllte das Glas erneut und trank es wieder in einem Zug leer. Die Gläser in Dracos Wohnung waren ein wenig grösser als das Glas, das er immer zu Hause benutzte und so spürte Harry schnell, wie sich die angenehme Wärme des Alkohols in ihm ausbreitete. Das nächste Glas trank er langsamer, genoss die einzelnen Geschmacksnuancen des Whiskys und liess seine Gedanken schweifen.

Wenn Draco nach Hause kam, würde er ihm klar machen, dass er ihm verziehen hatte, dass sie zusammengehörten und dass er mit ihm nach Hause kommen musste. Darüber, was mit der Wohnung geschehen würde, konnten sie später immer noch nachdenken. Beziehungsweise, darüber würde er später noch nachdenken. Denn eigentlich war sie zu schön, um sie einfach komplett aufzugeben, aber Harry war davon überzeugt, dass ihm bei Gelegenheit ein passender Verwendungszweck einfallen würde.

Das Whiskyglas in der Hand schwenkend, so dass die Flüssigkeit leicht hin und her schwappte, hing Harry seinen Gedanken nach. Stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, wenn er nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause kam und dort von seinem Drachen nur mit einem Lederhalsband bekleidet empfangen würde. Nicht, dass er gedachte, das Halsband wirklich zu benutzen ausser eben einen Zauber daraufzulegen, der Draco daran hindern würde, es abzulegen oder das Haus zu verlassen, aber alleine die Vorstellung gefiel ihm doch ausgesprochen gut.

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer gab wieder ein leises Klingen von sich, verriet damit, dass es bereits halb sieben war. Harry spürte, wie langsam Wut in ihm aufstieg. Was machte Draco eigentlich so lange? Nach der Arbeit hatte er gefälligst sofort nach Hause, in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren, wo er doch bereits ungeduldig erwartet wurde. Wenn er nach Hause kam, dann konnte er etwas erleben. Und was, wenn er sich doch noch mit dem Widerling traf? Wenn er den ganzen Abend wegblieb?

Heftig stellte Harry das halbleere Whiskyglas auf den Tisch. So heftig, dass ein wenig der Flüssigkeit über den Rand schwappte und sich kleine, goldene Pfützen auf dem Glastisch ausbreiteten. Kurz verlor sich Harry in der Vorstellung, wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn er Draco auf diesem Tisch nehmen und anschliessend das Sperma von seinem Loch auf die Glasplatte tropfen würde.

Gleichzeitig beschwor die Vorstellung von Draco auf dem Glastisch aber auch Bilder davon herauf, wie sich Draco von dem Widerling berühren liess. Ob Nott seinen Drachen etwa auch auf dem Glastisch liegend genommen hatte? Weissglühend frass sich die Eifersucht durch Harrys Körper. Ein weiteres leises Klingen verkündete, dass es bereits Viertel vor sieben war. Noch bevor Harry wirklich wusste, was er da eigentlich tat, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen, ihn auf die Uhr gerichtet und einen Incendio gesprochen. Befriedigt sah er zu, wie die Uhr in Flammen aufging bis nur noch ein schwarzer Fleck an der Wand verriet, dass dort einmal etwas gehangen haben musste.

Unruhig ging Harry zum Fenster und starrte hinaus auf die Strasse. Dort, unter der Strassenlaterne hatte er gestanden, als sein Draco mit dem Widerling zurückgekommen war, als der Widerling seinen Drachen in die Arme gezogen und geküsst hatte und sein Drache, sein Draco, hatte den Widerling angelächelt. Hatte ihn so angelächelt, wie er sonst nur Harry angelächelt hatte. So, wie er ihn in Hogwarts am See angelächelt hatte, damals, als noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war.

Und jetzt war sein Drache bei diesem Widerling und liess sich von ihm betatschen, tat mit ihm Dinge, die nur ihm, Harry, zustanden. Abrupt drehte sich Harry um und ging mit grossen Schritten zum Tisch zurück, wo immer noch das Whiskyglas stand. Es klirrte leise, als er es ruckartig hochhob und in einem Zug leerte. Auf dem Tisch hatte sich ein hässlicher, nasser Ring gebildet. Kaum war das Glas leer, als es Harry, einem plötzlich Impuls folgend, mit aller Kraft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand warf, wo es klirrend zersprang.

Das laute Klirren schien die Wut, die durch Harry hindurch fegte, ein wenig zu beruhigen und plötzlich war der Gedanke da. Leuchtend hell. So, wie die Venus, wenn sie am klaren Himmel nach Sonnenuntergang der erste Stern war, den man, häufig noch bevor der Mond aufging, sehen konnte. Venus, die Göttin der Liebe. Er würde seinen Drachen zurückholen. Er würde jetzt, sofort, auf der Stelle, zur Wohnung des Widerlings apparieren und seinen Drachen zurückholen. Dabei konnte er dem Widerling gleich noch eine Lektion erteilen, was es bedeutete, sich an Harry Potters Eigentum zu vergreifen. Denn das war sein Drache - sein Eigentum, sein Besitz. Draco gehörte ihm, nur ihm allein und nur er durfte darüber bestimmen, wer seinen Drachen berührte und der Widerling durfte das nicht. Er durfte seinen Drachen nicht mit seinen schmutzigen Händen betatschen und ihm die Reinheit nehmen. Ausser ihm durfte überhaupt niemand seinen Drachen berühren.

Harrys Zauberstab zitterte ein wenig, als er die Antiapparierschilde aufhob, die über der Wohnung lagen. Jetzt, da er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, seinen Drachen zurückzuholen, war er plötzlich ganz ruhig. Natürlich würde sich sein Drache ein wenig sträuben, würde sich zunächst wehren, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco schon in wenigen Tagen einsehen würde, wie grosszügig er doch war, dass er ihm verzieh und ihn zu sich zurückkommen liess, nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Er würde seinen Drachen schon zu zähmen wissen. Etwas, was er in den letzten Jahren offensichtlich viel zu sehr vernachlässigt hatte. Diesen Fehler würde er in Zukunft nicht mehr machen.

Mit einem leisen Knall verschwand Harry und tauchte direkt vor Notts Wohnung wieder auf. Am liebsten wäre er ja direkt in die Wohnung dieses Widerlings appariert, aber die kannte er ja leider nicht von innen. Sicher wimmelte es dort nur so von schwarzmagischen Artefakten, mit denen er seinen Drachen verzaubert hatte. Ein weiterer Gedanke durchfuhr Harry. Was, wenn der Widerling einen Spruch über seinen Drachen gelegt hatte oder ihm einen Liebestrank gegeben hatte? Sein Draco wäre doch niemals freiwillig mit Nott in dessen Wohnung gegangen. Der Widerling musste ihn verzaubert haben. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es doch eigentlich gar nicht. Sein Drache liebte ihn schliesslich und nur ihn. Ganz sicher wartete Draco nur darauf, dass er ihn befreite.

Entschlossen stürmte Harry zur Eingangstür und riss sie auf. Während er die Treppen hinaufrannte, hämmerte in seinem Kopf nur ein einziger Gedanke: „Halte durch, mein Drache. Ich komme und befreie mich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um zu begreifen. Aber jetzt werde ich dich retten." Natürlich würde er seinen Drachen, wenn sie erst wieder zu Hause waren, trotzdem bestrafen müssen. Schliesslich war er davongelaufen und hatte sich von dem Widerling verzaubern lassen. Aber jetzt musste er erst seinen Draco retten. Über die Strafe konnte er später immer noch nachdenken.

Endlich hatte Harry die Tür erreicht, die zu Notts Wohnung gehörte. Mit zitternden Händen löste er die Schilde, die über der Tür lagen und öffnete sich vorsichtig. Wenn der Widerling seinen Draco verzaubert hatte, dann musste er damit rechnen, dass Harry kommen würde, um zu holen, was eigentlich ihm gehörte. Die falsche Slytherinschlange hatte sicher nicht gezögert, ihm schwarzmagische Fallen zu stellen.

Vorsichtig schaute Harry in den Eingangsbereich der Wohnung. Am Rand, direkt an der Wand, standen Dracos Schuhe. Sein Drache war also sicher hier. Ansonsten war aber zumindest der Eingangsbereich verlassen. Schnell sprach Harry einen Aufspürzauber, der ihm offensichtliche schwarzmagische Spuren anzeigen sollte. Als der Zauber nichts ergab, wagte er sich weiter vor. Direkt hinter dem Eingangsbereich hatte er die Wahl zwischen zwei Türen. Gerade als er dabei war, vorsichtig die erste zu öffnen, vernahm er hinter der zweiten ein leises Stöhnen. Draco! Das war Dracos Stöhnen gewesen. Sein Drache war in Gefahr. Ein erneutes Stöhnen erklang, gefolgt von Flüstern und einem leisen Lachen.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die zweite Tür, immer darauf vorbereitet, dass ihn, sobald die Tür geöffnet und er hindurchgetreten war, der Widerling mit Flüchen angreifen würde. Die Tür schien direkt ins Schlafzimmer zu führen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein grosses Bett mit blauen Laken und auf dem Bett… Harry musste die Augen einmal gründlich zukneifen und wieder öffnen. Das konnte nicht sein. Nein, das durfte nicht sein.

Auf dem Bett sass der Widerling mit nacktem Oberkörper. Irgendwo davor lag ein dunkelgraues Hemd und direkt vor dem Widerling sass sein Drache. Das weisse Hemd war aufgeknöpft und ihm von der Schulter gerutscht. Sein wunderschönes, blondes Haar war zerzaust, seine Wangen rötlich gefärbt. Innerhalb von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde nahm Harry all die kleinen Details wahr. Notts Hand, die unter Dracos Hemd verschwand, sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln schien, während die andere auf dem Oberschenkel seines Drachens lag. Dracos Hände, die auf den Schultern des Widerlings lagen und mit einer beinahe morbiden Faszination beobachtete Harry, wie sich langsam ihre Gesichter einander näherten, wie sich Dracos Augen schlossen, genauso wie Notts und sich schliesslich ihre Lippen berührten. Unglaublich zärtlich berührten sich die Lippen und Harry konnte förmlich beobachten, wie sich Draco in den Kuss fallenliess, sich darauf verliess, dass Nott ihn auffangen würde, wenn er sich ihm ganz hingab. Seine ganze Haltung, die Hände, die auf Notts Schultern lagen, all das strahlte soviel Vertrauen und soviel Liebe aus, dass Harry für einen kurzen Moment der Atem stockte. Wie lange war es her, dass sich Draco ihm so hingegeben hatte? Ganz dunkel konnte er sich noch an Zeiten erinnern, in denen Draco ihn so angesehen hatte, sich ihm so hingegeben hatte.

In die aufflammende Eifersucht mischte sich eine Stimme. Eine Stimme, die ihn anschrie, dass er gehen sollte, dass er so leise, wie er gekommen war, wieder verschwinden sollte, dass er Draco verloren hatte, ihn endgültig verloren hatte. Doch die Stimme wurde, noch bevor sie wirklich in sein Bewusstsein vordringen konnte, von der rasenden Eifersucht verdrängt. Der Widerling küsste seinen Drachen und begrapschte ihn. Nur er durfte seinen Drachen berühren. Draco gehörte ihm.

Harry stiess die Zimmertür mit einer solchen Wucht zur Seite, dass sie laut krachend gegen die Wand knallte. Nott und Draco fuhren auf und starrten ihn an. Mit Befriedigung beobachtete er, wie sich Dracos Augen vor Schreck weiteten, während er ein tonloses „Harry!" keuchte. Im gleichen Mass verhärtete sich Notts Gesicht und nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Langsam stand er vom Bett auf und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Was willst du hier, Potter?"Die Stimme war ruhig, seltsam kalt und hatte eine drohenden Unterton und doch nahm sie Harry nur am Rand war.

All seine Sinne waren ganz auf Draco konzentriert. Auf seinen Drachen, der immer noch mit offenem Hemd auf dem Bett sass und ihn einfach nur anstarrte. „Draco, ich bin gekommen, um dich nach Hause zu holen." Seine Stimme klang fremd, irgendwie krächzend und Harry war selber erstaunt, dass sie nicht zitterte, vor Eifersucht und unterdrückter Wut. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Drache. Ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich einfach so verlassen hast. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut." Unwillkürlich machte Harry einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Plötzlich schob sich Notts schmale Gestalt zwischen ihn und seinen Drachen. „Draco wird nirgendwo mit dir hingehen, Potter. Hast du es denn immer noch nicht begriffen? Draco will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Und jetzt raus, bevor ich mich gezwungen sehe, die Auroren zu rufen."


	22. Eskalation II: Draco

**Kapitel 20: Eskalation II: Draco**

„Und jetzt raus, bevor ich mich gezwungen sehe, die Auroren zu rufen." Irgendwie wusste Draco noch bevor Theo den Satz wirklich zu Ende gesprochen hatte, dass das genau das Falsche gewesen war, was er hätte sagen können. Harrys Gesicht versteinerte, seine Augen begannen bedrohlich zu blitzen, während er noch einen Schritt auf Theo zu machte. „Du willst mir drohen? Du willst mir tatsächlich drohen, Nott?" Draco lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter und plötzlich war er sich nur allzu sehr bewusst, dass sein Hemd offen stand, dass er auf Theos Bett sass, dass sein Haar zerzaust und seine Lippen geschwollen waren. Unwillkürlich zog er sein Hemd vor seiner Brust zusammen. Kalte, grüne Augen funkelten ihn an. War das überhaupt noch Harry? War das überhaupt noch der Harry, in den er sich in Hogwarts verliebt hatte, mit dem er gemeinsam am See gesessen und im Bett gefrühstückt hatte? Wie konnte sich ein Mensch, den man zu kennen geglaubt hatte, nur so verändern?

„Potter, raus hier!", hörte er Theo ein weiteres Mal sagen. „Ich denke nicht. Zumindest nicht ohne meinen Drachen." War das überhaupt noch Harrys Stimme? So kalt und unnachgiebig? Lernte man das beim Training zum Auroren? War das die Art, wie Harry mit Verdächtigen umging? Locker und scheinbar entspannt liess Harry immer wieder seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft schwingen und sanft auf seiner anderen Hand aufkommen und jedes Mal, wenn der Zauberstab die Hand berührte, sprühte er kleine, blaue Funken. Draco spürte, wie eine kalte Hand nach ihm zu greifen schien, wie Angst in ihm hochstieg, wie er sich nicht mehr gekannt hatte, seitdem sich Voldemort und seine Anhänger bei seinen Eltern im Herrenhaus einquartiert gehabt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er mit Harry mitgehen. Vorläufig. Vielleicht sollte er ihm vorläufig nachgeben und mitgehen. Wenn da nicht die Befürchtung, die Angst wäre, dass ihn Harry nicht mehr so schnell gehen lassen würde.

Seltsam erstarrt beobachtete Draco, wie Theo einen Schritt zu seinem Kamin machte und damit seine Absicht, die Auroren zu rufen und Harry aus der Wohnung werfen zu lassen, verstärkten. „Ich denke nicht, dass du das tun wirst." Harrys Stimme war klirrend kalt und ehe Draco wirklich erkennen konnte, was geschah und wie es geschah, hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Theo gerichtet und schleuderte ihn mit einer lockeren Bewegung an die nächste Wand. Draco spürte, wie er blass wurde und nur mit Mühe widerstand er dem Bedürfnis, sich einfach unter der Decke zu verkriechen und sich zu verstecken, als sich Harry ihm zuwandte.

„Tss, tss, tss. An deinen Umgang werden wir noch arbeiten müssen, Draco. Wenn du erst wieder zu Hause bist, wird alles besser werden und es wird nicht mehr nötig sein, dass du dich dann mit solchem Slytherinabschaum abgeben musst. Komm, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause." Wut mischte sich in Fassungslosigkeit, in Abscheu und Angst. Wie kam Harry eigentlich zu der absurden Annahme, dass er einfach so über Dracos Leben bestimmen konnte, dass er bestimmen konnte, mit wem er sich traf und mit wem nicht? „Es ist besser du gehst, Potter. Was willst du eigentlich hier? Du hast mich verlassen. Es ist vorbei." Woher plötzlich der Mut gekommen war, Harry diese Worte entgegen zu schleudern, konnte Draco nicht so genau sagen. Vielleicht war es der Anblick von Theo, der immer noch an der Wand am Boden lag und leise stöhnte, vielleicht war es auch einfach die Wut, dass Harry es gewagt hatte, einfach so in Theos Wohnung einzudringen und anzunehmen, dass ihm Draco vor Freude in die Arme fallen würde.

Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl drang durchs Fenster und zog eine gerade Linie zwischen Harry und Draco. Staubkörner tanzten im Licht. Seltsam, dass ihm in dieser Situation so etwas auffiel. Ein Sonnenstrahl, Staubkörner. Es wirkte beinahe so, als ob dieser Sonnenstrahl eine Grenze ziehen wollte. Eine Grenze zwischen Harry und ihm. Eine Grenze, die er nicht zu überschreiten gedachte. „Es ist vorbei, Harry. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr und du hast mir auch nur allzu deutlich klar gemacht, dass du mich auch nicht mehr liebst. Ich habe damit abgeschlossen, du kannst jetzt gehen." Draco hörte sich selber sprechen, hörte sich Harry irgendetwas sagen, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was es eigentlich war, was er da Harry sagte. Er wollte zusammenbrechen, schreien, jemanden verfluchen, weglaufen, sich verstecken oder einfach verschwinden. Alles auf einmal und doch sass er immer noch auf dem Bett in Theos Zimmer. Auf dem Bett, auf dem sie gerade erst angefangen hatten, sich näher zu kommen, über einfach Küsse hinaus zu gehen.

Die ganze Szene hatte etwas Unwirkliches, Bizarres. Eigentlich konnte das doch alles gar nicht sein. Eigentlich war das alles doch so überhaupt nicht möglich. Er träumte. Ganz sicher. Er musste träumen. Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein und gleich, gleich würde er aufwachen und in seiner Wohnung im Bett liegen. Die Sonne würde zum Fenster hereinscheinen und seine Nase kitzeln und Theo würde neben ihm liegen, so, wie es sein sollte. Er musste nur aufwachen.

Harry machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte die Hand aus, schien ihn packen zu wollen und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Irgendwoher hatte Theo seinen Zauberstab, hatte ihn noch halb im Liegen gehoben und einen Lähmzauber gesprochen, aber Harry war schneller gewesen, viel schneller. Theos Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und fiel mit einem lauten Klackern auf den Boden, bevor er unter das Bett rollte. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du gegen mich bestehen könntest, Nott? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ein Möchtegerntodesser, jemand, der nicht mehr wert ist, als der Wurm in der Erde, gegen mich eine Chance hat? Hast du das wirklich geglaubt?"

Dracos unwillkürlicher Aufschrei verklang und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich erhoben hatte, zu Theo hatte laufen wollen, sich vergewissern hatte wollen, dass Theo nichts geschehen war. „So ist das also, Drache." Eine gewisse Traurigkeit schien sich in Harrys Stimme zu mischen. „So ist das also. Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen. Du hast immer noch nicht begriffen, dass es manche Leute nicht wert sind, dass du deine kostbare Zeit mit ihnen vergeudest. Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, dass du dich nicht zieren musst, dass ich auch so um dich werben werde. Wir werden heiraten, Drache. Ist das nicht schön? Wir werden heiraten, Drache, und dann gehörst du mir, nur mir allein."

Draco fuhr herum. Graue Augen blitzten Harry an, sein Zauberstab zitterte vor Wut. Wut, die endlich die Überhand gewonnen hatte über Angst und Fassungslosigkeit. „Du hast es nicht begriffen Harry." Dracos Stimme war zu einem unterdrückten Zischen geworden. „Ich werde dich nicht heiraten, selbst wenn du der letzte Mensch auf der ganzen Welt wärst. Lieber verbringe ich mein ganzes Leben alleine. Mein Platz ist hier, bei Theo. Er ist für mich da, wann immer ich ihn brauche." „Aber ich liebe dich, mein Drache", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Ich liebe dich viel mehr, als es dieser Todessernachwuchs jemals könnte." Während er sprach, hatte Harrys Stimme einen seltsam süsslich lockenden Klang angenommen und er noch einen weiteren Schritt zum Bett gemacht. Draco wich unwillkürlich zurück, versuchte mehr Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Exfreund zu bringen. „Nein, Harry. Du liebst mich nicht. Du willst mich nur besitzen. Aber einen anderen Menschen kann man nicht besitzen. Es wird Zeit, dass du gehst."

Draco konnte regelrecht zuschauen, wie sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, wie die Gesichtszüge hart wurden und die grünen Augen, die er immer so faszinierend gefunden hatten, gefährlich blitzten. „So ist das also, Drache. Du weigerst dich. Du weigerst dich, obwohl du genau weisst, dass ich nur das Beste für dich will. Nun, dann soll es halt so sein." Während er sprach, schien Harry nur noch ihn zu sehen, schien ihn mit seinem Blick an Ort und Stelle fixieren zu wollen und dann war die Angst wieder da, griff mit ihren kalten Klauen nach Draco und verdrängte die Wut. Wie hatte er sich nur einbilden können, dass er mit einem Verrückten, mit Harry, vernünftig reden konnte? Wie hatte er sich nur einbilden können, dass Harry auf das hören würde, was er ihm sagte? Er wusste doch, dass er Harry nicht gewachsen war, nie gewachsen sein würde. Wie hatte er sich einbilden können, dass er etwas ausrichten könnte? Genauso hatte es sich angefühlt. Genauso hatte er sich gefühlt, wenn er vor dem Dunklen Lord hatte niederknien und den Saum seiner Robe hatte küssen müssen. Genau so kalt und klein und hilflos hatte er sich damals gefühlt. Nur dass es jetzt Harry war, der diese Angst in ihm auslöste, ihn unsicher werden liess wie ein kleines Kind, das seine Mutter verloren hatte. Und irgendwie war das noch viel schlimmer, als es beim Dunklen Lord gewesen war. Dort hatte Draco wenigstens gewusst, was ihn erwartete, hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord keine Milde kannte, aber das hier war Harry. Das war der Mensch, den er geliebt, mit dem er einen Teil seines Lebens geteilt hatte.

„Imperio!" Draco bekam kaum mit, wie Harry den Zauber auf ihn legte. Plötzlich war die Angst verschwunden. Er schien zu schweben, fühlte sich wie in warmes Wasser getaucht, eingehüllt in ein seltsames, trügerisches Gefühl von Sicherheit. Wie von aussen, so, als ob er überhaupt nicht dazugehören würde, sah er sich selber, wie er Harry dümmlich mit grossen, verehrenden Augen anblinzelte. Hörte die Stimme, die ihm immer wieder vorsprach, wie sehr er Harry doch liebte und verehrte. Sah Theo, der inzwischen, sich an der Wand abstützend, aufgestanden war und sowohl ihn, als auch Harry fassungslos anstarrte. Hörte, wie durch Watte hindurch Theos Stimme, die Harry, seinen geliebten Harry, aufforderte, den Imperius von ihm zu nehmen. Welcher Imperius? Er liebte Harry. Die Episode mit Theo war nur ein Irrtum gewesen. Völlig irrationale Wut flutete durch seinen Körper. Wut, die nicht die seine war, die nicht zu ihm gehörte und doch irgendwie willkommen war. Bilder spielten sich vor seinen Augen ab und Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an Harry. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der sie glücklich miteinander gewesen waren und dann war da Theo, der sich mit einer hässlichen Fratze dazwischen drängte und diese leise Stimme im Hintergrund, die immer wieder flüsterte: „Tu' es. Zögere nicht. Er hat es verdient. Du willst ihn doch bestrafen, oder nicht?" Und irgendwie musste er dieser Stimme recht geben, musste ihr glauben, obwohl sich alles so falsch und doch so richtig anfühlte. Da waren Harry, der ihm diese unglaubliche Wärme und Sicherheit versprach und Theo, der versucht hatte, ihm dieses Glück zu nehmen. „Tu' es endlich. Bestrafe den Widerling, so wie er es verdient hat. Du weisst, wie es geht. Erinnere dich. Du hast den Spruch schon so oft ausgeführt. Erinnere dich an die Genugtuung, die es dir gegeben hat, deine Opfer sich in Schmerzen vor dir winden zu sehen."

Langsam hob Draco den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Theo. Braune Augen blickten ihn an. Vertrauensvoll, offen und liebend. War es wirklich richtig, was er hier tat? Draco zögerte. Irgendetwas fühlte sich falsch an, fremd. Wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er Theo wirklich sich am Boden vor Schmerzen krümmen sehen? War das wirklich sein Wunsch, sein eigener Wille? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Draco konnte spüren, wie das Gefühl in warmem Wasser zu schwimmen langsam nachliess, wie die Wut auf Theo nachliess. Er wollte das eigentlich nicht. Er wollte Theo nicht weh tun. „Tu' es!" Da war die Stimme wieder, hüllte ihn wieder ein und liess wieder Hass und Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Ja, er wollte es. Ja, er wollte Theo bestrafen, wollte ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er sich zwischen ihn und Harry gedrängt hatte. Dafür, dass er versucht hatte ihm einzureden, dass Harry nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Ja, Theo musste bestraft werden.

Langsam hob Draco seinen Zauberstab wieder und richtete ihn auf Theo, der ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ansah. Mit eiskalter Stimme, die nicht seine eigene zu sein schien, hörte er sich selber: „Crucio!" Ein ungeahntes Gefühl von Macht und Zufriedenheit durchflutete ihn, schien ihn komplett aufzusaugen, als Theo mit einem lauten Schrei zu Boden fiel und sich dort abwechselnd wimmernd und schreiend zu winden begann.

Das war es, was er wollte, was er hatte sehen wollen. Theo, wie er sich vor Schmerzen am Boden wand. Das war es, was ihm Befriedigung verschaffte. Und doch, das war doch nicht er. So oft er den Crucio auch auf Anweisung des Dunklen Lords ausgeführt hatte, nie hatte es ihm eine solche Befriedigung bereitet, einen anderen Menschen zu quälen. Immer hatte er sich zwingen müssen, den Fluch zu sprechen und immer hatte er sich anschliessend für das gehasst, was er getan hatte. Warum fiel es ihm jetzt auf einmal so leicht? Er war mit Theo zur Schule gegangen, hatte ihn zu seinen Freunden gezählt, warum fiel es ihm so leicht? Warum bereitete es ihm solch eine Befriedigung ihn zu quälen? Das war doch nicht er. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Wie um sich selber zu bestätigen, dass er nichts falsches tat, dass das genau das war, was er wollte, verstärkte er die Kraft noch einmal, die hinter dem Fluch lag.

In Theos Schreie mischte sich ein hysterisches Lachen, dass wohl von Harry kommen musste und so seltsam falsch klang. So falsch, so unpassend. Warum lachte Harry? War es nicht seine Aufgabe als Auror, ihn daran zu hindern, einen der Unverzeihlichen einzusetzen? Und mitten durch die wärmende Watte, die ihn umgab, in die Schreie und das Wimmern, mischte sich rau und schwach Theos Stimme. Die Stimme, die ihm vor noch nicht einmal einer halben Stunde Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. „Kämpfe dagegen an, Draco. Das bist nicht du. Ich weiss, dass du das kannst. Ich … ich liebe dich."

Eine Erinnerung blitzte in Dracos Kopf auf. Eine Erinnerung an einen angenehmen Frühlingstag, ein Picknick unter einem Baum und einen Kuss. Ganz kurz nur und doch reichte es, um die Zweifel lauter werden zu lassen. Warum war er so wütend auf Theo? Warum wollte er ihn eigentlich bestrafen? Das war nicht er. Er hatte es, seit der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords gehasst, auch nur an die Unverzeihlichen zu denken. Zu nah hatte er nach seinem sechsten Schuljahr Bekanntschaft mit den Flüchen machen dürfen.

Der Zauberstab fiel mit einem lauten Klackern zu Boden als er aus Dracos leblosen Fingern rutschte. Fassungslos starrte er Theo an, der schweratmend vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er nur getan? Wie hatte er es so weit kommen lassen können, dass er Theo, ausgerechnet Theo, den er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so sehr lieben gelernt hatte, derart gequält hatte? Das wärmende Gefühl von Watte, die Schwerelosigkeit, war verschwunden, genauso wie die leise Stimme, die sich in seinem Kopf befunden hatte und die, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, doch so grosse Ähnlichkeiten mit Harrys Stimme gehabt hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst, Draco." Schwach, kaum hörbar, rau vom vielen Schreien drang Theos Stimme an sein Ohr. Langsam drehte sich Draco zu Harry um und starrte ihn an. Das schwarze Haar klebte an seinem Kopf. Die Augen waren blutunterlaufen, das Gesicht seltsam aufgedunsen. So aufgedunsen, dass es gar nicht zum restlichen Körper passte, der erschreckend mager war. Die grünen Augen leuchteten fiebrig und doch konnte Draco in ihnen, ausser der Farbe, nichts vertrautes mehr finden. Das war nicht mehr Harry. Die Person, die dort stand, sah vielleicht aus wie Harry Potter, aber das war er nicht. Der Harry Potter, den er kannte, hätte ihn nie mit dem Imperius belegt und ihn seinen Geliebten mit dem Crucio quälen lassen. Aber der Harry Potter, den er kannte, hätte auch andere Sachen nicht getan. „Du bist doch verrückt", flüsterte Draco fassungslos. „Du bist doch völlig verrückt! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich mit dem Imperius zu belegen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so zu dir zurückkomme? Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich werde nicht zurückkommen. Lieber bringe ich mich vorher um. Wie kannst du es wagen, mich mit dem Imperius zu belegen? Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich hasse dich, Harry Potter! Ich hasse dich! Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Leben!"

Gegen Ende war Dracos Stimme immer lauter geworden, hatte angefangen sich zu überschlagen und er konnte nicht mehr sagen, was er Harry noch alles entgegen geschleudert hatte. Worte, wie sehr er ihn hasste, verabscheute und vor allem auch verachtete. Als er endlich geendet hatte und schwer atmend im Raum stand, hatte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck völlig verändert. Fassungslosigkeit stand darin, Traurigkeit, aber auch eine gewisse Ruhe. Harry ignorierend wandte sich Draco endlich Theo zu, wollte seinem Freund aufhelfen und ihn ins Mungos bringen. „So ist das also." Harrys kalte und hasserfüllte Stimme liess ihn innehalten. „So ist das also. Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe, wagst du es immer noch, diesen Widerling, diesen Wurm, mir vorzuziehen. Aber nicht mit mir, Drache. Nicht mit mir. Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann soll dich keiner haben. Dann soll niemand mehr deine weisse Haut berühren. Dann soll niemand mehr dich zum Stöhnen bringen oder deine verführerisch roten Lippen küssen. Das alles gehört mir, nur mir allein, hast du gehört, Malfoy? Und wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann soll dich keiner haben! Avada Kedavra!"

Absolut fassungslos und vollkommen unfähig sich zu rühren, musste Draco zusehen, wie Harry erneut den Zauberstab hob und die ersten Silben des Todesfluchs auf ihn sprach. Das war nun also das Ende. Das war nun also wirklich das Ende. Während der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords hatte er jeden Tag damit gerechnet, zu sterben und hatte sich gefragt, wie es wohl sein mochte. Manchmal hatte er es sich sogar gewünscht, einfach nur, damit alles vorbei war. Aber nicht jetzt. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er hatte jetzt doch soviel, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

Das nächste was er spürte, war, wie er zu Boden gerissen wurde und dann schlug der Fluch mit einem Knall in die gegenüberliegende Wand ein. Starr und irgendwie gefühllos beobachtete Draco, wie sich langsam Risse in der Wand bildeten und sie anschliessend mit lautem Gepolter in sich zusammenstürzte. Stille legte sich über das Geschehen. Eine seltsame Stille. Dick und drückend. Eine Stille, die nur ab und zu durch ein leises Wimmern unterbrochen wurde und Draco begriff, dass er selber das war, der da wimmerte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Seine ganze untere Körperhälfte fühlte sich seltsam taub an und nur seine linke Schulter schmerzte. Eine warme Flüssigkeit rann seine Stirn hinab. In Staub gehüllt stand Harry vor ihm. Grosse grüne Augen starrten abwechselnd ihn und den Zauberstab an, den er in den Händen hielt. Langsam malte sich Entsetzen über seine Züge und dann disapparierte er.

Vorsichtig drehte Draco den Kopf nach rechts, dorthin, wo Theo sein musste, doch da lag nichts als ein grosser Haufen Geröll. Eine Hand schaute seltsam verdreht unter einem Steinbrocken heraus. Auf der Treppe waren eilige Schritte zu hören, Stimmen, die den Auroren zu gehören schienen, doch Draco nahm das alles gar nicht mehr richtig wahr, als seine Stimme mit einem verzweifelten Schrei die Stille im Zimmer durchschnitt: „NEEEIN!"


	23. Epilog I: Harry

**Epilog I: Harry**

Das laute Poltern der in sich zusammenstürzenden Wand schien irgendetwas in Harry zu wecken. Etwas, das schon lange vergraben worden zu sein schien. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen sah er auf den Haufen Geröll und Schutt, auf den Zauberer, der darunter vergraben sein musste, in Dracos graue Augen, die ihn angstvoll anblickten, auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

Was hatte er getan? Er konnte nicht bleiben. Auf gar keinen Fall. Er musste hier weg. Noch bevor er wieder wirklich klar denken konnte, war Harry disappariert.

Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang, es roch nach Salz, Seetang und Meer. Mit lautem Tosen brachen sich die Wellen an den Felsen, die vor der Küste lagen, bevor sie den schmalen Sandstreifen erreichten, auf dem Harry stand. Möwen kreisten über seinem Kopf, kämpften gegen den Wind, gaben auf und liessen sich ein Stück von ihm mittragen. Ihr Kreischen, mal lauter, mal kaum mehr hörbar, klang vorwurfsvoll in Harrys Ohren. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass es so weit gekommen war? Mit einem Mal schien der Schleier weggezogen worden zu sein, der ihn die letzten Wochen eingehüllt hatte, schienen die ganzen Ereignisse, seine ganzen Taten, klar und unbarmherzig vor ihm zu liegen.

Er hatte versucht einen Menschen zu töten. Er hatte den Avada Kedavra auf Draco gesprochen, ausgerechnet auf Draco. Er, der es nicht einmal geschafft hatte, Voldemort, seinen gefährlichsten und grössten Feind, mit einem Avada Kedavra umzubringen, hatte ihn auf Draco gesprochen. Er war ein Monster. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Wie hatte er zu einem Monster werden können? Erinnerungen an die Geschenke, die er Draco geschickt hatte, wallten in ihm auf. Erinnerungen, die dafür sorgten, dass er am liebsten irgendwo in einem Loch verschwunden und nie wieder zum Vorschein gekommen wäre. Wie hatte er nur so verblendet sein können? Wie hatte er auch nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang annehmen können, dass sich Draco über so etwas wie einen benutzten Dildo freuen würde? Er war verrückt. Das war die einzige Erklärung dafür. Er musste den Verstand verloren haben. Er, Harry Potter, hatte den Verstand verloren.

Der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, vermischte sich mit den feinen Tropfen der Gischt, hinterliess salzige Spuren. Langsam drang das Wasser durch seinen Umhang, aber Harry bemerkte es kaum. In erschreckender Klarheit sah er sich selber vor sich, wie er Draco verfolgt hatte, wie er den Überwachungszauber über dessen Wohnung gelegt hatte, die perversen Geschenke, die er ihm geschickt hatte, der Einbruch in die Wohnung und am Schluss, wie er Draco und auch Theo angegriffen hatte. Wie er Draco unter dem Imperius gezwungen hatte, Theo zu foltern und wie er versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Nicht nur das. Er hatte es nicht nur versucht. Er hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Er war ein Mörder. Die Schreie der Möwen wurden wieder lauter. „Mörder!", schienen sie zu rufen. Immer und immer wieder.

Selbsthass frass sich durch Harrys Körper, stieg schwarz und bedrohlich in ihm auf. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er war ein Monster. Ein Mörder und ein Monster. Viel zu gefährlich, um auch nur einen einzigen Menschen in seiner Nähe zu wissen.

Der Zauberstab zitterte in seiner Hand. Der Zauberstab, der denselben Kern besass, wie ihn einst Voldemorts Zauberstab besessen hatte. Was, wenn er so wurde, wie Voldemort? Was, wenn er anfing am Foltern und Morden Spass zu finden? „Monster! Mörder!", schienen die Möwen zu schreien und sie hatten ja so recht. Was würde geschehen, wenn er zurückkehrte? Er hatte einen Menschen getötet. Er hatte die Unverzeihlich benutzt und doch war er Harry Potter. Harry Potter, der gefallene Held. Wie hatte er nur so tief sinken können? Wie hatte er etwas so abartiges tun können? Er war ekelhaft. Ein Monster. Er verdiente so jemanden wie Draco überhaupt nicht. Er verdiente die ganze Verehrung nicht, die ihm entgegengebracht wurde. Er war ein Mörder. Ein Monster.

Seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte immer stärker. Der Zauberstab war schuld. Er war die Waffe gewesen. Die Waffe, die er auf Draco gerichtet hatte. Die Waffe, mit der er getötet hatte. Die Waffe, die ihn zum Monster und zum Mörder gemacht hatte. Entschlossen griff Harry mit der anderen Hand nach der Spitze des Stabes und zerbrach ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung in zwei Teile. Das Gefühl, als die Magie aus dem Kern freigesetzt wurde, als die Phönixfeder in der Mitte zerriss, fuhr beinahe schmerzhaft durch seinen Körper und doch war da eine gewisse Erleichterung. Die Waffe war vernichtet. Er würde mit diesem Zauberstab nie wieder jemandem schaden können.

Draco. Das was er ihm angetan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Vollkommen unverzeihlich und Harry wusste genau, dass er nie den Mut würde aufbringen können, Draco um Verzeihung zu bitten, ihm überhaupt noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten. Das was er getan hatte, das würde niemals, von niemandem, verziehen werden können. Er hatte Draco verloren und es war ganz alleine seine Schuld gewesen und anstatt das einzusehen, hatte er ihn gequält und belästigt, hatte ihn verfolgt, ihn versucht zu töten. Er hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Einem Menschen das Leben genommen. Einfach so. Weil er wütend gewesen war, sich nicht hatte beherrschen können. Es war so leicht gewesen, so einfach. Er hatte nur den Zauberstab heben und zwei Worte sprechen müssen. Was, wenn er es wieder tat? Was, wenn der Wahnsinn zurückkehrte, ihn wieder zum Monster werden liess? Zum Mörder und zum Monster. Er konnte nicht zurück. Auf gar keinen Fall. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass noch jemand wegen ihm leiden musste, dass er noch einmal zum Mörder wurde.

Lange konnte man die einsame, dunkle Gestalt beobachten, wie sie an der Küste stand und auf das Meer hinausblickte. Der Wind zerrte an ihrem Umhang, der vom Regen durchnässt wurde. Die aufspritzende Gischt schien sie in einen fast überirdisch scheinenden Nebel zu hüllen und ihre Konturen verschwinden zu lassen, während die Möwen über ihrem Kopf kreisten und sich ihre Schreie mit dem Tosen der Wellen und dem Heulen des Windes mischten und irgendwann traf die Gestalt ihre Entscheidung.

Zwei Tage später war in der Zeitung zu lesen, dass der Leichnam von Harry Potter an der Küste angeschwemmt worden war. In der rechten Hand hatte er seinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab gehalten. Die andere Hälfte war unauffindbar gewesen. Der Körper wies keine Verletzungen auf, die auf Fremdeinwirkung schliessen lassen konnten. Nur Hinweise darauf, dass der Körper sowohl vor, wie auch nach dem Tod mehrfach mit den scharfkantigen Felsen vor der Küste in Kontakt gekommen sein musste. Nach eingehenden Untersuchungen musste von Selbstmord ausgegangen und die Akte Harry Potter geschlossen werden.


	24. Epilog II: Draco

**Epilog II: Draco**

Die Erinnerungen an die Stunden, die direkt auf die Ereignisse in Theos Wohnung folgten, verschwammen in Dracos Gedächtnis zu einem wilden Wirbel aus Angst, Panik und Sorge. Unendlich grosser Sorge um Theo. Den Auroren war es zwar relativ schnell gelungen, die Brocken der eingestürzten Wand zur Seite zu räumen und Theo zu befreien, aber da hatte dieser schon lange das Bewusstsein verloren gehabt und nur noch ganz flach geatmet. Irgendjemand hatte Draco festgehalten, ihn zur Seite und in ein anderes Zimmer gezogen, als er zu dem leblos daliegenden Körper stürzen wollte. Irgendjemand hatte ihn irgendwohin appariert, Fragen waren ihm gestellt worden, immer und immer wieder. Heiler in grünen Umhängen waren um ihn herum gewuselt, hatten ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben angetippt und eine schier unendliche Menge erst an Diagnosezaubern und später auch Heilzaubern gesprochen. Anschliessend hatte jemand Tränke seine Kehle hinunter gezwungen und er war eingeschlafen. Über allem hatte die Angst um Theo geschwebt, die Frage, ob er überhaupt noch lebte.

Als Draco wieder erwachte, brach gerade die Morgendämmerung an. Fahles Licht schien durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge ins Zimmer. Jemand hielt seine Hand. Mit Mühe versuchte er seine vom Schlaf verklebten Augen zu öffnen. „Draco? Bist du wach?" Sanft klang die Stimme seiner Mutter durch den Raum und dann waren sie wieder da. Die Erinnerungen, an das, was am Abend geschehen war. Er mit Theo in dessen Wohnung. Harry, der hereingestürzt war, ihn unter dem Imperius gezwungen hatte, Theo mit dem Cruciatus Fluch zu foltern. Harry, der den Todesfluch auf ihn gesprochen hatte. Die Zimmerwand, die über Theo zusammengebrochen war, nachdem dieser ihn gerettet hatte. „Theo!" Seine Stimme klang kratzig, so als ob er geschrien hätte. "Shhh. Trink erst einmal etwas. Theo liegt noch auf der Intensivstation, aber die Heiler sagen, er ist stabil." Kühle Hände legten sich um seinen Oberkörper, halfen ihm dabei, sich aufzurichten, reichten ihm ein Glas mit Wasser. Das Wasser tat ihm gut und linderte das Kratzen in seinem Hals. Seine Mutter reichte ihm eine kleine Phiole mit einem dunkelblau schimmernden Trank. „Hier. Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass du den hier trinken sollst, sobald du aufgewacht bist." Der Trank schmeckte etwas erdig, aber Draco spürte, wie die Kopfschmerzen, die ihm noch gar nicht so wirklich bewusst gewesen waren, verschwanden und er langsam wieder anfangen konnte, klarer zu denken.

Jetzt erst nahm er das Gesicht seiner Mutter wirklich wahr. Ihre Kleidung war zerknittert, aus ihrer Frisur hingen einzelnen Strähnen heraus und unter ihren Augen hingen tiefe, schwarze Ringe. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, seine Mutter seit der Zeit, als Voldemort bei ihnen im Herrenhaus gewohnt hatte, auch nur ein einziges Mal so erschöpft gesehen zu haben. Es klopfte an der Tür und wenig später betrat sein Vater das Krankenzimmer. Auch er wirkte erschöpft und trug immer noch die Kleidung vom Vortag. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Wie lange hatte er wirklich geschlafen?

„Ist er schon wach?" Die Frage überraschte Draco irgendwie. Die Stimme seines Vaters klang irgendwie müde und Sorge, die nicht dort sein sollte, schwang in ihr mit. Auf ein Nicken seiner Mutter trat Lucius an das Bett heran und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl. Sein Vater schaute ihn lange und sehr ernst an. Und da war sie wieder. Die Sorge um Theo. Seine Mutter hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass die Heiler Theos Zustand für stabil hielten, aber warum lag er dann auf der Intensivstation? Er musste zu ihm. Unbedingt. Froh, dass ihm seine Arme zu gehorchen schienen, schlug Draco die Bettdecke zurück und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch bevor er auch nur die Beine aus dem Bett schwingen konnte, war auch schon seine Mutter bei ihm, drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen zurück und deckte ihn wieder zu, egal wie sehr er sich auch zu wehren versuchte. Sein Protest, dass er unbedingt zu Theo musste, dass er sehen musste, wie es ihm ging, dass er bei ihm sein wollte, verklang ungehört.

Schliesslich war es sein Vater, der ein Machtwort sprach. „Leg' dich wieder hin, Draco. Wir müssen mit dir reden. Anschliessend wollen dich die Heiler noch einmal untersuchen und dann kannst du zu Theo." Irgendetwas in der Stimme seines Vaters beruhigte Draco soweit, dass er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen liess und etwas entspannte. Sein Vater schaute ihn lange, sehr ernst an, doch es war Narzissa, die schliesslich die Stille durchbrach. „Und? Ist es wirklich wahr?" Sein Vater nickte nur leicht. „Ja. Ich habe vorhin die Bestätigung bekommen. Die Leiche konnte eindeutig identifiziert werden. Es ist Potter."

An die folgenden Stunden hatte Draco wieder nur verschwommene Erinnerungen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm erzählt, dass Harrys Leiche gefunden worden war. Sie hatten ihm Vorhaltungen gemacht, ihn immer wieder gefragt, warum er ihnen denn nicht erzählt hätte, dass er von Harry bedroht worden war. Sein Vater hatte die Päckchen, die er in seinem Schreibtisch versteckt hatte, gefunden. Der Heiler war gekommen, hatte ihn nach seinem Befinden gefragt und immer wieder mit dem Zauberstab angetippt und dann hatte er endlich zu Theo gekonnt.

Theo, der von einem silbernen Schild umgeben, viel zu schmal und zu blass in dem riesigen Krankenhausbett lag. Seine Mutter hatte ihm gesagt, dass ein Brocken Theos Wirbelsäule getroffen und zerschmettert hatte, dass die Heiler noch nicht sagen konnten, ob er jemals wieder würde laufen können. Es war knapp gewesen in der Nacht. Mehrfach war Theo dem Tod näher als dem Leben gewesen, war es den Heilern nur mit vereinten Kräften gelungen, ihn zu retten. Noch war er nicht über den Berg. Noch lag er im Koma. Noch war es unklar, ob und wann er wieder aufwachen würde. Aber er lebte und das war alles, was in diesem Moment für Draco zählte.

Die ersten Schneeflocken fielen, als Theo endlich die Rehabilitationsabteilung des St. Mungos verlassen konnte. Gemeinsam traten sie auf die Strasse hinaus. Draco trug Theos Tasche, in der sich die vielen Sachen befanden, die sich während des langen Krankenhausaufenthaltes angesammelt hatten, während sich Theo neben ihm auf einen Stock stützte. Ganz verschwinden würden die Spuren, welche die schwere Verletzung hinterlassen hatte, nicht mehr. Theo würde immer ein wenig hinken und für längere Strecken zu Fuss einen Stock brauchen.

Harrys Tod hatte bei Draco sehr gemischte Gefühle hinterlassen. Da war der Schock gewesen, dass Harry sie angegriffen hatte, dass er ihn hatte umbringen wollen. Da war Erleichterung gewesen, dass es wirklich vorbei war und irgendwo, ganz leise, hatte sich Trauer in die Erleichterung gemischt. Trauer und Wehmut. Entgegen der Wünsche seiner Eltern war Draco zur Beerdigung gegangen, hatte zugesehen, wie der Sarg in die Erde gesenkt wurde. Auf der einen Seite war es das Bedürfnis gewesen, die Bestätigung zu haben, zu sehen, dass Harry wirklich tot war und ihm und Theo nichts mehr würde tun können, auf der anderen Seite war da das Bedürfnis gewesen, Abschied zu nehmen. Abschied von dem Harry, den er in Hogwarts gekannt hatte, mit dem er in Venedig gewesen war. Abschied von dem Harry, mit der er zusammengelebt hatte und den er geliebt hatte. Direkt nach der Beerdigung war Draco zu Pansy gefloht, hatte mit ihr Feuerwhisky getrunken und sich von ihr trösten lassen, als er dann doch geweint hatte. Danach hatte er mit dem Thema Harry abgeschlossen, hatte seine Wohnung und das Haus verkauft und die wenigen Bilder, die er noch hatte, auf denen er und Harry gemeinsam zu sehen waren, in eine Album geklebt und dort abgelegt, wo sie hingehörten: Unter Erinnerungen.

Er war bei Theo gewesen, als dieser endlich aus dem Koma aufgewacht war, war dabei gewesen, als die Heiler ihm die Diagnose mitteilten, hatte ihn zu den Übungen begleitet und ihm Mut gemacht, wenn er hatte aufgeben wollen, weil es nicht voran, sondern nur rückwärts zu gehen schien.

Irgendwann war da Idee gewesen, eine grosse Wohnung oder ein Haus zu kaufen, zusammenzuziehen.

Kleine, weisse Flocken legten sich auf die Vorgärten und Strassen, schmolzen sofort wieder und blieben in Theos Haaren hängen, als Draco ihm den Arm um die Taille legte und sie in ihre neue Wohnung apparierte. In ihr neues Leben. Und nur manchmal hatte Draco noch das Gefühl, dass ihm ein Paar grüner Augen folgte und ihn beobachtete.

ENDE


End file.
